Safe Tonight
by Nalu
Summary: Edward es un Vulturi, Bella llega a ellos. Aro pone a Edward a cuidarla, él ansia su sangre y hara todo lo q pueda para obtenerla, incluso ir hasta Phoenix y ¿Forks? lo hara enfrentar lo que dejo atras, su familia y las viejas costumbres, todo por ella.
1. En Italia

_**Hola!!! Bueno soy Nalu con este nuevo fic de Twilight… me tiene super emocionada el fic, me encanta sentarme a escribirlo. Bueno este es el primer capitulo, mas que todo es una introducción al panorama, espero que les guste! Y pues como han leído en el summary… Edward es un miembro de la guardia Vulturi, no refrena su sed y no le gusta que le nieguen la dulce sangre de ningún humano, menos de la nueva humana que ha llegado hasta ellos y nadie se lo va a impedir… Espero que lo disfruten!!! **_

_**Gracias a todas por leer. Y especialmente este capitulo va dedicado a mi gran amiga Astrid… gracias Prongs por siempre estar a mi lado, eres mi mejor amiga y siempre has estado junto a mi, en mis tristezas (amorosas mas que todo jajaja) y locuras… No podría tener una mejor compañera que trabara los ojos cada vez que grite en el cine viendo a Edward Cullen 3 Gracias, sos la mejor!**_

_**Aclarando: los diálogos en cursiva son de hechos los pensamientos de las personas que Edward escucha.**_

SAFE TONIGHT (A salvo esta noche)

Capitulo 1 – En Italia

"There´s a log on the fire, and it burns like me for you"

Bella abrió los ojos nuevamente. Miró a su izquierda al reloj, eran las 4:00 de la mañana, todavía faltaban dos horas para levantarse, debía ser que todavía no se acostumbraba al cambio de horario, si estuviera en Phoenix estaría cocinando o leyendo algo.

Ya llevaba una semana en Italia y no se había terminado de acostumbrar, también debía ser el nerviosismo por que ese día comenzaría en un nuevo trabajo y en una escasa semana sus estudios en la Universidad Italiana como becada. Todavía se sorprendía al pensar que le habían entregado una de 20 becas que daba la Universidad Italiana a estudiantes de todo el mundo para estudiar y trabajar para los patrocinadores de la beca, los famosos y conocidos hasta ayer para Bella, los Vulturi. Había sido informada sobre la historia de los tres hombres de gran corazón que ayudaban a este fondo de becas y pues para ayudar a los alumnos con sus necesidades les daban trabajo en sus oficinas para ganar dinero. Estudiaban de día y trabajaban por la tarde.

Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago al pensar en eso nuevamente. Bella dio otra vuelta en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño otra vez.

Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos ya había amanecido. Sin dudarlo mucho se levanto, se sirvió café y tomo con tranquilidad, tomo un baño, se arreglo, ordeno su pequeño departamento y salió del edificio al brillante sol italiano. El día era hermoso, el cielo azul y despejado.

Le había costado mucho dejar a su familia en Phoenix, su mama había llorado y la llamaba todos los días a todas las horas imaginadas. Recordaba detalles de su vida en Estados Unidos mientras caminaba por las estrechas calles. En los días anteriores ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco. Ya tenia noción hacia donde conducirse, claro todavía con la ayuda de su amigo el mapa. Observaba todo a su camino tratando de evadir la idea que debía de enfrentarse a una entrevista, donde claro te explicaban "todo lo que debías saber" antes de comenzar a hacer lo que quisieran que hicieras.

Finalmente llego frente a la gran puerta de un antiguo edifico, era como el resto de los edificios de Italia, era una especie de palacio barroco lleno de adornos y de color crema añejado la palabra palacio era poco parecía un mas un castillo. Varios turistas miraban curiosos y observaban los horarios para hacer recorridos por el enorme castillo. Ella entró jugando nerviosamente con sus manos a un pasillo mas oscuro solamente ilumino por la luz del sol que se colaba.

-Buenos días –a Bella se le detuvo el corazón al ver una figura con una capa gris salir de la penumbra- sígame –la voz era de una mujer poco delicada pero igual Bella no reaccionó, se quedo parada donde estaba. La figura se detuvo a unos pasos mas adelante cuando noto que no la seguía- viene por el trabajo? –Bella asintió- entonces sígame

La figura siguió caminando por los pasillos oscuros sin voltear el rostro cubierto por la capucha. En aquel lugar no quedaba ni vestigio del hermoso sol que hacía afuera. Tras varios minutos de solo escuchar solamente su propio paso llegaron a un gran salón donde había al menos 30 personas mas, todas con cara de incertidumbre

-Espere su turno – dijo la voz femenina bajo la capucha. Se dio la vuelta y marcho antes que Bella lo notara, se le puso la piel de gallina. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño.

Busco asiento libre entre la gente y se sentó a su lado había otra chica de piel morena y rasgos marchados que le sonrió

-Hola… soy Ana

-Soy Bella –contesto con una sonrisa. Bueno, alguien amable era un consuelo

-De donde eres? No tienes acento italiano –dijo la chica con un notorio acento que no supo detectar

-Soy de Phoenix…

-Estados Unidos?

-Si… tu?

-Yo? Soy cubana… -Bella sonrió

-Que estamos esperando?

-Que nos llamen… cuando te toque te llamaran y entraras en esa habitación –con la vista indico una puerta negra que estaba frente a ella.

Bella la observó con interés, la puerta concordaba perfectamente con toda la fría y rara atmosfera que se experimentaba en el lugar, las paredes altas de color café oscuro y las antorchas anticuadas. Mientras realizaba su análisis la puerta se abrió mostrando a un chico rubio y pálido salir de ahí con cara de miedo para que otra chica entrara.

-Pero las becas ya fueron otorgadas?... –preguntó Bella a la chica junto a ella

-Si pero son formalidades… todavía te la pueden quitar… ya ha habido varios que se han ido…

* * *

-Estoy cansado… -dijo el hombre sentado en una silla frente a una amplia mesa. Había hablado al otro hombre parado detrás de el que permanecía con la cabeza gacha y cubierto en una capa gris. Éste soltó un bufido- es una retorica… no le veo el punto a esto, nadie mejor que Aro sabe que encontrar habilidades de un humano me toma tiempo y mas que allá una que valga la pena. Aro esta llevando todo esto un poco lejos –El hombre de capa gris luego de un silencio alzo la vista para ver al otro sentado, sus ojos rubís brillaron bajo la capucha

-Que? –Pregunto parándose derecho y retirando la capucha dejando a relucir su piel nívea y cabello dorado- te vas a ir?

-Tú sabes que los Vulturi no obligan a nadie a quedarse y ya no les importaría mi partida si encontramos a una persona con potencial

-Y a donde te irías, Eleazar? –la voz aterciopelada mostraba un poco de aprensión

-Pues, pensaba en…

-El clan de Denali? –interrumpió- o el de Olympia?

-Edward… -dijo Eleazar reclinándose- nos podrías acompañar…

-Ese no es mi lugar

-De ahí vienes

-Pero me fui, no podría volver… no se si él…

-Claro que Carlisle te recibiría!

-No –corto Edward con voz aterciopelada y baja mas acongojada que molesta

-Edward… -Eleazar se interrumpió a si mismo cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando a una joven pelirroja con fingida seguridad –"_Todavía lo estamos pensando… ya veremos. Mientras tanto entra la siguiente victima, con un cazatalentos vampiro y un leedor de mentes" _–el sarcasmo en los pensamientos de Eleazar hicieron a Edward sonreír a pesar de la pesadumbre que lo había llenado- Toma asiento –indico Eleazar a la chica –esto será rápido "_y sin dolor" _Dime tu nombre

-Jenn –"_Tengo que causar una buena impresión… sonríe, siempre sonríe" _una nueva sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la chica. Edward reprimió una sonrisa burlesca

-"_No le veo nada especial… bueno tiene la habilidad de aburrirme al igual que los demás" _

Edward permaneció recostado contra la pared. Al principio todo aquello había sido divertido pero ahora si pudiera se dormiría del aburrimiento. Llevaban varios días hablando con todo tipo de personas. Aro quería incrementar su circo de bichos raros y había puesto a Eleazar a cargo de dicha tarea, llegaban ciento de personas creyendo que se les daría todo tipo de regalos, claro todos extranjeros, alejados de sus familias porque, pues claro, después de tenerlos tanto tiempo ahí no podía correr el peligro de darles libertad, si no servían, serian la cena. Eran muy pocas las personas que descubarían todo el mismo día después de varias horas, a otros les tomaba un poco mas y claro había unos escépticos que creían que todo era una mala broma. Todos eran tontos y superficiales pensamientos

-"_Pero que guapo… -_pensó la chica sentada frente a el- _bueno ambos… No Jen! Enfócate… mis logros? –_Eleazar le hacia el cuestionario de rutia- _acaso no los ve en la hoja frente a el? Bueno lo perdono por ser tan guapo aunque sus ojos son… hipnotizantes… pero no son del todo negros… será que usa lentes de contacto? Será una regla de la empresa? Uy… que freaky… al igual que el lugar… -_Edward hizo caso omiso, esos pensamientos no estaban ni remotamente amenazadores

-Bueno, puede marcharse –indico Eleazar- hágame el favor de pedirle a –consulto una hoja- a Isabella Swan que pase

-Claro… -la joven se levantó y marcho con paso inseguro

-Y? –dijo Edward cuando la chica desapareció tras la puerta

-Nada… lo mas interesante de hoy fue el chico con la temperatura corporal alta… tu? Detectaste algo?

-Nada, tan frívola como el resto, si hubiera de haber alguien con dos dedos de frente lo notarias hasta tu

-Cierto… -la puerta se volvió a abrir mostrando una nueva chica con grandes ojos chocolate y un rostro dulce y suave… pero olvido todo eso cuando sintió su fragancia, eso superaba cualquier cosa que hubiera olido en el últimos siglo, el más delicioso. Sus músculos se tensaron rápidamente y prepararon para saltar, mostrando los dientes, Edward, gruñó y se abalanzo sobre su indefensa presa.

* * *

-Debo admitir que esto tiene algo de humor negro- Aro volvió a reír por lo bajo. Cayo y Marco estaban a su lado sentados con parte del ejercito presente tras ellos- Hubiera esperado algo así de alguien como Dimitri, nadie ha logrado romper su record… pero tu? Edward me sorprende de sobremanera, matar así? Tu siempre fuiste muy controlado con tus actos, parecía que pensabas dos veces antes de atacar –Aro espero una respuesta del rostro sin expresión de Edward que estaba parado frente a él- no creía que te lanzarías así sobre la pobre chica, pero dime Edward porque decidiste eso, mas bien lo que no pensaste hacer –Edward permaneció igual- quieres que quede en privado? –no contesto. Aro se acero a Edward esperando una reacción. Edward habló

-Lo siento Aro, creo que me subestime, tenia sed

-Pero no volverá a suceder esto, Edward… confió en que no –Edward asintió- eso va para todos, nadie puede tocar a ninguno de esos humanos a menos que yo lo indique o sea el momento de alimentarse y para dejar claro, nadie pero nadie puede tocar a esa chica Swam… Eleazar me hizo saber que no hubo necesidad de estar mucho con ella para notar que hay algo en ella,-Aro sonrió así que nadie se acerca a menos que yo lo indique –Aro volteó a ver a Edward- Prohibido.

Edward abrió más los ojos ante la sorpresa. Eso era increíble, esa humana era "especial". Veríamos cuanto tiempo duraban en un lugar lleno de vampiros con una sangre tan dulce y tentadura como la suya, eso parecía una muy mala broma. Y si no fuera porque los reflejos rápidos de Eleazar lo habían detenido en menos de un segundo hubiera tenido esa monstruosa sed saciada y la broma se hubiera terminado ahí.

-Ahora bien, nuestra lista de "candidatos" se ha visto reducida y dentro de un rato vendrán los que no han podido quedarse con nosotros ante su incompetividad para que los podamos despedir –una risa oscura recorrió la fila- al resto que todavía siguen se les serán otorgados sus cuidadores para que no hablen de más. Edward puedes regresar a tu lugar.

Edward ocupo su lugar en un movimiento veloz al lado de Alex y Dimitri.

-"_Que cosa mas idiota, cuidar humanos, preferiría estar sentado un siglo sin moverme" –_Dimitri manifestó su inconformidad por lo bajo con un siseo.

Edward no se inmuto. A el jamás le había tocado aquella molesta tarea, tenia una peor. Ayudar a Eleazar o a Aro cuando lo necesitaban, al menos Eleazar era un amigo. Pero últimamente toda la situación con los Vulturi se esta volviendo algo sin sentido para él.

Aro comenzó a asignar a quienes debían "cuidar"

-Edward –dijo de pronto Aro- tu estarás a cargo de Isabella Swan

-No lo hare –Edward había dado un paso al frente. Su cerebro no había tardado ni medio segundo en darse cuenta de la realidad de la petición de Aro. Aro rió

-No es una opción

-No lo hare

-Ven –indico Aro. Una tensión recorrió las filas mientras Edward llegaba frente a Aro que tenia la mano extendida hacia el –dime porque – Edward tomo la mano de Aro por un momento para soltarla rápidamente. Aro sonrió –interesante, muy interesante pero aun no he cambiado de idea

-Ahora explícame porque –demandó Edward

-Necesito a uno de mis mejores soldados

-Manda a John

-Siempre los mata

-Y que te hace pensar que yo no lo haré?

-Siempre te has destacado por tu autocontrol

-Me acabas de indicar que no me acercara a esa humana

-Y no lo harás, solo tendrás que hacer la tarea de cuidar que no hable de mas con nadie. Y si lo hace tienes mi permiso de silenciarla, se que nadie lo disfrutaría mas que tu, después de lo que me has mostrado…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Edward y sus ojos rojos brillaron de manera especial mientras desde ya saboreaba el sabor de _esa_ sangre recorriendo su garganta. Isabella Swan sería suya y nada lo detendría.

_**Que les ha parecido??? Espero que les haya gustado!! Pues este solo es el primer capitulo, lo mas bueno todavía esta por suceder… Edward no parece querer refrenarse y no parece que lo vaya hacer…**_

_**Nos leeremos en el siguiente capitulo, actualizare pronto y gracias por leer!! Ah y REVIEWS!!! Me encanta saber que piensan y siempre los contesto personalmente así que estaré esperando!!!**_

_**Nalu!**_


	2. Safe Tonight A salvo esta noche

_**Si! Nuevo capitulo!! Este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia Safe Tonight y pues espero que les guste!!!! Ya en este capi ya la historia toma un poco de más forma y se van sabiendo varios detallitos sobre todo de Edward… **_

_**Gracias a: Khata-Cullen, Chica vampiro 92, Giulia-wb y Prongs! por sus reviews!!!! Y a todas las personas que leyeron el primer capitulo Gracias Gracias Gracias a todas me hace muy feliz saber que leyeron el primer capitulo y les ha gustado =) espero que este tambien les guste y ps claro, me dejen un review!!**_

_**Thanks!!!**_

_**Note: Les recomiendo la canción Save Tonight de Eagle-Eye Cherry, como notaran la similitud esta canción inspiro el titulo de este fic, se puede decir que es la canción oficial del fic… **_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 2 – Safe tonight (Segura esta noche)

"_save tonight and fight the break of down tomorrow, tomorrow I will be gone"_

-Necesito a uno de mis mejores soldados

-Manda a John

-Siempre los mata

-Y que te hace pensar que yo no lo haré?

-Siempre te has destacado por tu autocontrol

-Me acabas de indicar que no me acercara a esa humana

-Y no lo harás, solo tendrás que hacer la tarea de cuidar que no hable de mas con nadie. Y si lo hace tienes mi permiso de silenciarla, se que nadie lo disfrutaría mas que tu, después de lo que me has mostrado…

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Edward y sus ojos rojos brillaron de manera especial mientras desde ya saboreaba el sabor de _esa_ sangre recorriendo su garganta. Isabella Swan sería suya y nada lo detendría.

* * *

Bella comenzó a escuchar una respiración a su lado, abrió los ojos enfocando el cielo de roca. No, no había estado soñando esa presión en el pecho y el mareo… habían regresado nuevamente.

-Hola Bella –Bella volteo a su derecha, había una mujer increíblemente hermosa a su lado- como te sientes? Mejor?

-Si… -mintió. Se incorporo a pesar que su cuerpo quería mantenerla en posición horizontal

-Te golpeaste la cabeza… muy fuerte –la mujer se incorporó en la silla- soy Carmen, tranquilízate –Bella no lo notaba pero su corazón estaba acelerado y le costaba respirar- tuviste una baja de azúcar, nada de que preocuparte, te puedes levantar- Bella se levantó y observó la pequeña sala donde estaba, era pequeña pero igualmente fría que el resto del lugar.

Bella experimento un nuevo mareo, pero ahora venia en compañía de unas imágenes. Ella entrando a la pequeña sala donde inmediatamente había visualizado a dos hombres. El primero de piel olivácea y cabello oscuro permanecía detrás de una mesa con las manos sobre la esta. Parecía aburrido pero de momento su rostro cambio por uno alerta y se tenso. No había notado este subido cambio cuando fijo sus ojos en el otro hombre tras el, con piel blanca y ojos negros… muy negros. No recordaba nada mas, todo se había vuelto negro.

-Bella? –la aludida volteó a ver a su interlocutora- si ten sientes mejor será mejor que te vayas… mañana ven a la misma hora ¿si?

-Si… gracias –Bella sonrió y salió de el pequeño recinto. Carmen la siguió

-Mejor te enseño la salida- Bella agradeció el gesto mentalmente porque en su estado no hubiera encontrado la salida ni con luces intermitentes formando flechas que dijeran: Salida. Bella siguió el paso apresurado de Carmen pasando frente a varias personas que las veían con interés. Bella no se detuvo a verlos ni de reojo, quería salir de ahí. Llegaron ala salida y Carmen la despidió. El sol aún no había caído y Bella se marcho.

-Como esta la chica? –salió Eleazar de la penumbra

-Confundida, no sabe ni donde esta parada-Contesto Carmen sin despegar la mirada de la puesta del sol

-Pobre chica… veremos cuanto tiempo dura aquí... Va a ser muy duro para Edward. Aro le ha encomendando cuidarla

-Pero que hizo que Edward se comportara de esa manera? El nunca… -Carmen vio a Eleazar con rostro de aflicción

-Ella es su _la tua cantante_

-Que? Como es eso posible?

-Su sangre… lo tiene sediento

-Y si Aro desea que la cuiden ¿porque Edward? al menor descuido la podría matar

-No lo se es algo que solo él y Edward sabrán, pero esto no tiene buena pinta

-Pero tu realmente viste algo en ella?

-No lo vi… lo sentí y fuerte para venir de una humana, no puedo decir que, necesitare tiempo y mucho para poder decir algo concreto pero la necesito viva- Eleazar no puedo evitar una cara de profunda preocupación- la necesito para salir de aquí… la necesitamos –Carmen se acerco a él y lo abrazó tiernamente

-No te preocupes, ya lo lograremos

-Eleazar, Carmen-apareció Edward caminando hacia ellos- yo… yo les prometo tenerla con vida- algo en el se sintió desagradable

-Edward… -dijo Carmen

-No prometas Edward, sabemos que será difícil

-Pero quiero hacerlo, lo de ustedes es mas importante que saciar una sed

-"_Pero ella… -_pensó Eleazar

-Ella no podrá conmigo… seré fuerte

-Edward –le llamo Carmen-_ven con nosotros, regresa con…"_

-No –le corto Edward- no puedo… -la voz de Edward se endureció más y su cuerpo se tenso- ustedes váyanse, regresen pero yo no lo haré

-Yo te acompañare esta noche –comenzó a decir Eleazar

-No, Aro se enteraría, yo iré solo, iré a cazar antes de ir pero debo ir solo –Carmen sonrió y lo abrazo

-Gracias Edward…

* * *

Bella entró a su apartamento. Literalmente se arrastro a su cama y se dejo caer sin preocuparse de prender alguna luz ni nada menos. Cerró los ojos y trató de relajar su respiración. Varias imágenes se vinieron a su mente. Todo había sido un sueño? Debía ser la forma de su subconsciente de manifestar el miedo, eso tendría que ser o que se había vuelto loca. Bien prefería la primera.

Se sintió nuevamente abochornada al pensar que se había desmayado justo cuando entraba… pero alejo ese pensamiento y relajándose se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Se sentía apesadumbrado. Sentía un pequeño dilema deliberarse en su mente. Ahora parte de del lamentaba haber hecho la promesa a Eleazar y la otra lamentaba haber aceptado cuidar de la humana. Sentía que dentro de el cada parte de el quería hacer su voluntad. La parte que quería ser egoísta y la otra parte que le importaban más sus amigos.

Edward se movía con sigilo por la oscuridad de las calles. La luna nueva brillaba por su ausencia y hacia sentir a Edward más relajado, a cambio de lo que acostumbraba, caminaba por las calles italianas. Algo que no solía hacer pero hoy tenía un sabor especial, estaba atrasando su llegada a "ese" lugar. Se sentía mas tranquilo y apacible de lo debido, solo para prevenir, había ido a cazar y en ese momento gozaba de respirar el aire puro y limpio.

El recuerdo de su olor vino a su mente y volvió a sentir sed y la ponzoña en su boca. Pensaba como sería corromper esa suave piel, se imagino todo el recuadro, incluyendo el rostro de la chica que apenas se había fijado cuando la vio, había notado sus ojos chocolates y se los imaginaba totalmente abiertos, sin vida. Edward borró de su mente rápidamente es imagen. Pero que hacia? Si seguía así terminaría matándola al segundo de entrar a su apartamento. Pero como podría una humana simple y corriente llegar a hacerle a perder el autocontrol, por más que tuviera sed no mataba más de lo necesario. Pero ella venia a romper todo eso.

Edward se detuvo frente al edificio de apartamentos. Ella estaba en el noveno piso, cuarta ventana y la había dejado abierta. Claro a esa altura quien escalaria? Ah si… él! Pensó Edward con sarcasmo. Se alzo y llego a la ventana pero tan pronto como llego debió sostenerse con fuerza al marco de la ventana, con mas fuerza de la necesaria haciendo que la fijación de la ventana tronara ligeramente. El olor lo golpeo más fuerte que una carrera Nascar en plena carrera, como si le arroyaran un auto tras otro. Tan fuerte como la primera vez. Tal vez esta humana si podría con él.

Una ráfaga de aire golpeo su espalda y despego su mente del olor por un momento, eso era lo que necesitaba: coherencia. Aspiro todo el aire limpio que pudo y contuvo la respiración. Se quedo ahí acuclillado en la ventada, mas bien aferrado a ella, sin moverse por un rato pensando que hacer. Se quería ir de ahí y mandar a Aro al carajo, pero no lo podía hacer con Eleazar, he ahí el dilema. Porque sabía lo importante que era para el y porque para el era importante era Eleazar de lo contrario la chica ya estaría durmiendo un sueño de jamás despertar.

En ese momento su presa a estaba seguramente durmiendo, no lograba escuchar más que una respiración acompasada dentro del apartamento pero a su vista no estaba la habitación. Y no debía escuchar su sueño en ese momento debido a que los humanos pasaban un tiempo de 20 minutos donde el cerebro no comienza el sueño mientras pasa de mente consiente al inconsciente. No la mataría ahora, bueno no por hora pero seria la noche mas larga de su vida y ya que el olor no le afectaba tanto podría echar un vistazo al lugar, no se veía muy prometedor pero peor era nada y debía dejar de pensar en sangre. Sus músculos se relajaron y bajo del marco de la ventada.

Toda la habitación estaba en penumbra, todavía le faltaba terminarse de acomodar. Había todavía cajas y cosas tiradas en el suelo. Tenia pocos muebles en lo que se suponía era la pequeña sala. Había cd´s tirados en el suelo junto al estero. Interesantes gustos, bastantes buenos para ser verdad. Era la primera humana con buen gusto de música que concia, bueno claro era que no conocía muchos. Luego se dirigió a la cocina. Todo estaba limpio y ordenado, regreso a la sala y se quedo observando por un momento el lugar. Le molestaba estar sin respirar iba contra su propia naturaleza. Caminó al siguiente ambiente que quedaba del pequeño lugar, el cuarto. Y ahí estaba débil y frágil criatura, su presa.

Estaba acostada en la cama con la misma ropa de ese día, estaba dormida. Su respiración era lenta, su corazón bombeaba acompasado lo había escuchado al momento de entrar pero ahora resonaba mas fuerte en sus oídos. Si ella supiera, que tenia a su asesino en su habitación… así, a su merced, a solas. Sin testigos.

No, esa noche ella no moriría, si el se alejaba. Era un error ir solo a "cuidarla".

Se paró junto a la ventada de entrada y cuidadosamente aspiro, midiéndose a si mismo pero algo dentro de él rugió. Desde hace mas de 10 años que le daba saciedad a su monstruo sin restringirle nada, porque empezar ahora? Edward regreso a la habitación embriagado de su olor. Sonrió, ella segura y rotundamente dormida. La observo con más cuidado, como quien observa algo exquisito antes de probarlo; su piel blanca y suave tan frágil y tersa, respiraba acompasadamente, su cabello café caía sobre parte de su rostro. Tenia una fina nariz y sus labios eran con líneas suaves de un color carmín, sus mejillas tenían un rubor natural delicioso. Edward se alzó su mano y cuidadosamente sintiendo la calidez de la piel de la chica acarició su mejilla…

Y un sonido de campana lo detuvo. Edward se alejo a velocidad para desparecer por la ventana.

Bella estiro la mano y a tientas sobre la mesita busco el teléfono que vibraba.

-Alo?... –dijo con voz soñolienta

-Bella cariño!! Como estas? No me digas que te desperté

-Hola mama… si, si me despertaste

-Lo siento… pero no son las 6 de la tarde?

-No mama –Bella alzo para ver el reloj de la mesa- es la 1 de la mañana

-Lo siento linda, me equivoque en las cuentas…

-Esta bien mama

-Porque no me llamas mañana…

-Esta bien

-Buenas noches linda

-Buenas noches mama…

Bella colgó el teléfono y se dejo caer en la cama nuevamente inconsciente.

Edward volvió a aspirar el aire puro desde el techo del edificio mientras tomaba la decisión de ya no jugar con la suerte. Observaba el cielo despejado, había olvidado la claridad de la noche bajo los faroles. Se sentó al borde del edificio y observó distraídamente cada uno de los faroles de la ciudad.

Una vez más se sentía como un estúpido. Que le sucedía, era acaso que una insignificante y frágil humana podría con el? No podía fallar otra vez, no a Eleazar y su sueño, les había fallado a su familia y todavía lo lamentaba y lo seguiría haciendo el resto de su existencia. Había sido un cobarde. Pero no iba a suceder otra vez. Por décadas había tenido control sobre sí mismo, algo debió haber quedado, al menos debía buscarlo por Eleazar.

La imagen de su presa volvió a su mente y el dolor de la garganta se acentuó. Odiaba a esa humana, odiaba desearla tanto, sentir esa necesidad, odiaba que le hiciera recordar su grave error. Si suerte hubiera sido otra esa chica ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo desde el primer momento que sintió su aroma que era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes… incluso mas fuerte que el de aquella otra chica.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios, pero bueno quemas daba? Ya lo había hecho. El futuro de esa chica no prometía nada así que cundo ella se equivocara el estaría ahí para el castigo y si necesitaba un empujoncito el se lo daría. Esa chica no moriría esa noche, estaba segura esa noche pero si lo haría en sus brazos. Ella sería de él, esa sangre sería suya aunque le costra lo que costra. Pero que por esa noche durmiera tranquila, porque sería la última noche en que lo haría.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y queriéndoles dar un regalo aquí les va un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**_

_-Bella –los ojos chocolate se firaon en ella- se que todo esto te parece demasiado raro, ya te daras cuenta pero te quiero pedir que no te fies de nadie aquí… nos importas mucho y puedes confiar en mi, Eleazar y Edward_

_Sin pensarlo Edward abrió la puerta de golpe_

_-No me incluyas –dijo pesadamente- no soy de fiar –los ojos chocolastes se quedaron fijos en el. Edward se quedo arraigado al suelo con la mirada fija en ella._

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-Tu no vas a ningún lado- habló mas pesado de lo que lo había pensado pero al recordar la orden de Aro sintió rabia. No la podia tocar a menos que ella hablara de más. De pronto su mente planeó todo, la iba a ayudar. Un poco de miedo y correría a contarle a su mama y seria suya. Cuando se enfoco nuevamente en Bella ella ya había vuelto en sí._

_-Quitate de la puerta –ordenó Bella_

_-No_

_**Bueno esta solo es una probadita asi que ahora en lo que espramos la actualización… REVIEWS!!!!!! Ya saben preguntas, felicitaciones, regaños, maltratos, jajajaja lo que deseen decirme!! En un fabuloso review!!!**_

_**Hasta la prox actualización!!!**_

_**Nalu CP**_


	3. Primer encuentro

_**Hola!!!! Soy Nalu con una nueva actualización!!!! El tercer capitulo! Actualice lo mas pronto que pude y aquí esta!!!! Espero que la espera no haya sido muy larga XD Mil gracias por todos sus reviews!! Me hacn super feliz… al final del fic encontraran las respuestas a los reviews de las personas q no dejaron correo para contestar…**_

_**En este capi Edward y Bella tendrán su primer encontronazo.. bueno el principio de muchos y ya saben que la primera impresión dice muxo!! Pero también para conmemorar el dia de los enamorados que es mañana!!! Feliz dia del Cariño!!! Que la pasen super!!!! Disfruten muxo las que tienen su valentin y las que no… sigamos pensando que Edward Cullen lo es 3 jajaja…Espero que les guste el capi!!!!**_

_**Note: este capi tiene los dos puntos de vista y para que noten la diferencia entre el cambio de punto de vista habrá una serie de guioncitos para que no sea difícil entender, ahora, para separar las escenas seguirá siendo una línea larga…**_

_**A leer se ha dicho!!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 3 – Primer encuentro

La imagen de su presa volvió a su mente y el dolor de la garganta se acentuó. Odiaba a esa humana, odiaba desearla tanto, sentir esa necesidad, odiaba que le hiciera recordar su grave error. Si suerte hubiera sido otra esa chica ya hubiera muerto hace mucho tiempo desde el primer momento que sintió su aroma que era mucho mas fuerte que cualquier otro que hubiera sentido antes… incluso mas fuerte que el de aquella otra chica.

Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en sus labios, pero bueno quemas daba? Ya lo había hecho. El futuro de esa chica no prometía nada así que cundo ella se equivocara el estaría ahí para el castigo y si necesitaba un empujoncito el se lo daría. Esa chica no moriría esa noche, estaba segura esa noche pero si lo haría en sus brazos. Ella sería de él, esa sangre sería suya aunque le costra lo que costra. Pero que por esa noche durmiera tranquila, porque sería la última noche en que lo haría.

* * *

-Edward… -Dimitri lo detuvo en uno de los pasillos- Aro te necesita "_Quiere hablar respecto ala humana… huele demasiado bien… si conmigo hubiera estado… " _Dimitri dio rienda suelta a sus pensamientos y Edward sintió la necesidad de no ponerle atención, tenia una imaginación muy grafica

-Gracias –le corto Edward ni siquiera lo decía por cordialidad. A la velocidad acostumbrada llego frente a Aro que le sonreía – Aro?

-Edward! Cuéntame que tal tu noche?

-Tranquila –contesto cortadamente. Esa no sería una conversación grata e igual Aro terminaría leyendo su pensamiento y todo aquel que hubiera tenido en días.

Edward mantenía la capucha y mantenía la cabeza gacha, sentía la mirada fija de Aro y Marco que lo miraba con interés. Cayo se mantenía estático y detrás de el, estaban Carmen, Eleazar y Jane.

-La chica esta sana y salva –dijo Aro con una combinación de sorpresa y jubilo- debo admitir que tu autocontrol me sorprende, apenas ayer estabas decidió a matarla

-Y lo sigo estando –dijo en un tono jocoso

-Te compensare bien por tu comportamiento, todo a su momento. Ahora necesito que la sigas controlado –sonrió- ha hablado con alguien sobre esto?

-No, en el escaso contacto que ha tenido con otros humanos no ha revelado nada.

-Y que piensa? –Edward enmudeció, hasta ese momento no lo había notado, la sed lo había cegado no se había tomado el tiempo de "escucharla"- Edward?

-No lo sé… -para sorpresa de Edward, Aro sonrió

-Que desilusión… yo lo haría pero no puedo en este momento… así que lo sigo dejando en tus manos –Edward asintió y a continuación se tenso al sentir la mano de Aro en su hombro- Recuerda –susurró- no la puedes tocar, no por ahora y cuida que nadie más lo haga. –Lo soltó y se volteó- Eleazar –el aludido se acerco- estate pendiente de ella, esfuérzate por averiguar sus habilidades. Y por el resto de humanos ya o te preocupes.

* * *

Que alguien le explicara que se suponía que debía hacer ella. Estaba comenzando a sentirse ansiosa. Todo aquello era extremadamente raro. Sin mencionar ese lugar tan frio y bizarro. Hoy ya no la aturdía el sentimiento de incertidumbre por lo que había se había detenido mas en los detalles del lugar. Las personas allí no eran "normales" todos eran extremadamente blancos y guapos, eso la aturdía, al menos su autoestima estaba sufriendo serios estragos. Y lo peor de todo era que a pesar de estar en un lugar lleno de personas muy agraciadas no pasaba desapercibida; no se giraban totalmente para verla pero si la escrutaban con los ojos rojizos… otra cosa que había capturado su atención de sobremanera… no lo entendía, eran demasiadas incógnitas. Esos pequeños detalles no eran ni el 10% de lo que realmente se cuestionaba.

Estaba analizando todo cuando la puerta se abrió por primera vez en 35 minutos.

-Hola Bella –era Carmen que le sonreía- es un alivio volverte a ver –no se suponía que el saludo normal era un gusto? Bella alzó la ceja

-Gracias… también es un gusto verte – definitivamente se sentía un poquito mejor con ver a alguien que por lo menos había conocido. Pero ese sentimiento fue nublado al ver que no venia sola. Les seguía un hombre de piel marmolea pero con tono oliváceo… se le hizo muy conocido.

-Hola Bella, soy Eleazar –era el hombre del día anterior. Era el que estaba sentado tras la mesa- y el es Edward- un chico de piel nívea, pelo cobrizo entró tras él y la atmosfera cambió drásticamente.

Los ojos carmesí estaban clavados en ella y sintió un escalofrió espelúznate. Los ojos no la veían con interés sino con resentimiento que pronto fue remplazado por una fuerte incertidumbre. Edward frunció el ceño. Mantenía el rostro serio y lo mas inexpresivo posible, se movía con gracia sin dejar los ojos chocolates de Bella. Definitivamente era increíblemente guapo pero ese flasheo desapareció rápidamente ante la intensidad de su mirada oscura. Por una extraña razón Bella no lo podía dejar de ver

-Bella –dijo Carmen. Bella desvió la mirada para mirar a Carmen haciéndola volver en sí y haciéndola sonrojarse

---

Edward no podía despejar la vista de la humana, era muy extraño y suculento verla con vida. En el momento que había entrado había retenido la respiración y la había observado. Los ojos chocolates lo vieron con intenso interés y espero el bombardeo de pensamientos incoherentes que siempre llegaban cuando una mujer lo veía. Pero no llegaron. Interesante, la chica se había quedado en blanco, en casi un siglo de escuchar todo tipo de reacciones incoherentes al verlo jamás había sucedido eso de quedarse en blanco, el siempre había creído que era imposible para los humanos.

-De donde eres? –le preguntó Eleazar con tono autoritario

-Phoenix –contesto Bella. Se encontraban en una pequeña sala. El y Eleazar estaban sentados lo mas alejados de la humana, solo Carmen permanecía cerca.

-_"Esta chica… -_pensaba Eleazar-_ tiene una extraña vibra… por primera vez en años veo algo tan fuerte en un humano –_Eleazar lo vio de reojo

-"_Edward… _-era la voz de Carmen-_ tu puedes controlarte… prueba habituarte a su olor…"_

_-----_

Bella observaba a los otros tres individuos con atención. Eleazar la observaba como un bicho en un microscopio. Pero Carmen observaba a Edward con intensidad, cuando Bella se fijó en el vio como el lentamente negaba con la cabeza y justo clavaba la mirada en ella. Ella regreso a Eleazar con brusquedad.

----

Pero que rubor tan hermoso y… casi se le hacía agua la boca. Pero tal vez la situación con la chica no seria del todo fatal, le causaba bastante risa las reacciones tan torpes y nerviosas de la humana. Pero ese sentimiento se vio obscurecido por algo que Edward notó súbitamente. No podía escucharla, no podía aunque lo intentaba. No escuchaba su suave voz mas que cuando abría la boca para contestarle a Eleazar.

-Como te sientes? –le preguntó Carmen

-Bien… -obviamente estaba mintiendo, no necesitaba leerle la mente para saberlo. Después del suculento rubor de su rostro y el furtivo aumento cardiaco la humana había palidecido y su corazón se había casi detenido en el frenético latir. No se encontraba bien, por su manera de sentar y moverse parecía incomoda y ansiosa… pero y los pensamientos?? Edward comenzaba a alterarse. PORQUE NO HABIA PENSAMIENTOS? ESO ERA IMPOSIBLE Y JAMAS HABIA SUCEDIDO!

-Eleazar –siseó. Eleazar lo volteó a ver. Edward vio a Eleazar a los ojos a sabiendas que Carmen y la humana lo veían con interés

-_"Que pasa?" _–Edward no contesto solo se encamino a la puerta rápidamente seguido por Eleazar, que cerro la puertas luego que los dos hubieran salido a ritmo humano.

-No puedo leerle los pensamientos! –dijo Edward sacando la frustración que eso le causaba. Eleazar solo lo observó

-Como?... puede eso ser?

-Es como un espacio vacio

-Esto es más fuerte de lo que creí… Edward te das cuenta?

-No!

-Lo que tenga esta chica es tan fuerte que logra bloquearte o burlarte

-Pero entonces cual es su habilidad? –vaya que maravilloso, ahora la humana podía burlarlo.

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar –Eleazar silenció meditando y sus pensamientos comenzaron a vagar ante las posibilidades. Pero Edward los ignoro. Escuchaba los de Carmen que parecía querer dirigirse a Bella

-_Bella –los ojos chocolates se fijaron en Carmen- se que todo esto te parece demasiado raro, ya te darás cuenta pero te quiero pedir que no te fíes de nadie aquí… nos importas mucho y puedes confiar en mi, Eleazar y Edward._

Desde cuando a el le importaba. Edward dejó a Eleazar con sus meditaciones y a velocidad abrió la puerta de la sala.

-No me incluyas –dijo pesadamente- no soy de fiar –los ojos chocolates de ella se fijaron sorprendidos en el. Edward se quedo arraigado al piso con la mirada de ella. Había olvidado contener la respiración y aquel aroma lo había dejado así. Estaba haciendo amago de todas sus fuerzas. No la podía matar, no en ese momento, no ahí. Tenía que enfocarse y olvidar la imagen de su dentadura en la piel. Observo el color de sus ojos de un color chocolate profundo casi del mismo tono de su cabello ondulado que caía sobre sus hombros, su labios, la línea de su cuello… su sangre tras esa piel… necesito enfocarse nuevamente y ver las manos blancas que reposaban sobre su regazo y lo presionaban con nerviosismo. Regreso a su rostro, ahora lo veía con… indignación?

-Nunca dije que lo haría –la voz de la humana era suave pero firme y con vestigios de indignación ciertamente. Eso lo sorprendió de sobremanera y lo ayudo a volver en sí mientras Eleazar le gritaba mentalmente que reaccionara

-Haces bien –contesto cansinamente

-------

Acaso ese tal Edward había estado escuchando tras la puerta? Que infantil! Definitivamente tenía problemas. Se había tensado y salido de la habitación llamando a Eleazar y tras escuchar lo que Carmen dulcemente le había dicho entraba como el dueño del circo a decirle con voz cortante y autoritaria que no confiara en él, que no era de fiar y que a el no le importaba ella. Claro que mas podía esperar? A pesar que su voz le parecía increíblemente sensual el tono y forma como lo había dicho, con una mezcla de odio y rechazo, lo hacía menos apreciable. Jamás habían sostenido una conversación y el no tenia el derecho de hablarle así. Edward regreso a tomar su lugar pero Eleazar se mantuvo junto ala puerta.

-Carmen… ven... -Carmen se levanto después de dirigirle una mirada de aprensión a Eleazar, ambos salieron

Cuando cerraron la puerta la tensión se volvió a sentir tan palpable. Bella dejo la mirada clavada en la puerta sintiendo como el hombre aquel, en el otro extremo de la habitación la veía. Observó cuidadosamente cada parte de la habitación antes de atreverse a verlo. Los ojos rojizos estaban clavados en ella y aunque ella se sintió cohibida el pareció no importarle por ser poco cortes por verla con tanta fijación.

Bella sostuvo la mirada pero también se tomo el tiempo de observarlo. Parecía de unos 20 y tantos, podría ser por su expresión seria y rasgos masculinamente marcados, su quijada era marcada, sus ojos grandes y sus labios tan solo perfectos. Tenia el rostro de un modelo de alta costura pero no se podía apreciar tan bien al tener esa mirada tan llena de… demasiadas cosas como para descifrarlas. Edward apartó su mirada por primera vez para reírse por lo bajo. Bella se sintió ofendía. Cual era el chiste?

--------

Era tan divertido ver lo idiota que era el. Apenas un segundo antes mientras trataba de descifrar los pensamientos de la chica mientras la veía a los ojos, cuando noto que ella lo evaluaba y quiso hacer lo mismo y llego a la conclusión que era realmente hermosa para ser humana. Que pensamiento tan idiota. Trato de contener una sonrisa pero no pudo, alguien debía premiarlo por ser un completo idiota. Cuando la volvió a ver vio la incertidumbre en sus ojos, era demasiada la curiosidad

-Que piensas? –dijo sin prensarlo, había una sonrisa en sus labios. Ella parecía estar consternada

-Disculpa?

-Dime, que pasa por tu mente

-Me estoy preguntando porque me estas hablando –era lógico pero esa respuesta no saciaba su curiosidad

-Que más? –ella frunció el ceño

-Acaso te importa?

-Si no fuera así no te estaría preguntando

-Porque no me dices tu que es lo que te da tanta risa

-De ti –al parecer la humana se había ofendido

-Exactamente de que?

-Tu expresión… y como me observas –se sonrojo tan fuete y tentado

-Yo… lo siento, eso fue descortés –Edward volvió en si, sorprendido

-No importa –corto el- debería darte pena ruborizarte –ella alzo la mirada sorprendida, pero no lo había dejado terminar, debería darle pena ruborizarse de manera tan seductora. Sentía como ardía su garganta

-Y a ti debería darte pena ser un metido –Edward se incorporó en la silla

-Vaya elección de palabras- soltó una carcajada- casi me ofendes- Bella lo vio fijamente a los ojos, obligándolo a enseriarse. Ella parecía realmente dolida.

Edward la vio fijamente a los ojos tratando de ignorar el dolor de su garganta. Realmente había logrado ofenderla? Pero y a el que le importaba? Desde cuando importan los sentimientos de la comida?

Edward se volvió a reclinar y una jocosa sonrisa se asomo a sus labios pero no era de alegría era mas de amargura.

-No se porque perdemos tiempo en esta conversación tan idiota –dijo Edward de pronto, volviendo afijar los ojos rojizos en ella- no más estoy aquí porque estoy obligado, si no fuera así… -unas sonrisa macabra se asomo en sus labios.

-Nadie te esta obligando a tener esta conversación –le corto Bella. Era cierto. El asintió

-Pero es que estoy aburrido –esa parte era mentira, ella era tan soluble y quería divertirse viendo sus expresiones e intentar adivinar lo que diría. Ahora si se había enojado

-Pues lamento no poder entretenerte pero si me dijeras como.. –su sarcasmo era tangible. Edward se levanto cautelosamente

-Eso es fácil… solo tienes que abrir la boca y decir alguna cosa vana y superficial como lo has hecho el último rato –si estaba enojada, muy enojada. Bella se levantó de golpe

-No se cual será tu problema, además de portarte como un niño, pero yo no lo voy a estar escuchando como me insultas una y otra vez! –Bella se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de que terminara de dar el paso, Edward ya estaba frente a ella impidiendo el paso. Bella abrió los ojos desmesurados- Como? –se quedo en silencio

-Decías? –Edward volvió a sonreír. Bella parecía realmente sorprendida y su aliento salía por sus labios entreabiertos- tu no vas a ningún lado –hablo mas pesado de lo que lo había pensado pero al recordar la orden de Aro sintió rabia. No la podia tocar a menos que ella hablara de más. De pronto su mente planeó todo, la iba a ayudar. Un poco de miedo y correría a contarle a su mama y seria suya. Cuando se enfoco nuevamente en Bella ella ya había vuelto en sí.

-Quítate de la puerta –ordenó Bella

-No

-No te lo estoy pidiendo

-Lo se

-Quítate

-No

-Qui-ta-te –dijo Bella separando la palabra en silabas y acercándose a la puerta donde Edward permanecía recostado

-No –Edward sonrió, vería cuanto aguantaría la humana

-Por favor –cambiaria de estrategia- déjame salir, necesito ir al baño –Edward se destanteo, vaya era realmente una petición original, no había esperado algo parecido. Con frecuencia olvidaba las necesidades humanas

-Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma… no

-No me puedes retener porque quieres!

-Si puedo

-Quien lo dice?

-Aro

-Y a mi que me importa!

-Deberías y mucho –ahora ella precia confundida pero luego sonrió

-Que? Eres mi guardaespaldas? –Bella salto una risa

-Algo así… -Bella dejo de sonreír

-Que?

-Nada que te importe

-Acabas de decir que si me debería importar!

-Acabo de cambiar de opinión

-Yo también –Bella recorrió el espacio de donde estaba hasta donde Edward se encontraba. Inmediatamente el se tenso- Déjame salir –Edward contuvo su respiración cuando el aliento de ella choco contra su rostro. El negó con la cabeza. Bella alargo la mano para tomar la perilla, solo consiguió girarla y jalarla pero la puerta no cedió ni un milímetro a pesar que jalo con fuerza

-Aléjate… de mi –gesticulo Edward más tenso

-No, hasta que me hagas salir

-Aléjate… -ella lo vio desafiante y Edward no pudo mas. Edward cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos.

Bella vio sus ojos negros como carbón.

* * *

_**Les gusto???? Espero que si!!!!! Y pues me pueden dar sus opiniones y comentarios en los reviews!!! Me encanta saber que piensan y siempre contestarlos… por cierto aquí están las respuestas a los reviews del capi pasado**_

**Hernan: **Gracias!!! Espero q sigas leyendo y me sigas escribiendo, me alegra saber mucho que te este gustando!!!

**+diva+: **jajajaja si yo tambien pensaba hacerlo muy pasional… y claro a mi tambien me ENCANTA Edward malo, es taaan sexy!!! Y también enamorado jijiji… q bueno q te guste y ps gracias!!!

**Agus18.k: **repito… tambien me fascina Edward malo… y ps claro si la mata ps no tendría muxa gracia pero eso no quiere decir q no la vaya a morder… jajajaja y claro que por la salud mental de todas (incluyéndome) actualizare lo mas pronto posible y no dejarles con tanta intriga… q bueno q el adelanto t gusto jiji espera a leer toda la escena algo me dice q t va a gustar jajaja… Gracias por tu review!!!

**Lidia: **no, no creo q la mate… no al menos consciente jajaja… pero si, hay q sacarle provecho a este chico malo… ufff… q sexy y ps a su debido tiempo se enamorara… :D

**Ginebra: **Gracias!!! Me haces sonrojar ante gran cumplido!!!! Me alegra muxo muxo q lo veas asi y ps claro actualizo en poco tiempo para el gusto de todas jijiji XD

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews!!!!! Tambien a: christti, wiixx y ya les he contestado a sus respectivas cuentas… Gracias por tantos maravillosos reviews!!! Espero los de este capi!!!**_

_**Y pues esta vez no pondré adelanto porque seria rebelar demasiado pero permítanme decirles que van a tener su primer "contacto cercano" y se descubrirá mas sobre que paso con Edward…**_

_**Les mando muxo saluditos abrazos y besos**_

_**Feliz DIA DEL CARIÑO!!!!**_

_**ATT. Nalu**_


	4. Muy cerca

**Hola!!!! Soy yo, aquí trayéndoles un pequeño presente… bueno pues este es un capitulo cortito que querido subir antes de tiempo… no se podría contar como un capitulo completo pero ante la creencia que esta es una escena tan cargada de… "acción" creí oportuno subirlo antes que este listo el resto del capitulo… realmente por razones de tiempo no puedo subir el capitulo completo porque no lo he terminado pera para no dejar de actualizar cada semana he decidido subir este capitulo corto… así que aquí esta!! **

**Y tambien quería incluir aquí la respuesta a los reviews del capitulo pasado:**

**Hernan**: jajaja pues ya veras si le da una probadita o no… jajajaja aunq tambien creo q s interesante que lo hiciera… Gracias por seguir escribiéndome reviews y leer!!! Y Gracias por recomendar mi fic!! Es muy halagador!!! GrAcIAs!!!!

**Agustina**: Hay q bueno q t pasast por aquí para leerlo y q te haya gustado!! Jajaja y como dije antes también me encanta este Edward y créeme que le voy a sacar provecho y espero que les guste!!! Gracias por leer y por tu review! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic!

**cielPucca!**: jajajaja si… lo adoramos no importa como sea o como se porte, siempre es sexy!!! No? Jajaja… pues si, creo q si es un poco molesto el drama moral, pero ya veremos si le da tiempo a hacerlo jajajaja espera a los siguientes capítulos para ver si pasa o no. Espero q sigas leyendo! Gracias por tu review!!!

**Ginebra**: Q bueno ver que vuelves a escribirme!!! Si pues si creo q hay que sacarle provecho jajaja… ya habrá tiempo para el lindo jijiji. Grax grax por escribir!!!

**Selene Moon**: naaaa será? Un poquito de sangre? Mmm no creo q el se conforme con un poquito jajaja pero ya actualice y sabras jajaja… gracias por tu review!!!

**SURILEMI: **Gracias por tu review!! Espero que no hayas tenido que esperar muxo y q te guste este capi!!

**Tambien gracias a christti, wixx (actualice justo a las 6:00, claro aquí en mi país =) espero te guste el capi!) y a Janenita Cullen. **

**Espero que les guste… DISFRUTEN!**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 4 – Muy cerca

-Aléjate… de mi –gesticulo Edward más tenso

-No, hasta que me hagas salir

-Aléjate… -ella lo vio desafiante y Edward no pudo mas. Edward cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos.

Bella vio sus ojos negros como carbón.

A Bella se le hizo un nudo en el estomago cuando vio los ojos tan negros como la noche. Edward tomo un suspiro hondo y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Aspirar ese olor era el aroma más exquisito que había sentido, incluso mejor que el de aquella otra chica. Imágenes de la masacre vinieron a la mente de Edward. La chica de cabello negro y colocho de ojos verdes y facciones todavía infantiles, estaban en su mente por un momento. Jamás había sentido un aroma tan delicioso como el de esa niña, bueno no hasta la aparición de Bella y en esa ocasión el no pudo contenerse y ahora porque habría de haber una diferencia? Aquella vez había saciado su sed en el momento que sintió la necesidad no importándole romper una austeridad de décadas.

Bella soltó la perilla pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba sedado bajo esa mirada tan cargada de deseo

Edward escuchó como el corazón de ella se aceleraba y la fuerza de su sangre en las venas era mayor. Edward observó cada línea de su rostro analizando a su víctima, sus facciones, sus labios… su cuello las líneas suaves de este. Era tan diferente a aquella pobre chica en Forks… tan diferente. Vio sus ojos chocolates y trato descifrar lo que pasaban por ellos, era tan extraño no poder escucharla como si no hubiera nadie. Tan diferente a aquella otra chica tan sumergida en sus propios pensamientos triviales cuando el la ataco. Aquella vez sus dientes afilados habían tocado su piel que definitivamente no era tan suave como la de la chica frente a el… y no podía imaginar el sabor de su sangre, seria exquisita… su sangre le cantaba y el no lo podía ignorar.

-Bella… -susurró su nombre por primera vez. Alzó su marmolea mano y toco su mejilla, sintiendo el calor de su rostro, sintiendo como la sangre que corría bajo la piel, todo bajo su mano. Bella se sobresalto ante el taco y su sangre se aceleró mas- vaya que eres especial –dijo el con vos suave casi siendo un susurró. Edward volvió a sonreír, el corazón de Bella retumbaba en sus oídos. El comenzó a inclinarse.

**------------------**

**Ahhhh… a mi me ha encantado! Espero que a ustedes también!! Espero con ansias sus reviews! Porfa Reviews! Reviews!!!! Son mi incentivo para actualizar lo mas pronto posible… porfavor, sus comentarios, opiniones y dudas en el botoncito verde bajo de este párrafo!**

**Y debido a que este capi ha sido muy corto les dejare dos probaditas del siguiente capitulo que actualizare muy pronto!**

**--------------------**

_-Bienvenida! –sonrió uno de los ancianos en las sillas centrales. Se levantó y camino, casi parecía flotar, hasta media sala donde Bella y Edward llegaron luego que Edward le apremio el paso- he querido conocerte lo mas pronto posible! –Bella hizo un amago de sonreír pero no pudo, le carcomían los nervios- Isabella…_

_-Bella –susurró _

_-Ah claro Bella… Soy Aro –unas arrugas llenaron el rostro de aquel hombre en una sonrisa que Bella consideró poco cálida- quería conocerte, mas después de la grande noticia que me ha dado Eleazar_

**OoOoOoOo**

_-Pero tu sabes muy bien que aquí el tiempo no cuenta… para Aro poco tiempo puede convertirse en un siglo… tanto tiempo vas a resistir? Acaso no crees que se nota como la vez? Se nota que se te hace agua la boca al verla y evitas respirar cerca de ella, te ves tan patético –Jane sonrió Edward la vio por unos momentos tratando de controlarse, presiono la mandíbula y apretó los puntos._

_-Puede que no… puede que no lo tolere pero la solución es fácil… la mato –Jane sonrió_

_-Y que tanto estas dispuesto a esperar? Una semana, un mes?_

**Tambien sabran la razón por la que Edward dejó a los Cullen. **

**Nos leemos en la prox acualizacion!! (Si puedo actualizo mañana o el sabado)**

**Gracias por leer!!!**

**Cuidense muxo!!!!!**

**Nalu**

**-------**** Reviews!!!**


	5. Viejos recuerdos

**Hola!!!! Si soy yo!! Jajajaja actualizando el 5to capitulo… va rápido la historia. Bueno pues lamento mucho quienes se quedaron un poco inconformes porq el capitulo anterior fue muy corto… no se preocupen, mi amiga Astrid se encargo de regañarme en nombre de todos ustedes por hacer un capitulo tan corto jijiji pero planeo enmendarme. :D**

**Ya la historia ya va teniendo mas forma… y en este capitulo van a saber gran parte de la historia porque Edward dejo a los Cullen para ir con los Vulturi. Espero que les guste!!! **

**Gracias por los reviews del capitulo anterior! A quienes no tienen cuenta aquí va su respuesta:**

**DivaElven: **Si lo se… muy corto pero es que aunq sea quise subir eso para no dejar de actualizar semanalmente… y pues ya no tienes q esperar mas!! Aquí esta el capi… aunq creo q el misterio de la inclinación no queda del todo resuelto, bueno no en este capi jijiji….

**BelissXX: **jijiji otra vez… lo siento!!! Jajaja pero me alegra muxo ver que a ti tambien te agrada este Edward… gracias por tu review!!!

**También muchas gracias a: Mimi-Cullen, Janenita Cullen, wiixx, day-withlock y christti. GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!!!!**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 5 – Viejos recuerdos

-Bella… -susurró su nombre por primera vez. Alzó su marmolea mano y toco su mejilla, sintiendo el calor de su rostro, sintiendo como la sangre que corría bajo la piel, todo bajo su mano. Bella se sobresalto ante el taco y su sangre se aceleró mas- vaya que eres especial –dijo el con vos suave casi siendo un susurró. Edward volvió a sonreír, el corazón de Bella retumbaba en sus oídos. El comenzó a inclinarse

-"_Aro la va a convertir" _–dijo una voz en la cabeza de Edward.

Se había acostumbrado en la tranquilidad de la habitación que se sobresalto y al escuchar la voz de Felix continuando su monologo la sonrisa de Edward se descompuso, bajo la mano y se tenso. Bella estaba aturdida en todos los sentidos, el tacto había sido tan gélido y su cuerpo se sentida sedado y aclarado. Vio como súbitamente el rostro angelical de Edward se había descompuesto, y la puerta retumbo tras el.

Bella se vio obligada a retroceder cuando Edward la soltó, le dirigió una mirada de aprensión y se volteo con un movimiento rápido casi impermisible para abrir la puerta y tras ella había otro hombre que usaba también una capa gris. Sus facciones eran más aniñadas pero era igual de blanco y guapo con los ojos de rojo. El le sonrió a Bella

-Yo les acompañare –dijo Edward en forma de orden. La sonrisa del otro hombre se ensancho

-Aro quiere verla a solas

-Con media corte presente? Yo la voy a llevar

-Aro me lo pidió a mi –contesto el otro hombre cansinamente

-Crees que eso me importa? –la sonrisa del otro hombre termino por desaparecer. Edward volteo a ver a Bella nuevamente-Aro te quiere conocer –por el tono que utilizó no podía significar nada bueno

* * *

Bella comenzó a caminar con su escoltas… bueno eso parecían. Edward iba a su espalda y el otro hombre guiaba el camino. Estaba comenzando a creer que necesitaría una visita al medico, ante sus ya constante alucinaciones y mareos, ya al día siguiente comenzaría la universidad y era lo que menos le habían comentado ahí. Parecía como si todo fuera una fachada, todo era extremadamente raro. Se sentía siempre controlada desde que había llegado ahí, el primer día, todos lo veían de forma extraña y el lugar era frio e impersonal, la única persona que había mostrado un poco de calidez había sido Carmen todos el resto era indiferentes... hasta hace un momento uno había cambiado… Edward.

Desde el primer momento que lo había visto le había parecido interesante y exageradamente guapo aunque un poco amargado. El comportamiento que el tenia hacia ella la confundía. A veces parecía extremadamente alejado, renuente a acercarse a ella, después parecía interesado o intrigado, luego la veía con odio y luego le hablaba, aquel hombre parecía tener personalidad múltiple. Pero lo que no podía negar era que se sentía atraída a el y eso la hacia sentir mas idiota que nunca, por ratos lo detestaba pero eso no evitaba que al verlo le faltara aire… pero nada se había comparado al momento que la había tocado. Su rostro había ardido ante el tacto, sus manos eran frías pero delicadas. Había sentido retumbar su corazón.

Pero que iba a hacer?… se había comenzado a inclinar antes que se quedara congelado…

No…. Será que la iba a besar?? No imposible. Pero la idea la hizo estremecerse y perder el equilibrio ligeramente, solo a ella le pasaba que por un simple pensamiento se destanteaba. Valla que por la penumbra por la que recorrían nadie la vería. No al menos Edward.

-------

Que le sucedía? Porque se había estremecido de ese modo? La curiosidad lo estaba matando. Que pensaría o sentirá que la había hecho reaccionar así? Su corazón se había mantenido a un ritmo constante y súbitamente se había acelerado, así como en el momento que el se había acercado unos instantes antes en esa pequeña sala. Había estado tan pero tan cerca, un segundo más y ella hubiera sido suya, nadie lo hubiera podido detener de probar al fin esa dulce sangre. El tenia parte de culpa por actuar tan lento, pero disfrutaba, era como la emoción antes de cumplir lo que últimamente se había convertido en su obsesión. Por una extraña razón disfrutaba como ella se alteraba ante un simple acercamiento o roce, era algo que no le había sucedido antes, ni con ningún otro humano, ninguno. Definitivamente _ella _seria su perdición

Ella lo volteó a ver de reojo, ella creía que no lo notaria. Edward sonrió. Que tanto sabría ya la humana? no parecía muy rápida en sacar conclusiones pero podría equivocase, era tan raro estipular sobre ella.

De pronto Edward vio como la humana se tambaleaba y perdía el equilibrio tan pronto como se incorporó. Pero Edward sintió sus instintos alertarse, los de protegerla. Es que era su deber y no quería que su comida se dañara, ¿no?

Bella escucho como Felix frente a ella se reía por lo bajo y susurraba:

-Llegamos

El pasillo de piedra con antorchas era estrecho. Felix paro frente a una puerta en medio pasillo. Bella se detuvo en seco y Edward tras ella. Bella se reprimió mentalmente por estar tan pendiente de la presencia de Edward. Felix abrió la puerta y Edward tomándola del codo la introdujo a la sala. Se le corto la respiración. Había tres hombres al final de esta y junto a ellos cuatro sujetos, dos de ellos eran Eleazar y Carmen. Felix sin que ella lo notara estaba ya al lado de Carmen. Todos lucían sus capas grises al igual que Edward

-Bienvenida! –sonrió uno de los ancianos en las sillas centrales. Se levantó y camino, casi parecía flotar, hasta media sala donde Bella y Edward llegaron luego que Edward le apremio el paso- he querido conocerte lo mas pronto posible! –Bella hizo un amago de sonreír pero no pudo, le carcomían los nervios- Isabella…

-Bella –susurró

-Ah claro Bella… Soy Aro –unas arrugas llenaron el rostro de aquel hombre en una sonrisa que Bella consideró poco cálida- quería conocerte, mas después de la grande noticia que me ha dado Eleazar

Eleazar estaba al fondo de la sala inexpresivo. Aro sonreía y Edward que estaba parado tras Bella se tensó.

Claro eso explicaba la tardanza de Eleazar. El había ido a contarle sus suposiciones a Aro, y era lo más lógico de hacer pero porque se sentía de alguna forma traicionado? Era como si lo hubiera tirado frente al fuego con Aro, ahora con el control de Aro todo sería mas complicado, como si eso fuera posible. Cuando Aro se emocionaba con algo no le quitaba la vista de encima, hasta que llegara algo mas que le causara la misma sensación

-Eleazar me ha dado una gran noticia que me ha sorprendido. Bueno me siento orgulloso de ti Edward –Aro vio a Edward que estaba a dos pasos de Bella- la has cuidado muy bien, sabes que te recompensare por controlar a una humana 24/7 y se que no debe ser muy divertido- Bella no entendía ni pio pero definitivamente se sentía ofendida. A pesar de eso prefirió mantenerse en silencio y esperar hasta que Aro alzo su mano a ella- lo siento bella doncella, creo que todo esto deberá ser confuso -ella sintió y el con un movimiento de la cabeza le indico que le tomara la mano- pero permíteme decirte que por ahora solo debe preocuparse por comenzar sus estudios y luego dirigirse hacía acá, donde comenzara su trabajo. Estará con nuestra querida Heidi… ya mañana sabrás que aras, pero mientras tanto –Aro besó su mano con extrema suavidad- tu descansa y disfruta porque si te portas bien ganaras algo mas valioso –seguía sin entender nada pero también sintió el estremecimiento de Edward tras ella, era algo de lo que debía temer?

* * *

-Aro esta complacido

-Así? Que has hecho por él? –Jane rio de forma melodiosa

-No conmigo, contigo y la humana, Edward- Edward se recostó en la pared del pasillo mientras Janes se acercaba a él. Era una harpía interesada, pensó Edward para sí, pero no la iba a subestimar

-No me imagino porque

-Ella parece no entender nada y no nota lo valiosa que es y tú la has mantenido viva, claro a puras penas pero viva

-Y porque tu vienes a decirme esto?

-Porque lo disfruto-sonrió Jane- es bueno ver que después de tantos patéticos años aquí de algo sirves, digo tu no eres como todos nosotros, tan despiadados y jactanciosos. Tus orígenes son diferentes, todavía recuerdo cuando Carlisle estuvo aquí, siempre tan "cálido" pero claro, no te hallaste con el pero tampoco con nosotros. Dime Edward, porque si lo pensaste y lo deseaste no se lo pediste a Aro? Porque no le pediste que te matara?

-Gracias por el psicoanálisis pero no voy a contestar algo que a ti no te importa –contesto Edward dejando en claro que no seguiría con esa conversación. Jane sonrió

-Esta bien, yo solo te felicito, la chica no nota en lo que esta metida, Aro la quiere convertir dentro de poco ya ha comenzado a hacer planes para ella, al parecer tiene una especia de escudo, bastante fuerte para un humano, sonríe al pensar como será cuando sea vampiro

-Que alegría –dijo Edward sarcástico sin moverse de la pared. Pero Jane le estaba colmando la paciencia

-Como te pagara tus cuidados? –Edward sonrió pero no contesto ante la pregunta- Su sangre? O te dará libertad?

-Su sangre, por supuesto

-Pero tu sabes muy bien que aquí el tiempo no cuenta… para Aro poco tiempo puede convertirse en un siglo… tanto tiempo vas a resistir? Acaso no crees que se nota como la vez? Se nota que se te hace agua la boca al verla y evitas respirar cerca de ella, te ves tan patético –Jane sonrió Edward la vio por unos momentos tratando de controlarse, presiono la mandíbula y apretó los puntos.

-Puede que no… puede que no lo tolere pero la solución es fácil… la mato –Jane sonrió

-Y que tanto estas dispuesto a esperar? Una semana, un mes?

-No lo sé…

-Si tú me lo pides, yo te puedo ayudar

-A que?

-A cazarla… porque conformarte con esperar y solo para que no puedas beber hasta la última gota de su sangre? Porque solo te darán una probada porque no la puedes matar…

-Que propones –Edward se incorporó

-Nada del otro mundo… tú bebes su sangre y yo te cubro ante Aro…

-Que quieres a cambio?

-Me insultas Edward, tu sabes muy bien que es lo que yo deseo… -Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se comenzó a reír agriamente. Los pensamientos de Jane eran todo un caso.

Jane sonrió y se alzo para besar suavemente los labios de Edward luego regreso a su posición original y lo vio expectante

-Aceptas?

-No –rio estridentemente, se dio la vuelta y se marcho.- puedo hacerlo solo! –grito cuando ya se encontraba mas lejos. No quiso ni voltear a ver los ojos rojos coléricos de Jane.

Ella que creía? El podía solo, no necesitaba quien le cubriera la espalda con Aro. Era tonto. Y lo que le pedía, era aún mas tonto. Justo una década atrás el había matado a la primera _tua cantante _en su vida. Bueno luego tuvo que matar a otras personas para asegurarse que nadie sospecharía y luego había enfrentado a Carlisle… si había podido con Carlisle, como no podría a Aro. Si alguna vez le debió obedecer fue a Carlisle, su padre y mentor. Todavía le remordía en su conciencia lo que había hecho, parte de el se arrepentía, la minúscula sombra de lo que había sido una vez, la parte que había querido ser como Carlisle, ser mas fuerte que sus necesidades. Pero esa tarde cuando estaba en el bosque cazando junto a Alice todo paso demasiado rápido.

Había un grupo de excursión en ese bosque, estaban esparcidos por todo el bosque y demasiado cerca de ellos. También fue un error de ellos no preveer que habría humanos tan cerca, y fue ahí cuando el se había separado de Alice para cazar otros animales cuando _la sintió_. Jamás había sentido ese aroma, rápidamente la siguió y la observo. Era casi una niña, de pelo oscuro y colocho tenia ojos verdes grandes y brillosos pero no estaba sola, era todo un grupo de excursión. Edward los veía desde lo alto de un árbol, en total eran 5 entre chicos y chicas de diferentes cursos, reconoció varios del instituto de Forks. Trato refrenarse un momento, pensó en Carlisle, Esme… Alice, y toda su familia. Que tan fuerte seria el dolor que les provocaría el que el cediera por una vez? La sed era demasiada!

Los observo por un escaso momento, no lo suficiente para que Alice viera venir lo que el planeaba. Hubiera preferido que solo la chica fuera la victima pero estaba rodeada por demasiada gente. No tenía la voluntad suficiente para esperar a encontrarla por la noche y darle muerte en su habitación mientras dormía. Igual seria igual de doloroso para ella… pero más para él… el monstruo que rugió dentro de el le obligo a olvidarse de lo que vendría luego, porque eso seria luego.

Los observaba desde lo alto de un árbol. Todos hablaban animadamente y no parecían notarlo. Era ahora o nunca.

_Misteriosa desaparición:_

_Se ha informado a la comisaria de Forks la perdida de 5 jóvenes excursionistas de residentes de Forks y Port Angels en la reserva natural de Forks. Todos los padres de dichos jóvenes han estado buscando a sus hijos ya por más de 24 horas. No han encontrado señas ni pistas de ellos._

_Los jóvenes salieron en una excursión, organizada por el conservatorio de Seattle, el día sábado por la mañana y tenían agendado regresar por la noche alrededor de las 8:00 p.m. pero luego de una larga espera de los padres se alarmaron al saber que nadie sabia de su paradero. Partieron hacia la reserva y buscaron toda la noche sin tener resultados, han tratado de comunicarse a los celulares de sus hijos sin respuesta. _

_Las teorías de lo sucedido van desde lo absurdo a lo macabro. Se cree que pudieron haber organizado una fuga hacia otra parte de Estados Unidos sin informar de su paradero, siendo mas pesimistas se cree que pudieron ser atacados por un oso, pues la temporada ha iniciado, y cosa que se niegan los padres a creer es que se tratara de un genocidio o un asesino en serie. Ante esta última posibilidad se ha evaluado que los últimos asesinos en serie desde la masacre de Texas han actuado individualmente o los grupos no eran mayores de 3 personas. Los padres angustiados ya han hecho sonar su voz, reclamando ayuda y justicia para saber la razón de la desaparición de sus hijos. No se tienen sospechosos y hasta ahora no se han encontrado pistas sobre lo sucedido. _

_Se espera que lleguen investigadores de Seattle. Y también se le pide ayuda a toda la población para la búsqueda de estos jóvenes que van desde la edad de 13 años a 25… _

Edward cortó los recuerdos. Todavía recordaba con suma claridad todo lo sucedido. No quería recordar esas sensaciones que lo embargaron de sobremanera ese día cuando ya debía ir al departamento de Bella. No era bueno recordar la satisfacción de esa sangre cuando debía convivir con una que representaría un mayor reto para resistir. Esta vez debería saber controlarse mejor.

--------------

**Espero que les haya gustado!!! Bueno como les dije antes en este capi se ve mas sobre la historia de Edward… bueno por lo que me escribieron en unos reviews ya habían quien los sospechaban. Tambien les quería contar que había planeado que fueran mas las víctimas pero mi amiga me dijo que seria demasiado macabro y el pobre Edward no seria tan pero tan malo jajajajaja… mejor ni les digo q cantidad planeaban que fuera. **

**Actualizare la otra semana sin falta y como les digo, esto se va poniendo mejor, los encuentros entre Edward y Bella van siendo mas y mas interesantes nos leemos sin falta en la prox actualización. Y claro lo que no podía faltar! Sus comentarios y opiniones en los maravillosos**

**REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hasta pronto**

**Nalu**


	6. Soledad

**Hooooooola!!! Lo prometido es deuda, y para que vean que lo que digo lo cumplo ps aquí esta el siguiente capitulo!!! Ah por cierto, en mi perfil esta la letra de la canción Save Tonight… que les había recomendado antes… para quienes quieren conocer la canción oficial de este fic!! **

**Gracias, gracias a todas por sus reviews!!! Gracias a: XxBluueexX, christti, Elena Mercier Floopy, Wiixx, Janenita Cullen, Hotaoru Koullen, y day-withlock. MUCHISISISIMAS GRACIAS!!!!**

**Floopy: **Ehhhh!! Nueva lectora!!!! Jijiji me alegro muxo q te haya interesado el fic jijiji, espero que lo sigas leyendo y me sigas escribiendo, dare lo mejor para que siga siendo entretenido!!! Gracias por leer y por tu review!!!

**Disfruten el capi!!! Espero que les guste!!!!**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 6 - Soledad

Edward cortó los recuerdos. Todavia recordaba con suma claridad todo lo sucedido. No quería recordar esas sensaciones que lo embargaron de sobremanera ese día cuando ya debía ir al departamento de Bella. No era bueno recordar la satisfacción de esa sangre cuando debía convivir con una que representaría un mayor reto para resistir. Esta vez debería saber controlarse mejor.

* * *

Bella sintió como su ritmo cardiaco se normalizaba tras cerrar la puerta de su apartamento. Por favor le urgía un baño y dormir, no entendía nada, se sentía confusa muy confusa. Bella prendió la luz de su habitación y preparándose para un baño prendió la radio y la puso a todo el volumen. Se metió bajo el agua de la regadera y junto al agua sus pensamientos fluyeron. Bien hoy había asegurado la ligera sospecha que tenia el día anterior. Estaba metida hasta las manos en algo oscuro. Todas las personas en aquel lugar no eran humanos. Todos eran extremadamente guapos, blancos fuertes y fríos… un escalofrió le recorrió al pensar nuevamente cuando Edward la había tocado. Ese era otro punto que la alteraba.

Edward… como definirlo? Llamaba su atención de formas indefinibles, percibía sin duda alguna que ella no era de su agrado, su mirada cargada de odio y pesadez… parecía siempre tener un conflicto interno y al estar a su lado siempre estaba tenso.

"N_o soy de fiar"_ recordó la forma en que lo dijo. Parecía decirlo muy en serio y recordó los ojos rojos. Esos ojos no eran humanamente posibles pero he ahí el punto, no era humano. También recordó como pareció ante ella en la puerta, el había estado a una gran distancia, ella no lo vio moverse hacia allí. Bella se rompió la cabeza pensando una y otra vez las posibilidades locas de sus conjeturas y luego a su mente vino una imagen congelada que le hizo pensar por primera vez y creer que aquel "fuera lo que fuera" era el mas hermoso que había visto. Cuando estaba a cortos centímetros de ella… su sonrisa, ni si quiera lo conocía pero su sonrisa la hizo sentir más ligera aunque dentro de ella no dejaba de molestar lo que había salido de esa sonrisa, había destilado nada mas que desagrado.

Era un conflicto, como una cara tan hermosa podría ser tan… pesado? Sin olvidar cuando le dijo, mas bien ordenó, que se quitara. La forma en que se había tensado y alterado ante la cercanía de ella. Que había sido? Era que no se le podía acercar ninguna mujer o la cosa era con ella? Acaso había visto algo que le desagradaba? Tal vez había sido su culpa?

Bella detuvo sus meditaciones bajo el agua cuando escucho su teléfono sonar. Ella era la única capaz de pasar 45 minutos en la regadera pensando en un hombre que había conocido ese mismo día.

-Alo? –contesto todavía envuelta en la toalla

-Dime que no estas durmiendo –Bella rió, era agradable escuchar la voz de René

-No mama, me estaba bañando

-Bella linda!! Como estas?

-Bien –era una verdad a medias, se sentía molida

-como te has sentido? Te han tratado bien? Ya comenzaste la universidad, no?

-Mañana comienzo –se le había borrado de la mente aquel acontecimiento

-No estas emocionada?

-Si –trato de sonar jovial

-Y el trabajo?

-Mañana lo empiezo formalmente… pero ya conozco algunos compañeros de trabajo –mas bien le habían dado a entender que era su guardaespaldas. Mientras dijo eso Bella recordó lo que ese día había dicho Aro sobre el "cuidar a un humano 24 horas al día y 7 días de la semana" y ella había entendido que la humana era ella

-Y como son?

-Raros

-Raros? No me asustes Bella

-Es que aquí en Italia todo es… muy diferente

-Pero has hecho amigos?

-Pues… no muchos… -hubo un silencio- te extraño mama –deseaba cambiar el tema antes de ahondar en el tema

-Yo también hija! Te extrañamos mucho!

-Has hablado con papa?

-Ayer, me dijo que te llamaría mañana

-Y como esta?

-Bien… pero aquí hay alguien –René pareció alejarse del teléfono, como refiriéndose a alguien mas que a ella- que te quiere hablar –se escucho varios ruidos y luego se escucho otra voz

-Bella! –era una voz que conocía muy bien

-Jacob!

-Me costo un mundo quitar a tu mama… como estas?

-Feliz de escucharte!

-Pensé que te habías olvidado de mi –dijo con falsa indignación Bella rió

-Yo creí lo mismo

-Yo jamás! Te lo prometí! –Bella rió. Hablar con su mejor amigo siempre la animaba y mas ante el desanimo que intentaba apoderarse de ella. Al siguiente día comenzaría la universidad y no tenia ni gota de entusiasmo

* * *

No hubiera esperado menos, la universidad había sido poco emocionante, algo realmente estaba mal con ella! Era una de las pocas extranjeras estudiando en la prestigiosa universidad Italiana pero ella… no entendía nada, había reprobado la clase básica de español como podían pretender que ella supiera italiano? No tenia idea y realmente le había costado encontrar alguien dispuesto a traducir una clase completa porque los maestros pedían silencio. Bueno eso creía ella porque no entendía que le decían. Era frustrante

No parecía ningún alma dispuesta a ayudarla? Apenas lograba hablar lo básico y aun así no era suficiente para lograr una frase decente. Se sintió abatida y las cosas no mejoraron cuando llego al "trabajo" lo que quería era regresar a su hogar… era tonto sentirse así a las pocos días de haber llegado a Italia pero ella se caracterizaba por no ser una persona normal

-Bella –Carmen la esperaba a la puerta. Esta le sonreía y Bella se sintió ligeramente reconfortada- como estuvo la universidad?

-Muy bien – mintió y sonrió parecía convincente

-Estas lista?

-Si… -no. No tenia idea de que haría, después de pasar dos días en aquel lugar sin saber bien en que estaba metida, sentía como su estomago le daba un retortijón al entrar al frio recinto.

Carmen le hablaba pero no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado concentrada en ese horrible vacio y ese se asunto cuando una imagen se vino a su cabeza: Edward. Si Dios tenia piedad de ella, la tarde pasaría rápido y evitarlo cualquier contacto con ese hombre. Su racionalidad no podría soportar demasiado

-Bella? –volvió en si y se enfoco nuevamente a Carmen. Haberse dejado llevar por sus pensamientos había sido un error. Se encontraba en una parte que jamás había visto y se sentía desubicada.

-Ella es? –dijo una tercera voz. Bella alzó la vista y se quedo sorprendida, la mujer ante ella era despampanante, era rubia y blanca, tenia un cuerpo increíble y lucia con un vestido corto azul marino con pronunciados escotes.

-Si –contesto Carmen que no ocultaba su aversión al ver a la otra mujer pero su mirada se suavizo al ver a Bella- Bella ella es Heidi… tu estarás con ella, la ayudaras a…

-Recolectar –corto Heidi- bien Carmen, suficientes formalidades. Tu- vio a Bella con desdén- harás lo que te indique, sígueme que se hará tarde –Bella se sintió como una niña de preprimaria siendo dejada por su madre y aterrada por su primer día. Carmen se acercó y le murmuro al oído

-Cualquier emergencia llama a Edward- Heidi soltó un bufido. Bella creyó que ella no había escuchado pero estaba equivocada. Heidi comenzó a caminar. Bella le seguía de cerca mientras dejaba atrás a Carmen. Una voz dentro de ella le gritaba, y muy fuerte, que exigiera una explicación. Sentía pánico en cuestión de horas sufriría de un colapso

-Lo explicare una vez –dijo la fría y sensual voz de Heidi que a pesar de ser pesada no dejaba de ser un tono de voz excepcional- yo recolecto tu observas que nadie se vaya, no es gran ciencia. Si alguien se te acerca remítelos a mí. No me preguntes nada y si tienes dudas resérvatelas, duda? –dijo en tono ligeramente sarcástico. Bella no se molesto en contestar- muy bien, aprendes rápido, humana.

* * *

Bella llego a su departamento, cerro la puerta, prendió la luz y se desmorono en el primer sillón que encontró, sentía una gran presión en su pecho. Las dudas la embargaban, su cabeza, alguien se estaba riendo de ella y muy fuerte porque nadie se disponía a explicarle nada.

Hoy había hecho lo mas extraño que había hecho en su vida y eso que ella misma no se consideraba normal. Habían salido del castillo pero no se alejaron mucho de él hasta donde la sombra las protegía del sol. Heidi la había ignorado tan bien que incluso ella había dudado de su propia existencia. Y se dedico a atraer turistas, claro para ella no era demasiado complicado, un par de sonrisas, un coqueteo y las personas se enlistaban para dar un tour por el castillo del siglo XI que rara vez abría sus puertas al público y de hecho la gente entraba y daba un recorrido pero no tomaban el camino subterráneo que ella conocía. Heidi les pedía que la esperaran cerca desea entrada para un tour especial por los sitios ocultos. Después de un tiempo y mucha gente Heidi les indico a los impacientes turistas que entraran u se mantuvieran unidos, lo pero la hacia sentir es que Heidi había dado las indicaciones en 6 diferentes idiomas. Haciéndola sentir mas patética.

Bella se marcho un poco después de que había oscurecido y para su sorpresa no vislumbro a Edward en ningún lado para su alivio, pero se preguntaba que tan cerca estaría en el caso de una emergencia para poder llamarlo

Su teléfono vibró

-Alo?

-Bella?

-Papa! –sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, extrañaba demasiado su hogar, su familia

* * *

Bella se sentó bruscamente e inmediatamente cayó al suelo. Después de hablar con Charlie y haber llegado a su apartamento y se había quedado profundamente dormida. La luz prendida y el teléfono sobre el sofá.

Bella se incorporo y paso la mano por su rostro estaba húmedo por las lágrimas. Se quedo sentada en el suelo por un momento pensando. Y una serie de imágenes vinieron a su mente

Ella acostada en el sofá, húmedos de llorar y con la mirada nublada por las mismas. Y había visto _su _rostro. El rostro del hombre que hacía que sintiera un nudo el estomago, sobre todo después de esa ocasión en que se había acercado tanto a ella. Pasaba su marmolea y fría mano por su rostro y le sonreía. Se acercaba más a ella y… sentía sus fríos labios contra los suyos. Presionaban con suavidad luego se alejaba y le sonreía.

Bella…. Dijo Edward con voz suave y sensual… _Bella, Bella, Bella _Bella!!! Reacciona!! Se dijo a si misma, eran saber que horas de la madrugada y ella soñando con ese extraño hombre. Al siguiente día tenia universidad y ella desvelándose…

* * *

Después de la primera clase Bella sentía que de un momento a otro echaría a llorar desconsoladamente. No había entendido nada de la clase y debido a que los escritorios eran individuales no podía acercar mucho a un alguien para que le explicara y había llegado tarde porque se había quedado dormida. Milagro un golpe al caerse de la cama la había despertado a tiempo. Bella trataba de averiguar a donde dirigirse, la secretaria que halaba ingles, le había explicado a donde dirigirse. Pero una cosa es la teoría y otra la practica

-Hola –un chico moreno estaba a su lado, la veía a ella y caminaba junto a ella, le estaba hablando, no?

-…Hola… -dijo en susurro

-Soy Matías –dijo en un ingles muy marcado por el acento

-Bella –trato de sonreír

-Bella… -repitió- muy bello nombre…. Americana? –ella asintió- curioso que te hayan puesto un nombre tan…

-Italiano? –Matías asintió- Si… mi mama… Creo que en ese tiempo tenia algún tipo de fijación por Italia –Matías rio y para su propia sorpresa ella también

Matías tenía seria dificultades para hablar ingles pero lograba entenderle más que a cualquier otra persona en el edificio. Le ofreció ayudarle aunque el estaba en otra carrera y compartían solo un curso, pero algo era algo.

Luego de almorzar con Matías, se dirigo al trabajo. Sintió como se le abría un hoy en su estomago al ver a Heidi esperándola. En esta ocasión ni siquiera Heidi le hablo e hicieron lo mismo que el día anteir.

* * *

-Como te ha ido? –Edward retiro la capucha mientras miraba a Eleazar

-Como se supone que responda eso? –Eleazar sonrió y Edward hizo el ademan de hacerlo- la humana es como una comedia trágica, entretenida pero me molesta… más hacer las del ángel guardián

-Irónico

-Pero también le hago de despertador. Faltaban 15 minutos para que comenzaran las clases y ella seguía en el país de los sueños

-Y la dejaste ahí? –Edward sonrió

-No… la empuje de la cama… debo aceptarlo fue gracioso –Edward rio pero luego se torno serio- realmente tiene poco contacto con los humanos, se nota que piensa y medita mucho pero no se que piensa, y es algo que me molesta aun mas y aparte no hala gota de italiano… no se como le hará en la universidad –Eleazar rio- Y no le voy a hacer de traductor, eso seria casi un insulto

-Puedo apreciar que no te has alejado de ella… digo, cuanto falta para que empieces a hacerle la cena y hacerle las tareas –Edward lo vio con mirada asesina- es una broma

-Que gracioso avísame cuando deba reírme –dijo sarcástico. Eleazar rio mas- Dime como esta ese viaje a Brasil, así puedo realmente reír –dijo sarcastico

-No se te escapa nada

-Esta en la mente de todos, menos tu, estas mas concentrado en la humana

-Bella –Edward lo vio con hastío- ese es su nombre

-Y a mí que me importa como se llama

-Es tu protegida –Eleazar rio – Bien ya no hare esos comentarios

-Ni los pienses…

-Pues contestándote… hay unos problemas en Brasil, Carmen y yo iremos a controlar

-Y puedo saber porque yo no puedo acompañarlos?

-Me acabas de decir que no hable de ella y te apuesto a que Aro ya te lo haría dicho con los pensamientos, no es nada importante solo es un control del área… por eso solo vamos nosotros dos

-Y yo me quedo aquí de lo mas aburrido

-Solo serán unas semanas… yo me atrasare investigando a Bella

-Pareces realmente consternado por eso… por favor Eleazar! Ella no es tan importante, yo quisiera poder alejarme de ella! –Eleazar volvió a sonreír

-Y de hecho lo haces muy bien!

Ambos sabían que Aro no la convertiría hasta que Eleazar estuviera realmente segura sobre las habilidades de ella y a Eleazar lo que quería era irse lo mas pronto posible

-Cuando se van? –dijo Edward ignorando ese ultimo comentario

-Mañana

* * *

Debía ser una mezcla de todo ya mas de una semana habia pasado y nada estaba saliendo bien, no entendía nada de la universidad ni del trabajo con los Vulturis. Era tedioso y sin sentido, desde ya hace varios días que no veía a Carmen que siempre la busca y hablaba con ella. Tampoco a Eleazar y menos a Edward que desde ese extraño primer encuentro no lo veía, se sentía de alguna forma ignorada. Y en eso contribuida Heidi que las pocas veces que hablaba con ella lo hacia de la forma más dura e irrespetuosa dirigiéndose a ella con términos de "estorbo humano"

A que jodidos se refería a ella con eso? Ya había escuchado que ahí usaban mucho el término pero no le hallaba el sentido. Se iba a volver loca

Extrañaba su casa, sus padres, sus amigos, a Jacob, Ángela, incluso a Jessica. Se sentía triste y desde varios días se sentía así y no hallaba que hacer con ese sentimiento.

Para aumentar su ansiedad cada vez que llegaba al trabajo pensaba en _el _como era posible que un hombre hubiera causado tan impresión en ella a tan solo un día de conocerse? Era irracional! Y pensaba todos los días en la forma que la veía y le hablaba... pero sobre todo… como le faltaba el aire cada vez que pensaba lo cerca que habían estado.

-Lo siento –Bella se disculpo con Heidi cuando llego, no se había fijado en la hora por hablar (intenar hablar) con Matías

-Ahórrate las excusas humana, no tengo la eternidad para esperarte, la próxima vez tu serás a quien caze, yo expresamente me voy a encarga de eso –Bella rechíno los dientes y Heidi la vio con mas odio- Mira niñita, aquí estas solo porque Edward es tu sombra, de lo contrario yo ya te hubiera matado de la formas más dolorosa y lenta que te imaginas, eres peor que un insulto a gritos. A la próxima vez no seré tan paciente y hablo en serio –Bella se quedo sorprendida y no logro reaccionar. Heidi se volteo y marcho antes que ella lograra siquiera procesar la información que le había dicho. Porque constantemente le decían que Edward cuidaba de ella? Ella jamás lo veía cerca de ella, y que razón tendría el para hacerlo? Cual sería la finalidad de necesitar un "guardaespaldas".

Llego la hora y Bella llego a su apartamento en el momento en que metió las llaves en la perilla las lágrimas ya caían por su rostro, abrió la puerta tiro las llaves al suelo y cerrando la puerta se recostó en ella y se dejo caer hasta que llego al piso, mientras lloraba. Desconsoladamente, entre sollozos coloco su cabeza entre sus piernas y siguió llorando. Sola

--------------------------

Jamás había visto a un humano llorar tanto, claro que no los observaba a menudo. Llevaba casi media hora llorando, no a gritos, ni nada parecido. Era un llorar tranquillo y silencioso, mas desgarrador. Si hubiera tenido un corazón este se hubiera conmovido, pero no era el caso.

Luego de un rato su llorar se tranquilizo y alzo su rostro pegando la cabeza a la puerta, cerro los ojos y Edward puedo observar su rostro lleno de lagrimas , pálido, su nariz ligeramente roja al igual que sus labios. Su respiración comenzó a tranquilizarse y su corazón aminoro la marcha. De pronto comenzó a inclinarse hasta que llego a tocar el suelo y su mejilla izquierda toco el suelo, entonces estaba oficialmente dormida. La humana no se había preocupado de prender la luz o siquiera llegar a su cama. Parecía dispuesta a dormir ahí, en el frio piso

Edward espero lo que le parecieron minutos y fue realmente una hora. Ella se movía para intentar encontrar un posición cómoda para dormir, sin éxito. Edward ya había olvidado el sopor que invadía un cuerpo luego de llorar por tanto tiempo, pero ella lo incitaba a intentar recordarlo o querer sentirlo. Normalmente el se mantenía en el techo del edificio evitando cualquier contacto pero durante el día había observado algo diferente en ella. Una profunda tristeza en sus ojos. Parecía que sucumbiría de un momento a otro y no se equivoco cuando la escucho comenzar a lagrimear fuera de su apartamento. La había observado y ahora por una extra razón no podía dejarla de ver, era como un bicho bajo un telescopio bajo los efectos de narcóticos. Fascinante, algo dentro de el le dijo que no podía dejarla asolo ahí, era como si su parte mas escondida y humana le hablara, rio sarcástico, si claro no era mas que un favor.

Edward se introdujo a la habitación con sus característicos movimientos gráciles. Y conteniendo la respiración se acerco a ella. Su ritmo cardiaco era acompasado aunque se estremecía ligeramente ante el frio. Con el mayor cuidado que había tenido en su larga vida la alzo. No quería despertarla por infringir mas presión de la necesaria y tampoco la acerco a su pecho, ella no necesitaba mas frio para temblar y el una razón mas para perder los estribos. Era suficientemente arriesgado lo que estaba haciendo.

Temiendo que el cambio la despertara Edward se dirigió a su cuarto con paso lento, casi humano. Al llegar a su cama la deposito y rio por lo bajo con amargura. Esa seria una escena irónica de una película de terror. El vampiro malo alzando a su victima y depositándola en sus aposentaos para luego masacrarla. Que poca imaginación.

La deposito en la cama y jalo una de las colchas que reposaban al final de esta y la cubrió, ahora un beso en la frente y seria oficialmente la niñera de la humana o como la llamaba Eleazar, Bella.

La única vez que la había llamado por su nombre fue cuando estuvo a un segundo de matarla. Recordó sus ojos... tan llenos de expectativa y podría creer ella que el haría? Ni por sus pensamientos mas descocados y locos se le ocurría algo mas que "comer" pero era claro que para ella no. Una voz sarcástica en su mente le dijo que pensara como "humano" No eso era caer muy bajo. Pero con la humana tenia demasiado espacio para pensar y meditar, no tenía una voz constante y socorrona diciéndole cosas inútiles que pensaba la gente. Edward se había recostado en la pared paralela a la cama donde había una ventana a su lado. Se alerto cuando Bella se movió y sonrió cubriéndose mas con la colcha y murmurando "Te extrañe. Gracias". Luego de una tensión extraña Edward se relajo. Y sonrió.

**

* * *

**

Ahhhh bueno… en este capi podemos ver una cierta evolución jaajaja y aunque les prometo que ya en los siguientes capítulos la cosa se pone maaas intersante y pues les quería dejar una probadita del siguiente capitulo!!!:

_-He pensado y librarte de este peso –Edward indico con su cabeza a lo que se refería con "peso" justo en dirección de Bella- veo que no te ayuda y creo que a mi me será de utilidad para algunos trabajos…si no te molesta déjamela…_

_OoOoOoOo_

_-… y tu Bella como te has sentido? Cómoda? –como se suponía que contestaría eso?- no te molesta estar rodeada de vampiros? –Gianna sonrió y pareció que iba a contestar por ella. Bella brió los ojos desmesuradas sorprendida. Como no lo había notado? Tantas vueltas había dado y… creyó no necesario contestar su cara lo mostraba todo- o no lo sabias? –dijo Felix fingidamente sorprendido para luego sonreír_

_-No… no lo sabia –contesto Bella_

_-Tu has estropeado todo!! –una sombra encapuchada apareció detrás de Feliz. Bella reconoció la voz molesta, era Edward._

**Jijiji les espero en el siguiente capitulo!!!!!!!**

**REVIEWS!!!!!! Ya saben que me alentan a actualizar seguido y me encanta saber lo que piensan y contestarles!!! Reviews!!!!**

**Hasta pronto!!!**

**Nalu**


	7. Revelaciones

_**Hoooola!!!! Como están???? Espero que estén muuuy bien, yo quisiera decirlo mismo… el dia d hoy estoy enferma… a puras penas logre llegar a la compu para actualizar y no fallarles :D Ah y tambien si notan algun error en el nombre de Felix es porq word me lo corrige y ahorita puede ser que lo haya pasado por algo cuando lo revise!**_

_**Gracias a todas por sus reviews del capitulo pasado (Diana Prenze, Isis Janet, XxBluueexX, wiixx (debemos seguir con las clases de jergas jaja), Hotaru Koullen, christti y Janenita Cullen) y también a quienes no dejan review pero leen la historia! Gracias!!!!! MIL GRACIAS!!!**_

_**Bueno lo prometido es deuda… actualice tan pronto como pude y pues este capi será muy interesante. Bella se enterara de la verdad y verán como Edward reacciona… DISFRUTEN!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 7 - Revelaciones

Temiendo que el cambio la despertara Edward se dirigió a su cuarto con paso lento, casi humano. Al llegar a su cama la deposito y rio por lo bajo con amargura. Esa seria una escena irónica de una película de terror. El vampiro malo alzando a su victima y depositándola en sus aposentaos para luego masacrarla. Que poca imaginación.

La deposito en la cama y jalo una de las colchas que reposaban al final de esta y la cubrió, ahora un beso en la frente y seria oficialmente la niñera de la humana o como la llamaba Eleazar, Bella.

La única vez que la había llamado por su nombre fue cuando estuvo a un segundo de matarla. Recordó sus ojos... tan llenos de expectativa y podría creer ella que el haría? Ni por sus pensamientos mas descocados y locos se le ocurría algo mas que "comer" pero era claro que para ella no. Una voz sarcástica en su mente le dijo que pensara como "humano" No eso era caer muy bajo. Pero con la humana tenia demasiado espacio para pensar y meditar, no tenía una voz constante y socorrona diciéndole cosas inútiles que pensaba la gente. Edward se había recostado en la pared paralela a la cama donde había una ventana a su lado. Se alerto cuando Bella se movió y sonrió cubriéndose mas con la colcha y murmurando "Te extrañe. Gracias". Luego de una tensión extraña Edward se relajo. Y sonrió.

* * *

Bella se despertó, el sol ya iluminaba su habitación. Se incorporo en la cama. Como había llegado a ahí? El recuerdo de la noche anterior era borroso y húmedo. Se levanto y preparo para la universidad tratando de recordar como había llegado a su cama por sus propios medios

Dejo de darle vuelta cuando vio a Matías y un grupo de amitos en la puerta de la entrada. Todos la saludaron, eran amables y trataban de entablar conversación con ella y ella también lo intentaba. Pero el caso perdido eran las clases, perdería la beca si perdía una clase. Los profesores ya no se molestaban en preguntarle.

La universidad era muy frústrate.

Luego se encamino a Volterra, no había rastro de Carmen, Eleazar o Edward, después de tantos días sin contacto de alguien conocido, Edward seria un consuelo, peor era nada. Aunque la reacción de su cuerpo al pensar en Edward dejo mas en claro que nunca que Edward no solo seria un consuelo. Parte de ella deseaba verlo, parecía una clase de masoquismo o parecido pues el parecía no agradarle.

Bella se dirigió a su acostumbrado lugar de encuentro con Heidi. No estaba sola. Heidi le daba la espalda par sonreírle con sus dientes perfectos a Edward que al verla venir endureció el semblante y obligo a Heidi a voltear para ver la razón del cambio de su interlocutor, que se tenso y no se molesto en mostrar su desagrado

-Llegaste… -dijo Heidi en tono áspero

-Buenas tardes –llego Bella ante ambos

-Buona será (Buentas tardes) –contesto Edward en italiano y Bella creyó ver una fugaz sonrisa en sus labios

-Entonces –Heidi se volvió a Edward- me decías? –Edward suavizó el ceño y se volteo para sonreírle a Heidi

-He pensado en librarte de este peso –Edward indico con su cabes a que se refería con "peso" Justo en dirección de Bella- veo que no te ayuda y creo que a mi si me sería de utilidad para algunos trabajos… si no te molesta, déjamela

-Lo que me molesta es que este conmigo, pero no estoy segura de quererte dar tal peso- Heidi alzo su mano y la puso en el hombro de Edward.

Bella no sabia porque sorprenderse más, si por que la ignoraban vilmente como si ella no estaba ahí o porque hablaban al parecer de ella. Edward acarició la mano de Heidi

-No te preocupes por mi, tu solo limítate a seguir con tu honorable labor. Yo le informare a Aro del cambio- Edward sabia perfectamente que ha Aro n le importaba en lo más mínimo media vez estuviera viva

-Esta bien, llévate a la humana –le sonrió

-Gracias Heidi, eres muy inteligente –Edward se volvió a Bella y una sonrisa muy diferente surco sus labios. Parecía divertido y sus ojos chispearon maliciosamente –Bella ahora vendrás conmigo

Que ella era acaso un objeto que iban a intercambiar cada vez que le dieran ganas? No tenia derecho a saber?

-Y que hare? –dijo cansinamente

-No lo se… algo donde no estorbes

-Ah? Y tu eres el presidente del club del estorbo? Por eso sabes donde debo ir? –Edward sonrió pero Heidi se molesto

-Humana despreciable, no se te ocurra ser tan…

-Déjala –interrumpió Edward- que se defienda, acaso tiene ella una mejor defensa? –a Bella le hervía la sangre y más cuando Heidi sonrió mostrando sus relucientes dientes

-Gracias por tu consideración –dijo sarcástica

-Siempre lo soy con los menos favorecidos

-Tu bondad te brota por los poros –Bella y Edward batallaron con la mirada por un momento. Le comenzaba a irritar que la humana fuera tan socorrona, aunque le sorprendía su perspicacia pues no parecía ser así con nadie mas

El pensamiento de Heidi le interrumpió

-"_Que harás con ella? Nunca es de mucha ayuda y siempre estorba por el simple hecho de ser humana" _–Edward vio a Heidi

-Tengo unas pequeñas cosas planeadas –sonrió. Se volvió a Bella y ya paso a su lado caminando –vámonos- Bella no se movió. Edward se detuvo, pero no se volteo y se limito a decir en el tono mas sepulcral- no me hagas ir por ti, porque no será agradable, así que es mejor que vengas

Bella no tuvo opción y lo siguió. Realmente su tono le había alertado que hablaba muy en serio

Comenzaron a caminar por un pasillo solo iluminado por las ya comunes antorchas. Edward caminaba a paso humano delante de Bella. Ella ya comenzaba aponerse nerviosa y ansiosa, la verdad no estaba de humor para sorpresas

-Que pasa? –pregunto riendo Edward viendo de reojo a Bella, quien abrió los ojos sorprendida- me quieres decir algo? Alegar, reclamar –su semblante sorprendido paso a ser ofendido

-Porque le pediste el cambio a Heidi? Tengo la impresión que no sabes que hacer conmigo

-De hecho no, no se que hacer contigo… buen si hay algo pero pensé que me agradecerías por alejarte de ella

-No te leo pedí –Edward rio por lo bajo

-Cierto

-Igual… g-gracias –Bella pareció escupir las palabras

-No me lo agradezcas, no lo hice por ti, es porque necesito a alguien para mis favores personales –Bella se detuvo en pleno pasillo era ella o el hombre recién se había contradicho a si mismo? Pero más la había asustado era lo que le había dicho

-Favores personales? –repitió Bella. Edward se detuvo pero seguía dándole la espalda

-Eso dije

-Yo-yo… no puedo creer –Por Dios!!! El hombre era una especie de acosador sexual? Su mente no concebía que pudiera hacerle tal propuesta indecorosa- que clase de favor?

-Cuantos tipos hay? –Edward se volteo a verla por curiosidad- yo solo conozco un tipo

-No quiero creer que es una preposición indecorosa… porque no lo voy a permitir

Edward sonrió. Había entendió a que entendía ella por "favor" Ella estaba petrificada a tres pasos de el, sus ojos estaban sorprendidos aunque molestos y respiraba con dificultad. Edward dio dos pasos a ella manteniendo una distancia la suficiente para alzar su brazo y tomar un mechón de su pelo. Ella contuvo la respiración y su corazón se desboco. Edward rio por lo bajo

-Dime porque no? No tienes forma de negarte, te puedo obligar –Bella pareció hiperventilar del enojo

-No serias… capaz

-Ah no? Me quieres probar?

-No! No tienes ninguna potestad sobre mi!

-Eso se puede arreglar –Bella abrió los ojos incrédula y Edward soltó el mechón, su rostro mostro una sonrisa mas agria

-Pero aunque así fuera yo no me acercaría a ti para "ese" tipo de favores, debo decir que eres linda pero no eres mi tipo –se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Bella no se movió –humana muévete -siguió caminando y luego escucho como ella lo seguía y lo alcanzaba para rebasarlo

-Mis padres se tomaron el tiempo de ponerme un nombre, no veo porque llamarme "humana" –dijo pesada

-Lo eres, no? –contesto en el mismo tono

-Acaso tu no? –Edward no contesto ni sonrió.

Bella lo vio un momento y dio por terminada la conversación. Bella se volvió a quedar rezagada por unos pasos y lo siguió en silencio.

Llegaron a una parte de ese enorme lugar que Bella jamás había conocido y era totalmente diferente. Era un enorme recibido de alfombra gris y paredes blancas y justo al centro había un cubículo donde detrás había una mujer rubia de grandes ojos verdes

-Edward, buenas tardes

-Gianna –aludo este con voz aterciopelada pero cortante y se acerco al lugar seguido de Bella

-Te puedo ayudar en algo? –fijo su mirada verde en Bella y la examino con una sonrisa

-si, por esta tarde Bella Swan se quedara contigo, que te ayude en lo que haga falta

-perfecto –sonrió. Gianana se levanto. Edward se volvió a Bella

-Te puedes marchar a tu hora acostumbrada, mañana te espero donde Heidi te esperaba –Bella sintió y Edward se marcho sin que Bella volteara a ver. Gianna no hablo hasta que al parecer Edward había desaparecido

-Bella? –Bella se había quedado absorta en sus pensamientos y alzo la mirada marrón- soy Gianana, te han contratado para trabajar?

-Si…

-Y ya te han explicado todo?

-Si… supongo

-Si estas al tanto de todo… Todo?? –porque ponía tanto énfasis, estaba a punto de contestar que tanto era todo cuando Gianna alzo la mirada y sonrió

-Buenas tardes Felix

-Hola Gianna… Hola Bella –Bella se volteo y vio frente a ella un hombre de pelo corto y piel olivasea de ojos rojos y lo reconoció rápidamente. El había sido quien la había llevado junto a Edward frente a Aro- ahora vas a estar aquí?

-No… solo por hoy

-Y porque el cambio, estabas con Heidi

-Ya no

-Y Edward?

-No lo se –Feliz con un rápido movimiento observo a su alrededor

-Al parecer por primera vez te dejo sola –Felix sonrió y se volteo a Gianna para guiñarle el ojo

-como estas hoy Gianna?

-Bien –sonrió Gianna

-Eso lo veo… y tu Bella como te has sentido, cómoda? –como se suponía que contestaría eso?- no te molesta estar rodeada de vampiros? –Gianna sonrió y parecía dispuesta a contestar. Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y sorprendida, como no lo había notado? Tantas vueltas había dado y… -o no lo sabias? –Felix sonrió

-No, no lo sabía

-Has estropeado todo! –una sombra encapuchada apareció detrás de Felix, Bella lo reconoció, era Edward- como siempre eres un idiota

-No tanto como tu por no decirle nada

-Ella no debía saberlo

-Lo sospechaba

-Posiblemente-ambos hombres estaban totalmente congelados, no movían mas que los labios

-Que mas da que se entre hoy o dentro de una semana igual la convertirán en uno de nosotros

-Puede que no… y la maten

-Nadie la mataría, solo tu-Felix se volteo y Edward se puso en forma de ataque

-Pues felicidades ya lo sabe. Algo mas de lo que quieras informar? Porque no revelas todo lo protegido?

-Ah ya, no seas teatral –Felix se volvió a Edward. Edward soltó un siseo amenazador. Bella estaba sorprendida y las piernas le temblaban

Ahora todo le cerraba, de una forma u otro ya comprendió lo extraño e inhumano de ahí… Era que eran vampiros!. Aunque no explicaba la falta de féretros o porque es que la querían o no para comida, aunque si explicaba la falta de sol

Los gruñidos que vibraban del pecho de ambos hombres la hizo detener su análisis. Felix y Edward seguían en las mismas posiciones

-Ella es mía, no le puedes poner un dedo encima –dijo Edward, pero Felix no contesto eso- inténtalo –volvió a hablar Edward- y veras como terminas

-Que sucede? –dijo una tercera voz femenina casi infantil que pertenecía a una sombra gris oscura que apareció entre ambos. Se retiro la capucha mostrando sus rasgos aniñados y cabellos cortos. Ambos hombres se relajaron mientras Bella y Gianna seguían observando todo.

-Felix la ha puesto al tanto de todo –dijo Edward- sin que nadie se lo pidiera

-No tardaría mucho mas en enterarse –dijo el aludido con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

-Felix esto no le agradará a Aro –la sonrisa de Felix flaqueo

-No… -susurró de pronto Edward dirigiéndose a Jane

-No Edward, yo lo haré, te guste o no –Jane se volteo a dirección de Bella y se dirigió a ella- seré breve –dijo en tono cortante- no puedes decir nada de esto a nadie, porque si lo haces lo sabremos y te aseguro que lo pagaras con tu sangre

-Pero igual moriré? –había hecho la pregunta incluso antes de pensarla

-Puede que no y seas convertida en una de nosotros, pero depende de ti, si no hablas tus posibilidades son mayores. Igual ándate con cuidado porque nunca estará sola, aunque tu creas no lo estas –Bella se quedo sembrada al piso. Era por eso que Edward supuestamente siempre estaba alrededor de ella, cuidaba que no hablara de más, que no hiciera nada para descubrirlos. El no era su guardaespaldas, era su sicario. La mataría en el momento que ella hablara de mas, eso explicaba todo hasta las palabras a Felix sobre que el la mataría- no me agradas pero si me pides que en este momento te mate lo hare con gusto –Bella inconscientemente se llevo una mano al cuello y Jane rio estridentemente antes de volverse e irse. Dejándolos solamente a Gianna y ella. Felix y Edward habían desaparecido.

* * *

Bella llego al departamento, no sabia si llorar o gritar como histérica. Ahora lo entendía absolutamente todo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía las manos frías. Y la voz de Edward retumbándole en la mente, repitiendo una y otra vez la conversación que había escuchado ese día y su ultima advertencia "Vuelve mañana, o iré por ti… aquí te espero" dijo a la salida, cubierto por su capucha y a distancia de ella, escondido en la penumbra. Ella no lo había notado y al escuchar esa voz sintió una combinación de sentimientos.

El teléfono vibró en su pantalón y la hizo saltar del susto

-Alo?

-_Hola Bella_

-Jacob… hola –dijo carente de emoción.

_-Que efusividad_

-Me… sorprendiste

_-Bella estas bien?_

-Si

_-No suenas bien_

-Es algo sin importancia

_-Pero si hay algo_

-Si

_-Bella me puedes contar_ –Bella se quedo en silencio meditando- _Bella_

-Es que es vergonzoso…

_-Vamos Bella te he visto en tus peores ratos_

Edward estaba afuera escuchando pegado a la pared junto al marco de la ventana. Expectante e… ilusionado? Esa era la oportunidad que había esperado. Ella parecía dispuesta a decirlo, como si no hubiera escuchado las constantes advertencias que Jane le había hecho. Edward lo pensó y deseo, que ella lo dijera. Al parecer hablaba con un chico de su confianza, debía hablar, si no lo hacia en este momento de vulnerabilidad, ya no lo haría. Estaba casi seguro de eso. Y la ilusión estaba en su pecho pero no estaba sola, había otra cosa mas… como ansiedad, de no saber que haría si realmente llegaba el momento en que ella lo dijera…

_-Bella?_

-Es que… he tenido muchos problemas… porque… no se nada de italino –la risa de Jacob resonó en el auricular al igual que un golpe fuerte en la pared hizo que se estremeciera la ventana. Bella se alerto y se acerco a la ventana ignorando la risa estridente de Jacob en el teléfono

_-Desde cuando esas cosas han sido un verdadero problema para ti?_ –Bella no contesto y saco la cabeza por la ventana pero no había nada

-No lo se…

Eso había sido realmente estúpido. Vaya que ella no había visto el gran golpe en la pared que había echo. Edward respiraba entrecortadamente mientras caminaba por el techo alejando las manos de cualquier objeto o superficie. Acaso el estúpido de su amigo no había notado que mentía? Era tan obvio! Y ella! Porque no era como las humanas promedio que decían todo a cualquiera que les escuchara? Había estado tan cerca de haberla podido tomar. Bueno.. y si aparecía en su habitación? Eso seria más que suficiente para obligarla a hablar. No era estúpido, lo mejor que podría pasar es que se desmayaría y no lograría nada, ella no hablaría. Tal vez había sido suficiente por un día… no para ella, para el. Un poco mas y ella no pasaría de esa noche

Bella colgó la llamada. Lamentaba haber sido tan cortante y fría con su amigo que se había tomado el tiempo de llamarla pero ahora tenia la mente aturdida.

-Vampiros… -susurró, era tan irrealista. Bien eran una manada de vampiros, no había mejor palabra para describirlos como grupo no eran muchos pero menos eran las humanas. Según había notado solo eran Gianna y ella.

Gianna llevaba mas tiempo y no la habían matado, pero a ella si? No? La iban a matar! porqué? Porque la querían ahí entonces? Todo era un engaño! El trabajo la universidad! Que hacia ella ahí? No podía esperar a que le contestaran sus preguntas. Ella se marcharía lo mas pronto posible.

Se volvía a América!!

-A donde crees que vas? –Bella se quedo estática en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando la abrió ahí estaba Edward recostado en el marco de esta, con forma muy casual y sonriendo de lado y su voz era suave como quien pasa a decir hola.

_**

* * *

**_

Hoola! De nuevo!! Jajaja espero q les haya gustado el capi… como ven la cosa se pone mejor jajaja y pues hoy si les debo el adelanto… pero les puedo decir que Edward pasara su primera noche con Bella jajajaja lo dejo a su imaginación (claro tampoco dejen q se les vaya muxo jajaja)

_**Actualizo en una semana… y pues pido a cambio REVIEWSSS!!! El aliento de esta escritora asediada por el colegio y la enfermedad jajajaja**_

_**Nos leemos!!!!!**_

_**NaLu**_

_**ReViEwS!!!!!!!**_


	8. La verdad, la triste verdad

_**Holaaaaa!!!! Como están??? Nueva semana! Nuevo capitulo!!!!! Como se encuentran hoy??? Espero muy bien!! Bueno pues es un gusto nuevamente traerles el nuevo capitulo de este fic.**_

_**Muxas muxas muxas muxas gracias por sus reviews! Y no solo a quienes me escriben reviews sino tambien a quienes alertan el fic y lo seleccionan como su favorito! Gracias!!!!!**_

**Ana Belen Martinez Amaro: **Gracias!!! Por su puesto que lo sigo!! =) Gracias por tu review, me alegra muxo ver que te gusta! Espero sigas leyendo! Cuidate!

_**Bueno este capi es mas largo de lo que acostumbro y me ha encantado… disfrútenlo!!! **_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 8 – La verdad, triste verdad

-Vampiros… -susurró, era tan irrealista. Bien eran una manada de vampiros, no había mejor palabra para describirlos como grupo no eran muchos pero menos eran las humanas. Según había notado solo eran Gianna y ella.

Gianna llevaba mas tiempo y no la habían matado, pero a ella si? No? La iban a matar! porqué? Porque la querían ahí entonces? Todo era un engaño! El trabajo la universidad! Que hacia ella ahí? No podía esperar a que le contestaran sus preguntas. Ella se marcharía lo mas pronto posible.

Se volvía a América!!

-A donde crees que vas? –Bella se quedo estática en el marco de la puerta.

Cuando la abrió ahí estaba Edward recostado en el marco de esta, con forma muy casual y sonriendo de lado y su voz era suave como quien pasa a decir hola.

-A pasear… -contesto sin pensar, todavía sorprendida

-Con tus maletas?

-Son bolsas para comprar recuerdos –Edward asintió volviendo su rostro serio como si estuviera considerándolo cierto, se incorporó y la vio de pies a cabeza y volvió a sonreír

-Con tu pasaporte? Vas a tomar aire –dijo burlón- o planeas irles a dejar los recuerdos hoy mismo? –Bella no contesto- claro yo solo pregunto

Bella se pateaba a si misma mentalmente. Ella no era de las personas que hacían las cosas sin pensar y esta vez que lo hacia todo le salía mal. Su cerebro le indico que se retirara de esa circunstancia tan embarazosa. Tiro la única maleta que llevaba con cosas indispensables y no se preocupo de ver donde caía al igual que el pasaporte que llevaba dejando la puerta abierta del apartamento y fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta del golpe tras ella.

Tomo diez largos suspiros contando hasta 30 pero no lograba pensar, debía enfocarse en el peligro que corría su vida y solo lograba pensar en la sonrisa torcida de Edward. Luego de unos minutos salió. Todo estaba igual, la puerta estaba abierta pero Edward estaba en medio de la sala sonriente viendo la libretita del pasaporte, no sonreía, reía

-Buen ángulo para la foto, aunque sería mejor que fuera de colores. Isabella Mary… -rió una vez más. Bella soltó un ligero exclamor y camino a el rebatándole el pasaporte, lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y enfrento a Edward que sonreía divertido

-Iré a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, Puedo?

-Claro, solo ten cuidado –eso no parecía advertencia ni cuidado, parecía que solo se divertida con ella.

Bella mas molesta caminó a la puerta y se volteo para exclamar a Edward que seguía en el mismo lugar

-No te muevas de aquí, cuando regrese tengo preguntas –y sin dar opción a respuesta cerró la puerta.

* * *

No gritaba solo porque estaba en una vía pública pero ganas no hacían falta. Tenia un carcelero personal! Y era vampiro. Que le aseguraba despertar al siguiente día?

Al fin podía pensar claramente mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles italianas. Estando lejos de ese rostro que la turbaba lograba pensamientos coherentes. Pero aún así no se sentía sola, siempre vigilada. Medito y medito que hacer por mas de una hora, hasta que se descubrió a si misma huyendo de volver a su apartamento, no debía ser cobarde, ella merecía saber que pasaba. Y las posibilidades que el ni siquiera estuviera ahí, eran altas. Que le impedía a el irse?. Nada menos no estando ella ahí.

Sintiendo ya las piernas cansadas y aturdidas regresó al edificio de apartamentos. En la portería pensó preguntarle al portero si había visto a Edward salir de ahí pero tres razones la detuvieron

No sabia italiano, como podría darse a explicar?

Como describir a Edward? Era demasiado perfecto

Si era un vampiro que le impedía salir o entrar de una u otra forma que no fuera la puerta?

Puso la mano en la perilla. No había luz adentro, eso se veía. Seguro no estaría, trato de convencerse. Abrió la puerta y todo estaba oscuro no se distinguía nada. Prendió la luz y grito a todo pulmón. Edward hizo cara de desagrado y se tapo los oídos

-Si era un ensayo para una película de miedo, felicidades te dieron el papel

-Que haces aquí? –estaban tal y como lo había visto al marcharse

-Acaso no me pediste que me quedara?

-Me hiciste caso?

-No, pero quería ver que cara hacías al pensar que si –sonrió de lado

Bella se quedo viéndolo un momento. Parecía como si no se hubiera movió de ahí. Edward se puso serio pero no hablo. Y aun así sin sonreír Edward se veía increíblemente guapo, fuera de lugar, como un modelo en medio de una covacha que desentonaba con su rostro. Su porte era increíble, y a pesar de lucir esa capa gris, siempre, se veía increíblemente guapo y era fácil de olvidar al ver su rostro… sus labios, su nariz, ojos… pero una idea ilumino a Bella

-No te quedaste aquí o si?

-No

-Me seguiste?

-Si… -sonrió- es mi deber –Bella negó con la cabeza y cerró la puerta principal tras ella

-Porque

-Porque, que?

-Me controlas?!

-Ya te lo dije, debo hacerlo

-Solo para que no diga nada?

-Me sorprendes de sobremanera –dijo sarcástico- eres inteligente

-Pero tu pareces no serlo –Edward alzo las cejas sorprendido pero luego recupero el rostro de indiferencia

-Así?

-Si

-Y puedo saber porque?

Bella dio un respiro y se quito el abrigo para depositarlo en el perchero, sin decir nada se dirigió a la cocina. Edward no se movió de ahí.

El sonrió al verla desaparecer en la cocina. Escuchaba su corazón acelerado tras esa mascara de tranquilidad. Era evidente que había hecho eso para pensar, aunque al decirle eso parecía my segura. Si tan solo pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. Ella regreso a la sala y lo volvió a ver. Su corazón volvió a acelerarse

-Y bien? –dijo el

-No

-Ah?

-No puedes saber porque? –Por primera vez en décadas se sentía curioso – no hasta que me contestes algunas preguntas

-No me parece justo, yo tengo que contestar tus preguntas pero tu no puedes contestar la mía

-Pero tu pregunta es absurda a comparación de las mías

-Entonces porque no la contestas

-Porque no la puedo contestar hasta saber algunas cosas. Para dar la respuesta correcta

-Puedes hacer una sola pregunta y luego me marchare

-pero realmente te marcharas?

-No… -Bella pareció sonreír fugazmente pero no lo podía asegurar

-Bien, una pregunta… -dijo meditando, había tantas que tendría que elegir la mejor

-Ya la hiciste

-Que?

-Me preguntaste si me iría –Edward sonrió ella hizo un gesto de molestia- y te conteste

-Esa no era la pregunta que tenia pensada

-pero formulaste una pregunta

-Eres un tramposo! Pero ni siquiera original! He visto ese truco en ciento de películas

-Pro aún así caíste –Bella se movido junto a la ventada apartándola mirada.

Edward la observo con cuidado. Parecía tener un serio conflicto, debía ser por lo que había enterado, no era fácil de digerir y mucho menos en la forma que se entero pero a como iban las cosas no parecía que tuviera mucho para preocuparse por su vida como humana, así mientras durara el se divertiría. Esto parecía convertirse un su nuevo hobby. Claro la gargantea le ardía y se alimentaba con mas frecuencia para poderse controlar. Al igual que constantemente se encontraba en la necesidad de enterrar viejos recuerdos con los Cullen que al parecer revivía conde demasiada facilidad al estar con ella. Ahora ella era su muñeca y se iba a divertir

-Ahora haz tu parte del trato, dime porque me he equivocado

-No –Bella parecía ausente- no lo hare hasta que me aclares mis dudas

-Eres exigente e injusta

-Tu pusiste las reglas

-Entonces esto es un juego?

-Si lo quieres llamarle así... –Bella volteo a verlo y sonrió-No me aclaraste nada, me parece lo justo

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana –Edward se acerco hasta donde estaba Bella y poniéndose a si mismo a prueba se acero hasta donde creyó certero y le sonrió

-Nos vemos mañana y es mejor si llevas ropa cómoda porque vas a trabajar como nunca

-Y tú ve listo porque no planeo seguir en la oscuridad

-Eso lo veremos, -sonrió y ante los ojos de Bella desapareció. Bella sentía que las piernas ya le fallaban y un hoy negro en su estomago la tragaría

-Idiota –murmuró- me corrijo, vampiro idiota –luego se sintió tonta por hablar a la nada.

Pero Edward sonrió

* * *

-Hola

-Hola –contesto Bella en italiano, iba cambiando de clase cuando un chico de último año la acompaño, lo veía seguido y siempre le sonreía. Matías los había presentado pero realmente no recordaba su nombre. Era un chico delgado y blanco con unos maravillosos ojos grises, era guapo, muy guapo pero claro no se comparaba con su visitante nocturno.

-Como estas?

-Bien...

-En las clases?

-Mejor

-Y el idioma?

-Mal... No se nota? –el chico sonrió

-Creo que practicare mi ingles contigo –Bella sonrió apenada. Y como salvavidas llego Ileana otra chica americana que hablaba otros 4 idiomas perfectamente a parte del italiano

-Hola Bella! Hola Artur – así que así se llamaba el chico, Bella sonrió para sus adentros, le habían ahorrado un acto embarazoso. Ambos contestaron y Artur le comenzó a hablar en italiano a Ileana

-Bella –se dirigió Ileana a ella- como has estado con el trabajo?

-Bien –los tres salieron a las afueras del campus universitario

-Ese bien no lo parece, donde dijiste que trabajabas?

-Con los Vulturi

-En Voilterra? –Bella sintió y Artur cambió el semblante y dijo algo que Bella no entendió

-Artur parece muy interesado –dijo Ileana- pregunta como conseguiste el trabajo?

-Proyecto de becas, por eso es que estoy aquí –Ileana lo tradujo y Artur suavizo el gesto

-Bella –dijo Artur cuando llegaron al estacionamiento –te puedo acompañar? –su ingles era gracioso pero Bella asintió.

Artur tenía carro y la llevo al castillo en el centro de Voilterra luego de invitarla a almorzar. Era un respiro no tener que tomar el autobús y caminar tanto. Tuvieron una pequeña conversación hasta donde el conocimiento de Artur sobre el inglés les permitió. Bella agradeció el favor e insistió encaminar el pequeño tramo a donde ya no dejaban entrar los autos pero el pareció no entender y loa acompaño. Llegaron al parte de sombra que daba el castillo cuando Bella lo vio.

Edward serio recostado en la pared y en cuanto la vio comenzó a caminar hacia ella para hacerle encuentro

-Hola –dijo Edward con los ojos fijos en el chico que parecía sorprendido por el extraño atuendo. Edward con una capa gris oscuro era intimidante

-Buenas tardes -contesto Artur

-Buenas tardes Bella –la saludo pero no la vio- un gusto ver que venias mas rápido

-Me hicieron el favor... –que hacia ella diciendo eso? Que le importaba al otro que hacia ella?

Edward volvió a hablar en italiano y el rostro de Artur se tenso y contesto. Bella solo observaba. Edward sonrió y siguió hablando, Artur parecía intimidado pero se rió. Edward habló una vez mas en italiano pero Artur no contesto esta vez. Bella solo observaba confundida. Artur se dirigió a ella y le habló. Bella no le entendió

-Dice que ha sido un gusto traerte y que te mañana te ve. Que tengas cuidado y tengas buen día –Dijo Edward. Bella se volvió a Artur le sonrió y contesto

-Gracias –en italiano. Luego de darle un beso en la mejilla. Edward ya había empezado a caminar en dirección hacia el castillo

-Felicidades –dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona cuando Bella lo alcanzó

-Porque

-Ya tienes un novio italiano

-No tengo

-Pues el si creía que lo podía ser, bueno el idioma podría ser un pequeño problema pero nada demasiado importante. –Bella puso mala cara

-Eso fue lo que hablaron?

-Algo así

-Que le dijiste?

-Le pregunte como se encontraba?

-Ah claro! –dijo sarcástica

-No me crees?

-No –Edward asintió

-Mejor... porque no es cierto y no quiero contártelo, lo que si es cierto es que cree que tienes un lindo trasero –Bella enrojeció y Edward se carcajeó. Era extraño desde hace tanto tiempo no reía tanto, esa chica era muy graciosa y le encanta molestarla. Edward se inclino hacia atrás y la observó- tiene razón –Bella se detuvo mas roja de lo que la había visto, sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso y su corazón se aceleró

-Eres un impertinente –alzo la mano que rápidamente se dirigió a su mejilla pero la mano de Edward capturo la de ella mas pronto

-No lo intentes, te puedes lastimar –dijo notoriamente serio. La soltó rápidamente y abrió una puerta del castillo y le indico con la cabeza que entrara para luego conducirse a otra puerta que nunca había entrado.

Bella contuvo el aliento al entrar al lugar. Era una habitación gigantesca y llena de... porquerías, no había otra palabra para describirlo. Eran enormes estantes llenos de artefactos de toda índole. Cosas pequeñas y brillantes hasta enormes campanas cubiertas de una gruesa capa de polvo negro. La luz era escasa y no podía ver el final de la habitación. Se volvió a Edward sorprendida. Que se debía que ella hacer? El estaba igual de serio. Se dirigió a ella con varios trapos y un liquido azul

-Empieza a limpiar porque te tomara tiempo

-Que? –dijo incrédula- debo limpiar todo esto?

-Esto no es nada, hay otro cuarto igual, y quisiera que terminaras en menos de un año así que suerte! –sonrió pero de forma burlona. Le dio un empujón y cerró la puerta dejando a Bella sola dentro

Edward agudizo el oído esperando un grito o maltrato pero nada paso. No escucho nada. Sonrió.

Cada vez se sorprendía mas. Justo unos momentos el Artur ese iba pensando en como declarársele y como Bella podría ser la chica de sus sueños.

_Si claro._ Pensó para si mismo sarcástico

-Hola Artur –inmediatamente el se había alterado al ver que el ya sabia su nombre- gracias por acompañar a mi prometida

-Tu prometida? No sabía que ella ya estaba comprometida, no lleva anillo ni había comentado nada

-Bueno no lo comenta porque como habrás notado no sabe ni gota de ingles, y pues no lleva el anillo porque dice que es muy ostentoso para llevarlo a la universidad.

-_Maldición… comprometida, no lo hubiera creido. Yo y mi suerte. Bueno es una lastima, la chica me agradaba… y tiene un lindo trasero_ –Edward sonrió ante el pensamiento y pero se sintió de una forma, ofendido, por que el hubiera hecho esa observación

-Te agradecería que ya no te acerques mas a ella… no quiero tener problemas luego. –Artur no contesto

Después de que le había dicho eso las esperanzas del niño se había desinflado más rápido que un globo. Era en su deber no permitir que Bella se involucrara sentimentalmente con nadie mas. Era demasiado arriesgado que alguien se interesara en Bella. A parte que el niño no le había dado buena pinta. Tenia pensamientos demasiados subidos de tono y pues el siempre creía que había que respetar a una dama. Era demasiado grafico y ganas de golpearlo no le habían faltado. Pero bastaría desilusionarlo, eso le tranquilizó las hormonas

* * *

Bella se quedo viendo todo ese lugar absorta. Acaso esta era una especie de venganza? Como podía ponerle semejante tarea? por un momento tuvo deseos de llorar, luego de ahorcarlo pero nada de eso la haría salir de eso, así que sin estar realmente resignada empezó a limpiar la primera cosa que vio.

No estaba consiente del tiempo con aquella habitación no se podia distinguir nada debido al a falta de sol. Se negaba a ver el reloj del teléfono porque por experiencia sabia que eso la matizaría aún mas

Después de saber cuanto tiempo la puerta se abrió y Edward entro cerrando la puerta tras el, tenia una mirada critica y expectante

-Los humanos son lentos –murmuró en un murmullo perfectamente audible- creo que por hoy haz terminado pero tendrás que limpiarlos nuevamente mañana porque eso deja mucho que desear -tomo una pequeña bola de cristal y la jugo en sus manos

-No tanto como tu actitud... –contesto Bella en forma pesada

-Mi actitud? Que me dices de la tuya?

-Al menos no soy un pedante manipulador –dijo Bella

-Y a ti que te pasa hoy? Acaso la princesa esta inconforme por trabajar por primera vez en su vida?

-No, estoy cansada de no saber que hago aquí! –Bella estaba perdiendo los estribos

-Que más?? Acaso no lo has notado? Estas limpiando! –dijo sarcástico

-No me refiero a eso! Me refiero porque estas pegado todo el día a mi! Que quieren de mi y porque con tal de retenerme aqui me ponen a hacer cosas estupidas!

-Limpiar es una noble tarea

-También portarse como un idiota?! –Edward dejó loas bromas

-No ten sientas especial ni mucho menos, no estas siquiera segura que es un vampiro, solo porque Felix te lo dijo, crees que somos como esas criaturas nocturnas de las películas, y no sabes lo que Aro quiere de ti porque no te incumbe!

-Claro que me incumbe! es sobre mi!! y si tu no estas dispuesto a decírmelo yo misma iré a aclarar esto

-Crees que tiene tiempo para ti?

-Que es el tiempo para alguien que tiene la eternidad?

-pero tu no la tienes, y aquí la marioneta eres tu, tu estas a nuestras ordenes!

-Esta bien "obedeceré" peor hasta estar clara y segura de porque lo hago!

-Eres terca! Cual es la gana de amargarte sabiendo algo que no hará mas que causarte dolor?

-Porque quiero saber la verdad

-Pues de mis labios no la tendrás

-Crees que eso me lo impide –Edward pulverizó la bolita de cristal de sus mano

-Si no fuera por mi ya estarías muerta

-Gracias pero no lo haces mas que porque te lo ordenan

-Y tienes suerte que así sea porque si no yo mismo te hubiera.,.. –Edward tomo de ambas muñecas a Bella y dio un paso, ambos se vieron a los ojos. La mente de Bella le gritaba y no sintiera miedo. Edward trataba de leer los ojos chocolates que parecían temerosos y expectantes a la vez.

Edward se inclino y se acero, ella dejo de respirar. Se acerco hasta a sus narices casi se tocan pero luego bajo hasta que su nariz toco el contorno de la clavícula de Bella. Ella estaba petrificada. Edward se acerco más, la podía sentir, la caliente y dulce sangre bajo esa piel... Acerco sus labios y rozó la cálida y suave piel, el corazón retumbaba y Bella pareció recordar como respirar y suspiró. Edward presiono un poco más sus fríos labios contra su piel.

-Tu me hubieras matado si hubieras podido- Edward se sorprendió, la soltó y se alejo como si algo lo hubiera quemado y le dio la espalda. Bella siguió petrificada, vio como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba y hablaba en tono suave y oscuro.

-Creen que tienes algún potencial... te quieren convertir si vale la pena, tan pronto como estén seguros

-Y si no lo valgo?

-Sabes demasiado, no nos podemos arriesgar

-Y mientras tanto?

-Mientras tanto que?

-Que se supone que haga

-Intentar no contar esto a nadie para seguir respirando- Bella se quedo en silencio meditando toda la información que recién obtenía. La poderosa verdad la golpeo

-No volveré a ver a mi familia verdad? Aunque me conviertan no podre- Edward se volteo al escuchar que su voz expresaba un verdadero dolor. El negó con la cabeza. Bella empezó a observar hacia todos lados menos a Edward como buscando a que aferrarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que en silencio comenzaban a salir. Bella sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero no era tan fuerte como la opresión en su pecho. Unos sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, cayó al suelo pero antes que sus rodillas impactaran el suelo Edward la sostenía

-Sue-sueltame! –dijo Bella entre sollozos. El negó con la cabeza- SUELTAME!!! –el se arrodillo frente a ella par que fuera menos incomodo. Ella exploto y lloro, el solo la observaba

_**

* * *

**_

Espero les haya gustado!!!!!!!! Ya saben: REVIEWS!!!! Me encanta recibirlos y contestarlos asi que tienen que presionar ese maravilloso botoncito verde!!!

_**Ah y como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo un adelanto:**_

_-Entonces si me convertirán?_

_-Que te hace pensar lo contrario? Si estas viva!_

_-Pero para eso pusieron a Edward, no?_

_-Todavia no entiendo porque Aro puso a Edward, pero si… …Bella eres especial, se que esto esta fuera de lo que un humano puede pensar pero date cuenta, tendrá muchas ventajas_

_-Pero podre volver a ver a mi familia? –La sonrisa en el rostro de Carmen despareció_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-No! Tiene que haber una forma es la única condición que pongo para que hagan lo que deseen conmigo! –su voz se torno determinada- me pueden convertir o matar pero quiero despedirme de mi familia!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-Yo iré –dijo Edward- yo la cuidare y hablaré con Aro –Bella alzó su rostro y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo observo_

_-Gracias… -murmuro_

_**Espero les haya guste!!! Nos leemos en el siguiente capi!!!!!**_

_**REVIEWS!!!!!**_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Nalu**_


	9. Despedida

_**Hooooola!!!!! Si hoy no es viernes! Pero aquí hay un nuevo capi!!! Bueno se preguntaran porque es que he decido subir este capitulo antes del tiempo… hay una razón que para mi es muy valiosa, y es que hoy cumplo 3 AÑOS ESCRIBIENDO!!! Y eso hay que festejarlo!!!! Y que mejor que actualizando el dia del aniversario, y claro habra nuevo capitulo nuevo el viernes, como siempre!!!**_

_**Debo decir que estoy muy feliz con esta historia, me encanta escribirla y también he visto que les ha gustado y eso me hace super feliz!!! Me encanta ver sus reviews y también que han puesto esta historia alertada o como su favorita XD Gracias a todas ustedes por leer porq si no fuera por uds no llevaría ya tanto tiempo escribiendo. **_

_**Claro, empece escribiendo fanfics de Harry Potter pero ahora es como una nueva etapa… y me alegra compartirla con ustedes!!!**_

_**Bueno este capitulo va dedicado a todos quienes leen este fic, los que leyeron los anteriores y leerán los futuros!!! Eso tambien me recuerda que les tengo una fabulosa noticia… ya tengo el siguiente fic que le seguirá a este (no estoy diciendo que este ya vaya a acabar, cuando sea yo se los informare) y pues ya les contare luego de que tratara, siempre de Twilight.**_

_**También quiero dedicarle este capi a mi graaaaan amiga Danny… tutis eres lo máximo! Eres la que mejor entiende esas locuras y fiebres por Edward jajajaja y también a Maca!!! Si mi única (en el sentido de original) amiga chilena!! Siempre, siempre es un gusto hablar contigo, ya sea de fics, historia o lenguaje jajajaja. LQM!**_

_**Bueno ya muxo… asi que disfruten!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 9 - Despedida

-No volveré a ver a mi familia verdad? Aunque me conviertan no podre- Edward se volteo al escuchar que su voz expresaba un verdadero dolor. El negó con la cabeza. Bella empezó a observar hacia todos lados menos a Edward como buscando a que aferrarse. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas que en silencio comenzaban a salir. Bella sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza pero no era tan fuerte como la opresión en su pecho. Unos sollozos comenzaron a salir de su garganta, cayó al suelo pero antes que sus rodillas impactaran el suelo Edward la sostenía

-Sue-sueltame! –dijo Bella entre sollozos. El negó con la cabeza- SUELTAME!!! –el se arrodillo frente a ella par que fuera menos incomodo. Ella exploto y lloro, el solo la observaba

-------------------

-Edward? Edward Cullen? –acaso ella lo conocía- q-que haces aquí? –su voz susurraba reflejaban su miedo al estar acorralada y sola

-NO EDWARD! NO LO HAGAS!! –era la voz de Alice gritando pero era demasiado tarde, la sangre ya había sido derramada junto con el resto de los cuatro jóvenes que habían muerto segundos antes.

------------------

Bella estaba allí en sus brazos, inmóvil pálida con las mejillas humeDas. Recostada en su pecho, totalmente inocente. Su respiración era cortada irregular, había desmayado luego de llorar. Su corazón no se había tranquilizado. Edward alzo su mano, todavía estaba sentado en esa gran bodega. Con cuidado acarició su cabeza. Sus cabellos cafés era suaves y pronto se desprendió un olor diferente… a fresa y lluvia. Lo hizo pensar en su madre el recuerdo de Esme era vivido ¿Cuanto dolor le habíra causado? No, no valía la pena pensar en eso, ya no importaba ella lo debía haber olvidado a él ya.

* * *

Bella abrió los ojos. Todavía era de noche pero estaba en su apartamento, en su habitación, en su cama. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad y escudriño la penumbra, estaba totalmente sola.

-Edward? –susurró a la penumbra- Edward? –los recuerdos y los sentimientos volvieron a su mente al igual que el dolor en su pecho. Era como si le quemaran el corazón. Ya no volvería a ver a su madre, a Charlie, a Jacob, a todas esas personas que habían marcado su vida, nunca mas.

-EDWARD!! –dijo mas fuerte entre sollozos- se que estas ahí! –dijo susurrando nuevamente pero fue como si algo en su mente le dijera que todo era una ilusión, que nada era cierto, que todo eso era mentira que la alejaba de su familia no era mas que producto de su imaginación

-Edward... –volvió a susurrar y se recostó nuevamente en la cama dejándose llevar por el sopor que solo llorar hasta no mas poder regalaba.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos el sol ya daba de lleno en su habitación. Vio la hora y el calendario en su mesa de noche. Era domingo era el día que podía descansar y despejar su mente. No tenia universidad y menos trabajo, no la podían obligar a trabajar ese día.

Se arreglo con poco esmero y salió bajo el fuerte sol de ese día, camino por lo que ella creyó fueron horas. Admirando las calles el lugar pensado y tratando de diferenciar que tanto las cosas que le habían sucedió eran ciertos o no. Talvez lo único realmente certero era para ser irónicos, Edward. El hombre era una ironía en lo que se refiere a su físico. Una palabra bastaba para describirlo: perfecto. Sus facciones eran atractivas toda su complextura era increíble aunque no podía imaginar si era musculoso o no porque jamas lo había visto mas que con su gran capa gris, y un escalofrío la recorrió cuando recordó sus fríos labios contra la piel de su cuello, había sentido como le faltaba el aire y un fuerte hormigueo que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, había sentido lo que jamas había sentido y solo con el rozar de sus labios. Pero a lo que se refería a su "no físico" no había forma de describir, nunca lo había visto realmente alegre cuando sonreía su alegría no llegaba a sus ojos y se enojaba con gran facilidad, era como una bomba de tiempo.

Bella se recogió el pelo en una coleta, el calor del sol era fuerte y después de pasar tanto tiempo bajo el sol decidió tomar una calle cerrada donde se veía una prometedora y fresca sombra. Bella comenzó a caminar viendo las casas a su alrededor. De pronto es como si se sintiera sola... el recuerdo de su familia la asaltó pero fue inmediatamente contuvo la respiración por quien se apareció para detenerle el paso. Una figura negra encapuchada apareció frente a ella de la nada, deteniéndole el camino

-A ti quien te dijo que te podías tomar el día? –Bella reconoció la voz aterciopelada y cautelosa de Edward

-Nadie, yo me lo antepuse, ¿Que ahora me vas a decir que no tengo derecho a un día libre?

-No –el jamás tenia días libres. Edward se retiró la capa y la vio de frente –no hoy

-Cuando me vas a dejar en paz? –dijo molesta

-Cuando estés a salvo –dijo Edward., ambos se observaron por un momento-hay alguien que te quiere ver, me pidió que te buscara –agregó quitándole importancia a lo que había dicho

-Y después puedo seguir disfrutando de mi día libre?

-No prometo nada –Bella soltó un bufido y siguió caminando de largo y siguiendo el camino que recorría.

Edward la siguió viéndola con cierto interés. Hoy no parecía ella. Caminaba apresurada y con paso mas fuerte del necesario, no era simple enojo. La observó. ¿Que la hacía caminar tan segura sin realmente saber a donde dirigirse?

Al parecer ella quería marcar el paso pero lo perdió ante la nebulosa de sus sentimientos Bella tropezó y callo de bruces sobre el asfalto de la fría y solitaria calle. Edward se acerco a ella tratando de no reírse pero tampoco se esforzaba demasiado

Sin decir nada llego hasta ella y le extendió la mano. Ella alzo la cabeza que se había salvado por un centímetro del impacto. Vio la mano de Edward extendida a ella, uno de los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban en la pequeña calle atravesaba su piel arrancado destellos. Bella la observo con atención y el lo notó y dejó de sonríele, no retiro su mano pero se tenso. Bella la tomo y tan rápido como el la alzó la soltó y el siguió caminando.

Había sido producto de su mente o había visto como pequeños diamantes en su piel? La curiosidad la carcomía. Y se armo de suficiente coraje para preguntarle cuando se detuvo en seco y Bella que lo seguía de cerca choco con el. Al golpearse contra el fue como darse contra un pared y perdió el equilibrio. Edward sintió como su frágil y caliente cuerpo chocaba contra el, también sabia que por leyes físicas lo mas seguro era que se estamparía contra el suelo. Velozmente se volteo y la sostuvo en brazos. La escena parecía una película romántica francesa de bajo presupuesto donde el galán sostenía a la frágil doncella y se veían a los ojos por un largo momento. Por primera vez Edward vio los ojos chocolates sin sentir verdadera hambre, era mas curiosidad y confusión, mucha confusión. Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por lo que le sucedía o dejaba de suceder a una humana común? Se podría justificar que se debía a que la humana era todo un caso. Era frágil, la sentía en sus manos, su suave y frágil cintura, su respiración súbitamente entrecortada en su pecho pegado al de él y el ritmo acelerado de su corazón, sentía tan fuerte que parecía como que en él comenzaría a latir uno. Edward rio ante la loca idea y se incorporo junto con ella.

-Si sigues así será mas fácil que Aro muera a que tu llegues viva a esta noche –rio pero a Bella no lo imito, de hecho todavía la imagen del rostro de Edward bailoteaba en su mente. Antes no había visto que labios tan hermosos tenía. De conjunto con la quijada marcada y sus hermosos grandes ojos era incapaz de pensamientos coherente. Pero el comentario de Edward la hizo bajar de la nube hacia la tierra pero haciéndola notar mas su firme pecho vampírico pegado a ella

-Seria mas fácil si tu cooperaras -dijo Bella, tratando de mostrar el verdadero sentido que ella le daba a esa frase

-Ja! –bufo Edward-Lo hare cuando no andes "sensible" –la nota de sarcasmo era latente

-Que insinúas?

-Quieres que te lo diga claro para que tu lenta mentecita humana lo entienda?

-Por favor! Porque no todos somos vampiros egocéntrico sabelotodo!!

-Ahora soy egocéntrico?

-No finjas que no lo sabes, me sorprende que tu cabeza no sea mas grande que tu cuerpo, solo porque eres guapo no quiere decir que te debas aprovechar de eso –Edward sonrió amargamente

-Al menos yo si se lo que tengo y lo aprovecho

-Me estas diciendo tonta?

-Tu lo dijiste no yo, pero aún así no , no me refiero a eso! –Edward la recorrió con la vista de pies a cabeza.

Solo alguien con baja autoestima no podría notar lo hermosa que era ella. La finura de su cuerpo, tenia unas curvas increíbles en donde debían ir, ella si era una belleza natura, con un rostro verdaderamente angelical con una calidez sin igual. Hasta un idiota lo notaria. Todas las mujeres dentro de ese castillos no eran mas que atractivas por su propia naturaleza pero ninguna irradiaba esa calidez especial que tenia ella.

Ante esa mirada Bella se sintió fuera de lugar y decidió desistir en contestar eso

-Me puedes decir que hacemos peleando frente a una cloaca? –señalo la tapadera de tubería frente a ellos y la razón por la que se habían detenido.

-Llegamos –de una humana común hubiera esperado la expresión de "Asco!, no pretenderás que me meta ahí!" pero Bella solo veía la tapa con sus grandes ojos cafés

-A donde? –Edward retiro la tapa y se tiro dentro. Bella contuvo un grito

-Ahora aslo tu! –grito Edward desde abajo- yo te sostendré -Bella se acerco ala orilla del hoyo pero no se veía nada. Sintió un hoyo en el estomago por el miedo-Bella.. –dijo Edward desde abajo

Bueno esa cosa tiene fondo y en el estaba Edward. Sin personarlo se tiro. Y el hoyo en el estomago no permitió que gritara mientras caía en una especie de tobogán. Supo que había llegado al fondo cuando unos fuertes manos la sostuvieron por los bazos y la puso en suelo firme. No veía nada pero sintió como Edward se retiraba

-No! –grito Bella- no me sueltas, me temo que las piernas me fallan, estoy mareada

-Eres un caso... –susurró.

Eso la molesto pero lo ignoro, era cierto sentía las piernas como gelatina y solo el la sostenía. Pero ante la falta de visión sus demás sentidos estaban alertas, su olfato ahora sentía con más claridad esa fragancia que sentía cuando el estaba cerca. Difícil de explicar el contacto de sus manos en su piel. Era fría pero le quemaba y sentía un hormigueo en todo el cuerpo

-Ya? –estaba peor que antes, ahora estaba mareada por otras razones pero no podía quedarse así para siempre lastimosamente.

-Si vamos –a pesar que la soltó de los brazos puso una mano suavemente en su cintura como si temiera que cayera

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo y fue clareando mientras las antorchas iluminaban. Pronto una sombra detuvo su camino. Bella se sobresalto ante la figura bajo la capa gris, se quito la capucha

-Bella! Ansiaba verte! –era Carmen y le sonreía. Bella no pudo evitar sonreír

-Hola Carmen –Edward la soltó

-Me alegra verte bien... estas un poco pálida

-Estoy bien debe ser la luz –y Edward. Bella sonrió

-Edward –Carmen lo abrazo, Edward saludo- Eleazar te espera –Edward asintió y se marcho – Ven Bella me tienes que contar que te ha sucedido

* * *

-Eleazar! Que tal Brasil?

-Caluroso... casi podría decir que fueron vacaciones, solo fue un poco de investigación de unos vampiros de por ahí –Edward se tensó

-Carmen viene muy efusiva, trae muy buenos recuerdos –Edward hablo e hizo cara de dolor- se reunieron con... los de la península de Olympic?

-Solo con Carlisle... pregunto por ti –Edward no se movió- te extrañan quieren saber cuando los visitaras...

-Ahórratelo –le corto Edward- deja de intentar persuadirme recordando lo que te dijo Carlisle. No voy a volver y si solo eso me querías decir...

-No esta bien, no insistiré pero solo déjame que te diga que Alice me rogo venir con nosotros –los ojos de Edward se llenaron de dolor. Alice su hermana, extrañaba a la pequeño monstruito, la extrañaba tanto como a los demás

-Ella te quiere

-Da por hecho que tu mensaje ha sido entregado

* * *

-Carmen, es cierto?

-Si... lamento que nadie te lo explicara o lo supieras de esa forma, quería ser yo quien te lo dijera pero no me lo permitieron

-Y porque no me han matado? Porque no he sido la cena?

-Creí que eso ya lo habías notado! –Sonrió Carmen- eres especial

-Si eso siempre me lo han dicho pero no me dijeron que eso fuera bueno

-Bella tu, tu tienes un poder, una especie de habilidad oculta que se expondrá y multiplicara cuando te conviertan...

-Me conviertan en vampiro? –interrumpió Bella

-Si...

-Entonces si me convertirán?

-Que te hace pensar lo contrario? Si estas viva y has querido mantenerte así...

-Pero para eso pusieron a Edward, no?

-Si...

-Esa es su tarea –por no razón aparente Bella sintió un desgano, era como si algo dentro de ella había creído que el realmente se hubiera preocupado por ella

-Bella, eres especial, se que esto esta fuera de lo que un humano puede pensar pero date cuenta, tendrá muchas ventajas

-Pero podre volver a ver a mi familia? –la sonrisa de Carmen se congeló en su rostro y luego desapareció

-Me temo que no –fue Eleazar el que habló. Bella no lo había visto entrar junto a Edward- sería demasiado peligroso, en tu primer año como neófita, serías mas fuete y estarás mas sedienta. Lo principal serán tus instintos será demasiado arriesgado

-En cuanto tiempo me convertirán? –la voz de Bella no era mas que un murmullo

-Tan pronto como Aro lo ordene... la decisión ya fue tomada –Bella comenzaba a contener las lagrimas

-Y quien lo hará? –Edward estaba recostado en la pared contraria. Bella no había reparado totalmente en él pero el la observaba con atención y recordó lo que Aro le había prometido en pensamientos. El seria quien la convertiría, el único que probaría su sangre.

-No lo se... –contesto Eleazar con sinceridad.

Carmen había puesto al tanto a Bella de lo básico y necesario omitiendo lo doloroso, bueno lo que ella creyó "doloroso" para un humano. No fue muy explicita con el tiempo que tardaría la dolorosa transformación pero también omitió parte de la alimentación. Bella tampoco había preguntado mucho. Era como una niña inocente, no consiente de lo que la estaban obligando a convertirse.

-Y... y si yo no lo deseara, no quisiera que me conviertan? –Edward se incorporó y Bella clavo sus ojos chocolates en el. Había confusión y miedo pero no por el. Todo menos a el. Edward permaneció en silencio

-Me temo que sabes demasiado, no podríamos dejarte ir... tendríamos que…

-Matarte –dijo Edward. Un escalofrió la recorrió. Y sucedió lo que Edward esperaba, ella se desmorono, pero no precia que llorara por lastima a ella misma

-Yo... –dijo entre sollozos- n-no me importa que hagan conmigo –todos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos-solo quiero despedirme –Carmen se acerco a ella y le acarició el cabello

-Bella no creo que eso se pueda, Aro no lo permitirá

-T-tiene que haber u-una forma

-Bella –susurró Eleazar en tono conciliador

-No! Tiene que haber una forma. Es la única condición que pongo para que hagan lo que desean conmigo! –su voz se torno determinada- me pueden convertir o matar pero quiero despedirme de mi familia

-Aro no...

-No me importa acepto cualquier condición, si no puedo ir sola lo acepto pero deseo ir

-Eleazar –dijo Carmen- y si uno de nosotros…?

-Carmen si algo llegara a suceder seria responsable el que se fuera con ella

-Yo iré-dijo Edward- yo la cuidare y hablaré con Aro- Bella alzo su rostro y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas lo observó

-Gracias

_**

* * *

**_

Espero realmente les haya gustado… y como se esta haciendo costumbre:

_-Tu? Que?... –parecía Bella incapaz de terminar la oración. En el momento en que ella lo había visto parado en medio de la sala su corazón se había acelerado y al reconocerlo había vuelto a su corazón loco y aun no reaccionaba. _

_Edward sentía en el aire su rubor, era inquietante no saber que pasaba por su retorcida mentecita_

_-Hola- que mas podía decir? No podía decirle, "vengo a tu control diario"-siento haberte asustado_

_-Que haces aquí? –hablo con mas seguridad de lo que realmente se sentía y al fin su corazón comenzó a normalizarse_

_-Vine a verte –nuevamente su corazón se disparo_

_OoOoOoOoOo_

_-Yo estaré con ella siempre_

_-En Phoenix? –la voz de Aro tenia una nota de sarcasmo_

_-Tendré cuidado_

_-Y que dirás ala familia? Que eres su nuevo novio italiano?_

_-Si es necesario…_

_-Te das cuenta que estarás totalmente solo con ella y aun así no puedes ceder a tus instintos?_

_**Hare todo en mis manos para traerles el nuevo capitulo el viernes, xq esta es una semana irregular en mis actividades, y apart q tome tiempo d otras cositas para sacar este capitulo para hoy… pero HARE TODO LO QUE ESTE EN MIS MANOS… PROMETIDO!!!!!**_

_**Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado su regalito… aunque no miento me gustaría algo a cambio… a que no saben que??? REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! **_

_**Hasta el viernes!!!!!**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Nalu! **_

**_P.D. REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! REVIEWSSSSS!!!!! _**


	10. ¿Vampiro?

_**Hoooola!!!!! Si actualice!!! Jajajaja tuve que apresurarme mucho para poder typear este capitulo, porque aunq ya lo tenia escrito en papel mi tiempo ha estado muy reducido esta semana pues tuve varias actividades en el colegio que a puras penas vine a mi casa solo a dormir jajaja pero vi sus reviews y me anime mucho y quise actualizar hoy como lo había prometido!**_

_**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!!! A todas por sus reviews!!!! Por alertar la historia y por ponerla como su favorita!!! Gracias!!!! Y pues como les digo, sus reviews siempre me alientan y me ayudan a mejorar y actualizar con frecuencia… y ahora ha venido a mi mente este sueño… llegar a los 100!!!! Ayúdenme!!!**_

_**Prongs!:**__ Tutis!!!!! Gracias!!!! Gracias por leer siempre mis fanfics y sobre todo por ser una gran amiga!!! Me haces falta! Las locuras y todo eso, tu época de colegiala ha terminado =( pero ya seras toda una doctorsita!! =)… Cuidate muxo! Te quiero muxo! Atte Pady_

_**Sakura Daidouji:**__ Gracias!!! Me encanta ver que siempre hay nuevas lectoras!!! Gracias por las felicitaciones, es muy alagador!! Jajaja si a yo también espero a ver como Edward reaccionara con todo eso… no falta demasiado… espero que te guste y sigas leyendo y por sobre todo espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews!!! Cuidate!!!_

_**Bueno creo que este capitulo realmente les va a gustar… estará la primera conversación mas "intima" entre Edward y Bella… y los detalles de un futuro viaje se van aclarando. Tambien déjenme decir que por varios reviews que leí varias tienen ideas muy acertadas jajaja… A LEER!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 10 - ¿Vampiro?

La habitación estaba en total penumbra. Edward entro con sigilo por la ventana abierta. Las cortinas ondearon. Dio un paso a la habitación, el chequeo de rutina pero un sonido lo alerto. Ella no estaba en su habitación, escuchaba el bombeo de su corazón pero no en ese lugar.

El latido se acelero drásticamente en el momento en que su mente le ordeno salir de ahí pero con esa voz en su mente se escucho el sonido de un vidrio descrebrajarse en el suelo con liquido derramado. Su mente le gritaba que saliera, que se fuera. Hacerla pensar que estaba loca o algo parecido pero era demasiado tarde. No había reaccionado suficientemente rápido o mas bien no había querido.

El silencio era sepulcral. Al verlo el había esperado que ella gritara, le aventara algún objeto o algo parecido. Pero como se hacia costumbre Bella no reaccionada como el esperaba. Su reacción le pareció muy lenta.

Bella lo observó con atención y con los ojos bien abiertos, sus brazos tensos a sus costados y un charco extendido a sus pies, los chayes en todo el suelo pero Bella no parecía notarlo bajo sus pies descalzos.

-Tu? Que?... – Bella parecía incapaz de terminar la oración. En el momento en que ella lo había visto parado en medio de la sala su corazón se había acelerado y al reconocerlo había vuelto a su corazón loco y aun no reaccionaba.

Edward sentía en el aire su rubor, era inquietante no saber que pasaba por su retorcida mentecita

-Hola- que mas podía decir? No podía decirle, "vengo a tu control diario" -siento haberte asustado

-Qué haces aquí? –hablo con mas seguridad de lo que realmente se sentia y al fin su corazón comenzó a normalizarse

-Vine a verte –nuevamente su corazón se disparo

Eso era divertido la chica tenia una hipersensibilidad respecto a las reacciones hacia el porque su corazón solo se desbocaba cuando estaba con el. Algo extraño sintió por primera vez al darse cuenta que su corazón latía así por él.

Ella no contestó, solo cambiaba el peso de un lado al otro de su cuerpo, parecía poner en orden en sus pensamientos. Su corazón parecía un tambor que iba y venia pero al fin se percato del agua bajo sus pies.

-Maldición! –murmuró entre dientes y se inclinó para recoger los vidrios rotos con las manos. Edward se tensó

-No –susurró Edward- deja... –Bella se congeló y alzo la mirada. Edward frunció el ceño y Bella se incorporo- te puedes cortar- si ella llegaba a hacerse el mas pequeño corte no lo podría controlar aunque contuviera la respiración, seria imposible

-Entonces...? –Bella comenzó a decir pero Edward alzo la mano. Bella lo vio atenta pero desapareció. Edward reapareció frente a ella sonriendo de lado. Y sin decir nada la alzo en brazos. Bella pego un grito. Edward la cargo manteniendo una pequeña distancia entre sus cuerpos pero ella por inercia se aferro a su cuello. Edward se sorprendió pero no disminuyo su velocidad acostumbrada. La deposito en su cama pero ella no lo soltaba.

-Bella –susurró, ella precio darse cuenta y lo soltó pero su rostro estaba pálido y su corazón estaba nuevamente desbocado- que pasa?

-Estoy mareada –Edward se carcajeó. Para ella había sido un movimiento casi imperceptible pero no para su cabeza que daba vueltas. Aunque una vez más, también influida la fragancia dulce que había sentido así como su fuerte pecho sosteniéndola. Jamas se había sentido así por unos escasos segundos de contacto

-Donde están las toallas? –dijo Edward

-Baño –dijo todavía abstraída. Bella no logro ver cuando nuevamente se movió pero ya tenia una toalla en las manos- Quieres dejar de hacer eso? –Edward frunció el ceño

-Que cosa?

-Moverte a la velocidad de la luz

-Costumbre

-Me aturde...

-Acostúmbrate

-Porque no te acostumbras tu actuar normal?

-No lo soy

-Si fingieras lo lograrías –que gran mentira, siendo tan guapo imposible

Bella se alerto cuando sintió la toalla en su piel, el la estaba secando con el más delicado de los roces. Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y lo podía observar con claridad

-Realmente viniste a verme? –en el momento que el le había dicho eso su corazón se había hincado de alegría pero no quería pensar cosas que no eran.

-Si...

-Porque?

-Haces demasiadas preguntas

-Tengo curiosidad –contesto Bella

-Pero solo yo contesto tus preguntas

-Rara vez lo haces –Edward se incorporó

-Cierto, entonces no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-Te equivocas –Bella también se incorporó

-Así?

-Hacerme compañía... hoy no quiero estar sola

-Pedir estar en compañía de un vampiro no es muy inteligente que digamos

-Tampoco dejar a una chica en un estado delicado

-Y cuando dices estado delicado te refieres a...

-No te hagas el difícil, quieres? –Bella se dejo caer en la cama, prendió la lampara y se volvió a el y lo observó. Parecía desentonar con su habitación, era como un modelo de alta costura metido en un apartamento rastrero

-Bien, tú duerme, no me iré

-No tengo sueño –murmuró

-Ahora no seas tu la difícil –Bella lo observó más con atención

-Realmente que tipo de vampiro eres?

-Ah?

-He decidido comenzar a saber en que me convertiré

-No es nada que alguien realmente desee

-Pero igual me convertirán

-No he conocido a alguien que se lo hayan preguntado y dado la oportunidad de rehusarse

-Es tan malo?

-Aparte de ser un monstruo inmortal es tolerable –dijo sarcástico

-Entonces... si, si tomas... sangre humana?

-Si...

-Cazas?

-Yo si... Aro y la guardia no... Se los llevan

-Ah?

-Lo sabrás en su momento

-Y no te puedes alimentar de algo mas?

-Como que?

-No se... –se exprimió el cerebro pero todo eran puras estupideces- sangre donada?

-No quedaría sangre para los vivos que realmente lo necesitarían y tendrían que donar todas las personas del mundo para satisfacer a todos los vampiros

-Hay mas? –Edward rió

-Creías que solo somos nosotros? Hay en todo el mundo

-Y viven también así como los Vulturis?

-No, la mayoría son nómadas y son grupos reducidos

-Tu no eres italiano... no?

-No...

-No tienes acento italiano

-Ninguno de la guardia tiene

-Pero el tuyo es conocido, de donde eres?

-Chicago –Bella pareció meditar

-Como llegaste hasta acá? –Edward se tenso y con caminar lento rodeo la cama

-No te voy a contestar eso –apoyo sus manos en el dosel de la cama- es mejor que me vaya, conteste buena parte de lo que serias saber así que...

-Espera, tengo una mas -Edward no se movió –realmente podré ir a despedirme de mi familia –la voz de Bella cambió y realmente sonó afectada

-No puedo prometer nada. Aro será difícil de convencer, es demasiado arriesgado

-No haré nada, solo quiero volver a ver a mis padres, amigos...

-Pero si apenas llevas un par de meses lejos de ellos

-Si solo fuera así, sería fácil pero no los volveré a ver o ya convertida podré verlos?

-No, es imposible

-Voy a cambiar? Digo tendré ojos rojos y seré rápida?

-Si...

-Y el resto?

-Que es el resto?

-Yo? Voy a cambiar? Yo? Bella Swan?

-No... no lo creo... –Edward se quedo en silencio meditando realmente que tanto se cambiaba al convertirse? Definitivamente el aguantar el hambre te enojaba y tu forma de cazar pero que tanto cambiaría la chica frente a él? Los cambios físicos los sabia e imaginaba sus profundos ojos chocolates serían rojos sedientos de sangre. Ya no se sonrojaría y su corazón no se desembocaría, su tacto sería frío y su poco equilibrio desaparecería. Pero que sería de su alma, de su perspicacia?

-Edward? –preguntó Bella después de un rato de silencio

-No lo se... –Bella atravesó la cama arrodillada y se acerco a él, que tenia la mirada perdida pero de pronto sus ojos rojizos se enfocaron en ella, por primera vez sorprendidos.

-Entonces... que es lo que tengo de especial? Porque me quieren? –dijo Bella en un susurró aún frente a Edward que soltó una mirada amarga

-Eleazar ve la habilidad en las personas y vio en ti que es especialmente poderosa

-Y tu? Que ves en mi? –Edward volvió a reír

-Yo no tengo esa habilidad –Bella frunció al ceño

-No me refiero a eso... –Bella tomo un suspiro, sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo que no se lograba explicar- Eleazar y Carmen son buenos conmigo... pero en ellos lo entiendo. En cambio tu, aunque lo niegues, nadie te obliga a estar conmigo, a estar frente a mi en este momento y hablarme –Bella estaba seria y sonrojaba mientras hincada en su cama miraba a Edward con atención. El abrió y cerró la boca varias veces la boca pero no dijo nada

-yo... realmente... no lo se –Bella frunció el ceño aún mas.- yo... no soy humano, no siento ni pienso como tu, me dejo llevar por mis instintos y deseos, mi corazón ya no late por nada ni nadie –Bella lo observó con atención y con cierto temor alzo su mano y toco la fría mejilla de Edward

-Lo sientes? –le susurró. El asintió y cerró por un momento los ojos. Por unos instantes tuvo un rostro angelical para Bella como de completa paz pero luego frunció el ceño y coloco su fría mano sobre la suya para retirarla

-Dime tu, que te hace estar en presencia de un asesino, de alguien que no puedes confiar, que podría perder los estribos, es un poco suicida, no? –Bella lo miro curiosa pero no por lo que dijo sino porque el no había soltado su mano

-Es extraño... pero desde que vine aquí me siento... contigo... me siento segura –dijo en susurros

-Como puedes decir semejante...? –Edward parecía contrariado

-Me siento segura cuando estas a mi alrededor... –se sonrojó y bajo la mirada ante la mirada fija de Edward en su rostro

-Tu teléfono... –dijo de pronto- te están llamando

-Yo no escucho... –entonces escuchó a lo lejos el teléfono vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón de mezclilla pero apenas parecía un susurro

-Contesta... –Edward la soltó y dio un paso hacia atrás

-Te vas a ir?

-Si

-Quédate

-No sabes lo que dices

-Ni tu lo que me haces –Edward la vio fijo

-Contesta –Bella corriendo tomo el teléfono y volviendo su mirada a Edward contestó

-Alo?

-_cuando planeabas contestar?_

-Yo... lo siento

-_No se si estabas durmiendo pero estaba demasiado inquieto... hace dos días prometiste llamar_

-Jacob... lo siento –dijo Bella afligida

_-Bella, estas bien?_

-Si

_-Deja ya de mentir_ –Bella pocas veces había escuchado a Jacob tan contrariado

-De que hablas?

-_Bella! Estoy preocupado por ti!_

-Gracias Jacob... eres muy dulce –Jacob soltó una risa amarga

_-Dime que te pasa? Se que las cosas no estas bien, lo noto_

-Jacob...

_-Bella te quiero tanto y me rompe escucharte así, como si no fuera suficiente tenerte tan lejos_

-Estoy bien- Jacob gruño- no perfectamente pero bien

_-Entonces porque olvidaste llamar?_

-Porque... se me ha pasado el tiempo –Jacob suspiro

_-Tu mama te extraña mucho_

-También yo –Bella sonrió

-_No para de hablar de ti... y yo tampoco_ –Bella volvió a fijarse en el lugar donde estaría Edward pero ya no estaba, se le formo un nudo en la garganta

-Jacob –cortó Bella- te llamo luego...

-Ah... bien –dijo notablemente molesto

-Gracias Jacob... adiós –no espero respuesta y colgó

Escudriñó la penumbra pero no lo vio. El nudo casi la estrangulaba. Camino a la sala y ahí estaba el sentado en un sofá con la mirada fija en ella

-Creí que querrías privacidad –Bella sintió como el nudo se desasía- parece como que tu y Jacob son muy íntimos y no querías que yo escuchara –aunque a como gritaba el chico el teléfono era casi imposible no escucharlo

-No

-Entonces porque respiras así?

-Porque pensé que te había ido

-Ya me voy... solo me quede para decirte que mañana hablare con Aro pero no prometo nada

-Y tu me acompañaras al viaje... si Aro deja? –Edward asintió

-Lo hare... a menos que prefieras que alguien mas lo haga

-No, esta bien

-Phoenix? Ahí vive tu mama- Bella sintió- bien... pero estas segura de lo que ofreces cambio?

-No tengo otra opción... yo solo los quiero ver... y despedirme –sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lagrimas

-Ya no llores –Edward se levanto y se paro frente a ella. Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejía, Edward la seco con su dedo. Era algo raro y extraño tener deseos de abrazarla, con temor rozo su mejilla con su mano e inmediatamente la bajo- buenas noches Bella –ella no contesto ni se movió solo lo veía con ojos atentos y expectantes. Edward creyó suficiente y se aparto no lo había notado pero ella había tomado su brazo y lo detenía

-Gracias Edward, buenas noches –Edward asintió y desventaja tenia el no saber lo que ella pensaba porque ella rápidamente se acerco y depositó un beso en la comisura de sus labios, lo soltó y se alejo sonrojada

-Adiós... –susurró nuevamente antes de partir

Ella no dormía, la podía escuchar moverse en su cama pero el no se acercaría. Necesitaba pensar, por primera vez en tiempo que se sentaba a meditar pero también sintió una nueva necesidad. Su piano. El recuerdo vino claro a su mente. El piano de cola en el centro de la habitación. Una tonada vino a su mente y esa le siguió otra y otra, fue la primera noche en que se sintió reconfortado desde su partida del lado de su familia. La primera noche.

* * *

-No

-Aro no puedes ser tan intransigente –dijo Edward, Aro rió

-No lo soy! Pero mira lo que me pides. Es imposible, ella ya esta al tanto de todo

-Pero no dirá nada

-Eso ni tu ni yo lo podemos asegurar

-Yo estaré con ella siempre

-En Phoenix?_ -_la voz de Aro tenia una nota de sarcasmo

-Tendré cuidado

-Y que dirás? Que eres su nuevo novio italiano?

-Si es necesario

-Te das cuenta que estarás totalmente con ella y aun así no puedes ceder a tus instintos?

-Que he hecho por las ultimas semanas? Acaso no lo he demostrado

-Por supuesto pero a mí nada me asegura el regreso de la humana

-Ella lo promete

-Que promete?

-Que al regresar, la puedes convertir pero lo único que pide a cambio es despedirse –Edward le extendió la mano y sabiendo que si mostraba las propias palabras de Bella le creería. Aro la tomo y la sostuvo un momento y asintió cuando la soltó

-Parece sincera... que piensas, Cayo? –Cayo estaba sentado al final de la estancia en una gran silla

-No... Es demasiado para una humana, no vale el riesgo de delatarnos

-Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada –Edward permanecía en silencio observando todo

-Espera a que se ponga sentimental por la despedida y veras

-Marco?

-Que más da que vaya, se despide, vuelve, todos felices –dijo sin animo junto a Cayo. Aro quedo unos momentos en silencio y luego de suspirar habló

-Trae a la humana.

_**

* * *

**_

Chan- chan –chaaan… aquí es donde ustedes van al botón de Review y me dicen que les ha parecido el capitulo!!!! Jajaja… esoooo Bella le dio un beso muy inocentito a Edward… ay ay… lo que se esconde tras ese "inocente" beso, creo que solo porq es muy apenada no le partió la boca de un solo jajaja quien no lo haría? Pero bueno ya llegara el momento donde alguien le partira la boca al otro jajajajajajaja…

_**Reviews!!!! Reviews!!!! Reviews!!!! Reviews!!!! Reviews!!!! **__**Reviews!!!! **_

_**Nos leemos en la actualización de la otra semana!!!**_

_**Feliz semana!!!!**_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Nalu**_


	11. ¿Viajar a Forks?

_**Ahhh!!! Hola!!!! Como ha estado su semana? Espero que muy bien!!! Yo ya salí de descanso de Semana Santa!!! Yeah!!! Bueno aquí esta la actualización de esta semana! Con varias mejoritas jijiji bueno gracias a que me pidió que fuera mas clara con los signos de puntuación, ya a partir de este capitulo encontraran el signo de interrogación al principio XD**_

_**Gracias!!! Mil gracias por sus reviews!!! Del capitulo anterior me llegaron muxos reviews!!! Muxas gracias!!!! De verdad!!!También por las alertas y por ponerlo como su favorito XD Gracias!!!! Espero también muxos reviews de este capi =) y que les guste… **_

**Lucia: **Yo también me llamo lucia!!! =) Gracias por tu review!!!! Me alegra muxo que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo!!!

**Sakura Daidouji: **Gracias!!! Si ya eso que pides esta muuuuy cerca jijiji. Gracias para mi es un cumplido que digas eso, y me encanta que les guste lo que hago! Espero que este capitulo te guste y como siempre espero tu review!! Cuidate tu también!!

_**Bueno aquí sabrán que decide Aro y sus condiciones… también el comienzo de un laaargo viaje... DISFRUTENLO!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 11 - ¿Viaje a Forks?

-¿Que promete?

-Que al regresar, la puedes convertir pero lo único que pide a cambio es despedirse –Edward le extendió la mano y sabiendo que si mostraba las propias palabras de Bella le creería. Aro la tomo y la sostuvo un momento y asintió cuando la soltó

-¿Parece sincera... que piensas, Cayo? –Cayo estaba sentado al final de la estancia en una gran silla

-No... Es demasiado para una humana, no vale el riesgo de delatarnos

-Hasta ahora no ha dicho nada –Edward permanecía en silencio observando todo

-Espera a que se ponga sentimental por la despedida y veras

-¿Marco?

-Que más da que vaya, se despide, vuelve, todos felices –dijo sin animo junto a Cayo. Aro quedo unos momentos en silencio y luego de suspirar habló

-Trae a la humana.

* * *

-Hola Bella, bueno volverte a ver –Bella sonrió tímidamente. Los ojos rojos de Aro la escrutaban y su piel como de papel le daba miedo. Estaba sola parada en medio de una gran sala. Aro estaba frente a ella y junto a el Edward que la veía con atención. Más atrás estaba Cayo y Marco con una tercera figura gris.- Bien, Edward me ha comunicado tus deseos pero quiero escucharlo de tu boca

-Quiero visitar a mis padres... mi madre esta en Arizona y mi padre en Washington... solo quiero despedirme de ellos.

-Muy pero muy interesante –Bella observaba el suelo con insistencia porque sintió en el momento en que hablaba como todo el clima se tensaba

-¿Y que me asegura que regreses?

-Mi palabra, al regresas podrá usted proseguir con lo que deseaba

-Me estas cediendo tu vida por visitar a tus padres

-Estoy prometiendo mi regreso y mi conversión

-Inteligente... no comprometes más de lo que sabes –Aro sonrió- astuta... ¿y como me aseguro que no hablarás?

-No lo haré, y menos decirlo a mis padres, no podría verlos sufrir ante mi inminente partida y sin contar que me podrían considerar loca –Aro rió

-Me agradas, se que contigo no me equivoco y menos confiar en ti... pero tengo otra inquietud -–ro se puso serio y se giro a Edward- pero no depende de ti Bella –Bella con temor alzo la vista y vio como Edward abría los ojos sorprendidos

-Aro... –dijo incrédulo

-Lo pude ver en tu cabeza

-Yo no...

-Lo harás, lo pensarás

-Las posibilidades que eso suceda –contesto Edward

-Son muchas –le corto Aro

-Aro –dijo Cayo- ¿quieres decir que pasa?

-Hay algo que no se ve claro, pero es una idea vaga, muy incierta pero posible en la mente de Edward- el aludido parecía estar en estado de shock- una conexión con su _tua cantante_ –Cayo rio y la atmosfera se aligeró. Aro volvió a sonreír

-Bien Bella, puedes partir, hoy mismo si lo deseas solo tengo curiosidad de algo... ¿ya sabes lo que será de tu vida después de que seas una de nosotros? –Bella negó con la cabeza- Bueno no te preocupes, porque te haremos sentir como en casa, serás de nuestra familia, te ayudaremos y enseñaremos todo lo que debas saber, al principio será incomodo y raro con todo eso de la sed y la sangre pero aquí jamás te faltara algo –Aro se acero a Bella- te esperare Bella, tengo tu palabra y se que lo harás confió en ti y en Edward

* * *

Bella empacó sus cosas y apretó todo en su maleta

-¿Que haces? –Edward estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, la luz comenzaba a escasear mientras atardecía

-Empaco

-Partiremos mañana en la noche

-¿Por que no hoy?

-Ya es tarde

-Estoy lista –Edward negó con la cabeza

-Nos iremos mañana –Bella soltó lo que tenia en las manos y se fijo en Edward. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la mirada con resentimiento

-Aro dijo que podía partir hoy

-pero yo decidí que nos vamos mañana

-¿Y lo que yo diga no importa?

-No en estos momentos

-¿Y puedo saber porque?

-Porque yo lo digo –Edward le hablaba de forma cortada y pesada, no parecía el chico de la noche anterior. El comenzó a caminar lentamente hacía ella- ¿me podrías especificar cuales eran nuestras paradas?

-Phoenix

-Si esa ya me lo habías dicho pero no que tus padres estaban separados

-No se porque debería haberlo hecho –era cierto, ¿que derecho tenia el? Pero que importaba

-¿Entonces tu madre vive ahí?

-Si

-¿Y tu padre?

-En Forks, Washington –la mirada y quijada de Edward se endurecieron tenia la mano sobre el armazón de la cama y cerro la mano empuñándola y la madera se deshizo. Bella lo observaba con detenimiento

-¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?

-¿Q-Que? –Edward soltó la viruta y se acercó aún más a ella

-¿vive en Forks? –para ella era un pueblecito que solo sabia el nombre porque su padre vivía ahí

-Si

-¡Maldición! –susurró y despareció por la ventana

Bella observó sorprendida la ventana. ¿Qué pasaba? El día que lograra entender al hombre las vacas volarían y ella no sería torpe

* * *

-¡Eleazar!

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Carmen al ver llegar a Edward

-Los Cullen, ¿Todavía viven en Forks?

-Si –dijo Carmen y Eleazar asintió

-Si, hace dos años se establecieron nuevamente ahí

-¡Maldición!

-¿Qué pasa? Porque de pronto te interesa?

-Porque ahí vive el padre de Bella –Eleazar lo vio con perspicacia

-Y yo que pensé que venias a contarnos la buena noticia que se iban de viaje –dijo Eleazar

-tu siempre con tus comentarios inoportunos

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿O me vas a decir que no iras?

-¡Obviamente no iré!

-¿Y Bella? –dijo Carmen

-Deberá aceptarlo

-¿Y le vas a explicar la razón de tu decisión de no ir? –dijo Eleazar

-No, porque no importa

-Si realmente no importar, no te importaría ir

-Lo van a saber

-Si es que no lo saben ya, ¿Qué diferencia hay?

-No iré, eso no cambia las cosas

-¿Por qué no lo enfrentas?

-Porque no lo merezco, no tengo cara de volver a ver a Carlisle

-Edward –Eleazar se acercó y le puso una mano sobre el hombro- ¿por qué no te perdonas a ti mismo? Tu tienes más mérito que cualquiera de nosotros... no seas tan duro contigo mismo

-No Eleazar, no lo haré

* * *

-¡Carlisle!

-¿Qué viste? –dijo Jasper a su lado, mientras la abrazaba

-¡Lo vi! A Edward! De forma borrosa pero lo vi –todos estaban en la sala pero solo se sintió el clima triste cada vez que se hablaba de él – no es muy claro, pero va a venir –inmediatamente todos los ojos dorados se fijaron en Alice. Esme se acercó a ella

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

-No pude ver mucho, solo que venían en auto... pero no con la intención de vernos a nosotros

-¿Venían? ¿No viene solo? –preguntó Rosalie

-No viene solo, viene con una chica... llamada Bella. Su rostro fue lo único claro que estaba en su decisión... lo único. Cambia de parecer muy rápidamente con que hacer pero menos de ella

* * *

Edward regresó al apartamento de Bella. Ella no dormía. Daba vueltas en la cama inquieta. Pero el no entró, necesitaba pensar lo que haría antes de saber que decirle. El no volvería Forks. Lo lamentaba por ella pero el no volvería

* * *

-Buenos días... –Bella abrió los ojos lo vio ahí, a los pies de su cama observándola

-Buenos días... –susurró y se incorporo y volteo ver al reloj-¡¿¿una de la tarde??!

-No te preocupes, partimos a la noche, los pasajes ya están listos

-¿Pero porque no me despertaste? ¡La alarma estaba mas temprano!

-Lo desconecte, te dormiste a las 4 de la mañana y pretendías levantarte a las 7 de la mañana, muy prudente claro –dijo sarcástico- mas si tienes un viaje de un día completo

-Eso no importa, era demasiada mi ansiedad –su estomago sonó del hambre

-Come algo

-¿Tu no vas a...? Cierto... lo siento –dijo Bella sonrojada, se le había olvidado ese detalle

-No gracias, ya lo hice –a Bella se le cruzo una imagen aterradora en su mente pero Edward desencajaba, no parecía él- ve a comer, yo iré a informarle a Aro que hoy partimos y recogeré los boletos y termina de empacar, ordena aquí, nos vamos a las seis –Bella asintió aún en la cama- nos vemos luego

-Espera –Edward le volvió la vista y la vio con el ceño fruncido- Gracias por hacer todo esto por mi –Edward asintió pero su rostro no dejaba de ser severo, se marcho por la puerta. Era primera vez que lo veía hacer eso. Su rostro le inquietaba y más después de haberse tensado por saber que irían a Forks. ¿Qué había ahí que le afectaba? Era ilógico. No veía la conexión.

Bella se levantó, comió algo y se vistió. Luego ordeno el apartamento y termino de empacar. Ya había terminado con todo y aun faltaba tiempo. Puso música instrumental en el reproductor y se tiro en la cama jugando con el teléfono en sus manos no sabia si llamar a su madre o a Jacob para contarles de su llegada. Mejor seria un sorpresa o en una de esas no llegaba porque el avió se caía o algo parecido. Detuvo su imaginación cuando tocaron la puerta.. Era la primea vez que tocaban su puerta desde que había llegado. ¿Quién podía ser? Se levantó y abrió la puerta

-¿Estas lista? –si hubiera tenido la boca abierta la baba se le hubiera caído. Era Edward pero no el mimo de las últimas semanas. No llevaba la capa gris y eso le daba una vista totalmente diferente, se veía mas "fresco" si se podía decir eso... su cabello seguía igual desordenado tono cobrizo pero llevaba una camisa de botones blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas hasta medio brazo. Unos jean flojos de azul marino. Llevaba un bolsón como de fútbol en el brazo izquierdo. Su piel se veía aun más blanca pero mil veces más atractivo, si es que eso era posible,

Bella tardó varios minutos en lograr contestar

-Si... –dijo luego de verlo de pies a cabeza por segunda vez

-¿Qué esperas? –dijo entrando y tomando la única maleta que Bella tenia

-¿y tu capa? –se sintió estúpida luego de haber hecho esa pregunta

-¿para que me detengan en el aeropuerto por posible terrorista y que todos nos vuelvan a ver? No me parece buena idea. Vamos o quieres saber si también utilizo calzoncillos? –Bella se sonrojó bruscamente y Edward rio y salió del apartamento. Afuera ya los esperaba un taxi. El sol ya comenzaba a caer y le daba todo un tono naranja amarillento. Cuando Bella observo a Edward de reojo mientras metía las maletas al taxi, creyó ver cierto resplandor pero si autocensuro de preguntar, debía ser producto de su imaginación pues sería lo único que le faltaría para lucir perfecto como todo un sueño.

En el trayecto, el no la vio ni ella a él. Edward dio todas las indicaciones en italiano y se encargo de las maletas al llegar al aeropuerto. Entraron al gran aeropuerto y pasaron al primer chequeo. Edward el que hablaba por ella y traducía. Bella se sentía fuera de lugar luego de quince minutos de silencio sepulcral pasaron al segundo chequeo para abordar, esta vez era una mujer que abrió los ojos cuando vio a Edward y luego se sonrojo al oírlo hablar. ¿Acaso ella se veía así? Abordaron. Se sentaron en los asientos junto a la ventana en primera clase sin ocupante al lado.

Y a Bella por primera vez le asalto la duda

-¿Cómo pagaste los pasajes?

-con dinero –Bella trabo los ojos ante el sarcasmo

-¿De done lo sacaste?

-Del banco –Bella se exasperó

-Deja de contestar idioteces y dime quien te dio el dinero

-Es de mi cuenta

-¿Tu cuenta?

-Si los vampiros también tenemos cuentas bancarias

-Quieres dejar de ser tan sarcástico?

-¿Y tu de hacer preguntas tan tontas? –Bella soltó un bufido

-Deberías dejar de agarrártela conmigo por tus propios problemas. Desde que supiste que iríamos a Forks te has portado pesado

-¿Y a ti quien te dijo que iríamos a Forks?

-ahí vive mi padre

-Le puedes enviar una postal

-¿ah? Iríamos a visitar a mis padres!

-Pero nunca dijiste que tu padre vivía en Forks

-_Les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones vamos a despegar _–dijo la aeromoza por el altavoz. Ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Pensé que también iríamos a ver a mi padre –dijo Bella después de despegar

-Pensaste mal –Bella soltó un sollozo y se levanto luego de soltarse el cinturon- ¿qué haces? –con lagrimas ya por las mejillas, Bella lo vio con rencor y se alejo en el pasillo camino al baño.

Edward no la siguió pero ciertamente se sintió mal por haberla tratado así. La espero, al menos le diría que lo sentía por habérselo dicho así pero ya había pasado media hora y ella no volvía. Desabrocho el cinturón y se encamino al baño al final del pasillo. El primer baño rezaba OCUPADO en rojo, toco y se escucho un suave sollozo

-¿Si? –era la voz de Bella- permítame ya salgo –escucho como quitaba el seguro, cuando apenas abrió la puerta Edward se introdujo dentro antes que tuviera la oportunidad de cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Aunque claro el no rompía la puerta por pura cortesía, claro porque nada se lo impedía. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida en el momento pero luego frunció el ceño –Fuera!

-No

-Fuera o grito

-¿Así? ¿Y que dirás? ¿Qué te estoy acosando? –justo tocaron la puerta

-¡Señor! Lo vi entrar, no se permiten dos personas en el baño –era la aeromoza. Bella se sobresalto pero Edward sonrió y susurró

-¡Dilo! Es tu oportunidad

-¡Señores! ¡Les pido un poco de pudor!

Bella se quedo en silencio ante la voz de la aeromoza y Edward sonrió triunfante

-Me temo que se ha equivocado, estoy solo, el baño estaba ocupado

-El baño estaba cerrado –dijo la aeromoza al otro lado de la puerta- una joven entro antes justo la que esta sentada a su lado –Edward abrió la puerta suficientemente para que solo le viera el rostro

-Le agradezco su preocupación pero en este momento tengo una urgencia y le puedo asegurar que estoy solo –y le sonrió. La chica quedo apantallada

-Como usted diga –y se retiro.

Edward cerró la puerta y se volvió a Bella que se había sentado en la tapadera del pequeño retrete del minúsculo baño. Apenas cabían ambos. Edward la vio ahí, con los ojos hinchados de llorar y evitando mirarlo.

-Bella –susurró. Ella no alzo la mirada, el se acuclillo de forma que sus rostros quedaran a la misma altura –Bella –sin oportunidad fijo sus ojos en los chocolates. Por un momento se olvido de lo que diría, ¿porque los vampiros podían hacer de casi todo menos mantenerse enfocados en algo? Ahora sus ojos lo habían distraído. Vio en sus ojos lo que ella sentía, la emoción y expectativa de ver a sus padres, pero la decepción hacia él. Le había fallado- ...eh... Bella –lo volvió a intentar, ella alzo una ceja- lo siento, no debí hablarte así, y creo que te debo una explicación – Bella abrió los ojos entesada- pero este no es el lugar ni el momento

-Edward –le corto Bella en un tono que demostraba que hacía un esfuerzo para controlare- ¿tu que crees? ¿Qué yo soy un juego? ¿Qué si tu me dices que salte yo lo voy a hacer? ¿Que solo porque a ti no te parece yo lo debo aceptar? No se que te hace negarte ir a Forks y si no deseas no me lo digas pero para mi ahí hay alguien esperándome con los brazos abiertos, alguien que es importante para mi, y si mi destino no es compartir mi vida con ellos al menos me quiero despedir. Piensa por un momento en que situación me encuentro

-Lo intento pero como la razón que a ti te acerca, con esa misma fuerza me aleja

-Te aleja o tu solo lo haces? Se supone que eres indestructible, que puede que un ser tan fuerte no pueda enfrentar algo?

-Lo hay Bella, lo hay

-No te voy a obligar a venir conmigo pero yo iré

-No te puedo dejar

-Aro no es omnipresente, lo puedes hacer, yo no diré nada

-¡No quiero! –dijo Edward alzando la voz. Bella volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida- porque me culparan si algo te pasa... –dijo volviendo a su tono- Bella esta bien, si vamos o no, no esta todavía decidido, lo vamos a discutir, pero por favor vamos y hablaremos cuando pisemos tierra firme, ¿si? –Bella asintió

_**

* * *

**_

Ok ok, el viaje solo esta comenzando jiji y las cosas ya se pusieron interesantes… Edward esta negado a ir, y sus buenas razones tiene pero mas bien debería enfocarse en Phoenix… lograr llegar y no morir en el intento. Bueno aquí les dejo el adelanto del siguiente capitulo:

_-Mi mama me conoce demasiado bien_

_-Haremos que te crea –Bella se volvió a sonrojar al imaginar lo que eso significaba_

_-Me va a someter a interrogatorio sobre ti… y no se nada_

_-bueno tenemos una hora de camino, creo que yo también tendre que saber csas sore ti, para mejorar la pantomima…_

_OoOoOo OoOoOo_

_-Jamás creí controlarme como lo hago contigo –Edward alzo su mano y se la paso por el pelo. Lo pensó y dudo pero jamás había tenido un deseo humano similar o tan fuerte. Se acerco lentamente. Bella solo lo observaba con sus grandes ojos cafes. La mente de Bella le decía a gritos que resprara pero su cuerpo tse tenso, apenas recordaba como hacerlo y todo exploto en ella cundo sintió los dedos de Edward en su cuello y le daba suaves caricias…_

_OoOoOo OoOoOo_

_**Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es lo que están pensando!!!! Jijiji en el próximo capitulo que no se lo pueden perder!!!! Como estoy de descanso (y a petición de una amiga XD) actualizaré este martes asi que pendientes!!!! **_

**_Sii la primera aparición de los Cullen!!! jijiji Y Edward esta tantito enojado con Bella pero ya veran como se le va a pasar wajajaja (risa malvada)_**

_**Recuerden! Reviews!!!!! Con un review me pueden hacer muy feliz y una pronta actualización!!!! Me encanta saber que piensan del fic y me gusta muxo contestarles jijiji Y también no se si ya les había dicho pero me muero por llegar a los 100 y falta muy poco y si fueran mas, yo super feliz!!!! así que vayan al botoncito verde de allí abajo!!!!! **_

_**Reviews Reviews Reviews reviews reviews reviews!!!!**_

_**Hasta la prox semana!!!**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Nalu**_


	12. El primer “encuentro”

_**Hello!!! Hola!! Como ha estado su fin de semana?? Espero que muy bien!!!! Jijiji Bueno pues aquí esta lo prometido!!! Nuevo capitulo!!!**_

_**Y pues las que tenían duda sobre si lo que estaban pensando sobre el adelanto d la semana anterior era lo que realmente iba a suceder, aquí lo sabran!!!!**_

_**Mil de gracias por sus reviews!!! Ahhh les digo, me encanta saber que piensan y que desean que suceda mas adelante!!!! HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100!!!! Wiii ya vamos por los 114, XD MIL GRACIAS!! Aquí están las contestaciones:**_

**Ginebra: **Graciaaaas!!! Q linda!! Jijiji aquí esta el nuevo capi, espero q lo goces!!! xD espero tu review para saber que t pareció!!!

**Ana belen Martínez Amaro: **wajajajaja si… espero tengas razón!!! Imagínatelo lo hermoso que seria para mi q cada personita q leyera me dejara aunq sea un "hola" wajajaja yo feliz pero también aunq no dejen les sigo agradeciendo que lean y poder entretenerles un rato!!! Me alegra mucho ver que siges leyendo jijiji gracias una vez mas por comentar y espero t guste este capitulo!!!

**BETANIA: **Gracias!!!!! Y claro, aquí esta la actualización prueba de ello! Espero te guste!!

**Sakura Daidouji: **Estoy de acuerdo contigo: Viva Bella/Edward!!! Jajajaja… Gracias!!! Realmente disfruto mucho escribiendo el fic y mas sabiendo que les hago pasar un buen rato a quienes lo leen xD para mi tambien es un gusto. Y pues bueno contestando tu pregunta: no, no habrá licantropodos… pero si habrá mucho Jacob jajajaja… ya se los explicare bien al final de este capitulo. Gracias por alentarme a seguir escribiendo!!!!

**Hinow~: **Me has descubierto!!! Si AMO LOS REVIEWS!!!! Es que al leer sus reviews siempre me siento alentada a seguir escribiendo y actualizar pronto. Q bueno que te agrada este Edward, digamos, ahorita es mas frio… menos "humano" si asi se le puede decir pero poco a poco se va viendo como es mas él… y pues Bella definitivamente es pasiva… creo q tiene malos reflejos, pero no la subestimes, cuando se encuentre mas segura jajajaja quien se la ve jajajaja como dicen: Señor líbrame de las aguas mansas que de las turbias lo hago yo… (me gusta ese dicho) y sabes yo creo q yo reaccionaria como ella…. Como quien no puede pensar teniendo tremendo hombre… y GRACIAS!!!! Eres mi review No. 100!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Waa!!! : **Gracias Dany!!! Sos super!!!! Jajajaja no t preocupes, igual t quiero jajajaja hay platicamos!!!! Cuidate!!

_**Ok ok ok… ahora la contestación si estuvo larga jijiji GRACIAS POR SUS MARAVILLOSOS REVIEWS!!!!!! Hacen esta escritora muy feliz!!!**_

_**A leer se ha dicho!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 12 – El primer "encuentro"

-No te voy a obligar a venir conmigo pero yo iré

-No te puedo dejar

-Aro no es omnipresente, lo puedes hacer, yo no diré nada

-¡No quiero! –dijo Edward alzando la voz. Bella volvió a abrir los ojos sorprendida- porque me culparan si algo te pasa... –dijo volviendo a su tono- Bella esta bien, si vamos o no, no esta todavía decidido, lo vamos a discutir, pero por favor vamos y hablaremos cuando pisemos tierra firme, ¿si? –Bella asintió

Y esa fue la última vez que Edward habló. Mantuvo el ceño fruncido y se tenso. Incluso cuando la aeromoza los vio salir a ambos del baño se contuvo de hablar cuando vio el gesto que tenia

Regresaron a sus lugares en silencio. Bella se dejó vencer por el sueño y se sonrojo al despertar sobre el hombro de Edward pero el parecía no inmutarse. El avión descendió y bajaron en Austin, recién amanecía

-Iremos aun hotel, ahí te podrás dormir todo lo que necesites, al medio día partideros a Phoenix en auto

-¿Y el auto?

-Ya lo alquile –Edward caminaba entre la gente del aeropuerto con rumbo fijo. Bella solo lo seguía. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento el no dudo ni un momento, llegaron frente a un _volvo _plateado. Sacó las llaves y le abrió la puerta de copiloto a Bella. Tras cerrarle la puerta, metió las maletas en la parte trasera y arranco.

-¿Por qué vamos tan rápido? –dijo Bella luego que salieran a la autopista

-¿Ah? –Edward volteo a ver a Bella y vio su rostro de miedo como jamás la había visto

-¿Hay necesidad de ir a más de 190 kph?

-No

-¿Entonces porque no bajas la velocidad?

-Porque no me gusta y ya casi llegamos –viró bruscamente a la derecha y entro al estacionamiento de un hotel decente. Edward se bajo por la llave de la habitación, regreso y condujo hacia la parte de atrás donde estaban las habitaciones. Se estaciono, frente a la puerta 29 y sacó las maletas y las introdujo dentro de la habitación

Bella observó la habitación, tenía una cama al centro matrimonial de cubrecama corinto, las paredes blancas, un televisor al lado de una mesa y una silla. Del lado opuesto estaba el baño. Bella entro y observó que tenia bañera y un gran espejo y se arrepintió de haberse visto en el. Tenía grandes ojeras y el pelo revuelto, se avergonzó de tener tal pinta

-Báñate o duerme como lo desees, iré a hacer unos trámites y te traeré comida -dijo Edward en el marco de la puerta del baño- regreso en una hora, por favor mantete solo aquí, -Bella asintió

-Tomare un baño –el asintió y salió

* * *

Sentía los músculos agarrotados y tensos, se metió en la tina y disfruto de la sensación. Chapoteando en latina se permitió relajarse, como estaba sola dejo la puerta del baño abierta. Era el momento propicio para digerir. En cuestión de horas vería a su madre y a Jacob. Le hacía ilusión, llegarían esa noche con Edward... y ¿como presentaría a Edward? No podía decir: _Hola mama te presento a mi guardaespaldas vampiro. Edward sin apellido._

¡¿Como sobreviviría a la ola de preguntas que le haría su madre sobre él?!

No sabía más que venia de Chicago, porque se lo había contado pero no podía asegurar que hubiera realmente nacido ahí. Y tampoco padres, familia o estudios... no sabía nada. Bella le dio vuelta a todo una y otra vez, tratando de ingeniárselas mientras el vapor llenaba todo el baño

Edward entro a la habitación, sintió el calor humano y su aroma en toda la habitación, su garganta ardió pero no tanto como durante todo el viaje. De hecho disfruto de la sensación de ese aroma dulce combinado con shampoo y agua, lo acentuaba

-¿Bella? –no quería asustarla entrado a huertillas y espero frente a la puerta empujada del baño- ¿Bella? –no contesto, espero pero nada, no había ni un solo sonido, ni el del chapoteo del agua.

Entonces temió lo peor, no podía ser que tras dos horas de ausencia ella hubiera logrado huir o peor, ahogarse en la tina. No necesito ni tres pasos al baño y sus músculos se relajaron. Estaba todavía en la tina profundamente dormida arrimada al borde de esta. Su cabello mojado cubría parte de su rostro. Edward se acuclillo a su lado y con un dedo le retiro el cabello del rostro, ella sonrió. Y la admiro. Tenía una sonrisa hermosa y angelical, sus brazos sobresalían de la tina. Edward pasó su dedo por su piel y observó como se erizaba su piel, era tan blanca y suave.

Entonces recordó el pensamiento de Aro que escucho antes de partir. Aro creía que el crearía fuertes lazos con ella... que incluso se "enamoraría". Alguien como el no sería capaz de algo semejante, el no tenia corazón, no tenia nada que ofrecer, risa debería darle una idea tan descabellada pero por una razón no era así. Bella realmente debería ser una humana que debería crecer, casarse, tener hijos, nietos... incluso bisnietos si la vida se lo permitía, si le hubieran permitido envejecer. Pero ella estaba destinada a algo mas doloroso y difícil. Ella realmente no lo lograría ver o entender pero a lo que la estaban forzando no era mas que a convertirse en un monstruo pero había algo que el admiraba y era que ella se sacrificaría por algo que realmente valía la pena, el amor por su familia, el jamas sacrifico nada, mas que su familia por el egoísmo y placer propio.

Sintió lastima por si mismo, como se podía quejar de sentir un vacio que antes había ocupado su familia si el mismo había sido el que había provocado ese vació... el solo había decidido su suerte que tenia ahora. Pero Bella había traído una nueva ilusión, se sorprendió a si mismo al pensar que estar con los Vulturis ya no sería tan malo cuando ella estuviera con él. ¿Pero que era estar con él? Ella al ser convertida nada la ataría mas a él. Ella podría decidir irse o incluso hacer pareja con cualquiera que ahí se encontraban. Había varios vampiros curiosos y expectantes hacía ella, realmente no era una humana que pasara desapercibida tanto para los vampiros como para los propios humanos. Tenía una belleza exótica, diferente, era como un respiro a lo convencional.

Realmente no debería pensar más en ella luego de ser convertida. Y temiendo lo peor, ¿que pasaría si la mataba? Bueno mas bien eso no sucedería, Aro estaría cerca y no permitirá eso. Pero realmente no ansiaba ya ese día tanto como antes. Pero también deseaba que llegara rápido no por probar su sangre sino por... ¿Acaso Aro había tenido razón? Sus pensamientos se estaban encaminado a algo diferente, algo como lo que tenían Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmet o incluso Carlisle y Esme. El cuadro de su familia vino a el... pero el estaba incluido en el, al igual que ella.

Ilógico

Tonto

Estúpido

Pero interesante

Edward sonrió de lado. Ahora ya no pensaría en eso, haría como había hecho hasta ahora, dejaría las meditaciones para luego, ahora simplemente disfrutaría del viaje mientras pudiera, luego pagaría las consecuencias.

Edward se acerco y susurro al oído de Bella

-Bella... Bella... despierta

-Mmm? –murmuró entre labios aún dormida

-Bella... –abrió sus grandes ojos chocolates y se incorporó bruscamente

-¡me quede dormida! ¿Regresaste tan pronto?

-No, tarde mas de lo debido, cuando tiempo llevas ahí? Te tornaras en una pasa –dijo tomando su mano y viendo sus dedos. Con la otra mano alcanzo la toalla- ten... será mejor que te vistas o te dará un resfriado –la beso en la coronilla y se levanto y salió tras cerrar la puerta del baño tras él

* * *

Bella entreabrió la puerta del baño envuelta en la toalla blanca del hotel. Edward estaba sentado al borde inferior de la cama con la mirada perdida. Bella planeaba rodear la cama para llegar a la maleta y tomar ropa limpia, pero su torpeza hizo acto de presencia y se resbaló. Esperando sentir el golpe de gracia solo sintió unas manos firmes la sostuvieron. Abrió los ojos y se topo con los de Edward

-¿Porque atentas contra tu vida y no me pides la ropa? –nuevamente se le había olvidado respirar, sus fuertes manos la sostenían y la mantenían cerca de su pecho. El sonrió, la alzo en brazos y la llevo a la cama. La deposito suavemente en ella- puedes cambiarte aquí, es menos peligroso, yo saldré, te espero afuera –cuando sus manos iban a abandonar su cuerpo Bella reaccionó

-Edward... –el alzo nuevamente la vista- tus ojos- alzó las cejas- están diferentes... –seguían siendo escarlata pero mucho mas suaves y con luces doradas

-¿Diferentes? No lo creo –y se alejo

-Y también tu humor –volvió a decir Bella

-¿Qué pasa con el? –pregunto Edward volviéndose nuevamente

-Estas... de buen humor –lo dijo con temor de sonar impertinente pero el solo sonrió y salió de la habitación luego de dejar la maleta junto a ella.

Bella se vistió distraídamente pensando lo hermoso que se veía el sonriente y tranquilo, facilitaba todo

-¿Lista? –preguntó al verla abrir la puerta mientras peinaba su cabezo. Bella sintió, recogió todo y salieron de nuevo a la carretera

Llevaban 15 minutos de camino y Bella estaba pálida, no se acostumbraba a la velocidad

-Tranquila... no pasara nada –dijo Edward luego de verla de reojo

-A ti no –Edward asintió mientras sonreía

-Tienes razón –disminuyo la velocidad- pero respira, pocos carros transitan por aquí

-Bien... –Bella intento relajarse y cambio sus pensamientos para relajarse- Edward... –Bella se calló, no sabía como decirlo. Edward la volteo a ver- ¡ojos en el camino! –Edward se carcajeo y fijo nuevamente la vista en el camino

-¿Decías?

-No diré nada si te distraes

-Esta bien no lo haré, pero dime

-No se nada de ti –Edward alzo la ceja- digo –bajo la mirada al sentir la mirada de Edward, se había sonrojado- ¿como te presentaré ante mi madre? Es extraño que vaya a visitarla contigo

-Por eso dirás que soy tu novio

-¿Ah? -Bella alzo los ojos sonrojada. Edward no sonreía pero su mirada no era severa

-¿No puede ser tan malo?

-No, no me sorprende por eso... –como podía ser malo era decir con que salía con un modelo, mejor, mucho mejor que un modelo

-Dime, que otra cosa suena mas convincente? No puedes decir que soy familia lejana

-Mi mama me conoce demasiado bien

-Haremos que te crea aunque dude –Bella se volvió a sonrojar pensando que podría implicar eso

-Me va someter a interrogatorio sobre ti y no se nada

-Bueno tenemos una hora de camino, creo que yo también tendré que saber cosas sobre ti, para mejorar la pantomima

-De mi no hay nada interesante –Edward frunció el ceño

-¿Bromeas? Jamás me había topado con una mente tan enredada como la tuya y menos no tener acceso a ella

-¿Cómo? ¿Acceso? –Edward lo recordó, ella no sabia de "eso". Edward tomó un hondo suspiro

-Entre los mismo de mi tipo hay otros que son diferentes como yo... somos raros

-¿Raros?

-Puedo leer las mentes, excepto la tuya

-Menos la mía –Edward asintió- ¿en todo el mundo solo no puedes leer la mía?

-Todo el mundo es grande y hay mucha gente pero en mi siglo de vida eres tu la única excepción –Bella sonrió tímidamente

-Creo que eso me agrada- Edward alzo la ceja- asumo que no ha de ser muy interesante –y menos que lo supiera, el hecho que cuando estaba con él pensaba insistentemente y tenia una mente muy imaginativa

-A mi no, no estoy acostumbrado

-Pero puedes escuchar a cualquiera en cualquier momento

-Si esta cerca si, y es mas fácil si ya la he escuchado antes

-Pero dijiste raros en plural, ¿hay más?

-¡Toda la guardia Vulturi! No lo has notado eso es lo que busca Aro, cualidades especiales

-Entonces cualquiera vampiro "especial" se vuelve Vulturi?

-Nadie esta ahí por obligación, y no, hay otros "especiales" que no están con los Vulturis

-¿Como quienes? ¿Conoces a alguien? –el semblante de Edward se ensombreció

-Si –sus manos se tensaron sobre el volante. Bella lo miraba con atención

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo?

-No –contesto Edward tratando de relajarse- ¿tu madre me someterá a interrogatorio?

-Es probable, pero si no lo hace ella lo hará Jacob

-¿Jacob?

-Es mi mejor amigo, lo conozco de Forks pero se fue a estudiar ala universidad de Phoenix porque le dieron una beca pero prácticamente se la pasa en mi casa porque vive muy cerca

-¿Es celoso?

-Realmente no he tenido oportunidad de averiguarlo

-¿Cuánto tiempo viviste en Forks?

-Toda mi vida, pero solo los veranos –Edward se quedo en silencio meditando. Bella lo imitó y se destino a ver solo como bajaba el sol en el cielo, no demasiado lejos de llegar al crepúsculo, la carretera estaba solitaria

-¿Duele mucho? –pregunto de pronto Bella. Edward estaba tan ensimismado que lo sorprendió. Era tan relajante no tener mas que su propia voz en su cabeza que escuchar su voz lo alertaba- ¿convertirse? ¿Duele mucho?

-Yo no soy la persona correcta para contestar eso, la mía fue especialmente dolorosa pero no siempre es así

-¿Por qué?

-El… el que me convirtió… Me mordió varias veces... no estaba seguro como hacerlo, fueron tres días dolorosos

-¿Tres días? ¡¿Completos?!

-Repito, depende, pero no pienses en eso ahora –no necesitaba que se asustara

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo fue tu conversión? -Edward sonrió

-Dejémoslo en mucho tiempo –tenía el físico de alguien muy joven, ¿que tanto podría haber sido?

-¿Que edad tenis cuando fue?

-17

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene, aun así soy mayor que tu

-No físicamente yo tengo 17 a cumplir 18 en poco tiempo

-Cuando los cumples

-En unas semanas

-No es para tanto

-Me haces sentir vieja –Edward rió

-Yo tengo 108 años y dices que te sientes vieja –Bella abrió los ojos interesada

-¿Qué año naciste?

-En 1901, en chicago y fue convertido en 1918

-¿Quién te convirtió? –Edward se volvió a tensar pero había hablo entre dientes casi escupiendo

-Carlisle... –Bella volvió anotar el cambio

-Es esta en Forks, ¿verdad? Es por eso que no quieres ir

-Eres muy perceptiva –contesto Edward

-Solo es observar, pero dime ¿es eso?

-Parte

-Pero ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?

-Porque le falle no solo a el sino a toda mi familia, no me lo puedo perdonar

-¿No crees que eres muy duro contigo?

-¿Si yo no lo soy quien lo será?

-Eres muy cerrado

-Y tu terca –Edward le sonrió de lado y Bella estuvo apunto de contestar pero su estomago resonó y la atmosfera se aligero- ¿tienes hambre?

-Un poco, pero puedo esperar a que lleguemos

-Si fuera un poco tu estomago no tendría esa orquesta –Bella se sonrojó.

Edward aminoro la marcha y se ahorrillo en la carretera. Estiro el brazo hacia la parte posterior del asiento y saco una bolsa. Se la puso a Bella sobre el regazo- Espero que te guste la ensalada, el sándwich de pollo y jugo de limón

-Si gracias –dijo sorprendida sacando la comida de la bolsa. Comenzó a comer nerviosamente bajo la mirada de Edward- ¿no comes? Digo, a parte de sangre

-No... Comer eso es como comer tierra

-No puede ser tan malo

-Traga sangre y hablamos –Bella hizo una cara de profundo asco

-No puedo ni olerla, el olor a oxido

-Cambiaras de parecer, luego el olor será lo mas delicioso y mas si encuentras a tu _tua cantante_- Bella frunció el ceño sin entender -Las personas que tienen la sangre mas deliciosa –continuó- su sangre es como si te cantara, es casi imposible contenerse

-Tu la has encontrado? –Edward asintió

-Creí haberla encontrado hace una década, pero me equivoque encontré a alguien con una mas dulce

-Y... tu... la-la mataste?

-No –interrumpió- si no estarías frente mi –involuntariamente Bella abrió la boca. Edward sonrió amargamente- hubiera querido tener el mismo autocontrol aquella vez, todo sería diferente… -dijo mas para sus adentros

-¿Aquella vez que creías que ha habías encontrado? –Edward asintió. Bella se mantuvo meditando un momento y luego volvió a hablar- ¿realmente es mi sangre?

-Mas que cualquier otra, jamás había sentido un aroma tan delicioso. Aquella otra chica era ordinaria a tu lado –Bella dejo la comida sobre el tablero y se incorporó para verlo de frente, el la imitó

-¿Entonces porque te pusieron a ti? ¿Si estabas tanto a matarme? O acaso es igual para todos?

-Vaya que no, porque no te quisiera compartir con nadie, pero Aro constantemente nos pone pruebas para hacernos mejor, pero creo que tu eres realmente mi perdición- Bella frunció el ceño- jamás creí poder me controlar como lo hago contigo.

Edward alzo la mano y se la paso por el pelo. Lo pensó y dudo, pero jamás había tenido un deseo humano similar o tan fuerte. Se acerco lentamente a Bella. Ella solo lo observaba con sus grandes ojos cafés. La mente de Bella le decía a gritos que respirara pero su cuerpo tenso apenas recordaba como hacerlo y todo exploto en ella cuando sintió sus dedos en su cuello dándole suaves caricias que le daban escalofríos.

Veía su perfecto rostro acercarse mas a ella, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido como si aquello suponía gran esfuerzo. Edward estiro su mano y sintió su cálida piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos, se acerco en un momento que le pareció el mas eterno de toda su larga vida. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido no tenía la intención de desviarse a su cuello. Se fijo en sus labios carmín entreabiertos. Edward contuvo la respiración primero para que su fragancia no lo hiciera perder el control y por lo que en ese momento sentía, era ella quien le quitaba el aliento.

El corazón de Bella estaba desbocado y la boca de Edward estaba ya a corta distancia. Y entonces lo sintió. Sus fríos y duros labios contra los suyos, primero estáticos y luego comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos de forma delicada y exquisita. Bella no dudo en responder y enredar sus manos en su cabello dorado; el respondió a esto besándola con un poco mas de ansiedad pero antes de siquiera profundizar el beso Edward se separo ligeramente aún sin respirar. Bella se sentía mareada

-Sera... será mejor que sigamos... –Bella no contesto y el se separo totalmente, prendió el carro y salió nuevamente la carretera

_**

* * *

**_

Hola otra vez!!! Espero les haya gustado, y respondido todas sus incognitas jijiji pues bien en esta ocasión solo habrá un adelanto jajaja pero para q vean q las cosas se ponen picantes!

_-Dijiste mi nombre... por favor no me hagas citarlo... –Bella llevo su mano al rostro para cubrirse de esa penetrante mirada ahora mas dorada que escarlata –Bella... no, no hagas eso -Bella sintió como la mano de Edward retiraba la suya con suma delicadeza, dejándola nuevamente al descubierto- si realmente lo deseas –dijo en voz mas grave y aterciopelada- lo único que tienes que hacer es hacerlo... total, desde este momento somos novios, ¿no? –Bella lo volvía a ver con ojos sorprendidas pero el no se movió, no se acerco. Solo la observaba_

_**Jijiji Ahora bien, hay varias aclaraciones que debo hacer para el siguiente capitulo, q con gusto repetiré el siguiente capitulo. Bien: Jacob vive en Phoenix (como salió en este capitulo) el es de la Push y vivio en Forkspero por una beca se fue a Phoenix y vive cerca de donde vive René, ahora bien, como Jacob esta en Phoenix no habrá licantropodos en Forks… ni Jacob será uno. La rivalidad claramente estará pero sería muy complicado que Edward no solo tenga que enfrentarse a su familia en Forks… ya verán que es mas intersante tener a Jacob en Phoenix jijiji será mas divertido!!! Que para Forks ya tenemos a los Cullen jijiji **_

_**Gracias por su comprensión!!!!!!! Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia en REVIEWS!!!**_

_**Si people, ya vengo yo con mi canción de todas las semanas: Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Como dije en respuesta de un review AMO LOS REVIEWS!!!! **_

_**Y en agradecimiento de sus lindos reviews es que tenemos doble actualización esta semana. Habra nuevo capitulo el viernes!!! Asi que pendientes!!!!!**_

_**Bueno.. hasta la prox actualización!!!!**_

_**Cuídense!!!**_

_**Nalu**_


	13. En casa

_**Hooola!!! Bueno lo prometido es deuda y aquí esta la actualización de hoy!!! Siii jajajaja sere breve porque estoy corriendo, estos días son muy irregulares y me temo que a puras penas he logrado subir este capitulo… pero lo hago con gusto!!!**_

_**ACLARACION IMPORTANTE: como dije en el capitulo anterior, Jacob está en Phoenix, eso significa… no licantropodo. La razón es que me parecía mucho mas intersante y divertido que estuviera en Phoenix porque en Forks ya tenemos a los Cullen para otra faceta del viaje, a parte que no podía dejarlo de incluir porque le dara a Edward el empujón que le hacía falta jijiji…**_

_**Gracias, mil Gracias a todas por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos, realmente me alegra como no tienen idea, y me motivan muuuuuuuuuucho!!!! … GRACIASSSS!!!!!!**_

**O.O: **JIJI y entonces? Aquí esta la continuación!!!! Disfrutala!!!

**blidoCTF: **me alegra informarte que no moriras de un trastorno wajajaja… ya esta el nuevo capi y podras gozar mas de este +tierno Edward que a mi me mata, pero todavía le falta… todavía tiene muy marcado su lado malvado jiji Gracias por tu review!!

**Hernan: **Volviste!!!! Sabes, ya se me hacia raro que no escribieras, oye que tan fuerte fue la tormenta? Para dejart un mes asi?? Wooo… jijiji Gracias! Me alaga mucho ver que te sigue gustando como va el fic y mi forma de escribir Gracias! Y bueno volver a leer de ti!

**Athemisa&kN: **Jijiji yo calculo que no falta mucho para que partan a Forks… pero no podría decirte cuanto, pero no tendras que espera a que lleguen a Forks para que aparezca Jake jijii… ya en este capi hace su flamatne aparición! Espero te guste y Gracias por tu review!!!

**Ginebra: **Gracias!!!! Es alagador!! Jijiji a mi tambien me encanta este Edward… ufff es taann… hay… me quedo sin palabras. En serio gracias por decirme que realmetne te gusta mi forma de escribir, para que me mandes a la guardia Vulturi wajajajaja… y ya no tendras que esperar mas! Aquí esta el capi para q lo disfrutes!!! Espero tu review!!! Jijii

**Ana belen martinez amaro: **Gracias wajajajaja… esta bien, un review por dos jijiji gracias!! También agradecele a tu amiga rojas bachiller… por su deseo de comentar jajajaja. Si tienes razón jijiji eso me hace feliz… aunq aún mas saber que realmente piensa cada uno… para mi es muy estimulante!

**Sakura Daidouji: **No, gracias a ti por comentar siempre!!! Ahora siempre espero ver tu comment jijiji. Si Jacob le dara su empujoncito a Edward que ya se esta abriendo y ya dara el salto jajajajajajaj… gracias, es alagador ver que te gusta mi forma de escribir, y una vez más gracias por siempre leer y comentar!!!

**Sweet Alice: **Gracias!!!! Si vamos avanzando jijiji Gracias, realmente me anima! Gracias por tu review, espero sigas leyendo y comentando!!

_**Ok… estas han sido las respuestas a los reviews que me dejan que no tienen cuenta, también pueden dejar su correo para que les conteste ahí!!!**_

_**Y ya mucha introducción! A leer se ha dicho!!!!!!!!**_

SAFE TONGHT

Capitulo 13 – En casa

El corazón de Bella estaba desbocado y la boca de Edward estaba ya a corta distancia. Y entonces lo sintió. Sus fríos y duros labios contra los suyos, primero estáticos y luego comenzaron a moverse sobre los suyos de forma delicada y exquisita. Bella no dudo en responder y enredar sus manos en su cabello dorado; el respondió a esto besándola con un poco mas de ansiedad pero antes de siquiera profundizar el beso Edward se separo ligeramente aún sin respirar. Bella se sentía mareada

-Sera... será mejor que sigamos... –Bella no contesto y el se separo totalmente, prendió el carro y salió nuevamente la carretera

La mente de Edward daba vueltas buscando una excusa ante esa situación pero una voz le gritaba que dejara de engañarse. El aroma de Bella lo seguía atrayendo pero no de la misma forma que antes, se sentía sediento pero se podía controlar y la prueba de ello había sido ese beso. El sabia que no lo había hecho solo para probarse a así mismo. Sentía como una especie de ilusión y deseo de volverla a besar. Y de hecho estuvo a punto varias veces mientras la miraba de reojo de tomar su cálido rostro entre sus manos y volver a sentirla

-Pasa algo? –dijo Edward después de un rato de camino sin hablar. Le dedico una mirada aprensiva y nerviosa. Bella lo vio sorprendida y como agenada a todo

-No... No pasa nada –ese era el problema, su beso todavía le quemaba en los labios- solo me preguntaba cuanto tiempo vamos a pasar en Phoenix?

-Dos semanas... a menos que quieras pasar mas tiempo

-¿Y en Forks? –Edward se tenso

-No estoy aún seguro –Bella soltó un suspiro y volteo su rostro a la carretera nuevamente y fijo su mirada en ella hasta quedarse dormida

-Bella... –era la voz de un ángel que le hablaba- Bella, despierta ya llegamos –Bella abrió los ojos y enfoco el rostro de Edward poco espacio del suyo- ya llegamos –Bella sonrió el también.- espero hayas dormido bien –su sonrisa se ensancho. Bella todavía seguía recostada en el sillón y Edward inclinado sobre ella

-Si gracias... –no recordaba con claridad que había soñado pero estaba segura que él estaba involucrado. Edward parecía al borde de una carcajada. Bella frunció el ceño- ¿Puedo preguntar que te causa tanta risa? –la voz todavía le salía ronca por el sueño. La luz en el auto era muy escasa, solo porque el realmente estaba cerca podía ver sus ojos brillar. Ya era de noche y la suave luz de un farol y algunos carros que pasaban les iluminaban

-Tu, eres tu la que me dar risa... mas bien es curiosidad

-¿ah?

-¿Qué estabas soñando?

-Yo... no recuerdo –claro que lo recordaba claramente, soñaba que el nuevamente la besaba. Solo comenzando

-¿Segura?

-si... ¿Pero a que se debe este interrogatorio?

-Dormida me estabas pidiendo que te volviera a besar –el rubor lleno el rostro de Bella

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No... como puedes decir que YO te estaba pidiendo a TI

-Dijiste mi nombre... por favor no me hagas citarlo... –Bella llevo su mano al rostro para cubrirse de esa penetrante mirada ahora mas dorada que escarlata –Bella... no, no hagas eso -Bella sintió como la mano de Edward retiraba la suya con suma delicadeza, dejándola nuevamente al descubierto- si realmente lo deseas –dijo en voz mas grave y aterciopelada- lo único que tienes que hacer es pedírmelo... total, desde este momento somos novios, ¿no? –Bella lo volvía a ver con ojos sorprendidos pero el no se movió, no se acerco. Solo la observaba

Bella lo observo un momento, atenta, esperando que el sueño terminara. Pero comenzó a ver como los ojos de Edward se llenaba de duda e inseguridad y no lo pensó. Volvió a besar esos labios fríos y exquisitos. Presiono los suyos contra los de él al igual se acerco lo mas que pudo. Bella entreabrió sus labios y el la imito profundizando el beso, pero tan pronto como Bella sintió aquella caricia Edward se alejó.

Bella lo vio a los ojos, estaban mas oscuros pero el aparto la mirada y se alejo de ella. ¿Acaso la había rechazado?

-Edward... –susurró ella al ver que el no se relajaba parecía molesto- ¿no estas jugando verdad? –Edward la volteo a ver confundido- se supone que seremos novios frente a mi familia... pero realmente tu sientes algo... te pido, dime la verdad... –Bella observaba sus manos con aprensión. Alzo la vista y lo lamento, el la veía con confusión

-Bella... no, no estoy jugando contigo... pero no estoy seguro de que esto sea lo correcto

Fue como un balde de agua fría sobre su cabeza, sintió las lagrimas arribar con fuerza a sus ojos pero negándose a llorar frente a el se detuvo. Edward salió del auto en silencio, dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta para luego ofrecerle la mano para que saliera del volvo. Bella estaba con la respiración entrecortada y hecha un lio. Soltó su mano tan pronto piso la acera y cruzando las manos sobre su vientre fijo su mirada en el concreto

Edward toco la puerta y tras unos minutos la puerta se abrió de golpe

-¡¡¡¡BELLA!!!!! –su madre se lanzo a sus brazos casi asfixiándola- ¡¡¡¡¡Bella, nena!!!! ¿Como estas? –su madre estaba apunto de llorar

-Hola mama –sus ojos también se llenaron de lagrimas, mezcla de alergia y tristeza

-¡¡¡Bella!!!! –Reneé tomo su rostro entre sus manos- ¡¡¡como te he extrañado!!

-Yo también –Bella podía ver claramente a su madre a pesar que ya estaba oscurecido, su madre volvió a abrazarla

-¿Porque no me avisaste? ¿Viniste sola?

-No –Edward se había hecho a un lado pero cuando Renepe se separo del abrazo vio hacia donde su hija observaba

-Ahh... ya veo que no

-Buenas noches, soy Edward Cullen

-Reneé, que es el escándalo –Phil salió a la puerta- Bella! Hola enana!! Que sorpresa! Eso explica los gritos –Phil la abrazó con fuerza

-Hola Phil –sonrió Bella- no has cambiado

-Tu tampoco enana –Reneé veía a Edward con perspicacia y Phil lo noto

-¿Y este chico?

-Buenas noches –volvió a hablar Edward con su voz aterciopelada. Por primera vez en su existencia se sentía nervioso mas ante la atenta mirada de Reneé- Soy Edward Cullen, el novio de Bella –Bella no pudo evitar sonreír tratando de olvidar el sopor que apenas minutos antes había sentido. Eso sonaba tan bien

-Pero quien se ve a la enana –sonrió Phil –se va unos meses y regresa con novio!

-Hola Edward –hablo Reneé- soy Reneé la mama de Bella y este es mi esposo Phil

-Mucho gusto –contesto el aludido estrechando la mano de ambos. Reneé pareció olvidar el examen que pasaba a Edward al volver a alegrare con la llegada de su hija.

Entraron a la casa y Reneé no dejaba de atormentar a Bella con preguntas pero esta no dejaba de contestar ni reír. A pocos pasos se seguían Phil y Edward. Phil miraba con curiosidad a Edward

-Así que novios... –sonrió Phil. Edward asintió- ¿eres de aquí?

-No, de Chicago

-Vaya –Phil sonrió- el equipo de baseball es increíble...

Reneé llevo a Bella hasta la cocina al entrar la volvió a abrazar

-¡Aún no puedo creer que hayas venido! ¿Cuanto tiempo te quedas?

-Dos semanas –Reneé disminuyo su sonrisa

-No es suficiente pero –volvió a sonreír- lo aprovecharemos ¡¡Y más acercándose tu cumpleaños!! ¡Ah! Jacob se pondrá muy contento cuando se entere –Reneé voló al teléfono y marco. Se quedo en silencio mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría- bueno? Jacob... si soy yo... ¿puedes venir?... Lo mas pronto posible... no… claro, te espero.... bien, adios –y colgó

-¿Pudiste haber esperado a mañana no crees?

-¿cómo dices eso? Jacob no cabera de la felicidad, viene en un rato –Reneé sonrió de forma pícara- pero para mientras, porque no me cuentas de ese chico Edward, tu novio... ¿porque no me contaste? ¿Cuanto tiempo te lo tenias guardado? De duele como madre... debo decir que esta muuy guapo y atractivo aunque hay algo en el que veo… pero cuéntame!

-¿Q-que quieres que te diga? –Bella sonrió nerviosa

-¡Todo! Cada detalle, como se conocieron como se hicieron novios, su edad, familia, carrera como paro en Italia, porque te acompaña –Bella la vio sorprendida y confusa, justo Phil y Edward entraron ala cocina. Reneé pareció recordar algo y dio un salto

-¡Bella, Edward. Han de estar muriendo del hambre! –Bella volteó a ver a Edward pero esta estaba relajado y sonreía- les cocinaré la cena

-No –interrumpió Phil- no querida, pidamos una pizza –Reneé no le discutió

-Bien –Bella fijo su mirada en Edward este le sonrió y la vio fijamente. Edward se sentía extramente cómodo ahí. Los pensamientos de Reneé no mostraban más que alegría por su hija y un mínimo interés en él. Phil estaba interesado en Bella como también en el partido de esa noche. Bella lo había visto con cierta aprensión pero trato de devolverle una sonrisa ligera para tranquilizarla durante la noche no había mucho de que preocuparse para esconder

-Así que Edward... –Reneé le habló a Edward pero no censuro sus pensamients "_se ve joven, como Bella... pero tiene porte de alguien mayor" – ¿_Que edad tienes?

-19 años –lograba hacerse pasar por alguien de esa edad, haría una mejor impresión en Reneé

-¿Que estudias?

-Estoy en tercer año de medicina – y tenia papeles para mostrarlo, porque lo había estudiado una década atrás.

-¿Medicina? Vaya –dijo Reneé realmente sorprendida al igual que Bella

-¿Y porque decidiste venir con Bella?

-Estamos de descanso –contesto Edward inmediatamente. Reneé estaba expectante, la respuesta a esa pregunta realmente haría saber a René si era de su agrado o no- Bella realmente habla mucho de ustedes y no quería dejarla sola, no podía apartarla de mi – Reneé sonrió satisfecha. Edward sabía exactamente lo que quería escuchar- Realmente me preocupo mucho por Bella –se aproximo a ella y le tomo la mano justo en el momento que el timbre sonó

-Yo voy –dijo Phil desapareciendo por la puerta y tras un minuto apareció nuevamente seguido pro Jacob. Edward había abrazado a Bella por la cintura y le beso en la coronilla

-¿Bella? –dijo Jacob incrédulo al entrar- ¡Bella! –haciendose a un lado Edward se movió para dejar a los dos amigos abrazarse. Jacob la alzo y comenzar a darle vueltas

-¡Jacob! Me mareo...

-¡No puedo creer que hayas venido! ¿Porque no me contaste?

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa

-¿Cuando viniste?

-Hace media hora

-Es tuyo el carro entonces

-No, es de Edward

Jacob pareció notar la presencia de Edward por primera vez. Lo vio y se sintió como la atmósfera se tensaba. Edward exhibía una sonrisa pero no era buena, era como retadora y desafiante

-Soy Edward Cullen, novio de Bella –le gustaba como sonaba eso y también como los ojos de Jacob se abrieron sorprendidos. Jacob giro para ver a Bella con incredulidad para luego volver a ver a Edward con manera desafiante

-Jacob Black, amigo de toda la vida

-Mucho gusto... creo que te oí mencionar

-¿Así? Porque yo nunca –Edward sonrió

-Bueno, ¿Quién quiere pizza de peperoni? –pregunto Phil

* * *

-¡¡¡SI!!!! ¡¡¡¡Ganaron!!!! –Phil parecía ser el único emocionado por la final del partido de baseball. En un extremo del sofá estaba Jacob con la mirada clavada en Edward, que estaba al otro extremo viendo la tv sin realmente verla y Phil en medio sin notar nada.

Reneé y Bella estaban en el piso de arriba arreglando la habitación de visitas para visitas para que Edward pudiera dormir ahí.

-Bella… -dijo Reneé a su hija cuando hubieran subido al segundo piso- se sincera conmigo, yo no te juzgare… soy tu madre y te quiero …

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Antes de ponernos a intentar este cuarto que es un solo desorden y sería un milagro que lo termináramos… dime… ¿tu y Edward ya tienen relaciones? –Bella abrió los ojos como platos

-No mama, no tenemos relaciones

-No tienes que mentirme, yo entendería…

-No mama, no lo dudes –Reneé sonrió y Bella intentaba que el rubor disminuyera

-Yo solo preguntaba...

* * *

-¡¡¡Que gran partido!!! –prosiguió Phil- bueno chicos, creo que es hora de dormir, mañana debo ir a entrenar. Veré si Rene y Bella han terminado con tu habitación Edward, aunque realmente hay tantas cosas ahí... –dejo la frase inconclusa mientras subía las gradas dejando a los otros dos solos

Jacob perforaba con la mirada a Edward, pero este seguía viendo la televisión ahora apagada. Estaba intentando canalizar los pensamientos de Jacob como algo puramente hormonal o infantil. Estaba seguro que si Jacob escuchará sus propios pensamientos se sentiría avergonzado... no, lo mas probable se sentirá orgulloso de poder odiar a una persona en menos de un minuto. Pero vaya que el no se sentía diferente.

Jacob se debatía entre decirle unas palabras pero el preferiría que no lo hiciera, no sabía si se podría contener.

-¿Desde cuanto tiempo son novios? –decidió Jacob al fin preguntar

-Unos meses

-¿Que tanto la conoces?

-Podría decir que bastante pero recién comienzo –Jaco soltó un bufido. Justo Reneé en compañía de Bella b ajaron las escaleras

-Edward, lo siento, realmente lo intentamos, pero realmente esa habitación se había convertido en nuestra bodega y no hemos logrado ni siquiera dejarla decente!

-Gracias Reneé siento causar tanta molestia

-Podríamos improvisar algo con el sofá

-No te preocupes –sonrió Edward incorporándose al igual que Jacob- puedo pasar la noche en un hotel aquí cerca

-Te prometo que para mañana por la noche tengo lista la habitación, siento no poderte ofrecerte algo mejor

-De verdad, no hay molesta –sonrió Edward y Reneé sonrió

-Gracias Edward, Phil te puede enseñar un hotel que queda en esta misma cuadra, es modesto pero muy bueno para que puedas pasar esta noche, en serio ¡lo siento!

-Reneé –hablo Jacob con una sonrisa jocosa en los labios- ¡¡¡no te preocupes tanto!! Solo será una noche... –Reneé le dedico una mirada de reprimenda a Jacob y este sonrió aún mas- Bella... ¿podemos hablar un momento a solas? –susurró Jacob acercándose a Bella y tomándola de la mano- ¿por favor?

-Claro –Jacob la jaló hacia la puerta de cristal que daba al jardín sin ver el rostro de molestia que mostraba Edward

La noche era fresca y la luna llena brillaba sobre ellos. El viento le alboroto el cabello a Bella pero disfruto de sentir la brisa

-¿Jacob que pasa? –dijo Bella cuando llegaron al centro del jardín y Jacob la tomo de ambas manos pero su rostro era serio

-¿Era eso lo que me escondías?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué tenias novio? Todo el tiempo o que estuviste rara, ¿era por el?

-S-si... –dijo Bella luego de dudar

-¿Por qué no me lo querías decir?

-Es que...

-¿No crees que es muy apresurado –le interrumpió Jacob luego de ver que Bella dudaba- digo que tanto tiempo se pueden conocer para hacerse novios?

-Jacob...

-Dime ¿Qué tanto lo conoces?

-De eso se trata, de conocerlo –Jacob la soltó y le dio la espalda, dio unos pasos y se detuvo- pero que pasa Jacob –Bella esta comenzando a molestarse por la actitud de su amigo- ¿qué tiene?

-¿cómo preguntas eso? ¿Cómo que, que tiene? Te portas extraño, no me cuentas que vienes y todo por _el –_la forma en que pronuncio la ultima palabra lo hizo con el mas profundo de los desprecios

-No te conté porque quería que fuera una sorpresa

-Y venia el también incluido?

-Porque me hablas así? –Jacob se volteó

-Por que me molesta!

-Que yo haya regresado?

-No! Que no confíes en mi

-¿Y Edward no tiene que ver?

-Claro que si

-¡Pero no lo conoces!

-Y no me interesa conocerlo

-Jacob no seas así

-¿Qué no sea así?

-El es importante para mi y necesito tu apoyo

-¿El es mas importante que yo? Nos conocemos desde que llegabas a Forks desde niños. Vine a estudiar a Phoenix por ti! Y cambias todo eso por un chico que conociste hace unos meses?

-Pero tu eres mi amigo, mi amigo de toda la vida –Jacob abrió la boca mostrando su frustración pero la puerta del patio se abrió y salió Reneé caminando hacia ellos

-Lo siento chicos, -Jacob soltó un suspiro de frustración- es que Phil ya esta profundamente dormido y será difícil despertarlo por eso Jacob quería ver si serías tan bueno de enseñarle a Edward donde esta el hotel de la vecindad

-¿Que? No –contesto Jacob riéndose

-¿Jacob? –dijo Reneé incrédula

-¿Qué? No, lo siento Reneé, no quiero... digo realmente creo que ya esta grandecito como para encontrarlo el, ¿no crees?

-Jacob... –susurró Bella tomándole una mano. Jacob la vio a los ojos- por favor... –Jacob negó con la cabeza- por favor...

-Bella, nena, se sincera, no tienes que pedírmelo. ¿Por qué Edward y tu no duermen en tu habitación? Tu cama es grande… yo no le veo lo malo si son pareja de novios… -Jacob inmediatamente dejo de sonreír y comenzó a ponerse rojo del enojo

-¡Momento! –Reneé lo volteó a ver- Esta bien yo le enseñaré donde está el hotel –Reneé sonrió satisfecha y camino hacia el interior de la casa seguida de Jacob

-Gracias Jacob, tu siempre tan atento –dijo Reneé antes de entrar

-Espera –le detuvo Bella que aún no había soltado su mano- Jacob, lo siento... por no haberte dicho nada –Jacob la vio por un momento y las líneas de su frente se suavizaron

-¿Qué mas da? –y le sonrió suavemente

Cuando Bella y Jacob entraron de nuevo a la casa Reneé ya le había comunicado a Edward su disposición y este no mostraba más que una sonrisa cordial

-Gracias Reneé no debiste molestarte tanto pero te lo agradezco

-No es molestia –sonrió Reneé. Realmente, seria apresurado pero el chico le agradaba

"_Es la mia" _

Edward no pudo evitar voltear a ver a Jacob ante su comentario mental y todo el plan para llevarlo a un lugar equivocado luego de eso. Realmente el se había propuesto que durante el viaje no tomaría mas que sangre animal para evitar cualquier tipo de problema pero estaba muy dispuesto a romper esa austeridad por ese chico frente a él, aunque comenzaba a dejar de pensar en el como persona y mas bien como un perro, y uno muy molesto. Desde el primer momento que lo había visto había sentido una aversión pero a como gritaba en sus pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos hacía Bella lo estaba sacando de sus casillas.

Jacob lo veía también desafiante, expectante

-Gracias Jacob –dijo Edward con un dejo sarcástico casi imperceptible, mientras intercambiaban esa mirada

-De nada, solo busco ayudar a Bella –"_para librarla de ti" _

René parecía estar de lo mas satisfecha con su disposición pero Bella parecía esta al corde de un colapso a razón de los nervios por no saber que llegaron a hacer ellos dos en escasos minutos que se llegaran a encontrar solos. Edward sonrió al ver a Bella en tremendo dilema y se acerco a ella para tomar su mano

-Será mejor que nos marchemos –dijo Jacob con tono acido. Edward asintió y tomo a Bella por la cintura y la abrazo

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –dio Edward en un susurro del cual estaba seguro que nadie mas que ella escucharía- estaré cerca, si me necesitas llámame- sonrió- y si te pregunta, mi padre es médico, mi mama diseñadora de interiores, tengo un hermano mayor y una pequeña, queremos vivir juntos y no hemos tenido ninguna clase de intimidad –Edward rompió el abrazo y Bella lo vio confusa, luego le sonrió y su expresión se suavizo, luego la beso suavemente en los labios y la expresión mental de Jacob casi lo deja sordo pero solo lo hizo sonreír mas – que descanses, nos vemos mañana –dijo ya en tono normal. Bella asintió y sonrojada le sonrió

Jacob y Edward salieron de la casa luego de la seca despedida de Jacob hacía Bella. Edward ya había escuchado todo el plan que tenia Jacob preparado para el. No lo sorprendería con la guardia baja.

_**

* * *

**_

Ahhhh jajajajajaja si lo se… no debi dejarlo ahí… pero para que vean lo que se viene aquí esta el adelanto de la otra semana xD

_-Realmente que tanto puede querer a alguien que conoce de unos meses, a comparación de su amigo de toda la vida_

_-Tu mismo lo has dicho –dijo Edward mas molesto- su AMIGO –trato de remarcar la palabra lo mas que pudo- nunca te ha visto como algo más, ahora que hará la diferencia –estaba consiente que eso causaría estragos en su ego pero realmente necesitaba que lo pusieran en su lugar. Jacob encajó la quijada_

_-Veremos Cullen, serán dos semanas largas, y puede que al final tengas que regresar solito a Italia, no me subestimes –la luz de neón que decía: Hotel 24 hrs. los hizo detenerse. Jacob estaba serio y Edward empuñaba las manos_

_**Jijijiji me temo que solo habrá un adelanto… pero les puedo decir que en siguiente capitulo, al fin Edward le hablará claramente a Bella sobre lo que realmente piensa a hacer respecto a sus "dudas" jijiji tendremos una caminata en la playa y una cena romantica… ahí les dejo a su imaginación de quien es quien wajajajaja… (risa malvada) **_

_**Ah antes que se me olvide, necesito ayuda!!! No se si entre uds habrá alguien que sea BETAREADER… pues no entiendo muy bien en la cosa pero me interesa por diferentes razones… si hay alguien hágamelo saber Porfa!!!!**_

_**Y mi canción semanal!!! **__**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**_

_**Me hacee super feliz recibirlos y saber que piensan, porfa REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**_

_**Nos leemos!!!!**_

_**Cuidense!! Feliz descanso!**_

_**Nalu**_


	14. Comienza la guerra

_**Sorpresa!!!! Siii todavía no es viernes y hay actualización!!! Jiji Creo q ahora si puedo actualizare martes y viernes… claro si les parece xD**_

_**El capitulo es más pequeño pero creo que compensa que ahora la actualización será mas seguida. Martes y viernes pero capítulos tantito mas cortos… porque al menos para mi no es tanto… bueno son mas cortos por cuestión de tiempo, ya saben colegio y todo eso… **_

_**Miles de miles de gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos! Ya saben me encanta saber que piensan y si les gusta y me encanta contestar sus reviews, siempre es un gusto!!**_

**Ginebra: **Gracias!!!! Siento mucho que te hayan retado… y a mi también por estar mecanografeando el capitulo y contestando reviews pero siempre les digo… es cuestión de vida o muerte jajajajajajajaja… ahora con Jacob las cosas se ponen mejores! Gracias por tu review!!!

**daynaOoO: **Edward Cullen s perfecto!!! Jiji si a mi también me gusta que sea malito pero dulce**. **Q bueno q te gusta! Y gracias por tu review! Spero sigas leyend y comentando!!

**Hernan: **Jajajaja vaya… si fue un gran problema… que alcance y suerte la de ese rayo jajajaa… cada vez mas intersante xD es bueno ver que sigues ahí leyendo! Gracias!!! Y ya viste hice todo lo posible para que no desesperes jijiji Nos leemos luego!

**Sakura Daidouji****: **Gracias! Tus palabras me animan mucho y buscar mejorar mi forma de escribir y mejorar el fic, a parte que me alienta con nuevas ideas para cuand este fic termine jijij luego les cometnare. Si… Edward vs. Jacob a quien le apuestas? Jajajajaja… Todavia estoy en investigaciones pero escencialmetne un beta es alguien que lee el fic d forma mas crítica y te ayuda a mejorar… por eso toy averiguando , cuando sepa mas te cuento!!! Gracias por tu maravilloso comment!!!

**Angelik: **Gracias!!! También me gustan esos pedazos romanticos… y ahora vienen en aumento jajajajajaja gracias por tu review! Espero te guste este capi y sigas comentando!

_**Una vez mas Gracias a todos por sus reviews!!! Y Bueno a leer se ha dicho!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 14 – Comienza la guerra

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien –dio Edward en un susurro del cual estaba seguro que nadie mas que ella escucharía- estaré cerca, si me necesitas llámame- sonrió- y si te pregunta, mi padre es médico, mi mama diseñadora de interiores, tengo un hermano mayor y una pequeña, queremos vivir juntos y no hemos tenido ninguna clase de intimidad –Edward rompió el abrazo y Bella lo vio confusa, luego le sonrió y su expresión se suavizo, luego la beso suavemente en los labios y la expresión mental de Jacob casi lo deja sordo pero solo lo hizo sonreír mas – que descanses, nos vemos mañana –dijo ya en tono normal. Bella asintió y sonrojada le sonrió

Jacob y Edward salieron de la casa luego de la seca despedida de Jacob hacía Bella. Edward ya había escuchado todo el plan que tenia Jacob preparado para el. No lo sorprendería con la guardia baja.

* * *

Edward y Jacob comenzaron a caminar calle abajo. Lo único que los iluminaba eran los faroles sobre la calle donde casualmente pasaba un automóvil. Eran cerca de las once de la noche. Caminaban porque según Jacob quedaba tan cerca que no valía la pena utilizar el automóvil, a parte que en su pensamiento había dejado claramente que primero prefería un baño en aceite caliente antes de subir al coche. Y le daría mas tiempo para "conversar"

-¿Por qué viniste? –pregunto Jacob sin voltear a ver a Edward que caminaba a su lado. Tenía la mirada clavada en la oscura calle

-Para acompañar a Bella

-Solo por eso

-¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

-Pensé que algún interés especial podrías tener

-¿Cómo cual? Más que acompañarla

-¿Acaso tu no tienes familia que visitar?

-Luego de estar aquí partiremos a visitar a mi familia en Chicago –no era tan tonto como para decir la verdad ante al perro sarnoso, sabía que el era originario de Forks, si le decía que su familia vivía ahí cuestionaría la veracidad de sus palabras

-¿Visitaran a Charlie?

-También esta planeado en el viaje

-Y cuanto tienen de vacaciones

-Tres semanas

-Mucho para una universidad

-En Italia así es –Jacob asintió y guardo silencio por un momento con las manos en los bolsillos, su caminar era lento, y Edward estaba obligado a seguir el paso, pues sería raro que el supiera muy bien donde se encontraba aquel hotel

-¿Hay algo especial que desees decirme? –ya que el no encontraba por donde sacar todas su frustración, le daría una mano

-Si... Realmente no me agradas en lo mas mínimo –Edward bufó ante esa noticia vieja- pero déjame decirte que con gusto te descuartizare si llegas a hacerle cualquier cosa a Bella –Edward rio a carcajadas mentalmente, ¿realmente creía que el podría hacerle algo aun vampiro?- y no bajes la guardia, porque el hecho que sea tu novia, no quiere decir que no intentare que ella se de cuenta que realmente me ama

-buena suerte con eso –Jacob lo vio con confundido

-No te burles de mi –dijo ahora molesto- no me subestimes

-No lo hago... pero no creas que dejare que solo por así intentes de cortejarla frente mío... a este juego podemos jugar dos. Yo no me confió jamás y no empezare ahora pero tampoco dejo que pasen por encima y ahora no será diferente –Jacob sonrió maliciosamente

-Realmente que tanto puede querer a alguien que conoce de unos meses, a comparación de su amigo de toda la vida

-Tu mismo lo has dicho –dijo Edward mas molesto- su AMIGO –trato de remarcar la palabra lo mas que pudo- nunca te ha visto como algo más, ahora que hará la diferencia –estaba consiente que eso causaría estragos en su ego pero realmente necesitaba que lo pusieran en su lugar. Jacob encajó la quijada

-Veremos Cullen, serán dos semanas largas, y puede que al final tengas que regresar solito a Italia, no me subestimes –la luz de neón que decía: Hotel 24 hrs. los hizo detenerse. Jacob estaba serio y Edward empuñaba las manos

-Ya veremos Jacob –dijo Edward dando por terminada la conversación entrando al estacionamiento del lugar, sin mirar atrás.

* * *

-Hay nena, estoy tan feliz que hayas vuelto

-Yo también mama, yo también te extrañaba

-Y vaya que me sorprendiste –Reneé alzo las cejas y sonrió

-¿Te refieres a Edward?

-¿Donde conseguiste a tremendo bombón? Tienes el mismo buen gusto de tu madre- Bella rió- aunque hay algo en el… algo misterioso que no deja ver

-Hay mama –siguió riendo Bella- lo que dices

-¿De donde es que es?

-Chicago –Bella se acomodo en la cama

-¿Y sus padres en que trabaja? –Bella sonrió recordando lo que Edward le había dicho, ósea que Reneé había planeado todo

-Su papa es médico y su mama diseñadora de interiores

* * *

Edward cayó en la hacer dejando una pequeña marca en el concreto. Comenzó a caminar calle arriba hacía la casa de Reneé. No iba a pagar por una habitación que no utilizaría.

* * *

-Ahora dime realmente lo importante ¿estas enamorada? –Bella se sonrojó- Bella!! –rio Reneé

-¿Qué?

-Estas verdaderamente enamorada, verdad

-Creo que si… me gusta mucho y creo que cada vez es mas fuerte –Reneé comenzó a dar saltitos en la cama – pero… no estoy segura de que me quiera

-¿ah? ¿Pero que dices? ¿Por qué dices eso? –Edward estaba encaramado junto a la ventana escuchando con atención. ¿Ella realmente creía eso? ¿Que la hacía pensar eso? Y recordó lo que recién le había dicho en el auto.

-N-no lo se… -realmente ver esa realidad sería demasiado dolorosa pero tenía que hacerlo. No podía engañarse a si misma y hacerse ilusiones estando la posibilidad que el no sintiera nada por ella

-Creo que tu no lo vez… pero yo si, bueno yo lo traduciría en amor por como te ve! Eres como la niña de sus ojos que debe proteger

-¿Y si solo es eso? ¿La damisela que solo debe cuidar?

-No lo haría sino fuera porque le importas

-Prefiero mantenerme escéptica

-Pero Bella ¡Son novios! Deja de decir tonterías. Claro no estoy diciendo que el sea el hombre con quien te vas a casar pero mi intuición materna no falla

Bella sonrió suavemente. Edward la veía desde fuera sintiéndose aún mas confundido. Pero aclararía todo a la menor oportunidad. Las cosas no podían seguir así

* * *

-Buenos días Quil

-Epa! ¿A donde vamos?

-A la casa de Reneé

-¿Tan arreglado?

-Bella regreso –sonrió Jacob. Quil lo observaba sentado en la mesa de la mini cocina con la mano alzando la cuchara del cereal

-Felicidades hermano, la vida te ha dado una nueva oportunidad –inmediatamente la sonrisa de Jacob desapareció a la vez que se sentaba frente a su amigo

-Me temo que no tan feliz… regreso pero no sola

-Regreso con esposo

-¡No Quil! No es para tanto… pero regreso con novio

-Ah… bueno… eso es malo –dijo llevándose el cereal a la boca

-Muy malo… pero no es el fin

-Te refieres a que…

-Si, voy a hacer todo lo posible para que Bella se fije nuevamente en mí

-Pero si nunca lo hizo –Jacob volteó a ver sombríamente a su amigo- Jake, es mi tarea ser sincero contigo

-Gracias, lo se –dijo sarcástico- tanto amor me abruma

-Es realmente tu última oportunidad para que ella se fije en ti… si se va a Italia…

-¡Lo se, lo se! No presiones

-Y como es el hombre? –Quil nuevamente se gano una mirada sombría de Jacob

-No te voy a contestar eso –dijo levantándose

-Ya te vas

-Claro tengo que aprovechar el tiempo

Quil volvió a alzar la cuchara con cereal y se lo llevo a la boca. Mastico lentamente mientras escuchaba a Jake salir del departamento. A veces sentía un poquito de lastima por Jacob. Lastima de la buena, claro. Tan enamorado de Bella emocionado por su regreso y ella volvió pero con otro hombre y conociendo a Jake haría hasta la última locura por ella, tal y como lo había hecho al mudarse a Phoenix por ella. Quil se llevo otra cucharada de cereal a la boca y comenzó a hojear el periódico, haría un día nublado en la ciudad. Era algo raro en Phoenix pero no imposible.

La puerta volvió a somatarse al ser abierta con fuerza

-¿Qué paso? –preguntó al ver a entrar a Jacob como los mil demonios

-Se fueron

-¿Quiénes?

-¡Bella y su flamante novio!

-¿A dónde?

-Bella llevo a conocer Phoenix

-¿El no es americano?

-Si

¿Entonces?

-¡No lo se! Pero me ha declarado la guerra

-¿Guerra? ¿No estas exagerando tantito?

-¡¿Exagerado?! –Jacob se altero finalmente luego de intentar serenarse- ¡No lo creo!

-Pero si ellos están allá afuera y tu aquí? ¿Qué harás?

-Esto es solo el comienzo y me tomo desprevenido pero mientras el este aquí tendrá que tener cuidado

-Te recuerdo que es su novio, si lo eligió es por algo –Quil se llevo otra cuchara la boca con lentitud

-Quil eso no significa que me daré por venció, no me rendiré a menos dando batalla

-Pues bien tiempo para planearla tendrás porque no sabes a que hora regresaran

Jacob golpeo la mesa con los puños

* * *

_**Me encanta este Quil… realmente el personaje se me hace tan simpatico y quería ponerlo… tan lindo jajajajajaa… solo él y Seth son los únicos de la manada que me gustan realmetne jiji ambos son muy simpaticos =)**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capi… y como costumbre aquí están algunas probatidas del próximo capitulo:**_

_Edward detuvo el automóvil y Bella notó a donde habían llegado, no lo hubiera notado si no fuera por que el apago el auto. Habían llegado a la playa_

_-¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por aquí? –Bella asintió_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-¿Nunca te has enamorado?_

_-Creo que no… ¿como puedes saber si te has enamorado si nunca lo has hecho? Aunque siendo humano no recuerdo haber sentido nada parecido y siendo vampiro puedo asegurar te que no lo había estado –Bella lo observo con detenimiento. Edward tenía la mirada perdida, como meditando sus propias palabras pero luego clavo sus ojos en ella- ¿Qué me dices tu?_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-Dejas mucho que desear porque eres mala mintiendo y se nota que no te crees eso que somos novios_

_-¿Debería creérmelo? –Edward se puso serio_

_**Bien, bien… ya sabemos de quien es la caminata de la playa jajajaja y que tendrá Jacob preparado como primer golpe… pero también si tienen ideas de cómo estos dos se pueden chantajear son bienvenidas!!! Ya saben, me encantaría saber que les gustaría y sus comentarios siempre son tomados en cuenta! Pueden enviarme sus ideas en reviews o tambien en mensajes personales!!!!**_

_**Jijiji entonces, nos vemos sin falta el viernes en la próxima actualización…**_

_**Y lo que no podía faltar… mi canción favorita!**_

_**Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews**_

_**Espero con ansias sus reviews!!!!**_

_**Hasta la prox actualización**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nalu**_


	15. Mi realidad

_**Hoooooooola!!! Ya llego el viernes!!!! Al fin!!!! No saben, esta semana se me ha hecho tan dificil... uff es difícil volver a las vueltas después de una semana de descanso. Pero en estos momento estoy al borde de un colapso nervioso, no me doy abasto con las cosas que tengo que hacer y el lunes... el temido lunes tengo un examen que es super importante que se extiende hasta el martes... deséenme suerte... espero por todas estas cosas poder actualizar el martes, ya saben que hago todo lo que esta en mis manos para traérselos... entonces sacare mis energías y actualizare... claro a menos que realmente no sufro de colapso para entonces wajajaja**_

_**Gracias a todoooooooooooos por sus reviews, les digo en estos momentos de crisis me animan como no tienen idea, y de hecho son las que me dan energías para mecanografiar los capis y seguir con este fic... Gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos!!! Ya vamos cerca de los 200!!!! O.o Soy tan feliz!!!**_

**o.o: **Tus deseos son ordenes, actualización lista!

**DaynaOoO: **jajajaja tons definitivamente te va a encantar este capi jajajaja… y pues pondremos a Edward verde wajajaja

**o.o: **wajajaja tu idea me encanta!!!! Definitivamente la utilizare… me encanta, gracias!! Y pues lamento que sea hasta hoy pero el cole me tiene como loca, pero cuando pueda actualizare antes! =)

**Marialex!**: Wiii! Nueva lectora!! Eso me hace muy feliz! Q bueno q te gusto! Y pues ya llego el viernes y la actualización. Espero sigas leyendo y escribiendo tus comentarios!!! Gracias por pasart por el fic!

**o.o: **Gracias!! Si realmente vale la pena ver a esos dos darse duro wajajaja y todo por ella.! Espero te guste el cap de hoy!!

**Sakura Daidouji: **No dejo de agradecerte! Y ahora espero siempre tu review jijiji… yo tambien adoro E/B son la mejor pareja jajajaja si te gusto el capi pasado este te va a encantar y mas con eso que me dices del amor jijiji pero no quiero adelantarme, lee y me cuentas!!! Gracias por tu idea! Esta genial, fijo aparece en el fic =) Espero tu comment d este capi y también que te guste!

**Hernan: **yeah!! Ya cada quien tiene su canción! Debo decir que la tuya también me gusta jajajaja xq indica q te ha gustado el capi jijiji Gracias!!!

_**Bien, estoy segura que este capi les va a encantar jijii, asi que a leer!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 15 – Mi realidad

-Esto es solo el comienzo y me tomo desprevenido pero mientras el este aquí tendrá que tener cuidado

-Te recuerdo que es su novio, si lo eligió es por algo –Quil se llevo otra cuchara la boca con lentitud

-Quil eso no significa que me daré por venció, no me rendiré a menos dando batalla

-Pues bien tiempo para planearla tendrás porque no sabes a que hora regresaran

Jacob golpeo la mesa con los puños

* * *

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-No tengo hambre –Edward la volteó a ver enarcando la ceja

-¡Ojos en la carretera! –Edward se rió- nos pondrán una infracción

-No lo creo

-Claro a la velocidad que vamos los detectores de velocidad no notarían la macha plateada en la que se ha de convertir el auto! –Edward rió y giro por una calle- ¿a dónde vamos?

-¿Tu dime a donde quieres ir?

-¿Qué se supones que estamos haciendo? Pregunto, me sacaste casi volando de mi casa

-Nunca he conocido Phoenix, hay que aprovechar el día nublado, no te puedo asegura poder salir el resto de días

-¿Qué pasa si sale el sol?

-¿Quieres realmente saber? –Bella sintió- en su momento te lo enseñaré

-¿Qué me asegura que lo harás?

-Te lo prometo... tienes mi palabra –a Bella pareció serle suficiente

Bella lo observó con atención, se veía animado algo ligero, no importaba que en ese día anormal el sol que tanto quería no brillara, su sonrisa bastaba para iluminarla a ella. Edward conducía en silencio y Bella iba viendo por la ventana cuando reconoció en la calle un edificio tan conocido

-Aquí... –dijo Bella mientras la imagen de un gran edificio de ladrillos aparecía- aquí es donde estudié

-¿Aquí?

-Casi toda mi vida

-¿No lo extrañas? –Bella sonrió

-Todavía me cuesta creer que salí de ahí

-¿Te iba mal? ¿Te hacían algo? –el rostro de Edward se crispó al pensar que Bella era objeto de algún abuso

-No... Era "normal" tenia mi grupo de amigos... pero jamás me destaque por nada –Edward se relajó y sonrió

-Yo realmente extraño la secundaria –Bella alzó la ceja incrédula- me aburría pero era mejor –bajo la voz nuevamente los recuerdos le asaltaban. Alice, Jasper, Emmett incluso Rosalie. Siempre escuchaba loas mimas clases pero estar con ellos hacía todo mas llevadero

-¿Mejor que, que?

-Estar rodeado de un montón de vampiros italianos... no tienen exactamente el mejor humor...

-¿Tu fuiste a la secundaria mientras estabas…?

-Si, cuando mi corazón latía si

-¿Todavía lo recuerdas?

-De hecho, no

-Entonces como lo puedes extrañar? –Edward sonrió

-Antes de unirme a los Vulturi, yo atendí a la secundaria

-No es muy fácil imaginarte en es plano, seguramente el mas popular y solicitado –Edward rió. Bella lo imaginaba como el rey del baile y el objeto de afecto de todo el alumnado femenino.

-De hecho nos tenían miedo, a mi y a mis hermanos

-¿Esos que me dijiste? Alice y Emmett, son tus hermanos ¿vampiros?

-Si son vampiros pero no son mis hermanos de sangre –rio ante la ironía- pero los considero como tales, también a Jasper y Rosalie, pero ellos fingían ser mellizos adoptados por mis padres, al igual que nosotros –Edward rió ante la cara de confusión de Bella- Carlisle es mi creador, mi padre

-¿El fue quien te convirtió?

-Si... también está Esme, su esposa, es mi madre. Alice se hace pasar por mi hermana pequeña y Emmett mi hermano mayor, aunque creamos la pantalla que Rosalie y Jaspero también son adoptados como nosotros por el matrimonio Cullen. Y realmente es porque Rosalie está con Emmett y Alice con Jasper

-¿Son pareja? –Edward asintió mientras seguía conduciendo- ¿y tu? –dijo sin poder ocultar cierto temor.

No se le había ocurrido antes, ¿que sucedía si de pronto el no estaba solo y por eso la rechazaba? Tal vez había alguien que lo esperaba con los Cullen, entonces ¿porque no deseaba volver? Bella sintió como se le formo un nudo en la garganta

-Yo no... yo soy el soltero de la familia –rio. Bella soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad

-¿Y todo esto porque lo arman?

-Tratamos de pasar desapercibidos, intentar ser normales y asistimos a la secundaria –aquello sonaba muy extraño, si todas su familia era como el, increíblemente guapos y demás, era extraño que intentaran ser normales, eso parecía casi imposible

-¿Y cuantas veces has asistido?

-Perdí la cuenta después de graduarme por 10 vez de la secundaria

-¡Que horror! –Edward sonrió- ¡yo casi no sobrevivo! –Edward volvió la mirada hacia la costa- ¿y porque te fuiste? –Edward se tenso y presiono la mandíbula

-¿no crees que me toca ahora a mi? –Bella entendió aquello era tema delicado y asintió

-¿Tus padres, cuanto tiempo llevan separados?

* * *

-Hola Reneé

-Lo siento Jacob, no han vuelto

-No te preocupes, solo necesitaba que me ayudaras para darle una bienvenida a Bella... ya sabes un detalle quería hacerle

* * *

Edward detuvo el automóvil y Bella notó a donde habían llegado, no lo hubiera notado si no fuera por que el apago el auto. Habían llegado a la playa

-¿Te parece si damos una vuelta por aquí? –Bella asintió

Salieron del auto y comenzaron a caminar hacia el mar. El océano estaba picado pero la playa estaba desierta. Aquel día no parecía ser un caluroso día normal en Phoenix. No había sol pero definitivamente se sentía el calor húmedo, típico del lugar. La escala de grises del cielo y el fuerte azul del cielo hacían contraste pero uno muy hermoso.

El silencio ya llevaba un rato haciendo acto de presencia, hasta que después de un momento Bella decidió hablar

-¿Los extrañas? ¿A tu familia?

-Dime si tu no extrañaste loa tuya –Bella sintió

-¿Cuando llevas lejos de ellos?

-Una década –Edward tenia la mirada perdida en el horizonte, camino hacía una piedra cerca de la orilla y se sentó. Bella se acerco y tomo su mano que descansaba sobre la roca y se sentó junto a el

-¿Y tu porque... porque no estas con alguien?

-No lo se... –dijo aún con la mirada perdida en el mar- creo que no habrá nadie para mi o no lo he sabido ver

-¿Nunca te has enamorado?

-Creo que no… ¿como puedes saber si te has enamorado si nunca lo has hecho? Aunque siendo humano no recuerdo haber sentido nada parecido y siendo vampiro puedo asegurar te que no lo había estado –Bella lo observo con detenimiento. Edward tenía la mirada perdida, como meditando sus propias palabras pero luego clavo sus ojos en ella- ¿Qué me dices tu?

-No... Hasta ahora

-¿Novios? –sintió como la curiosidad se apoderaba de él. ¿Que sucedía si había alguien ya la hubiera estrechando en sus brazos… o besado tan dulces labios?

-Si se le puede llamar así... creo que uno, pero no estoy segura que valga –Bella sintió como se sonrojó ante el recuerdo

-¿Quién?

-Mike Newton, la mitad de la relación yo no estaba enterada que lo éramos y la otra mitad fue mi intento de cortarlo –Edward comenzó a reír

-No, creo que no cuenta

-¿Novias?

-No... pero creo que puedo asegurar que duraría mas tiempo que tu relación con Newton

-Cualquiera puede durar mas de lo que dure con Mike... Pero igual tendría que ver que tan buen novio eres –Edward alzo la ceja

-No me puedes poner en tela de juicio

-Claro que si

-Bien, entonces dime como ha sido hasta ahora mi desempeño

-Satisfactorio –dijo Bella luego de pensarlo un momento, luego lo volteó a ver y sonriente le dijo: - ¿y yo?

-Dejas mucho que desear porque eres mala mintiendo y se nota que no te crees eso que somos novios

-¿Debería creérmelo? –Edward se puso serio

-Si tendremos este circo por semanas ayudaría para que no nos descubrieran

-¿Quién? ¿Reneé?

-No... Ella realmente lo cree... –Reneé estaba 100% convencida de ello pero prefería evitar sus pensamientos. Había algo que incomodaba a Edward cuando Reneé comenzaba con sus análisis profundo de que tan enamorados estaban el uno del otro-me refiero a Jacob... te conoce bien –sin contar que realmente a el no le importaba que fuera, aunque estuvieran comprometidos el no dejaría hasta escuchar de la boca de Bella que lo amaba a él y a nadie mas

-¿Jacob?

-Esta muy interesado en ti

-¿Estamos hablando del mismo Jacob? –Edward asintió y se puso serio nuevamente- ¿tu lo escuchaste pensar algo?

-Fuerte y claro

-Pero... -Edward en seguido vio el rostro de angustia de Bella. Edward la rodeo con un brazo y la hizo recostarse en su hombro

-No Bella, no lo tomes mal... parte de él esta resignada y mas al verme, no sufras por lo que no debes

-Pero el es mi amigo y no lo deseo lastimar

-Eso no lo discuto pero tu no tienes control sobre lo que el siente o deja de sentir

Pero vaya que el chico si había sabido apreciar lo que realmente ella tenía. Tenerla así en sus brazos le hacia una vez mas ver lo hermosa que era, con sus grandes ojos chocolates, piel blanca y sonrojo suave. Pero más allá de eso, su voz dulce, su forma de hablar siempre tan delicada hacia los demás

Bella negó con la cabeza. Edward aparto un mechón de pelo de su rostro

-Realmente lo veo solo como un amigo, casi hermano

-Bueno ya no te preocupes por el –realmente no le gustaba estar hablando de ese perro luego de escuchar sus planes a gritos. Pero el se había adelantado. Cuando Bella se había despertado le había dicho que salieran y todo en el día había jugado a su favor. Cuando ellos apenas se alejaban por el bulevar Jacob ya caminaba calle arriba hacia el hogar de Reneé.

Una ola golpeo la roca fuertemente haciéndolos salir a ambos de su ensimismamiento. Bella reacciono dando un saltito y Edward la estrecho más fuertemente en sus brazos

-¿No te gusta el agua? –pregunto Edward riendo suavemente. Bella estaba recostada en su pecho y le encantaba como era el sonido de su risa amortiguado en su pecho contra su oído

-Pues... –pero sintió la fría agua salada contra su rostro. Edward reía con más fuerza tras lanzarle el agua.

Bella lo empujo y se levanto, Edward apenas se deslizo por la piedra pero se dejo caer mientras no dejaba de reír a carcajadas. Jamás lo había visto reír así.

Parecían dos niños pequeños chapoteando al borde del mar, riendo y lanzándose la arena mojada.

Edward se dejó caer en la arena totalmente mojado a la orilla del mar. Bella se sentó a su lado. Los ojos dorados rojizos de Edward se clavaron en ella. Bella miraba el horizonte pero un rubor empezó a llegar a su rostro al notar la insistente mirada de Edward.

Ella lo volteó a ver y le sonrió. Realmente tenia un nudo en el estomago y se debatía entre si hacerle caso a su mente o a su impulso… se veía tan guapo así, le quitaba la respiración. Su cabello mojado brillaba por el tenue esplendor del ausente sol, la miraba con sus profundos y penetrantes ojos, era inevitable no enamorarse de él.

Levanto su mano hacia la mejilla de él y se acerco para besarlo suavemente. Edward rápidamente enredo su mano en el cabello mojado de Bella, acercándola más. Bella se dejo caer sobre Edward y este se dejo vencer para caer de espalda suavemente en la arena, mientras se besaban de manera dulce y suave con simple roce de sus labios.

Cuando los ojos chocolates se abrieron se toparon con el ceño fruncido de Edward que separo lentamente sus labios pero no la aparto de su pecho

-Bella –le susurró- yo... Bella... –callo por un momento- ¿tu te das cuenta que yo soy un vampiro...? –Bella lo vio confusa- ¿y tu una humana?

-Si... –contesto en un lento susurró

-Y que entre tu y yo no podría haber nada... va contra nuestras naturalezas

Bella frunció el ceño y se incorporó. Clavo la vista en el horizonte sin suavizar la expresión. ¿Por qué había llegado a creer que tal vez el podría llegar a sentir algo por ella como ella se sentía por el? Que ilusa había sido

- ¿Bella?

-Sera mejor que regresemos... –dijo de forma seca. Edward la vio fijamente por un momento. Edward no reaccionó hasta que la vio caminar de vuelta al auto, cerca de ellos

¿Por qué algo dentro de él, le decía que lo había arruinado todo?

Regresaron en silencio a la casa de Bella. La hora de almorzar ya había pasado. Entraron a la casa que estaba vacía. Reneé había dejado una nota que decía que había salido al supermercado.

Edward miraba con preocupación a Bella, su mirada se había vuelto lejana y fría.

-Si deseas bañarte –dijo en tono monótono- pasa adelante, yo ordenare un poco la casa

-¿No quieres que te ayude?

-No –le cortó Bella- el baño que puedes usar esta en mi habitación, las toallas están dentro

Y sin voltear a verlo se encamino a la cocina cerrando la puerta tras ella. Cuando termino ahí prendió la lavadora y subió a la habitación para recoger la ropa sucia. Entro a su habitación y cogió la ropa de la canasta cuando escucho la puerta del baño abrirse. Alzando la bola de ropa se volteo para ver salir del baño a lo más parecido a un dios griego entrar a su habitación

La ropa cayo a sus pies sin poderlo evitar, sin tampoco poder dejar de ver el torso desnudo de Edward, con unos jeans flojos y en la mano alzada una toalla con la que secaba su cabello dorado.

El la veía fijamente, no definitivamente con la cara de tonta con la que ella lo veía a él. Mas bien tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido con determinación, aunque un poco inseguro al acercarse a ella.

-Bella –susurró mientras se acerco velozmente a ella para tomarla de la cintura y pegarla lo más que pudo a él. Adoraba el calor que ella irradiaba y mas con ese hermoso sonrojo en su rostro- lo que te dije antes es cierto –continuó con un susurró seductor.

Bella recapacito y recordó el hoy que se le había formado en el corazón. Bajo la cabeza para contener las lagrimas, había olvidado la necesidad que sentía por llorar cuando el la había estrechado de esa forma en sus brazos. Sintió la fría mano de Edward tomarla por la barbilla para alzar su rostro y así poderse ver a los ojos que parecían cada vez mas dorados

-Pero realmente, no estoy dispuesto a obedecer...

Y poniendo su otra mano en su nuca la beso con ansia. Los labios de Edward se movían con ansiedad sobre los de Bella que no tardaron en responder con el mismo frenesí. Los brazos de Edward no permitían ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos y las manos de Bella recorrían la espalda húmeda de Edward con suavidad.

Bella entreabrió los labios y Edward profundizo el beso sin pensarlo, degustando de su calidez y cercanía, sintiendo pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al sentir sus suaves manos recorrer su espalda de aquella forma

Se sentía más vivo que nunca, aún estaba la quemazón en su garganta pero era más fuete la quemazón en todo su cuerpo e incontrolable en su hasta ayer frío corazón.

* * *

_**Jajajajaja las que pedían otro beso... aquí esta!!! Jajajaja muy diferente a los anteriores... definitivamente mas... cual seria la palabra? Atrevido? Hot?? Wajajajajajajaja, Si, ya lo acepto!!!!! Edward ya lo acepto!!!! Ya era hora... pero recién es el comienzo... el corazón de nuestro Edward ya reaccionó...!!!!!! Pero ahora tendrá que darle guerra a Jacob… jajajaja**_…

_**Bueno y este es el momento donde pueden tomar revancha (sea por sea quien vayan) para darme ideas de enfrentamiento entre Edward y Jacob... todas sus ideas son bienvenidas, y d hecho me han dado varias muy buenas que verán adaptadas al fic!!!! XD Todavía estoy atenta a mas sugerencias!!!!!**_

_**Ok, he decidido hacerle letra a mi canción favorita... Reviews!!!!!!! Pero el coro es el principal: REVIEWSSSS REVIEWS REVIEWS PORFA REVIEWSSSSS REVIEWSSS ya casi llegamos a los 200!!!! Podre presentar ese examen con una graaan sonrisa XD**_

_**Y hagan a esta muy estresada escritora feliz!!!!! (para que no caiga en un ataque nervioso, que ya bastante me duele la muñeca de tanto que trabajar)**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**_

_**Nos leemos el martes!!!**_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Nalu**_


	16. Una cena de bienvenida no bienvenida

**_Me quiere dar un ataque! Ya me da un ataque!!!! Va pues, si fuera así no subiría el capi porque estaría tirada ahí medio muerta wjajaja... ok mal chiste. Pero, es que ya tenia el capitulo listo solo para revisarlo y subirlo... se perdio el archivo, yo no se que se hizo pero lo busque y no esta... me dio una frustración... bueno ni modo, a mecanografiarlo OTRA VEZ... pero bueno, realmente lo hago con gusto xq yo se que uds aprecian mi esfuerzo jijiji si no fuera asi no leerian el fic jajajaja. Y tomare muy en cuenta los muchos consejos que me dan sobre que me relaje y me tomes las cosas con calma (¡¡Macca!!! Mis clases wajajaja)_**

**Llegamos a los 200 reviews!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiii estoy muy super feliz! Gracias a cada una (o) de ustedes que leen, alertan, comentan y ponen el fic en sus favoritos. Mil gracias, especialmente por sus preciosos comentarios y correciones. Pues bien, recien Dragonfly0684 me hizo darme cuenta de un tremendo error que me apena por no haber hecho bien mi tarea. Pues bien, es imposible que haya playa en Phoenix por el lugar en el que se encuentra pero finajamos que este pequeño detalle no es importante y porque en el sig capi se desarrolla en la playa y es importante... entonces, espero su compresión! XD**

**Ginebra: **Eres mi review 200!!! Gracias!!! Me alegra mucho que te guste y sigas ahí comentando! Cuidate

**HERNAN: **Deberiamos componer una canción juntos, creo que nos iria muy bien wajajajajaja… si ya reacciono, era hora. Creeme no eras la única persona q le hubiera querido dar una buena cachetada al hombre para que reaccine pero no fue necesario.. lo hizo!!! Jajajaja Gracias Hernan por tu review!!

**Sakura Daidouji: ***-* No puedo expresar mi gratitud =) Gracias, que linda! Realmente te cuento que recien ayer tuve mi primera parte de examen y era lo que mas me preocupaba y pues me fue bien, (todavia tengo q esperar resultados pero esperemos que bien) y pues te digo, si el capi es mas cortito por cuestion de tiempo pero me alegra mucho poder traerles el capitulo.

Tu idea esta muy buena jijijij la aplicare al fic. Si alfin Edward lo hizo, lo logro, al fin avanzó!! Wajaja... y pues vere si le pongo a alguien a Jacob, tienes razón para que todos sean felices... ya vere jijiji. Una vez mas gracias!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bien, ahora si!!! A leer se ha dicho!!!!**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capítulo 16 – Una cena de bienvenida no bienvenida

Bella recapacito y recordó el hoy que se le había formado en el corazón. Bajo la cabeza para contener las lagrimas, había olvidado la necesidad que sentía por llorar cuando el la había estrechado de esa forma en sus brazos. Sintió la fría mano de Edward tomarla por la barbilla para alzar su rostro y así poderse ver a los ojos que parecían cada vez mas dorados

-Pero realmente, no estoy dispuesto a obedecer...

Y poniendo su otra mano en su nuca la beso con ansia. Los labios de Edward se movían con ansiedad sobre los de Bella que no tardaron en responder con el mismo frenesí. Los brazos de Edward no permitían ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos y las manos de Bella recorrían la espalda húmeda de Edward con suavidad.

Bella entreabrió los labios y Edward profundizo el beso sin pensarlo, degustando de su calidez y cercanía, sintiendo pequeños escalofríos por todo el cuerpo al sentir sus suaves manos recorrer su espalda de aquella forma

Se sentía más vivo que nunca, aún estaba la quemazón en su garganta pero era más fuete la quemazón en todo su cuerpo e incontrolable en su hasta ayer frío corazón.

Bella sentía todo aquello como un sueño. Estaban compartiendo un beso apasionado pero ella sentía algo más. Sentía que estaba totalmente enamorada de el. Poco a poco el beso se fue volviendo mas lento y dulce hasta que falto el aire.

La falta de aire de ella los hizo alejarse, el también tenia la respiración entre cortada. Pero aún así no se alejo de ella, la seguía abrazando fuertemente. Bella recostó lentamente su cabeza en su pecho y oculto su sonrisa

-Realmente eres mi perdición –dijo Edward en un susurro. Jamás había sentido algo así, ola oscuridad de Volterra ahora parecía mas que lejana, como una pesadilla de la que ella lo había despertado. Ella deposito otro suave beso en sus labios. Y un portazo rompió toda la atmósfera que había entre ellos.

-¡Ya llegue! –era Reneé. Bella sonrió mientras soltaba un suspiro de frustración

-Será mejor que bajes, y yo me cambie, no puede pensar muy bien si me ve así... –susurró Edward y luego de darle un corto beso en los labios la soltó

-¿Bella? ¿Edward? –Bella salió de la habitación con la ropa en las manos

-Hola mama –bajo las escaleras y ayudo a Reneé a cargar las bolsas

-¿Dónde estabas? ¿Y Edward?

-Se esta cambiando –Reneé abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Bella rió

-¿Y porque se esta cambiando?

-Porque se metió a bañar –Reneé la siguió viendo con perspicacia

-¿Dónde?

-En el baño de mi cuarto

-¡Bella!

-Mama –cortó Bella inmediatamente- tu mente vuela, no imagines cosas, yo solo estaba recogiendo ropa para lavar

-Mmm... yo no sabia que hacer las tareas del hogar te alegrara tanto –Reneé sonrió- Pero dime, nena, que tal estuvo tu salida con Edward

-Bien, fuimos a dar una vuelta

-Por la playa me imagino, como veo que estas totalmente mojada... digo yo –dijo Reneé viendo a su hija de reojo y sonriendo- y no has hablado con Jacob

-No, no he hablado con el... ¿tu si? –Reneé dejo de sonreír para hacer una mueca inocente. Algo tenia tramado

-Pues si... algo casual

-¿Qué pasa mama?

-Es que Jacob te quería dar la bienvenida... hacerte alto especial

-Sabes muy bien que no me gustan los regalos

-No es un regalo, bueno no de los que no te gustan

-¿Entonces?

-Te va a llevar a cenar

-¿Ah?

-Como escuchaste

-Y me imagino que tu ya aceptaste por mi

-Hay nena, no podías decirle que no, esta preparando todo. Podrías llevar tu vestido negro, ese que usaste para la boda...

-Espera –le interrumpió Bella- ya veo su técnica para que yo no me negara... te convenció a ti

-Es un chico inteligente

-Es un chico muerto

-Bella no sea así...

-Y yo que haré? –Era Edward que había entrado a la cocina, no lucia mas que una sonrisa cordial y mirada dura.

-No te preocupes, tu y yo tendremos nuestra propia cita –sonrió Reneé

-Gracias Reneé –contesto Edward. Se acercó a Bella y la tomo por la cintura- ahora seré yo el puesto a prueba- murmuró-, tu mama tiene todo un interrogatorio digno del FBI, solo le faltan las armas de tortura... ah espera, ya las tiene –Bella lo vio con alarma pero el le sonrío

-Entonces si va enserio lo de la cena

-Si Jacob vino a la mañana a decirle a tu mama y la persuadió para que te obligue a ir, así no te queda opción. Realmente me sorprende, lo penso todo

-¿Adónde me llevara?

-No lo se...

-¿Y lo del vestido?

-No creo que sea enserio... no tan formal

-Ir en pants sería lo suficientemente formal no crees? –Edward río y retiro un mechón de pelo de su rostro con suavidad para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla de Bella

-Aunque me gustaría verte con ese vestido negro del que habla tu mama, no creo que su recuerdo te haga justicia –Bella inmediatamente se puso roja

-Deja de husmear en la mente de mi mama, es invasión a la privacidad, bueno claro a menos que haya algo realmente interesante que me incumba –Bella rompió el abrazo mientras sonreía- mama te ayudo en algo

-No nena, tu vete a arreglar, date un baño –dijo viéndola de pies a cabeza- Edward me puede ayudar

-Un gusto –contesto el aludido

Después de renegar por diez minutos Bella subió al segundo piso dejando a Edward y Reneé en la cocina.

-Después de tanto tiempo la terquedad no desaparece –dijo Reneé sonriente

-Si, eso ya lo he comprobado

-Pero es una buena chica... sabes, eres el primer novio que me presenta –Edward rió por lo bajo

-Y Mike Newton? –Reneé rió escandalosamente

-No... el no cuenta, créeme, jamás creí ver a Bella llorando de desesperación porque el no entendía que no eran nada

-Pero a parte de el...?

-No, yo lo hubiera notado, Bella no es muy buena mintiendo yo lo hubiera notado e incluso si lo pudiera hacer. el rostro que pone al verte la hubiera delatado, ahora solo le falta flotar –Edward sonrió. Reneé dejo de hacer lo que hacía y lo vio con seriedad -Edward... he observado como la vez... puedo ver que la quieres pero hay algo de lo que no estas plenamente seguro... no te pido que me lo digas, pero si te pido que realmente la cuides, si algo llega a pasarle yo misma te castro, ¿me explico?

-Si... –murmuró Edward. Reneé volvió a sonreír- tienes mi palabra que realmente la cuidare y que estoy muy enamorado de ella

-Te creo Edward, -Reneé volvió a lo que hacia

-Pero ahora, yo tengo algo que pedirte –Reneé lo vio con curiosidad- hay algo de lo que me deba preocupar con Jacob –René rió

-Solo ustedes dos podrían competir en su amor por Bella. Jacob siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y ahora que tu llegaste... el chico jugara todas sus cartas pero yo que tu no me preocuparía... Bella es incapaz de ver a Jacob de otra forma... el día que lo haga los vampiros existirán –Edward se rió de forma ligeramente forzada

-Mmm...

-Sabes, -dijo Reneé sin notar el rostro severo de Edward- es agradable hablar contigo Edward

-Lo mismo digo

* * *

**_Si lo se, lo siento el capi es corto, pero realmente no lo pude hacer muy grande debido al tiempo que me ha robado los examenes y mas el hecho que tuve que volver a typearlo... yo se que uds entienden xD pero para compensarlo aquí un adelanto del capi del viernes:_**

_-No creas que estaré tranquilo al pensar que sales a solas con Jacob_

_-Y en que peligro se supone que me puede poner Jacob?_

_-Con el simple hecho de aljearte de mi lado –Edward tomo una bocanada de aire, suspirando la fragancia dulce de Bella-_

_OoOooOOoOoO_

_-La cuidare –sonrió Jacob, poniendo una mano en la cintura de Bella- como si fuera mi novia_

_-pero no olvides que no lo es, perro, asi que cuidado_

_-El del cuidado deberias ser tu._

_OoOooOOoOoO_

_-Ven, demos una vuelta –cuando Bella comenzó a caminar junto a Jacob ste le tomo lamano- realmente vas a volver –pregunto Jacob con el ceño fruncido_

_-Si Jake, este solo es un viaje de visita_

_-¿Cuándo volveras?_

_-Yo... –el recuerdo de Aro haciendole prometer su regreso vino a su mente con fueraza- yo no lo se..._

_-¿Y yo que hare sin ti? –dijo con notable sufrimiento en sus ojos_

_**Tienen mi palabra, el otro capi será mas grande jijiji**_

**_Jijijiji bueno, espero les haya gustado!!! Y ya saben, espero con ansias sus reviews!!!!!! Me encanta saber que piensan y contestarlos._**

**_Agradezco su comprensión!!!! Nos leemos en unos diítas_**

**_Cuidense!_**

**_Nalu_**

**__**

**_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS _****_REVIEWS_**


	17. Una cena al borde de la frustración

**_HoOla! Nuevo capítulo! Mas largo y muy interesante!_**

**_Realmente hoy estoy de pocas palabras :) por poco y no les logro traer capitulo hoy… a significado un gran esfuerzo, pues como indique en el capi anterior, estaba al borde d un colapso… y sucedió jajajaja ha sido una semana realmente dificil pero ya toy dando solución a todo… lo que me alegra mucho es que ya me dieron resultado de uno de los exámenes y lo gane! Y con buena nota!!! =)_**

**_Como siempre, miles de gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas. Me animan mucho y mas en estos momentos de "crisis" MILES DE MILES DE GRACIAS!!_**

**Marialex!: **No te preocupes, nadie te puede entender mejor en estos momentos, esta semana yo estaba en la misma jijiji me alegra jijiji si hoy entonces realmente disfrutaras a Edward jajajajajaja grax por tu review! Espero me cuentes que te parece este!

**Hernan: **La tuya tiene mejor ritmo pero la mia es mas pegajosa! Wajajajaja imaginate si componemos una juntos! Hit seguro!! Jajajaja podría ser una en común odio hacia Jacob jajajajajaja. Q bueno q te gusto, espero que este también, y también me cuentes q te parece… y d paso empezamos a componer wajajajajaja

**Sakura Daidouji: **Todavia medito si Jacob se merece a alguien jajajajajaja pero vere q hago por el… en todo caso lo hago por Edward jajaja pero especialmente porq uds me lo piden jijiji pero q prefiririas tu? ¿algun personaje de twilight o uno creado por mi mentecita? Jajajajaja. René tiene realmente imaginaciónpero dime si una mama normal no piensa asi, bueno aunq una mama normal no lo toma tan a la ligera jajajaj pongamos q renee es liberal… Uff, me imagino ya la U… epa a mi me tocara lo mismo ya el otro año pero poco a poco se puede y (al menos para mi) leer y escribir fics me ayuda a relajarme. Y sabes realmente es un gusto hacer los capis para subirlos xq me encanta recibir sus reviews =) nos leemos pronto!

**_Lo prometido es deuda y este capi es mas largo… espero lo disfruten!_**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 17 – Una cena romántica al borde de la frustración

-Pero ahora, yo tengo algo que pedirte –Reneé lo vio con curiosidad- hay algo de lo que me deba preocupar con Jacob –René rió

-Solo ustedes dos podrían competir en su amor por Bella. Jacob siempre ha estado enamorado de ella y ahora que tu llegaste... el chico jugara todas sus cartas pero yo que tu no me preocuparía... Bella es incapaz de ver a Jacob de otra forma... el día que lo haga los vampiros existirán –Edward se rió de forma ligeramente forzada

-Mmm...

-Sabes, -dijo Reneé sin notar el rostro severo de Edward- es agradable hablar contigo Edward

-Lo mismo digo

* * *

Bella salió de bañarse. Abrió el closet, ella no se iba a poner un vestido y menos para salir con Jacob. Saco una falda blanca larga y una blusa azul marino. Se vistió y bajo. Edward estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión pero inmediatamente ella comenzó a descender las escaleras fijo su mirada penetrante en ella.

-Estas hermosa –le sonrió

Bella sonrió y ambos se sentaron en el sofá. Edward puso su brazo por sus hombros y se acerco a su oído.

-No creas que estaré tranquilo al pensar que sales a solas con Jacob

-¿Y en que peligro se supone que me puede poner Jacob?

-Con el simple hecho de alejarte de mi lado –Edward tomo una bocanada de aire, suspirando la fragancia dulce de Bella- recuerdas soy tu novio

-¿Uno celoso?

-Depende

-¿De que? ¿De los pensamientos de Jacob?

-Parte

-Si confiaras en mi no te preocuparías

-Confío en ti pero no bajo la influencia del alcohol

-¿A ti quien te dijo que yo bebería?

-No se si el podría echarle algo a tu bebida –Edward rió y el timbre sonó y se puso serio inmediatamente

-¿Bella, puedes abrir? –grito Reneé pero fue Edward quien se levanto y fue a la puerta para darle paso a Jacob

-Buenas noches –entró Jacob en jeans y saco con una flor en la mano. Bella se estiro la falda nerviosamente. Jacob pasó frente a Edward ignorándolo.

-Hermosa, -le sonrió- esto es para enmendar mi falta de no haberte dado una bienvenida adecuada así que quería enmendarme

-G-gracias –sonrió Bella al recibir la flor

-¿Vamos? –y Jacob extendió su brazo. Bella dio una mirada nerviosa a Edward- ah claro, a menos que tu novio quiera agregar algo –habló como si realmente no le importara

-Solo que vayas con cuidado –dijo Edward viendo a Jacob, que sonrió ante el doble sentido de sus palabras

-La cuidare –sonrió Jacob, poniendo una mano en la cintura de Bella- como si fuera mi novia

-Pero no olvides que no lo es, perro, así que cuidado

-El del cuidado deberías ser tu.

-¿yo porque? Me debería cuidar de tus amenazas y planes infantiles?

-¿Por qué no nos vamos? –interrumpió Bella luego de ver que los ojos de Edward brillaban de manera siniestra. Jacob sonrió altaneramente.

Bella se acerco a Edward y lo beso en la mejilla luego de abrazarlo

-Te esperare despierto… -le dijo Edward en un susurro perfectamente audible y luego la beso de forma prolongada

-Como que se van movilizando –dijo Reneé entrando a la habitación y haciendo que Bella se sonrojara aún más después de cortar el beso.

* * *

-Vaya Jacob, esto es increíble

-¿A que te recuerda? –contesto Jacob con una gran sonrisa en sus labios

-Nuestros veranos en La Push

Jacob había puesto una mesa con todo preparado en la orilla de la playa. Parte del mar llegaba a la mesa y sillas cubriendo las patas ligeramente. El cielo estaba estrellado y la única luz era la de dos velas sobre la mesa. Daba una vista espectacular en el cielo azul oscuro, con el simple murmullo de las olas golpeando la orilla.

-¿Tu hiciste todo?

-Con ayuda pero en esencia si –Jacob la llevo a la mesa y la acomodo para luego sentarse frente a ella. Bella puso sus manos sobre la mesa y Jacob rápidamente la tomo de la mano

-Agradezco que hayas vuelto

-Yo también… y no debías haber hecho todo eso

-Lo hice porque quise, eres demasiado especial como para dejarte solo así –Bella sonrió ligeramente ruborizada

-¿Y como te ha ido desde que me fui? –pregunto al ver la mirada penetrante de Jacob sobre ella

-He sobrevivido, en las clases bien, tu mama me ha mantenido alimentado

-¡Tu carro! ¡Te quedo excelente, me alegra que lo hayas terminado!

-Si, mi papa me mando un dinero para terminar de ajustar para terminarlo, es pequeño pero muy bueno

-Me alegra –estuvieron un momento en silencio. Luego que Jacob viera con atención el cielo estrellado por un momento se volvió a Bella con los ojos llenos de duda

-Bella… yo… yo te quería decir…

-¿Volviste con Leah? –Jacob frunció el ceño y soltó una risa amarga ante la interrupción de Bella.

Bella no lograba soltar su mano de la de Jacob y no le había gustado como la había visto hace un momento.

-Tú sabes muy bien que lo que tuve con ella fue… despecho

Bella record que el se había hecho novio de Leah después que ella se había enterado de lo de Emily y Sam, coincidiendo también cuando ella supo que se iría a Italia

-Realmente a ti te ha ido mucho mejor en la vida en general –sonrió Jacob. Bella rió

-No lo creo

-¿Acaso él…?

-No, Edward no tiene nada que ver. Como ya te había dicho he tenido otros problemas y unos serios

-¿Volverás?

-Si

-¿Pero, porque no te quedas? Ese viaje no te ha dejando nada bueno

-Eso no es cierto

-Nómbrame algo bueno

-Edward

-Algo realmente bueno

-Jake… -dijo Bella en tono desaprobador

-Hablo en serio, Bella. ¿Dime que tanto lo conoces? ¿Como sabes si no terminarían en unos meses? –Bella sintió un hoyo en el estomago con solo pensarlo, uno muy doloroso

-Nosotros

-¿Bella que te aferra a él? ¿Qué tanto lo conoces?

-Por ahora me basta

-Por ahora, como dijiste ¿y después?

-Ya me las arreglare entonces

-Bella

-Jacob, será mejor que comamos –le corto mas seria

* * *

-Sabes, puedes ir a tu habitación si lo deseas, yo ya iré a mi habitación o esperaras a Bella –Reneé se levando de su lugar en el sofá. Edward le sonrió

-La esperare en mi habitación

-Prueba dormir o al menos relajarte, apenas puedes con la cara de sufrimiento que tienes –dijo Reneé apagando las luces de la planta baja

Reneé subió al segundo piso seguida de Edward que caminaba con paso taciturno. Se despidió de Reneé y entro a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y coloco su cabeza entre sus manos. Se sentía frustrado como nunca, ahora sus sensaciones eran como nunca. Nunca se había sentido ese deseo tan fuerte de cuidarla, abrazarla y besarla. Pero si Jacob se atreviera a cualquiera de esas cosas su sangre correría. Realmente no solo sus pensamientos lo molestaban sino que también sus planes para intentar acercarse a ella lo más posible, lo sacaban de sus casillas.

Edward se dejo caer en la cama haciendo que la madera del mueble tronara.

No. El no permitiría que Jacob llevara a cabo sus planes de besarla esa noche ni ninguna otra

* * *

-Ven, demos una vuelta –cuando Bella comenzó a caminar junto a Jacob, este le tomo la mano- realmente vas a volver –pregunto Jacob con el ceño fruncido

-Si Jake, este solo es un viaje de visita

-¿Cuándo volverás?

-Yo... –el recuerdo de Aro haciéndole prometer su regreso vino a su mente con fuerza- yo no lo se...

-¿Y yo que hare sin ti? –dijo con notable sufrimiento en sus ojos

-Seguir como hasta ahora lo has hecho –Jacob dejo de caminar

-No estoy seguro de poder lograrlo –tomo su rostro entre sus manos- Bella yo –comenzó a acercarse pero Bella tomo sus manos y alejo su rostro

-Jacob, yo también te extrañare pero este es mi sueño y debo seguir con el –Jacob la vio con confusión

-cuando dices "el" a quien realmente te refieres, a tu sueño o a _él _–Bella lo vio sorprendida, realmente no lo había pensando.

-Jacob

-No Bella, se sincera de una vez conmigo

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?

-Que me quieres

-¡Claro que te quiero!

-¡Pero no como yo quiero que me quieras! –Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido- realmente yo no se como decírtelo…

-Jake… me la he pasado genial, siempre paso el tiempo rápido cuando estoy contigo y nos hemos puesto al día, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir el ritmo de esta conversación. Estoy cansada y…

-Esta bien –contesto Jacob-pero antes dime una cosa… yo realmente no estoy incluido en tus planes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que si

-"_Pero como siempre, en segundo plano…"_

* * *

Bella entró a su habitación a oscuras y se dejo caer en la cama. Jacob recién la había ido a dejar y desde que habían partido de la playa el no había hablado, simplemente se mantenía en silencio con el ceño fruncido.

Realmente se sentía como toda una basura pero ella tenía muy claro que así seria el subirse al avión, esta visita dejaría una profunda marca y Jacob solo se empeñaba en echarle sal. No sabía como, sin lastimarlo, decirle que jamás habría algo entre ellos porque ella no volvería.

-¿Cómo te fue? –Bella alzo la cabeza y vio la alta figura de Edward en una esquina

-¿Edward?

-¿Quién mas? –soltó una risa burlona.

Bella se sentó en la cama y el se acerco e inmediatamente Bella se abalanzo contra el y lo abrazó. Bella sintió que era como golpearse contra una pared pero era más la ansia de tenerlo cerca

-Cuidado… ¿Por qué tanta efusividad?

-Fue una noche difícil… ¿Cómo te fue con mama? –contesto Bella ocultando su rostro en el espacio de su cuello

-Definitivamente me fue mejor que a ti con Jacob –inmediatamente el se tenso- ¿el p… Jacob intento besarte alguna otra vez? –Bella alzo la cabeza con el ceño fruncido. Edward se maldijo mentalmente, sonrió y la beso suavemente en los labios.

Bella lo seguía viendo con el ceño fruncido. El hámster dentro de su cabeza estaba corriendo velozmente haciendo toda una teoría que se vio comprobada cuando luego del corto beso que Edward le había dado sentía la sal en sus propios labios.

-Cuéntame una cosa –dijo Bella alzándose y volviendo a abrazar a Edward- ¿los vampiros no tienen necesidad de respirar?

-Lo hacemos por "instinto" por así decirlo –contesto extrañado

-¿ero si lo deseas, puedes dejar de respirar, ¿no?

-Si

-Entonces puedo asumir que puedes nadar bajo agua perfectamente

-Bella… -dijo Edward dándose cuenta a donde llevaba esa extraña conversación

-Edward, dime que no estabas haciendo la estupidez de estar controlándome desde agua –dijo alzando la voz

-Shh… -dijo Edward poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. Bella comenzó a alterarse- lo siento… pero no me pude contener

-¿Estabas espiando desde el agua? ¿Como jodidos haces eso?

-No puedes temer que me ahogue… -rio sarcástico

-¡Déjate de tontadas! –Bella se separo de golpe- ¿no confías en mi?

-¡En ti si! Pero no en la mente de Jacob

-¡Ah claro! –contesto sarcástica- ¿aunque el intentara lo que intentara tu crees que yo lo dejaría?

-Te podía obligar

-Y yo me defendería

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? Yo estaba ahí solo por si necesitabas ayuda, no interferí y no estuve siempre ahí… estuve la mayor parte de la velada con tu mama –Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido- solo quería ayudar

Edward se acerco a Bella que estaba sentada a la mitad de la cama. Se sentó frente a ella y con lentitud se acerco hasta que unieron sus labios. Bella se mantuvo inmóvil al comienzo pero mientras los fríos labios de Edward se movían sobre los suyos no pudo resistir por mucho. Lo abrazo por el cuello y el la tomo de la cintura, acercándola. Edward desvió sus labios y beso su mejilla, y luego su cuello. Nuevamente volvió a sus labios, besándolos con delicadeza casi con reverencia.

Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Edward sobre su piel, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo reaccionara. Bajo sus manos con lentitud a la camisa de Edward y luego subiéndolas a su cabello y enredándolas en el.

-Te quiero… -susurró Edward contra sus labios para luego besarla nuevamente con mas pasión.

Un golpe sordo en la ventana hizo a Edward tensarse inmediatamente. Bella soltó un gemido de frustración cuando sintió a Edward separarse mientras otra piedra golpeaba la ventana

-Es Jacob –dijo Edward en un susurró notablemente molesto

**

* * *

**

A cuanto que la mayoría de ustedes están a punto de querer asesinar a Jacob? Yo encabezo la lista, ¿Quién se apunta?

**xD Espero les haya gustado el capitulo!! Toda una cena romantica, no creen??? Pero esa velada no ha terminado, de hecho esta lejos de terminar, ya verán en el prox capi**

**Si people… una de las canciones mas solicitadas, premiadas y demás!! De la autora Nalu… **_**Reviews!!!**_

**¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS!**

**¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS!¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS!¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS! ¡YO QUIERO REVIEWS!**

**Saben que los reviews son mi incentivo, galosina, inspiración como lo deseen llamar pero realmente me encanta saber que piensan y esperan del fic!!**

**Asi que a darle click al botoncito verde de ahí abajo y animen a esta autora estresada**

**Nos leemos la otra semana (posiblemente martes)**

**¡Cuidense!**

**Nalu**


	18. Nada más que la verdad

_**Hoooola!!! Yeah! Lo he logrado!!! Jijiji actualización!!!**_

_**Bueno pues todo ha marchado mejor, ya me han dado los otros resultados y no me ha ido tan bien como yo esperaba pero me esforzare para el siguiente que será en unos meses…**_

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por sus maravillosos y extraordinarios reviews!!! Que me han llegado del capitulo pasado, tambien por sus alertas y favoritos… xD me hace tanta ilusión!!!!!! **_

**Marialex: **Si lo que dices es cierto… pero Jacob es tan molesto jajajajaja pero si, si no fuera por el Edward no estaría como esta… jajaja ya me entenderas… espero te guste este capi y espero tu comment d este capi!! Cuidate

**Ginebra: **jijiji si.. al fin, ya falta poco!!!! Gracias por tu review!!

**Hernan: **Yo se porque lo odias!!! Por la misma razón que yo!!! Porque es un cucho pesado y odioso.. bueeno eso solo es el principio!!! Jajajaja. Si todo un caso, lo que hacen los celos. Jajajaja es que s para competir contra la tuya, no vez q la tuya era tan pegajosa que tuve q sacar otra para competir wajajajaja… me alegra te haya gustado y t haya hecho reir jiji

**Sakura Daidouji: **jijiji si… el tipo es terco pero que le haremos… todavía me debato si lo dejo solo o no… jajajaj ya veremos =) mil gracias una vez mas… y pues fijate que planeo mercadeo o ciencias de la comunicación… mas que todo orientando a la escritura, ya vez que realmente me gusta… todavía lo estoy analizando y pues como este año me graduo… ya vere… tu ya sabes, me encanta subir los capis y si tengo q hacer un mayor esfuerzo me da mas satisfacción!!! Mil de gracias por seguir siempre ahí!!!!

**o.o: **jiji no te preocues, entiendo esos problemas técnicos =)… perro sarnoso e inútil, es que no me bastan las formas cariñosas de llamar a jake (sarcasmo jajajajaja) si yo creo q ya todo mundo toco fondo… espero te guste este capi y espero a ver que te parece!!! Nos leemos!!

_**Bueno pues, la lista para matar a incrementado y creo que se hará mas larga jajajaja, es capi no es muy largo pero estoy segura que lo disfrutaran… este capi es para escucharla con una canción romantica de fondo… =) para quienes tenían dudas respecto a Edward y Bella, sera todo aclarado… **_

_**DISFRUTEEEEEN!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 18 – Nada más que la verdad

Bella mantenía los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de los labios de Edward sobre su piel, haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo reaccionara. Bajo sus manos con lentitud a la camisa de Edward y luego subiéndolas a su cabello y enredándolas en el.

-Te quiero… -susurró Edward contra sus labios para luego besarla nuevamente con mas pasión.

Un golpe sordo en la ventana hizo a Edward tensarse inmediatamente. Bella soltó un gemido de frustración cuando sintió a Edward separarse mientras otra piedra golpeaba la ventana

-Es Jacob –dijo Edward en un susurró notablemente molesto

Edward vio a Bella con el ceño fruncido

-¿Qué quiere? –contesto Bella parándose y tratando de normalizar su respiración. Edward soltó un suspiro molesto. Otra piedra golpeo la ventana

-Sera mejor que lo atiendas no se ira hasta que lo escuches –Bella se acerco a la ventana con cierto temor mientras Edward daba pasos para recostarse contra la pared.

-¿Jacob? ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es tarde

-Solo deseaba darte una feliz noche –Edward soltó un suspiro

-Estas parado a media calle, tirando piedras a mi ventana solo para decirme "feliz noche" Jacob, deja…

-Esta bien –interrumpió Jacob- realmente quería decirte algo a lo que no me anime a decirte antes… pero mejor subiré a tu habitación

-Que lo intente –dijo Edward amenazadoramente- la bienvenida se la doy yo porque no planeo moverme de aquí

-¡No! –grito Bella- ¡te… te puedes lastimar!

-Bella por favor, siempre lo hacia en la casa de Charlie –Bella prefirió no voltear a ver a Edward que soltó un gruñido

-¡Pero no es igual, no Jacob, no lo hagas!

-¿Temes por mi Bella? Por favor, no es nada

-¡Si subes aquí yo misma te bajare de un golpe, Jacob Black! –Jacob la vio con el ceño fruncido. Edward soltó una risita- ¿no puede esperar a mañana?

-No

-Jacob

-Solo quiero decirte que te amo… que el hecho que vengas con la sandijuela esa no me va a impedir a intentar ganarme tu corazón, merezco una oportunidad, Bella

-Jake… -susurró Bella sorprendida

-No me digas que no Bella, porque igual lo haré

-Jake… no te confundas yo…

-Yo no estoy confundido, se lo que quiero y es a ti, y aunque me muera en el intento lo hare… porque tu lo vales

-¿Quieres que yo se lo aclare? –susurró Edward

-Te quiero Bella… nos vemos mañana –sonrió y comenzó a caminar calle arriba luego de guiñarle el ojo y sonreírle.

Bella cerró la ventana y vio la figura en penumbra de Edward

-¿Realmente habló enserio?

-Ya lo creo… lo que el no sabe es que yo tampoco voy a renunciar a ti

-Edward, lo que menos necesito es que tu y Jacob se pelean como dos niños pequeños

-¿A ti quien te dijo que seria una pelea limpia? El es el que me esta retando

-¡Y tu le sigues el juego!

-No es un juego Bella –se acerco Edward y la rodeo con sus brazos

-Edward yo no quiero…

-Si no quieres que lo mate, esta bien pero no prometo no golpearlo un poco –rio por lo bajo

-Edward… creo que seré yo la que lo golpee si no entiende que entre el y yo no hay nada, y no lo habrá porque con quien quiero estar es contigo –Bella se recostó en el pecho de Edward. El la estrecho mas hacia el

Ambos se quedaron así por un rato, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos intentando de entender todo aquello. Las sensaciones que tenían, los deseos y anhelos.

-¿Realmente esto es cierto… lo que hay entre tu y yo? –dijo Bella en un susurró lleno de temor- o es solo para que yo lo crea y Reneé no nos descubra –eso sonaba realmente patético

-Bella… no pienses cosas que no son, me refiero a que… yo no lo creía pero… -creía que seria más fácil decirlo pero por una extraña razón no lo era.

Edward la tomo de la mano y se sentaron uno frente a el otro en la cama. Edward apartó un mechon de pelo de su rostro y le sonrió. Tomo aíre y comenzó

-Realmente yo, desde que deje a mi familia ya hace mas de una década, deje todo lo que había logrado llegar a ser, mi aspiración era ser mas humano, no como el monstruo que esta frente tuyo, cometí un grave error, mi único sacrifico para sobrellevar esa vida no era tomar sangre humana, pero un día mientras cazaba encontré esta chica –detuvo el relato, se sentía avergonzado, no digno de siquiera estar junto a Bella que para alentarlo tomo sus manos y lo veía con ojos expectantes

-La que creías que era tu _tua cantante_ –Edward asintió

-Caí a merced de mis propios deseos y yo… la mate, junto con toros chicos. Alice trato de prevenirlo pero yo actué mas rápido. Al instante me arrepentí, me di cuenta de mi error y ya no volví, no me despedí. No sabía que hacer, vague por meses y luego de pensarlo mucho decidí ir con los Vulturi, pero no a que terminaran con mi vida, era tan cobarde que no podía quitarme mi propia vida.

Aro siempre le había interesado mi habilidad y rápidamente me acepto al reducido grupo. Al principio procuraba tener mis antiguas costumbres pero incapaz cedí nuevamente a la sangre humana –Edward sonrió amargamente- patético… pero ahí termine de olvidar lo que había sido y logrado, desplace a mi propia familia por un deseo egoísta…

Pero luego llegaste… no lo pude ver pero me trajiste nuevos anhelos, deseos, me hiciste regresar a la razón por la que valía la pena seguir e intentar arreglar las cosas, eres como la única estrella en mil cielo oscuro que un día perdí y ahora recupero. Bella lo negué ante Aro y me parecía una idea tonta pero estoy realmente enamorado de ti.

Lo he estado sintiendo desde hace tanto pero me ganaba el miedo de decepcionarte como lo hice con mi familia, pero ahora es mas grande el miedo a perderte, por no saber aprovechar esta oportunidad. Bella cada beso que te doy te lo doy con todos aquellos sentimientos que contuve toda mi vida. Me doy cuenta que la única razón porque no he terminado con mi patética vida es porque por muy pequeña que fuera mi muerto corazón guardaba la esperanza de encontrarte

Edward tomo una bocanada de aire y vio con cierto temor el rostro de ella que dejaba de parecer sorprendido para sonreírle a Edward. El puso una mano en el cuello de Bell para que su frente quedara poyada con la suya

-Lo que digo en pocas palabras es que te quiero, te quiero mas de lo que jamás imagine –Bella lo abrazó y lo vio a los ojos

-Yo también te quiero, mas de lo que te imaginas

-Pero Bella –Edward alzo la mirada- tu no tienes porque estar a mi lado, yo… -Bella lo interrumpió besándolo suavemente

-Tu eres todo lo que quiero y lo que necesito

_**

* * *

**_

No es acaso un vampirito hermoso???? Que lindo!!!! Yo quiero el mio!!! Realmente este capi es pura miel y dulzura… a mi me encanto al fin vemos 100% el lado sensible de Edward… es un mango!!

_**Pues bien, como es toda las semanas, el hit del momento, la solicitud de esta estresada autora que encuentro su aliento e inspiración en sus maravillosos REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yo creo que no tengo que volver a cantar verdad pero por favooooor! Reviews!!! Ya saben que me encanta contestarlos y saber que piensan!!!**_

_**Ahora les debo el adelanto, pero les puedo asegurar que Forks esta cada vez mas cerca, por quienes ansían a Jasper, Emmett y demás compañía =) pronto!!! También en el siguiente capi tendremos lo que tantas ansiaban… Edward vs. Jacob (violencia física parte 1 wajajaja)**_

_**Buenos nos leemos el viernes, sin falta… es descanso!!! Asi que espero sus reviews!**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **_

_**Nos leemos el VIERNES!!!!**_

_**Nalu**_


	19. Percance vial

_**Los días de locura siguen sin darme tregua!!!! Pero lo bueno de todo es que hay nuevo capitulo!!!**_

_**Pues bien, me he enfermado… y me ha dado duro, no es escusa, pero realmente el capi pues no salió tan largo como tenia planeado pero yo se que ustedes entienden =) pero habra adelantos para compensar**_

_**Ok, estoy planeando sacar mi hit 2… y es para agradecerles sus maravillosos, fantásticos y revilatizantes reviews!!!! Se los agradezco taaaaaaaaaaaaanto! Siempre me alegra ver todas las lectoras que perseveran y también los nuevos!!!! GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS**_

**Belliss..xX: **Si jajajajaja… aunque sabemos quien tiene ventaja pero definitivamente espero lo disfruten. Gracias por mandarme tu review!!!! =)

**Cer5: **Un mango verdad… me alegra te haya gustado! Y Gracias por tu primer review!!! Espero me sigas contando q te parecen los siguientes capis!!!

**Hernan: **¿Me estas retando? Wajajaja pues mira que mi nueva canción esta pegajosa… y la compuse antes de leer tu review wajajaja pero esa te la dedico jijiji igual q ha todas las lindas personitas que leen el fic. Tu estilo es bueno, tengo que reconocerlo, muy bueno! Jajajajaja

**Ginebra: **Si, tienes razón, dan ganas de darle un golpe a bella solo por decir eso, si ella tiene mala suerte, donde quedamos nosotros??? Jajaja, yo tambien amo a Edward… yo quiero el mio propio. Es un mango verdad =)

**Marialex: **Ese capi fue pura miel… jijiji si Jacob esta mero pesado, y todavía esta por ponerse mas… espero te guste este capi! Nos leemos!!!

**Sakura Daidouji: **No eres la única… hasta a mi me saca de mis casillas. Gracias!!! =) me alegra saber que lo estoy haciendo bien… tan linda la parejita, definitivamente es mi favorita, me encanta escribir de ellos. Si, esperemos elija lo mejor y suerte con tu examen!!! No te preocupes entiendo perfectamente lo que es estar sometido a todo eso… =) si… se que hay excepciones… pero normalmente en la vida real no hay chavo que tenga dos glorias juntas como Edward: Guapo, inteligente, cariñoso, protector, romantico, super-cuerpo, estable econocimicamente, etc. Podria seguir de largo… tu me entiendes, no? Talvez soy demasiado exigente wajajajajaja

**o.o: **jajajaja mira pues!!! Jajajaja si, ya están mas cariñositos… hay q dejarlos disfrutar porq están los vulturi ahí pendientes… jijiji gracias!! Y ya lo sabras… la venganza es dulce wajajajajaja

**DORII: **Siento no haberte contestando en el capi anterior pero me llego tu review cuando ya lo había subido. Muchisisisisisisisimas gracias!!!! Espero la sigas leyendo y me sigas comentando!!!

_**Bueno, ahora se viene lo bueno. Al fin habrá violencia física, no directa (entiéndase golpes con todas las letras) pero ya entenderán… es algo mas como la guerra fría… algo mas sutil xD lo físico (directo) vendrá en la parte II**_

_**Disfruten!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 19 – Percance vial

Edward tomo una bocanada de aire y vio con cierto temor el rostro de ella que dejaba de parecer sorprendido para sonreírle a Edward. El puso una mano en el cuello de Bella para que su frente quedara poyada con la suya

-Lo que digo en pocas palabras es que te quiero, te quiero mas de lo que jamás imagine –Bella lo abrazó y lo vio a los ojos

-Yo también te quiero, mas de lo que te imaginas

-Pero Bella –Edward alzo la mirada- tu no tienes porque estar a mi lado, yo… -Bella lo interrumpió besándolo suavemente

-Tu eres todo lo que quiero y lo que necesito

* * *

Edward estaba acostado a la derecha de Bella, acariciaba suavemente su cabello era tarde pero ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Nuevamente había soñado con el aunque había comenzado hablándole a Jacob este despareció y comenzó a mencionarlo a él... su nombre en sus labios sonaba tan bien. Vio con atención los labios de Bella. Los delirios con sueldo y los beso pausadamente. Bella respondió con suavidad

-Quisiera despertar así todos los días –dijo al separarse. Edward sonrió

-Buenos días...

-Muy buenos –contesto sonriente

-¿Cómo dormiste?

-Muy bien

-¿Soñaste?

-Si...

-¿Y que soñaste? –Edward sonrió y Bella se sonrojo

-Volví a hablar, verdad! –Edward asintió- ya no dejaré que te quedes aquí, es vergonzoso no tengo ni la mas remota idea de que dije... ¿qué dije? –Bella comenzó a alarmarse y Edward rio con ganas

-¿Qué habrás soñado que te pones tan nerviosa?

-¡Edward! –Edward se acerco.

Bella vio sus ojos y olvido nuevamente respirar. El parecía observar cada rasgo de su rostro y cuando volvió a fijar su mirada en sus ojos Edward sonrió pícaramente al igual que sus ojos mostraron un brillo especial. Se acerco y la beso

Bellas sentía su fría mano en su nuca y la otra cerca de su cintura. Edward se inclino haciendo a ambos quedar acostados en la cama, con las sabanas entre ellos.

Su beso se fue volviendo mas apasionado. Bella lo abrazaba por el cuello y jugaba con el borde de su camisa, Bella esta extasiada con la sensación de la lengua de Edward en su boca. Bella recordó respirar cuando Edward deslizo su dulce boca a su quijada delineándola y llegando a su cuello.

Bella trataba de normalizar su respiración y abrio los ojos tratando de comprobar si aquello no era un sueño.

El paro cardiaco que casi le da a continuación le comprobó que no era un sueño

-Vaya que dicen que no hay que dar sorpresas por es uno quien se lo lleva...

Bella empujó a Edward para sentarse en la cama. El se incorporo sonriendo traviesamente pero al ver al intruso se puso serio

-¡Jacob! –dijo Bella alarmada- no te oí entrar

-No me puedo imaginar porque –dijo sarcástico.

¿Que era lo que tenia recostado en el marco de la puerta viendo aquella escena?. Definitivamente era masoquista. Que otra razón tendría para soportar aquello. Ver a Bella besar así a ese tipo y el acariciar su piel. Sentía la sangre hervir

-Lo siento Jacob que hayas visto esto... –Edward se paro junto a la cama y a pesar de su seriedad se veía la diversión en su mirada

-Si me imagino –contesto nuevamente sarcástico, sentía la bilis en todo su cuerpo hacia aquel hombre que lo veía con aire de superioridad y que besaba a la mujer que mas quería- no se quien lo siente mas, tu o yo

-Creo que ya tienes la respuesta –contesto Edward

-Si no fuera porque Bella está frente nosotros no te encajo la mandíbula de un golpe

-¿Y con que derecho te crees? Soy su novio, acaso no tengo derechos

-Lo tuyo raya en violación

-¿La escuchaste alegar algo?

-Eres un aprovechado

-Y tu un metido

-El metido eres tu, ¿qué haces en su cuarto? ¿Acaso no te dieron uno para ti? –ambos habían avanzado de forma que estaban uno frente a el otro

-Mira que curioso, yo te iba a hacer la misma pregunta

-Mis intenciones son buenas

-Tanto como el de darle un beso "inocente" de buenos día a mi novia, ¿no perro? –Edward y Jacob se vieron molestos pero Jacob se vio destanteando por un segundo

-Tú no puedes decir eso, no tienes pruebas

-No las necesito

-¡Edward, Jacob! –ambos voltearon a ver a Bella que ahora estaba parada frente a ellas con el ceño fruncido- si no les importa quiero cambiarme... –dijo indicando la puerta

Ambos salieron al pasillo y la puerta se cerró tras ellos. Reneé venia subiendo las escaleras con el ceño fruncido

-¿Quién será el caballero que me explicará que hacían en el cuarto de mi hija?

-Pues yo solo le dije los buenos días a mi novia –sonrió Edward

-Yo igual... –dijo Jacob- pero no con la misma efusividad –Reneé negó con la cabeza y luego suavizo el ceño

-Que alguien le diga a Bella que esta el desayuno... no, momento, iré yo –Reneé se acerco a la puerta- ustedes dos bajen a comer

Edward bajo seguido de Jacob. Edward sonreía. Jacob fruncía el ceño.

Edward entró a la cocina y se sentó frente a Phil que miraba el periódico

-Buenos días muchachos –saludó Phil

-Buenos días –saludaron

Edward tomó asiento en la mesa frente a Phil y Jacob se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta

-Jacob –dijo Phil- nunca te habías visto tan temprano por aquí

-Solo vine a visitar a Bella –Phil enarco la ceja y vio fugazmente a Edward. Edward le sonrió

-Yo tuve la misma idea –Phil sonrió y siguió viendo el periódico- tengan cuido, Bella es mi hijastra y siendo la figura paterna del hogar tengo todo el derecho de sacarlos a ambos a golpes de la casa cuando vea algo inapropiado... ¿van a comer?

-No gracias –contesto Jacob

-¡NO MAMA! –se escucho desde el nivel de arriba

-Hoy alguien amaneció de muy buen humor –rió Phil

-No mama...

-No seas así Bella, es parte de... –ambas venían bajando las gradas camino hacia la cocina

-¡¡Shhhhh!! –dijo Bella casi gritando- no lo digas

El silencio reinó por un momento. En la cocina Phil estaba ajeno a todo viendo el periódico. Edward a puras penas lograba sostener la sonrisa que peleaba por aparecer en sus labios.

Eso le enseñaría al perro a saber con quien jugaba, o ¡que creía? Que se podía declarar a su novia sin pagar un precio.

Claro, el había escuchado perfectamente cuando el venía subiendo y sus pensamientos a gritos lo habían alertado e incluso antes de entrar, creyendo encontrar a Bella como la bella durmiente en su lecho de princesa lista para ser despertada con un beso de amor. Que claro no sería mas que el SUYO, no el del perro sarnoso que intentaba hacerle saber a Bella sus sentimientos

Alguien mas hubiera podido decir que era un golpe bajo y de hecho la mirada de Jacob clavada en su espalda lo confirmaba, pero su reacción no hacía más que hacerlo disfrutar más la situación

-¿Entonces? –dijo Reneé entrando a la cocina seguida de Bella

-Podríamos hablarlo luego

-No... sabes, no te lo estoy preguntando, vienes quieras o no, soy tu madre y te lo ordeno –Bella enarco lo ceja

-¿Desde cuando vienes a jugar el papel de mama mandona?

-No seas así Bella –dijo Phil sonriente como siempre- será solo para chicas

-¿Y Edward y Jacob?

-No te preocupes –sonrió Reneé- Phil se encargará... pero ahora dime que planeas hacer hoy?

-Pensaba que podríamos ir a patinar, Bella –dijo Jacob sonriente- desde que te fuiste no hemos ido...

-C-Claro –dijo Bella dubitativa

-Ppero no se si Edward quiera acompañarnos, no se si sabe patinar

-No pero puedo aprender. Buena idea Jacob –sonrió Edward levantándose y abrazando a Bella por la espalda- nos divertiremos

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver la mirada malevola que ambos chicos tenían en sus miradas.

* * *

Aquello parecía un serio percance vial. Y estaba segura que ella no era la responsable. Bueno no directamente.

Ciertamente ella no era patinadora profesional pero se defendía por una extraña razón lograba mantenerse de pie en patines. Pero ni Jacob o Edward parecían notarlo porque estaban demasiado ocupados retándose mutuamente.

Al llegar Jacob se había lanzado ala pista rápidamente y a pesar que Edward había dicho que no sabia patinar rápidamente dominio su equilibrio. A Jacob no parecía agradarle su rápido aprendizaje pero comenzó una especie de competencia. Los dos parecían manchas negras en la pista, esquivando personas y dejándola sola.

No le molestaba, de hecho era un suspiro de esos dos hombres que no dejaban de molestarse el uno al otro. A veces era gracioso, otras no tanto.

De hecho necesitaba un tiempo para pensar en lo sucedido esa mañana. Tenía la creencia que Edward se había portado de forma tan "romántica" porque sabia que Jacob se acercaba y si así fue, realmente fue un golpe mas que bajo. Ella no era un utensilio para vengarse del otro. Aunque ciertamente le había gustado la efusividad en los besos de Edward.

Bella patinaba tranquilamente como el resto de la gente… iba a su velocidad cuando mas adelante vio a Jacob tirado sobre Edward. Ambos con cara de profundo dolor

-Y si te quitas, muy feo verdad –dijo Edward cansinamente

-¿Qué crees que intento hacer? –dijo Jacob moviéndose e intentando incorporarse pero los patines se lo dificultaban. Bella se acerco a los dos chicos- pero tu tienes la culpa, ¿porque te lanzaste contra mi?

-Tu porque tiene reflejos tan lentos?

Edward apoyo sus manos en la espalda de Jacob y lo empujo para levantarse. Sin ningún rasguño, aunque no podía decirse lo mismo de Jacob que seguía tirado en el suelo

-¿Qué paso? –dijo Bella observando el recuadro, y se alarmo cuando vio el rostro de dolor de Jacob- ¡Jacob! ¿Te lastimaste?

-Chocarse contra tu novio fue como darse contra una pared… mas bien el se vino a dar contra mi –Edward frunció el ceño

-Todo fue un incidente, accidentalmente Jacob se interpuso en mi camino y no pude esquivarlo y ambos impactamos contra la pared

Edward trato de disimular la suave risa que quería asomarse en sus labios, la verdad era esa, pero claro no diría que era la decima vez que Jacob intentaba hacerlo caer. Claro como si eso fuera posible, pero simplemente se quería desquitar

-¡Yo no me interpuse en tu camino! –reclamo Jacob. Bella yacía sentada a su lado viendo el golpe en su cabeza.

Bella vio rápidamente a Edward con cierto regaño en sus ojos. Ella sabia que en física se refiere, Jacob tenia las de perder.

"_Gózatela, sandijuela, se preocupa mas por mi" _

Edward rechino los dientes, realmente ese estaba planteando emparejarse el golpe, pero ahora seria por la culpa de su puño y no de la pared

-¿Te puedes levantar? –preguntó Bella a Jacob

-Si –e inmediatamente trato de incorporase sin mucho éxito

-Edward, ¿lo puedes ayudar? –Jacob arrugo la nariz al igual que Edward

-No –dijo Jacob- yo puedo –volvió a intentarlo pero cayo nuevamente de trasero e hizo una mueca de dolor

-Vamos Jake –dijo Edward en el tono mas burlesco que pudo, acercándose y tomándolo del brazo, aquello era vergonzoso pero definitivamente lo era mas para Jacob- no sea que te lastimes aún mas.

Jacob maldijo mentalmente pero dejo caer todo su peso sobre Edward. Éste solo bufo, era como cargar una pluma.

* * *

-¡Por Dios, Jake! ¿Qué te sucedió? –Reneé exclamo al abrirles la puerta a los chicos. Edward lo deposito en el sofá de la sala

-Edward y Jacob colisionaron –Reneé soltó una pequeña risa y escudriñó con la vista a su yerno

-Pero estas perfectamente –Edward le sonrió

-Han sido golpes mínimos, me temo que Jacob se llevo la peor parte –Edward se dejo caer en el sofá junto a Jacob mientras Bella y Reneé iban por hielo- lo siento Jacob –palmeo la pierna adolorida y le dio una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes a Jacob, que le contesto con una sonrisa fingida mezclada con dolor

-¿Qué te duele? –preguntó Reneé

-La pierna derecha –Reneé le colocó el hielo

-Hay algo mas que te duela? –preguntó Bella. Las ideas que pasaron por la mente a Jacob hicieron que Edward diera un respingo y le diera una mirada de amenaza a Jacob que realmente ignoro

-No Bella –tomo su mano que descansaba en el sofá- pero gracias por preocuparte por mi…

-¿Le caíste encima para dejarlo así? –susurró la voz de Reneé en el oído izquierdo de Edward

-No, el cayo sobre mi… fue un accidente extraño

-No puedo imaginármelo –contesto Reneé sarcástica- un accidente…

_**

* * *

**_

Yeahhhh… esto es un caso de la vida real… bueno no tanto asi, pero definitivamente se me ocurrió la idea luego de ir a patinar luego de no hacerlo por años, el resultado… yo + ruedas = cayendo + golpe = una bochornosa caída frente a un grupo de niños mas pequeños que patinaban mejor que yo….

_**Pues bien, muchas gracias porque como notaran siempre tomo en cuenta sus sugerencias y las uso para el fic!!! Me ayudan y facilitan la vida!!!!!!!!!!!! Mil Gracias!!!**_

_**Y que les parece si logramos los 300 reviews!!! Que emoción!!! Ya estamos cerca!!!! Siiiii y para incentivar esos reviews, aquí el adelanto del siguiente capi:**_

_-Da igual como la llames pero no entraras a la habitación de Bella_

_-Solo quiero hablar con ella_

_-No mientras yo este para impedirlo_

(………)

_-¿y que? Te quedaras aquí toda la noche en su puerta cuidándola?_

_-Lo has dicho bien_

_-Claro, nome dejaras entrar pero tan pronto como me de vuelta tu entraras_

_-si en todo caso lo hiciera tengo mas derecho que tu_

_OoOoOoOo_

_Jacob se recostó en la pared y se resbalo hasta llegar al piso. Edward agudizo el odio tratando de saber si la "conversación" con el perro no habían despertado a Bella_

_-Dudo que la quieras tanto como yo –dijo Jacob con la cabeza entre las manos_

_-No tienes forma de saber eso…_

_Jacob meditó: "Acaso sabes que su pello tiene destellos rojizos, que see sonroja conla mas pequña cosa (…)_

_-Hace cuanto tiempo la amas? – la pregunta lo dejo frio_

_**=) dejare que sus mentes dejen volar la imaginación con lo que sucederá el siguiente capitulo.**_

_**Ah y he puesto una encuesta en mi perfil para ver si le encontramos a alguien a Jacob, OPINEN!!**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS **_

_**Nos leemos el martes!!**_

_**Cuidense!**_

**_FELIZ DIA DEL TRABAJO!!!!!_**

_**Nalu**_


	20. Noche en custodia

_**HI!! Bueno aquí vuelve esta loca escritora! Pues bien, estos días no han dejado de ser ajetreados pero gracias a Dios todo mejora**_

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, creo q jamás me cansare de agradecer que lean el fic, sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Para mi es un honor que se tomen el tiempo de leer esta historia! Mil Gracias!!! ah, por cirto por falta de tiempo no he podido terminar de contestar sus reviews PERO LO HARE... PROMETIDO, POR EL VAMPIRITO SEXY EDWARD!!!! xD**_

**Ginebra: **Siiiiii! Ya estamos cerca de los 300!!! Q emoción!!! Jajajaja gracias! Me alegra te haya gustado *-* espero este también!!! Cuidate!!!

**Marialex!: **No te preocupes!!! Te entiendo perfectametnee… semana de locos para todo mundo jajajajaja gracias, la intención es lo que cuenta!!!! Igual espero tengas un pequeño tiempo para leerlo… o lo lees todo de un tiron el viernes wajajajaja será review x2!! Gracias por siempre comentar cuando te hes posible

**Zombie: **Gracias!!!! Me alegra que te guste, y espero sigas pendiente de el!!!!

**Parislove: **Gracias!!! Otra lectora nueva!!! Q emoción!!! Y sabes, lo prometido es deuda =) espero sigas leyendo y dejando tus comentarios =)

**Hernan: **Ok, ok! Tu ganas!!! Ahora en adelante tu compones mis canciones wjajaja… gracias!!! Me alegra como no tienes idea el saber que te guste como escribo… y mas que te haga pasar un buen rato riendo… realmente ni yo me quiero imaginar lo que Jacob pensó wajajajajajaja… =) Gracias, gracias por siempre pasarte por el fic y comentar =) leer tus reviews siempre me hacen reir xq te lees ingenioso jajajajaja Cuidate! Nos leemos al final del cap =)

**A.M.O.R.E: **Graciass!!! Nuevo lector!!!!!!! Gracias, espero sigas leyendo y comentando!!!

**Ana belen martinez amaro: **ufff… vaya q no se lastimo… no lo hubiera tolerado… nuestro Eddie herido… ahora que al perro le pase un ferrocarril encima me viene del norte wajajajaja q malvada soy :( jajajajaja… me alegra t haya gustado y q t hayas pasado para dejar un review! Espero este tambien te guste… y creo q el sig tambien… Violencia Fisica II… y creo q ya sabremos quien gana jajajaja

**o.o: **Gracias!!! Jajajaja graciosos… y un poquitín patéticos… wajajajaja… me alegra te haya gustado! Y espero q este mas jajaja… ah te quería contar q voy a usar tu idea del carro… desde q me la dijiste me rondaba… y ya se donde la utilizare… gracias por tu idea!!!!! Cuidate!

**Sakura Daidouji: **yo tampoco me cansare de agradecerte q siempre leas y me mandes tus reviews… los favoritos tambien mios son viernes y martes!!! Jajajajaja. Pues, realmente el ya andaba meloso antes de escucharlo… se podría decir q mitad y mitad… pero no lo hizo con maldad… Es Edward!!! Jajajajajaja. Gracias ya estoy mucho mejor, ya me había comenzando a asustar pero ya toy mucho mejor y espero q realmente te vaya bien en todo =) nos leemos!!!

_**Bueno, pues a muchos el adelanto les ha dejado picado, y pues para aquí esta el capi... DISFRUTEN!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 20 – La noche en custodia

Edward estaba refunfuñado en el asiento único de la sala. En el sofá estaba Jacob acaparando toda la atención de Bella. Y ella tan inconscientemente estaba siendo vilmente manipulada por el perro, ante su constante entrega hacia los más necesitados, llevaba ms de una hora ignorándolo.

Para pasar aun mas desapercibido fingió quedarse dormido. Jacob no parecía ni notarlo, no cabía del éxtasis de que Bella estuviera totalmente pendiente de el. Reneé había subido a su habitación y ahora bajaba las gradas.

-Jake –dijo con voz alta- ¿como te sientes?

-Solo un poco adolorido... –Edward rodo los ojos

-Si quieres te puedes quedar a dormir en el sofá, porque no tengo otro lugar, te traeré...

Edward ya no escucho lo que Reneé decía o Jacob le contestaba porque escucho su corazón acercarse y como un ángel le hablo al oído

-¿Edward? –susurró Bella, como si realmente temiera que estuviera durmiendo. Edward abrió los ojos y vio los profundos chocolates cerca de él- ¿intentas dormir? –dijo sonriendo ligeramente

-Si, estoy contando overas –contesto con sarcasmo desviando la mirada y volviendo a cerrar los ojos

-¿Cómo estas? –pregunto con un tono de alarma en su voz

-Yo bien –dijo en tono cortante

-¿Estas molesto? –sintió su cálida mano en su mejilla y lo obligó a volver a abrir los ojos- lo siento, era obvio que tu no te podrías lastimar y el si...

-Claro –contesto- entiendo, es tu amigo –dijo aun cortante. Se disponía a cerrar los ojos nuevamente antes que su mirada lo hiciera olvidar nuevamente la razón por la que estaba enojado

-Lo siento –Bella beso suavemente su mejilla

-El no parece sentirlo... con tanta atención que te olvidas…

-Edward... –susurró ella- mírame –y volvió a abrir los ojos y se incorporó para verla directamente

Bella lo tomo desprevenido y lo beso con ternura. Inmediatamente, como todo vampiro digno que se distrae fácilmente, olvido la razón de su enojo, así como también que estaban en la sala familiar. Ambos sentían que estaban es su burbuja de mundo perfecto. Cuando se separaron Edward sonrió de lado

-Te perdono porque a mi me das algo que el no puede mas que soñar

-No seas malvado –rio Bella contestando en susurros

-¿Acaso el no lo es? –y la volvió a besar. Edward hizo que Bella se sentara en su regazo mientras acariciaba su cabello

Reneé comenzó a toser como si tuviera una fuerte gripe haciendo que la burbuja se explotara y haciendo que Bella se sonrojara al ver la mirada que les daba Jacob con el ceño fruncido

-Pareces cansada –susurró Edward luego que Bella se sentara en los apoyaderos del sillón

-Estoy bien, solo iré a bañarme

-Bella son las 11:30 de la noche, será mejor que descanses, tu mama planea para mañana un "día para chicas" –Bella soltó un gemido

-Me daré una ducha y me acostare... –Bella bajo el tono- ¿llegaras hoy?

-Esperare a que todos se duerman –y cuando decía todos era realmente todos, no exceptuando a los perros

-Bien –sonrió Bella, lo beso en la mejilla y se levanto. Camino hacia Jacob y le dio un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches Jake

-Buenas noches Bella –le contesto sonriente

-Buenas noches chicos –dijo Reneé. Subiendo las escaleras seguida de su hija y luego apagando las luces de la planta alta

Edward y Jacob se quedaron sentados en los mismos lugares donde se encontraban. Simplemente observándose. Después de unos minutos solo se escuchaban los ruidos de la habitación de Phil y Reneé y la regadera del cuarto de Bella

La mente de Jacob comenzó a fantasear con una velocidad increíble. Bella en la bañera no podía ser nada inocente y antes que su imaginación llegara a la clasificación XXX, Edward hablo con voz amenazante

-Cuidado Jacob –dijo en tono bajo y casi en un siseo

-¿Disculpa? –dijo sacándolo de su ensoñación

-Cuidado con lo que planeas hacer, no crea que te lo hare fácil –realmente Jacob ya había hecho todo un plan para esa noche, astuto si no fuera porque el estaba ahí para impedirlo

-No se de que hablas

-Claro –contesto Edward sarcástico y se levanto

-¿Cuando te vayas a tu habitación me puedes apagar la luz? –dijo Jacob tomando las colchas que apenas unos minutos antes Reneé le había dejado al final del sofá, se disponía a acomodarse y la luz se apago

Más bien Edward las apago y sin dar otra palabra se dirigió a su habitación

-Gracias –susurró Jacob

Edward se detuvo al segundo paso que daba para entrar a su habitación. Jacob en cuestión de minutos ya había trazado un plan.

Edward soltó una fuerte risa, como si el fuera dejar que lo llevara a cabo.

* * *

Jacob espero treinta minutos o un poco mas acostado en el sofá. Realmente le dolía todo el cuerpo. Haber chocado contra esa sandijuela había sido como darse contra una pared de puro concreto. Nunca había conocido a un hombre así y el sin un rasguño aparente, también podría ser que fingiera hacerse el fuerte aunque para el había salido mejor porque Bella se había enfocado todas sus atenciones hacía él. Ahora solo le iría a agradecer sus atenciones

Jacob se levando silenciosamente, todo estaba en total silencio, retiro las colchas y comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, la primera puerta era la habitación de Reneé y Phil, la segunda era la de Bella. Llego frente a la puerta y puso la mano en la perilla para girarla

-Ni lo pienses, perro –Jacob dio un salto y alzo la vista para ver la silueta de la sandijuela frente a el

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Cuidando que no irrumpas en la habitación de mi novia

-De mi mejor amiga, querrás decir o mas bien de la mujer que estoy enamorado

-Da igual como la llames, no entraras ala habitación de Bella

-solo quiero hablar con ella

-No mientras yo este para impedirlo

-¿Acaso no confías en ella?

-No confío en ti –Jacob rio. Por un momento ambos se quedaron en silencio solo esperando el siguiente movimiento del otro

-¿Y que? ¿Te quedaras toda la noche en su puerta cuidándola?

-Lo has dicho bien

-Claro, no me dejaras entrar pero tan pronto como me de la vuelta tu entrarás

-si en todo caso lo hiciera tengo mas derecho que tu

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Acaso te lo tengo que explicar a lo Walt Disney?

-Puede que sea necesario, porque tu no tienes mas derecho que yo, entre ella y yo hay mas confianza, nos conocemos desde chiquitos. No seria la primera vez que entraría a su habitación –Aunque su sangre era fría, Edward, sintió como si le hirviera

-Bueno aya somos dos, pero te digo que si entras será la ultima vez que lo harás en tu vida, y te aseguro que no saldrás vivo

-Mucha palabra sandijuela

-No me retes, no te dejo inconsciente solo porque se que Bella se molestaría –Jacob sonrió

-Porque le importo

-Claro que le importas! Eres como su perro de compañía, mientras yo no estoy

-Si tu lo quieres llamar así, esta bien –Edward rio por lo bajo- pero llevo mas tiempo en su vida

-Pero al final yo estaré con ella hasta la eternidad –Jacob lo vio con incredulidad y Edward notó el peso de sus propias palabras

La eternidad era mucho tiempo pero deseaba estar con ella. Realmente lo deseaba, aunque ella no sintiera lo mismo. La cuidaría tal y como lo había hecho hasta ahora, nada se lo impediría. Era como tener un nuevo motivo para vivir

-Estas safado –"_muy safado" _penso Jacob (safado=loco)

-A decir verdad, si –todo lo que esa mujer ya lo había hecho pasar, todo por su amor por ella, pero aunque no estuviera bien ella lo hacia sentir correcto. Si ella dijera que el cielo era morado, el no lo dudaría. De hecho por ella estaba custodiando su puerta y peleando con un perro. Algo que en los jamases hubiera pasado por su mente

Jacob se recostó en la pared y se resbalo hasta el piso. Edward agudizo el odio tratando de saber si la conversación con el perro no la había despertado

-Dudo que tu la quieras tanto como yo- dijo Jacob con la cabeza entre sus manos

-No tienes forma de saber eso –"yo si" penso para si mismo.

Jacob comenzó a meditar mentalmente

"_Acaso sabes que su pelo tiene destellos rojizos, que se sonroja con la mas pequeña cosa, que cuando esta nerviosa muerte su labio, que cuando sonríe lo hace de corazón, que habla a base des sarcasmos que le gustan los detalles aunque lo niegue y que no se ve a si misma como la chica hermosa que es…"_

-Si, se todo esto en lo que piensas, y también que la amas, pero aún así no es como yo

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo la conoces? –Edward se quedo en silencio. La pregunta lo dejo frio si eso era posible- eso pense

-Para mí el tiempo ha perdido todo sentido, un año puede ser un día, un día una hora y una hora un segundo. En una vida donde no tiene sentido nada, donde has perdido lo valioso por el egoísmo. No es necesario el tiempo para amar a una persona, así como tu, yo la ame tan solo verla, ella lo hace así de fácil. Ella en un minuto se convirtió en mi sol, y aunque al principio no lo logre ver, y que me negué por no poder creer de haber encontrado algo tan hermoso y valioso, porque no creía merecerla así como tu, por la razón que no le confesaste lo que sentías, aun siento que no la merezco pero todo los días batallo para serlo

Jacob lo vio por un momento

-Si –confirmo Edward a sus pensamientos- la he visto llorar, hasta quedarse dormida, reír y enojarse. Ella es mi todo y no dejare que me la arrebates

-Tú lo hiciste primero

Ambos se quedaron un gran rato en silencio. Cada uno sentando a cada lado de la puerta. Después de unas horas Jacob comenzó a cabecear, miraba con escepticismo a Edward

-Te puedes dormir

-No confío en sandijuelas

-Haz lo que quieras, Jacob –el silencio volvió a reinar, solo se podía decir que era madrugada pero no cuando faltaba para que amaneciera

* * *

_**Creo que esto será lo mas cercano a una conversación civilizada que tendrán estos dos... jajajajajajajaja porque violencia física II se acerca**_

**_Ah les tengo algo muy emocionante que contarles. Realmente tenia planeado subir un pequeño nuevo fic cuando hubiera terminado con este, que ya lo subi!!. Asi que si les gusta este fic y quieren algo mas light… vean mi new fic: FEMALE STUFF… COSAS DE CHICAS, es básicamente humor/ parodia. Los primeros capis son una traducción, el resto corren a cuenta de mi imaginación, Originalmente el fic se llama Fe...male stuff, me pareció muy bueno y la autora me dio permiso para traducirlo y terminarlo, ya que el original no tiene mas de dos capis y no esta terminado. Aquí esta el summary:_**

_**Fe...male stuff – Cosas de chicas: ¿**Que hacia un vampiro en el pasillo de mujeres en Wal-Mart?. Sus 118 años de vida no lo habían preparado para algo semejante. Había pelado contra vampiros sanguinarios, hombres lobo, incluso cursado secundaria infinadad de veces pero eso iba mas alla de todo. ¿Por qué Bella le había pedido algo semejante?_

**_Sera un gran fic!!!! Los capis son cortos pero habrá actualiaciones seguidas!! _**

**_Y pues bien, les debo el adelanto para el viernes, pero les prometo que estará muy bueno… Reneé y Bella dejaran solos a Edward y Jacob con Phil… wajajajaja… y los CULLEN SE ACERCAN CADA VEZ MASSSS!!!_**

**_Ok, ya saben REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWSREVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS_**

**_Nos leemos el vieernes!!! (si llego viva)_**

**_Cuidense!!!!_**

**_Nalu_**

**_pd. dejen sus maravillosos reviews q con gusto contestare!! YA CASI LLEGAMOS A LOS 300!!! FALTA POCO!!!!_**


	21. Entre compras y bates

_**No me maten por favor… se que tenia que actualizar ayer pero no pude… con mi promoción (del cole) salimos para festejar el cumple de mi maestra e hicimos churrasco jijiji Sali toda la tarde y pues regrese ya noche y mi linda (sarcasmo) hermana no me dejo usar la compu para subir el capi xq ya estaba listo. LO SIENTO!!!**_

_**En este capi verán que ya se acerca la partida de Bella y Edward para Forks… y pues creo q calcule mal pero el prox capi es el de la violencia física pero para enmendarme les dejare unos jugosos adelantos jijiji**_

_**LLEGAMOS A LOS 300!!!! Ya pasamos los 300 que alegría!! Todo gracias a ustedes!!!!!!! Gracias por sus super reviews! Cada capitulo recibo mas y me hace super feliz, tambien saber lo que piensas y quisieran del fic, siempre es un gusto contestar y saber que piensan**_

**lkdv94: **Gracias a ti!!! Lamento la demora pero aquí esta el capi =) jiji y no te preocupes, enteidno… GRACIAS!

**Mila: **Gracias… tienes toda la razón… Jacob pesado y no hay otro como Eddie… es un amor 3 siempre tan lindo. Me alegra te guste, espero disfrutes este capi

**Zombie: **Gracias!!!! Actualizacion lista

**Marialex! **Graciassss!!! Espero no te traiga problemas… me alagas jijiji te entiendo, el cole me pone igual sino esq peor jajajaja

**Sakura Daidouji **no se si ya te lo he dicho pero me encantan tus reviews jijiji yo creo q nome cansare de agradecértelo y tambien q leas mi otro fic *-* Gracias!!! Jajajajaja Jacob ya see ira… poco falta y pues Reneé hara de las suyas también jajajajaja espero te guste y nos seguimos leyendo!!!! ¡Cuidate! Y suerte!! Espero si saques buena nota… todos los maestros son unos pesados… siempre son malvados, lo disfrutan … pero no queda d otra… ¡suerte!

**o.o: **NOooooo!!! Como te puedes sentir solidarizado con el perro… jajajaja… ok ok…bueno no me quejo si yo fui la causante de ello :O… nos leemos pronto! Y a ti grax por tus ideas jiji

**Hernan: **Eres mi review 300!!!! Hay q hacer una canción para festejar!! Jajaja Gracias!!!!!!!!!

**Cielpucca: **Gracias!!! Espero sigas leyendo. Bienvenida!!!

**Yippi: **lo siento!!! Pero este capi no habrá… cuando dices q deje caer la tención te referieres a… no estoy segura si toy pensando lo que tu quieres jajajaja mi mente vuela fácilmente =) grax por tu review!!

_**Bueno aquí esta el capi :) espero les guste y lo disfruten… =)**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 21 – Entre compras y bates

Ambos se quedaron un gran rato en silencio. Cada uno sentando a cada lado de la puerta. Después de unas horas Jacob comenzó a cabecear, miraba con escepticismo a Edward

-Te puedes dormir

-No confío en sandijuelas

-Haz lo que quieras, Jacob –el silencio volvió a reinar, solo se podía decir que era madrugada pero no cuando faltaba para que amaneciera

* * *

-¡Bella!

-¿Mmm?

-¡Bella, abre los ojos! –Bella enfoco a Reneé sonriéndole sentada a su lado- hoy es el día de chicas

-Mama en estos momentos no proceso

-Báñate, cámbiate, iremos de compras! –Bella se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas

-Mama...

-Es mi regalo de cumpleaños

-Todavía faltan unos días

-Es que Phil organizo a tus custodios para llevarlos a jugar baseball... para dejarnos a nosotras

-¿Mis que?

-Tus custodios, todavía están durmiendo en la entrada... Edward y Jake –rápidamente Bella se levantó y salió al umbral de su puerta vio a ambos lados.

A su izquierda dormía Jacob acostado en una posición extraña con la boca abierta babeando el piso y al otro lado Edward con la cabeza apoyada en la pared sentado con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Bella lo vio por un momento con cada uno de sus músculos relajados

Tras unos segundos sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste a tu cumpleaños era un unos días? –dijo en un susurro

-La gente dormida no habla –dijo Bella entrando a su cuarto

-¿Me pregunto porque habrán pasado toda la noche ahí? –dijo Reneé

-¿Porque haces preguntas retoricas? Tu mente ya tendrá mínimo tres respuestas a esa pregunta –René rió

-Arréglate, salimos en 15 minutos... debí haberte levantado mas temprano

Reneé salió del cuarto. Bella se sentó en la cama.

La noche anterior no había sentido nada ni recordaba claramente si había soñado porque había estado realmente extenuada. Bella se quedo con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras escuchaba a su madre pararse a las afueras de su habitación luego de cerrar la puerta

-¡Ah Edward! Despertaste

-Buenos días Reneé

-Ni siquiera voy a preguntar que hacen ustedes dos aqui

-Te lo agradezco

-Quiero imaginar que esto se debe a que esto es porque hicieron una competencia a ver quien le daba los buenos días a mi hija primero... pero lo siento, yo gane

-Algo así... –rio Edward. Se escucharon los pasos de Reneé marcharse y la puerta abrirse

-Buenos días

-Despertaste –dijo Bella sarcástica sentada en su cama viendo al escultural chico de cabellos dorados sonreírle- ¿cómo dormiste?

-Como un humano

-¡Puedo preguntar a que se debe esa imagen de ustedes dos sentados a cada lado de mi puerta?

-Realmente, ahora que lo veo es gracioso

-No puedo esperar a reír

-Jacob quería entrar a tu habitación, yo no lo deje, y por consiguiente el tampoco me dejo

-¡Realmente Jacob te lo podía impedir?

-Realmente no, un fuerte golpe y no despierta en días... pero ya sabia que si realmente hiciera eso te molestarías

-Te estuve esperando –Edward se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en su mejilla

-Lo siento, si tan solo me dejaras tirarlo por la ventana, no volverá a pasar –Bella soltó una risa pero le pego suavemente en el hombro

-No Edward

-Entonces lo amarrare a algo y vendré a velar tu sueño –Bella se estremeció ligeramente al recordar súbitamente el sueño de la noche anterior, al parecer si había soñado- por cierto que anoche no hablaste

-No había mucho que decir –susurró recordando la penumbra total y la fría voz de Aro

"_Ya es hora"_ y entonces de entre la penumbra aparecía Edward con los ojos realmente rojos sangre y una sonrisa malvada en sus labios

"¡¡_Bella!!" _era Jacob que se ponía entre ellos dos. Edward continuaba su caminata y saltaba para tirarse al cuello de Jacob, pero para ese momento no era Edward, era Cayo. Tan imponente como nunca lo había visto... Bella sintió un escalofrió al recordar la sangre correr por el piso.

-¿Qué soñaste? –Bella enfoco el rostro de Edward saliendo de su ensoñación

-Tus ojos... –susurró Bellla, notándolo por primera vez y aliviada de poder cambiar el tema. Edward sonrió amargamente

-Ayer, iba salir a cazar pero debido al perro no pude, aunque el hubiera podido ser mi cena –Bella se estremeció- no lo digo en serio... no haría nada que te hiciera sufrir, iré hoy por la noche –Bella trato de disimular su rostro de desilusión- pero estaré aquí antes del amanecer y dejaré tu puerta atrancada

-¿Cazaras?

-Animales, es una especia de dieta que he retomado –Bella sonrió y lo abrazo, el se mantuvo quieto por un momento y Bella se alejo- no... No te separes, me encanta el latir de tu corazón

Edward se acerco lentamente y rozo sus labios con los de ella, y la beso pausadamente. Adoraba el aroma de Bella, una mezcla apetecible pero tan ya necesaria… ya no sentía la misma hambre, sino que ahora sentía necesidad, pero necesidad de estar cerca y junto a ella.

-Sera mejor que te arregles y bajes a comer Reneé esta ansiosa por ir a un completo día de chicas –dijo cuando se separo con lentitud. Bella soltó un gemido y luego se rio- eso me recuerda, ¿cuando planeabas contarme que ya va a ser tu cumpleaños?

-No soy una persona a la que le fascine festejar esa fecha... no me gusta la gente gaste tiempo buscando algo que darme –Edward sonrió

-¿Entonces no te gustan los regalos? Rene planea darte el suyo hoy

-Con mi madre no hay remedio

-Pues debo decir que me has dejado con poco tiempo para planear algo

-No Edward –Edward le beso la frente y se levanto

-Tendrás que resignarte porque igual te lo daré –Bella se levanto también de la cama

-Tu no tienes que…

-Pero quiero y esta fuera de discusión –Edward camino hacia la puerta. Bella lo siguió lista para debatir pero se detuvo junto a Edward al llegar al umbral y ver a Jacob dormir- lo despiertas tu o yo?

-Dejémoslo dormir

-No me agrada la pinta que están tomando sus sueños, aquí que yo diría que mejor lo despiertas o yo lo hare con una patada –Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido

-Esta bien, tu baja yo lo despierto

-No te dejare sola con él

-Edward, necesito hablar con el –Bella lo vio fijamente y Edward asintió

-Te espero abajo –Edward tomo suavemente su mano y la soltó para bajar las gradas

-Jacob –susurró Bella. Jacob estaba acostado y mantenía la boca abierta- Jacob... –lo puyo con el dedo pero no reaccionaba luego lo movió suavemente y nada- ¡Jake!

-¿Ah? –Abrió los ojos- lo siento –se incorporo- buenos días

-Buenos días dormilón, sigues durmiendo como oso, eso no cambia

-Eso no ha cambiado, como tu pelo por la mañana –Bella sonrió y trato de aplastar su cabello con las manos, cuando se dio por vencida se sentó junto a su mejor amigo que ya estaba sentado junto a la puerta apoyado en la pared- no me vas a preguntar que hago aquí? O ya te conto la sandijuela

-No lo llames así... y si, ya me conto... aunque presiento que tu me contaras algo muy parecido.

-Quería hablar contigo a solas

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Bella

-Bueno, decírtelo así no es como lo planeé... pero ¿y tu novio?

-No cambies el tema Jake, te conozco, si realmente te preocupara donde esta Edward solo sería para pegarle y no por que digas algo que le pueda molestar

-Esta bien, aprovechare la oportunidad que él no esta sobre mi cuello –Bella sonrió

-¡Buenos días! –saludó Phil que recién salía de su habitación- ¿qué hacen ustedes dos ahí? –Jacob trabo los ojos y Bella sonrió a Phil

-Hola Phil, solo platicábamos

-¿Por qué no lo hacen después de comer? ¿Acaso no tienen hambre?

-Reneé tiene planeado salir

-Cierto –sonrió Phil- salida de chicas, y los chicos y yo y saldremos a jugar baseball, claro si quieres Jake. Edward acepto inmediatamente, dice que ama el baseball, me cuesta creer que no lo quieras retar a un juego –Bella bajo y negó con la cabeza, era tan propio de Phil echarle leña al fuego

-Esta bien –sonrió Jacob- iré

-Bien entonces salimos en un rato –Phil vio a ambos chicos y ninguno de los dos se movían- ¿qué esperan? Bajemos a comer!

-Creo que hablaremos luego –susurró Bella

Bella tragó con dificultad, sintiendo el nudo de su garganta que se cerraba cada vez más. Ahora la fecha de su partida estaba mas cerca y debía hablar con Jacob. No era justo, el seguía expectante, creyendo que podría haber algo que era imposible. Ella no sentía "ese" tipo de cariño.

Edward reinaba en su corazón y ella partiría para no volver para ser convertida en otro ser. Un vampiro. Sería una vampiro la próxima vez que se cruzaran, si eso alguna vez sucedía, ella solo querría su sangre.

* * *

-Mira ese vestido! ¿no es hermoso?

-Lindo

-Bella, tu nunca te has enamorado ¿verdad hija?

-¿Ah?

-¿Nunca te has enamorado de un vestido? Es una barbaridad!

-No

-¿Y de un par de zapatos?

-No mama

-¿Cómo pude haber criado a mi hija tan mal? –dijo Reneé melodramática. Ambas comenzaron a reír- entremos –la jalo Renée para entrar a la boutique de ropa- mira! Este vestido esta hermoso –se acerco a un perchero con diferentes vestidos pero el que mas resaltaba era un rojo y un azul marino de diferentes estilos

-Mama, ¿no crees que estas un poco grande para eso?

-¿Quién te dijo que es para mi? ¡Señorita! –Reneé llamo la atención de la señorita que atendía- ¿y los vestidores?

-Mama... –murmuró Bella

-Sígame –dijo la señorita con una sonrisa

-Bella, tu guardarropa es muy reducido

-no necesito un vestido y menos uno así

-¡Claro que si! Toda chica lo necesita, también compraremos zapatos y mas ropa

-¡Mama!

-No digas que no, es tu regalo de cumpleaños!

-Estas loca –susurró Bella

-No me niegues el gusto –Bella la vio por un momento

-Esta bien... –dijo rendida

-¡Bien!

Realmente si intentabas disfrutar era posible realmente disfrutarlo. Entraba y salía de los vestidores. Reneé también se probaba ropa, criticaba y aplaudía. Le hizo comprar infinidad de ropa: vestidos, faldas, blusas, zapatos; todo en la misma gama para combinar.

Después de tres horas se detuvieron en una banca del centro comercial para comer un helado

-¿Iras a visitar a tu padre?

-Lo hemos hablado con Edward –susurró, realmente dándose cuenta que últimamente no había insistido con el tema pero Edward tampoco le había dicho nada sobre el viaje. Cabía la posibilidad que se negara y se fueran directamente a Italia

-Me alegra tanto que hayas venido a visitarme

-A mi también mama... aunque no planeaba esto –Reneé sonrió

-Pronto tienes que ponerte ese vestido rojo... te apuesto que a Edward le encantará... bueno no solo a él, seguro a Jacob también –Bella se sonrojó

-Por cierto ¿Cómo crees que estén con Phil?

-No te preocupes, te apuesto que se han de estar divirtiendo

* * *

-Te toca batear Jacob, Edward pichas –Edward lanzo la bola lo mas suave que pudo pero aún le costaba controlar su fuerza para jugar baseball al estilo humano y pasar desapercibido.

Para su buena suerte, Phil los había llevado a un campo de baseball techado en la federación de la ciudad, donde practicaba todos los días. Estaban jugando con algunos de los compañeros de Phil. Y Edward y Jacob estaban en equipos contrarios

-Strike! –gritaron luego que Jacob fallara

-¡Buen lanzamiento Edward! ¡Potente! –grito Phil.

Jacob trabo los ojos y Edward volvió a lanzar y Jake le pego. Pero no logró llegar a primera base

-¡FUERA!

-Maldita sandijuela...

-Yo solo juego, perro –contesto Edward que apareció a su lado en su camino a los cambiadores

_**

* * *

**_

Aquí les tengo el adelanto del siguiente capitulo… ya todo esta listo… la acción sucederá en los vestidores… wujuuuu…

_Edward vio su reflejo, sus ojos eran negros como pocas veces los había visto, sus musculos estaban tenos y laponzoña ardia en su boca. (...) si no lo mataba era solo por su amor por ella y por el nuevo y fuerte deseo de dejar viejas costumbres..._

_OoOoOoOo_

_-¿Y a mi eso que? –ciertamente no esta ba dcel mejor humor para rodeos_

_-Quiero que dejes libre a Bella cuando regresemos_

_-Ella puede hablar contigo si ella lo desea, no tiene que preguntarme nada a mi y tu, no parece que me lo preguntaras o pidieras, mas bien parece que lo exiges_

_-Eso es lo que estoy haciendo_

_-Si fuera así, no te hubieras molestado en decirme nada –jacob pronunció mas el ceño_

_OoOoOoO_

_-Sabes –dijo Jacob alzando la voz- ya me arte de tus insinuaciones y juegos de palabras ¿por qué no vienes y lo dices como el hombre que dices ser?_

_**Epa… con que brincos da… brincos le van a dar…**_

_**Espero les haya gustado el capi y pues ya saben… **__**ESPERO SUS REVIEWSSSSSS**_

_**Reviews, reviews reviews y mas reviews… **__**=)**_

_**Nos leemos la otra semana sin falta**_

_**Hagan sus apuestas ¿Edward o Jacob? ¿Quién gana?¿Quien insulta mejor? ¿Quién pega mejor? Jajajajaja**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Nalu**_

**_pd. no toy segura de poder actualizar el martes pero hare lo mejor para pdoer... aunq ya saben q mientras mas reviews mas me animanpara actualizar jajajajaja... ya saben necesito ayuda en esta realidad de locos q me tiene al borde d un colapso... mas el cole... =)_**


	22. Violencia Fisica II Edward vs Jacob

_**Hola! Bueno primero pido disculpas. 1. Por no haber podido actualizar el martes 2. Porque se suponía que el capitulo de hoy seria largooo... pero me temo que ninguna de las dos las pude llevar a cabo.**_

_**Se que no hay excusas suficientes pero les ruego por su comprensión. Estos días han sido muy pesados. Estoy en mi último año de carrera del colegio y me ha tocado ir a ver mi inscripción en la universidad y todos los exámenes que eso implica, sin contar las tareas que me dejan y el curso de matemática que me veo forzada a tomar. Todo esto se me ha hecho un poco difícil y pues ando un poquito atareada pero quiero tomarme las cosas un poquito mas despacio para no sucumbir (si haciendo caso a las recomendaciones que me han dado… gracias Sakura Daidouji)... les prometo que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo para poder tenerles los capítulos y pues yo realmente quería que el capitulo de hoy fuera largo y así cerrar al fin el caso: Jacob. Pero me temo que se semi-cerro wajajajaja...**_

_**Pero bueno, la vida sigue y como dice mi canción favorita: hoy voy a levantarme y no voy a resignar este corazón, hacer lo quise y no pude, no lo voy a aceptar hoy voy a estar mejor, la vida tiene solución, no creo en el jamás... (Juanes- No creo en el jamás)**_

_**Gracias, porque se que me entienden y tendrán piedad conmigo no me querrán mandar una guardia Vulturi... Miles de gracias porque sus reviews, siempre me animan y me encanta contestarlos, son muy alentadores y me encanta saber que les gusta el fic y que en cada capitulo recibo mas reviews... MILES DE MILES DE GRACIAS!!!**_

**Hernan: **Yo soy también otra vez!! Jajajaja… hay q reconocer, tiene los pantalones para retarlo, pero hay que ver cuanto tiempo aguanta de pie wajajaja grax por tu review!!

**Ark86-san: **Wiii Bienvenid!!! Gracias por leer el fic!!! Me alegra tanto que te este gustando, espero que sigas leyendo y escribiéndome tus comentarios. Si Edward es lindo y Jacob jode mucho jajajaja pero ya se terminara tanta molestadera, si después de lo de este capi no lo tranquilizaría, no se que lo hará jajajaja

**Marina: **Bienvenida!!! Otra nueva lectora!!!! Yeah!! Me alegra muuuucho que te haya gustado! Espero te guste este capi y me sigas enviendo tus reviews. Jijiji Gracias!!!!!!

**Marialex!: **Lo siento, no fue intencional, realmente fue porque calcule mal, pero fijo en este capi si… hay violencia!! Jijiji Gracias por siempre tomarte un tiempo para leer el fic =) Graciasssssssssss!

**o.o: **jajajaja a mi también me cae mejor wajajaja… y pues realmente no lo narré porque yo de baseball no se absolutamente nada… a puras penas puedo entender la posición adelantada en el fut… y pues realmente no sabia como… te lo debo, pero vere como lo compenso jijijiji aunq te apuesto q tu imaginación puede hacer un mucho mejor trabajo que el que yo hubiera podido hacer jijiji. Pero en este capi si tendras una idea de lo que sucedió. Gracias por siempre cometnar!!

**Palas: **Primera vez que escribes, ¿no? Gracias!!! Jijiji, pues si la verdad que se alargo mas de lo que yo había planeado, pero cuando a mi imagación se le ocurre algo difícil pararla jajajajaj… ya te prometo que falta poco para que se vallan a Forks… =) Espero te guste este capi!

**lkdv94: **Gracias!!! Jijiji ya vienen los Cullen!!! No te prometo la manada de la Push, porque sin Jake no tienen mucha gracia pero intentare que hagan una aparición tus favoritos jijiji a mi tambien me gusta Seth… aunque sea el que aparezca jijiji me alegra te haya gustado el capi pasado y pues realmente creo que gozaras ste… Gracias por tu comment!

**Sakura Daidouji: **1… 2… 3… estoy contando para relajarme, tengo q aceptarlo, realmetne tengo un problema para relajarme… pero estoy trabajando en ello jajajaja si, creo q mis profesores se confabulan contra los estudiantes, pero bueno no queda mas que hacerle frente. =) Siii, le dara su merecido y pues ya pquito poquito falta para que ya se vallan jijijiji tu sabes que tambien para mi es un gusto y me alegra mucho q tambien te guste el otro fic =) Gracias por tu apoyo!!

_**Bien, se que no es el capi largo que les prometí pero hice todo lo que pude, espero les guste... ¡!!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capítulo 22 – Violencia Física II (Edward vs. Jacob batalla final)

-Bueno chicos –dijo Phil animado- debería reclutarlos al equipo juvenil, son fantásticos! Seguro habían jugado antes

-Yo no... –murmuro Jacob con la respiración entrecortada mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores- pero fue interesante

-Siempre practicaba con mi familia –contesto Edward

Si pudiera sudar lo haría pero sin duda su respiración estaba entrecortada pero no solo se debía al cansancio, eso hubiera sido mero calentamiento si hubiera jugado con su familia pero mas que todo era porque estaba hambriento, realmente hambriento.

Jacob lo tenía al borde de un ataque de furia. Se había pasado todo el partido intentado golpearlo hacerle de todo y su retorcida mente lo teína desesperado, su odiosa voz mental retumbaba en sus oídos. Solo porque era un caballero no repetía en voz alta sus injurias contra el.

De hecho en dos ocasiones le había pegado con el bate de metal solo para descordinarlo y vaya que era de metal porque si hubiera sido de madera se hubiera hecho pedazos. Jacob al ver que no había sucedido nada probo una vez más con más fuerza pero Edward lo esquivó, hubiera querido revirarlo hacia el rostro dee Jacob pero hubiera sido exponerse.

Era digno de decir que Jacob lo había puesto de un humor de perros, por su culpa no había ido a cazar y ahora lo que deseaba no era solo partirle el cuello.

Entraron a los cambiadores. Phil se fue a hablar con sus amigos dejándolos solos. Edward le daba la espalda a Jacob mientras se desvestía para ducharse Jacob lo perforaba con la mirada. Edward tomo su toalla y camino hacia las duchas. Abrió el grifo y el vapor llenó el pequeño cubículo.

Edward vio su reflejo, sus ojos era negros como pocas veces lo había visto. Sus músculos estaban tensos y la ponzoña llenaba su boca. Pero su consuelo apareció en su mente. Bella.

Si no lo mataba era por ella y por el nuevo y fuerte deseo de dejar viejas costumbres.

El reflejo de Edward sonrió, cazar no seria lo único que haría esa noche. Ya tenía el regalo perfecto y aunque recién se había enterado de que ya sería pronto el cumpleaños de Bella, ya sabía que obsequearle.

Pero la alegría le duro poco Jacob estaba cerca y para variar pensaba en Bella. Estaba en la ducha de al lado. Esa era una oportunidad, podría parecer un accidente. Podría sonreír a la policía y decir "yo solo lo escuche resbalar y caer... es una mala suerte que se haya golpeado tan fuerte" porque si el golpe de la caída no lo dejaba inconsciente por lo menos, el se encargaría de que así fuera.

Edward dejó los pensamientos macabros y salió de la ducha hacia los vestidores, todo en velocidad humana, por si acaso.

-Jugaste muy bien –perfecto, su martirio personal hacía acto de presencia

-Lo mismo digo –Jacob llevaba la toalla enredada a la cintura y Edward ya hacía sentado en la banca frente a los casilleros sin verlo

-Necesito pedirte algo –Edward alzo el rostro

-Sorpréndeme –dijo sarcástico. Jacob frunció el ceño

-Necesito hablar con Bella

-¿Y a mi eso que? –ciertamente no estaba del mejor humor para rodeos

-Podrías dejarla libre hoy cuando regresemos

-Ella puede hablar a solas contigo si ella lo desea, no tiene que preguntarme nada y tu... no parece que me lo pidieras, mas bien lo exigieras

-Eso es lo que hago

-Si fuera así, no te hubieras molestado en decirme nada – Jacob pronunció más el ceño

-puedes verlo como quieras

-Si perro, eso hago –dijo levantándose

-Sabes –dijo Jacob alzando la voz- ya me arte de tus insinuaciones y juegos de palabras ¿por qué no vienes y lo dices como hombre que dices ser?

-Porque no me rebajo con cachorritos ignorantes –Jacob soltó un bufido- realmente no quieres enfrentarte conmigo

-Fácil hablar

-Ciertamente mucho mas fácil a que tu logres enamorar a Bella

-Ella realmente ya esta enamorada de mí

-Claro –contesto sarcástico- eso se ve a leguas! ¡Aun mas cuando esta a mi lado!

-Entonces dime porque te vuelves tan protector cuando estoy cerca, no lo harías si no te sintieras amenazado

-Es porque tu eres un atentado contra todo lo bueno que pueda haber y más si se trata de Bella

-Si la amas tanto porque no la dejas

-Nadie la esta reteniendo

-Claro que si! Déjate de hacer el santo! No has hecho mas que manipular las situaciones desde que llegaste! O crees que no me he dado cuenta el cambio en tu actitud hacia ella, cuando recién llegaron ella parecía insegura crees que no la conozco bien, y de pronto aquella inseguridad desaparece creo que aquí el no es bueno para ella eres tu

-¿Quién mejor que tu para juzgar eso, verdad Jacob Black?

-No eres más que un idiota –se acercó Jacob- cobarde manipulador –Edward cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse una voz dentro del le gritaba que se tirara directamente a su cuello.

-Deja ya Jacob, no respondo...

-Crees que te tengo miedo

-Deberías

-Pues te cuento, que no. No mereces ni siquiera mi miedo menos mi respeto o siquiera mi compadecimiento.

-No los quiero. A mi solo me importa Bella

-Como a mí

-¡Entonces porque eres tan ciego para no ver que ella no te ama! –dijo Edward abriendo los ojos y por primera vez alzando la voz- No eres más que UN A-MI-GO, jamás llegaras a ser mas que eso y menos a dejar una marca en su vida, menos en su corazón, eres el premio de consuelo, el plato de segunda mesa, su repuesto ¿necesitas mas sinónimos?

Jacob mantenía los ojos cerrados. Sus manos se sacudían y las empuñaba con fuerza.

-Madura Jacob –dijo Edward en un siseo amenazante- porque si no lo haces tú, te obligare a hacerlo.

Jacob abrió los ojos y se lanzo contra Edward. Inmediatamente Edward lo tomo del cuello y lo elevo golpeándolo contra los casilleros a su espaldas, haciéndolos tronar.

-Inténtalo –dijo Edward. Sus ojos negros eran amenazantes. Jacob lo vio con expresión sorprendida y luego se volvió retador, el color rojo comenzaba a llegar a su rostro. Pero a pesar de todo sonrió.- terminarás con un brazo roto y varias costillas, si bien te va.

Jacob alzo una patada tratando de golpear lo primero que se cruzara en el camino pero solo consiguió que Edward lo soltará y lo dejara caer de golpe en el suelo. Edward sonrió.

-Vaya, no creí que lo hicieras, pero realmente a mi no me puedes hacer nada

Jacob se levantó de golpe como si nada hubiera pasado y se lanzo contra él. Edward con la mano empuñada la dejo caer sobre Jacob que ya intentaba golpearlo con toda sus fuerzas.

_

* * *

_

-¿qué sucedió? –preguntó el doctor caminando junto a la camilla que avanzaba por el pasillo dirigiéndose a traumatología 1

_-Golpeado, casi a muerte_

_-¿Pelea callejera? –volvió a preguntar el doctor a la enfermera_

_-No –contesto la enfermera que se interrumpió a si misma cuando un pitido de la máquina la alerto- perdemos el pulso!_

_-Prepare el electroshock! –Dijo el doctor- es un ataque_

_-Doctor! –dijo la enfermera dándole las paletas_

_-1...2...3 DESPEJEN –dio el electroshock y se volvió a la maquina- no reacciona, cargue 200… 1…_

-Mama... –dijo Bella sentada frente a la televisión- me puedes explicar como después de tantos años te sigue gustando ver esto?

-Shhh... Déjame escuchar –los ojos de Reneé brillaban de emoción- no ves que el doctor de la Cruz no a visto que es María de los Ángeles? El doctor Jose Antonio de la Cruz no la ha reconocido... –Bella vio a su madre con la ceja enarcada

La puerta sonó al abrirse y tras unos minutos Phil seguido de Edward entraron a la sala

-Reneé –dijo Phil- ya estas viendo esa novela. Es su afición del mes

Phil se acerco a su esposa y la saludo con un beso y luego a Bella. Edward permanecía parado en la entrada de la sola. Bella lo interrogo con la mirada

-¿Y Jacob? –preguntó Reneé

-Lo dejamos en su casa dijo que estaba muy cansado y que quería sacar trabajos atrasados de la universidad- contesto Phil

-¿Y como les fue? –preguntó Bella

-Estos dos chicos me sorprendieron, juegan muy bien

-¿Qué sucede, Edward? –pregunto Reneé también notando la mirada sombría de Edward

-Vamos hijo –dijo Phil viendo a Edward y luego volviéndose a Reneé- tuvieron un pequeño incidente con Jake –Reneé y Bella abrieron los ojos sorprendidas- bueno una pequeña pelea, pero nada mas que un exceso de testosterona

-¿Estas bien? –dijo Bella levantándose alarmada hacia Edward.

El negó con la cabeza y jalándolo, Bella, lo llevo a la segunda planta. Dejando a Reneé y a Phil en la sala

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? –preguntó Reneé

-Tu curiosidad es insaciable... –susurró su esposo- los encontré en los vestidores comenzando a golpearse

-¿Comenzando?

-Digamos... quiero pensar que así fue

-De Jake lo creería pero ¿de Edward? Es tan tranquilo no tan temperamental como Jacob ¿qué habrá realmente sucedido para sacarlo de sus casillas?

* * *

-¿Ustedes realmente?

-Si –contesto Edward pasando una mano por su pelo

-Pero…

-Phil llego justo para la buena suerte de Jacob

-¿Pero que paso?

-Perdí los estribos –Edward bajo la cabeza- no debí aguantar tanto mi sed. Eso me complico todo

-Tu lo ibas a... –Bella lo vio sorprendida

-No se... estaba fuera de mí...

-¿Como los separo Phil?

-Separo a Jacob, yo solo me alejé. Perdóname, Bella, no debí

Bella lo abrazó y lo beso suavemente luego de sonreírle tratando de olvidar su preocupación por el estado de Jacob

* * *

-¡¡¡¡FELICIDADES!! ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!! –Reneé prácticamente se lanzó a la cama de Bella para abrazarla- mi niña ha cumplido otro año

-Gracias –sonrió Bella somnolienta. Phil y Edward permanecían unos pasos atrás parados sonriéndole.

Después que Phil logro separar a Reneé, le tendió un paquetito a Bella

-Felicidades, por favor acéptalo

-Gracias –dijo Bella tomando la caja

-Ábrelo, he estado trabajando en el desde hace un tiempo

Bella abrió la cajita donde dentro había una especia de diario de cuero grande. Lo abrió en la primera pagina "_para que no nos olvides" _

Comenzó a hojearlo, era un álbum con fotos desde su niñez hasta unas imágenes que recién Phil le había tomado unos días antes.

-Gracias Phil! Esta increíble

-Es un regalo de ambos –dijo Reneé. A Bella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas

-Gracias –abrazo a ambos y estos dieron un paso para atrás para que Edward se acercara y la abrazara

-Felicidades –le dio un corto beso en los labios y le tendió una pequeña cajita que Bella abrió, mostrando un pequeño corazón de diamante.

Bella lo observo con grandes ojos, y después de un momento susurró

-G-Gracias.... es... es hermoso

-Es mas importante lo que realmente representa... es mi corazón y es tuyo

Reneé soltó un "ohhh"

Bella se sentía tan bien, estar al lado de Edward. Era su consuelo, su fuerza. Realmente se sentía que pertenecía completamente a él, ya no podía imaginar su mundo sin él.

Pero realmente Bella no podía obviar un pequeño malestar que tenia al ver que Jacob no estaba, no había llegado tampoco ese día. Ya varios días, desde el incidente, que Jacob no aparecía pero ni su sombra. No la había llamado, buscado y menso hablado; estaba preocupada, no sabía nada de él y al parecer también había olvidado su cumpleaños.

-Los dejamos un ratito –dijo Reneé- el desayuno ya esta nena, cuando quieras bajas -Reneé y Phil salieron de la habitación

-Ya vendrá –susurró Edward- si no, yo mismo lo traigo –Bella rio

-Creí que no lo tolerabas

-No lo hago pero se que es especial para ti y mas porque en unos días partiremos

-¿A Italia? –dijo Bella sin poder evitar el tono de desilusión

-Era el otro regalo que deseaba darte –le tendió un sobre. Bella lo abrió y saco su contenido.

Eras dos pasajes fechados en dos días para Seattle.

-Vamos ir a ver a tu padre –le sonrió a Edward. Bella se abalanzó contra él

-¡¡¡Gracias!!!! –Bella vio por un momento los ojos dorados y lo beso con efusividad. Edward la abrazó por la cintura y respondió el beso con emoción

-Nos vamos en dos días... a Forks

-Y solo veremos a Charlie? –dijo Bella con cierto miedo

-¿A que te refieres?

-A tu familia....

-Pues... –pareció dudar un momento después de poner cara de confusión, luego se relajo- creo que Alice ya lo sabe... ¿así que, que más da? No será fácil pero te tengo a mi lado –Bell sonrió tímidamente y lo volvio a abrazar

* * *

Ya era más de las tres de la tarde y Jacob no había dado señales de vida. Todos sus familiares y conocidos ya la habían llamado para felicitarla, pero aún faltaba esa personita.

El timbre sonó. Edward ayudaba a Reneé con las cosas de la cocina. Bella le habían prohíbo hacer cualquier tarea ese día que estuviera relacionado con los que aceres hogareños. Bella abrió la puerta y se quedo viendo al visitante del cual no podía ver su rostro por el gran ramo de rosas que traía en las manos

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah… si lo se… jijiji se acabo Jacob, murió wajajaja ya quisiera, pero ahora su aparición no será mas que para decir adiós, ¿no creen? =)

_**Espero les haya gustado y pues ya saben que con ansias espero sus reviews!!!!**_

_**ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS**_

_**Gracias por leer!!!**_

_**Nos leemos el martes (espero ahora si)**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nalu**_


	23. Fiesta de cumpleaños

_**yEAHHH lo logre!!! Actualizaciion!!! Bueno, ahorita les dejo el capi, nos leemos abajo… DISFRUTEN!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 23 – Fiesta de cumpleaños

Ya era más de las tres de la tarde y Jacob no había dado señales de vida. Todos sus familiares y conocidos ya la habían llamado para felicitarla, pero aún faltaba esa personita.

El timbre sonó. Edward ayudaba a Reneé con las cosas de la cocina. Bella le habían prohíbo hacer cualquier tarea ese día que estuviera relacionado con los que aceres hogareños. Bella abrió la puerta y se quedo viendo al visitante del cual no podía ver su rostro por el gran ramo de rosas que traía en las manos

-Feliz Cumpleaños –dijo Jacob tendiéndole el arreglo

-Jacob! –sonrió Bella y lo abrazo- ¡me tenias preocupada! Pensé te habías olvidad de mi

-Eso jamás –Bella tomo el arreglo de flores

-¡Jake! –dijo Reneé entrando en la habitación- llegas justo para partir el pastel

Bella observo a Jacob de perfil y noto una sombra en su pómulo derecho

-¿Qué te paso? –le susurró

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu mejilla, tienes un golpe

-No es nada, Bells –dijo Jacob restándole importancia. Ambos entraron al comedor

* * *

Bella observó el cuadro tan extraño. Edward estaba sentado a su lado y tomaba su mano bajo la mesa. Frente a ella estaba Jacob, al lado Reneé y Phil. Era como si todo al fin estuviera en su lugar. Como que jamás hubiera habido tanto problema

-Bella –dijo Jacob- esta pensando que para festejar ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar hoy en la noche?

-¡Y puedes estrenar tu vestido!-dijo Reneé con ilusión en los ojos

-¿cual? ¿el rojo? ¿Mama no crees que es muy extravagante?

-¿Por supuesto que no! Se te veía increíble –Bella escucho a Edward a su lado soltar una risita. Bella lo machuco sabiendo que a ella le doria mas que a él pero en forma de advertencia para que dejara de escuchar los pensamientos de su madre

-¿Eso es un si? –preguntó Jacob

-Vamos Bella –sonrió Edward- festejemos

Bella asintió y Jacob le sonrió cálidamente

* * *

-Mama, yo no se como logras convencerme con estas cosas…

-Te ves hermosa

-Mama parezco de cabaret

-Mi hija no es una…!

-Mama, es una broma

-Me ofende que creas que te dejaría ponerte algo inapropiado, ahora apúrate que los chicos te esperan

Edward y Jacob compartían la cara de confusión sentados en la sala mientras esperaban que Bella bajara

-Jacob –dijo Edward evitando verlo. –lo siento

-¿Ah? ¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo siento

-N-No entendí… -dijo sorprendido- ¿puedes repetirlo?

-No juegues –dijo Edward alzando la vista- realmente te debo una disculpa por lo que paso –Jacob sonrió amargamente

-Entendí el mensaje, no te preocupes, eso es lo que querías

-¡listos! –gritó Reneé bajando las escaleras- ¡reciban a la cumpleañera!

-Mama quieres dejar ya de…

-¡Baja ya! –contesto Reneé a su hija

Entonces Bella apareció a la mirada de los dos chicos. Inmediatamente Bella bajo la mirada. A Edward casi le molestan los comentarios de Jacob pero realmente pensaba lo mismo.

Su cabello café caía a ambos lados de su rostro que esta hermosamente sonrojado. Llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo sangre que le tallaba en los lugares justos de su cintura y llegaba un poco mas arriba de la rodilla. Esta más que hermosa.

Ambos chicos extendieron sus manso para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones. Bella les sonrió

-Me has dejado sin palabras –susurró Edward a su oído. Rneeé terminó de bajar las gradas seguida de Phil

-¡Te lo dije! –dijo René- te ves increíble

-Bueno chicos, mas les vale que la cuiden como se debe, estas preciosa Bells –dijo Phil

-Gracias –contestó Bella sonrojándose nuevamente- ¿nos vamos ya? Antes que comience Reneé con algún discurso de cómo he crecido… -dijo en susurró. Ambos chicos asintieron

Jacob la veía con grandes ojos tratando de grabar cada detalle. Pero ante la obvia mirada de los demás se adelanto para abrirle la puerta.

Edward sin soltarle la mano camino con ella y coloco una mano en su espalda. Bella dio un brinquito y Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido. Sentía su cálida piel bajo su mano. Ya habían pasado la puerta y a Jacob que aún la sostenía. Edward pudo apreciar mejor el vestido por la panorámica mental que le daba Jacob

Bella estaba sonrojada. A más no poder por el escote en su espalda en forma de V que estaba hasta media espalda. Edward abrió la puerta del copiloto, y cerró para luego dar la vuelta e introducirse en el lado del piloto.

Si realmente todos los chicos en aquel lugar, tendrían el mismo nivel de pensamientos que Jacob tenía en ese momento sobre su novia, la salida quedaba cancelada. Sería mas que lo podría tolerar, porque Bella estaba hermosisisma.

Edward estaba a punto de decirle a algo a Bella pero Jacob ya estaba dentro del auto en el asiento trasero.

Edward tomó su mano todo el camino. Llegaron aun club, no tuvieron que esperar. Jacob ya tenía las entradas. Desde el momento en que entraron la música retumbaba en sus oídos. Buscaron donde sentarse y ordenaron unas bebidas. Después de un rato Edward pidió un wisky para aparentar. Le dio un único trago cuando Jacob lo observa para luego dejar la bebida pura con hielo sobre la mesa

* * *

El hielo ya era casi una tercera parte del vaso y Edward no lograba despegarse de Jacob, y pues no podía solo jalar a Bella pues sabía que no sería capaz de dejarlo solo. Realmente en esos momentos aquella bebida que parecía vinagre era mas agradable que el hecho de no poder estar un rato a solas con Bella.

-¡Jake! –un chico algo y moreno llego a ellos- ¿Bella? Casi no te reconozco! ¡Que sexyyy! –Bella se enrojeció de inmediato pero saludo al chico- ¿tu eres Edward, no es asi? –dijo cuando se acerco a estrechar su mano- soy Quil –Quil gritaba sobre el sonido de la música y de una forma que no logro entender se sentó entre el y Bella,

Ok ahora Bella estaba entre Quil y Jacob. Todo aquello era más que maravilloso pensó para si mismo sarcastico

-Iré al baño –dijo Bella a gritos levantándose sin esperar que nadie contestar nada

La figura de Bella no se había desaparecido cuando Edward se levantó y sin decir nada siguió sus pasos. Jacob estaba apunto de levantar cuando Quil lo detuvo

-Hermano ¿acaso que no te habías resignado ya?

-Estoy en el proceso, no seas exigente…

-Mejor observa a esa chica que esta por allá no te deja de sonreír, y si que esta linda... no tendrá una amiga para mí? –Jacob volteó a ver y vio a una chica increíblemente linda, blanca con el pelo negro azulado observándolo y sonriéndole. El sonrió de vuelta

* * *

Edward alcanzó a Bella y la tomo por la cintura para hacerla voltear

-Me asustaste –dijo sonriente y ligeramente sonrojada

-¿Por qué no bailamos?

-Estoy demasiado tomada para como poderme coordinar

-Bella tu vaso sigue igual, dudo que siquiera lo hayas tocado

-Pero...

-No hay peros, ¿me concedes este baile? –dijo Edward ofreciéndole la mano- te prometo que no te dejare caer

Caminaron a la pista luego que Bella sintiera dudosamente. Edward puso ambas manos en su cintura. Bella rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Comenzaron a moverse en el mismo espacio. Edward se acercó

-No he tenido la oportunidad e decirte lo hermosa que estas

-Entonces normalmente no lo estoy normalmente…

-Siempre te ves increíble pero hoy... –dijo Edward azolando una de sus manos para alcanzar la parte descubriera de su piel y trazar figuras en ella. Bella tomo un suspiro hondo mientras sonreía nerviosamente- casi no quepo de la alegría de estar acompañado de la chica mas linda y sexy del lugar... porque definitivamente no has pasado desapercibida

Bella acerco sus labios a los de Edward y comenzó a rezarlos suavemente. Edward delineó sus labios con su lengua y comenzó a besarla lentamente.

Bella sonrió tímidamente. Oficialmente aquel era el mejor cumpleaños que jamás había tenido. En esos momentos todos los problemas y Vulturis se podían ir por el caño. Realmente disfrutaría su último cumpleaños como humana.

En esos momentos no se preocuparía mucho cuanto faltaba o no para dejar de ser una humana. Ahora su viaje a Phoenix estaba cerca de terminar y realmente lo había disfrutado, cada momento. Cada segundo con su madre y Phil, con Jacob, sus locuras y en especial los detalles con Edward. Todo había valido la pena.

* * *

-Hola –dijo la chica de pelo negro acercándose cautelosamente a Jacob

-Hola –contesto Jaco sentado en el mismo sofá. Quil se había marchado para darle la oportunidad. Bueno, no se había marchado por decisión propia, Jacob lo había amenazado

-¿Esta ocupado el lugar? –pregunto la chica indicando el espacio junto a Jacob

-No, es para ti

-Gracias, por cierto soy Jannice

-Jacob

-¿Eres de aquí?

-Realmente no, pero estoy viviendo aquí ¿tu?

-Tampoco, solo estoy de pasada –la chica le sonrió y se acerco ligeramente- pensé que la chica con la que venías era tu novia

-¿Bella? No, es mi mejor amiga

-Entonces venía con el chico

-Es su noivo

-¿Y tu estas solito? –Janice se acercó más. Jacob la observo mejor. La chica era increíblemente atractiva, casi irresistible. Su piel era muy blanca, ese tono que solo había visto antes en la sandijuela. Cuando las luces impactaban en su piel soltaba pequeños destellos y sus ojos eran de un color morado rojizo.

* * *

Edward y Bella bailaban a su propio ritmo. Bella recostaba su cabeza en el hombro de Edward. De pronto Edward se detuvo y se tensó.

-¿Pasa algo? –Bella levanto la cabeza y vio el ceño fruncido de Edward

-Algo no esta bien, no logro escuchar bien pero he oído mencionar demasiadas veces nuestro nombres

-¿Mencionar?

-Mentalmente

-¿No será Jacob preguntándose donde estamos?

-No, es alguien que hasta ahora no he escuchado –Edward tomo la mano de Bella y salieron de la pista de baile. A varios metros divisaron a Jacob con la chica de pelo negro- llévate a Jacob a bailar o algo así

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Bella alarmada.

-Porque esa mujer me esta buscando y esta utilizando a Jacob –para no asustar a Bella no había dicho "nos esta buscando"

-Ah?

-Después te lo explico, ve y saca a Jacob de ahí –Bella camino confundida en dirección de Jacob seguida de Edward

-Volví –dijo a Jake. Jacob y la chica voltearon a ver a Bella. Bella observó a la mujer. Era blanca y con rasgos característicos de... vampiros

-Bella te presento a Janice –dijo Jacob

-Hola Bella –la saludo. Edward se acerco por detrás y dio una sonrisa que no intentaba ser amable – ah, tu debes ser Edward –con el ceño fruncido Edward asintió

-Jacob –dijo Bella – bailarías con la cumpleañera? –Jacob sonrió

-Claro, permiso –dijo Jacob levantándose y desaparecer en la pista

-¿Qué quieres?

-Cayo no mintió cuando dijo que eras astuto

-Solo Cayo te envió

-Yo le debía un favor, me pidió que viniera a echarte un ojo y también que te recordara que le plazo para las visitas familiares están por terminar, la humana debe regresar a Volterra

-Y lo hará, te puedes ir tranquila has entregado el mensaje

-¿Tan larga travesía solo para esta conversación? De hecho este chico ha abierto mi apetito, tiene un aroma exquisito, casi tan bueno como el de la humana

-A ella no la tocas

-Eso ya lo se... es una lastima, pero Jacob –Edward abrió los ojos

-Te quisiera pedir que evitaras cazar el circulo afectivo de Bella

-La humana -Janice se rió- y a mi eso que? –Janice se paro- Tu deberías ocuparte solamente de tu niña, ya el resto ¿qué mas da?

-Bueno esta bien, pero creí que una vampira como tu quisiera una sangra tan nauseabunda ¿o acaso no hueles eso?

-¿El linaje que tiene? Claro, será para mi colección

-¿colección de perros?

-Ya veo que el desagrado es muto entre ustedes

-Cayo te envió para algo mas que darme el mensaje verdad

-Mmm... También me dijo que tuviera cuidado con tu habilidad, muy efectiva ciertamente

-La tuya también, reconocer los sentimientos entre las personas, como la de Marco

-Algo así, tu que crees Edward, los he observado desde mas días y confirme lo que Aro dijo

-Mi lazo con Bella

-Es fuerte, demasiado para mi gusto, pero ya que la convierten.. no creo que haya inconveniencia aunque es tan fuerte con el otro chico aunque de otro tipo nada romántico, casi creyéndolo su hermano... claro el no a ve igual a ella, la hostilidad se puede respirar

-¿Terminaste con el análisis?

-Oficialmente si, ahora debo reportarlo

-¿Y a todo esto Cayo que? –Janice rió

-Y lo sabes muy bien Edward, eres tan inocente como Carlisle. Yo estaba en la guardia cuando el llego, te pareces mucho. Bueno y también las costumbres… ¿ya cambiaste de dieta nuevamente? Y creo q es por ella ¿no? Bueno realmente me gusta el color de tus ojos, pero nunca he podido sostener ese tipo de dieta

-Deberías siquiera intentarlo

-No, no es lo mismo, pero esta bien, atraparé a otro chico… Bien Edward, mándale mis saludos a Carlisle y es una lástima por no poder entrar en la lista de espera

-¿Lista de espera? ¿Para que?

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías? Los dados han sido lanzados. Si tu no la conviertes lo hará Jane, si ella no esta, será Felix, si Aro se niega a que sea Felix será…

-¡Ya entendí! –le cortó Edward

-Buena suerte… me despides del chico guapo –le guiño un ojo y se perdió entre la gente.

_**

* * *

**_

Jajajajaja, quienes creían que ella sería el premio de consolación de Jacob… pues no lo siento. Les puedo asegurar que esta es la primera y última aparición de Janice, asi que no tienen que preocuparse. Realmente creí importante que apareciera para que no se olviden que hay toda una guardia vulturi ansiosa el regreso de Bella y Edward…

_**Bueno, realmente no me ha dado tiempo que el capi sea muy largo pero aquí les tengo un peque adelanto q se q les va a encatarrr!!!**_

_-Cuidate… y llamame_

_-Claro –contesto dándole un beso en la frente_

_-Última llamada –dijo la bocina- para abordar…_

_-Te voy a extrañar –dijo Jacob- ve… -dijo soltando su mano._

_Bella y Edward entraron por la compuerta indicada. E inmediatamente Edward apoyo su mano en su cintura y la acerco a él_

_-Los volveras a ver…_

_-Eso espero –contesto ella con lagrimas en sus ojos_

_**Si people! Llego!! El momento llegoooo!!!! Jajajajaja**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y especialmente sus reviews!! Miles de gracias, siempre me animan mucho!!!**_

**Tepphii: **No dudo q encontraras el tuyo. Te digo, soy realmente feliz escribiendo, he encontrado algo q realmetne me gusta hacer y realmetne me gusta dedicarme a ello. Me alegro t guste el fic y hayas escirito, espero lo sigas haciendo

**Marina: **Gracias tu por alegrarme el día mandándome tu review!!! Mil gracias, me alegra mucho te guste. Espero sigas leyendo!!!

**Marialex!: **ufff confio plenamente en lo que me dices!!! Xq ahorita toy q me da algo wajajajaja bueno ya no tanto pero ya casi jajajaja… me alegra q siempre te siga gustando y no tienes idea lo feliz q me hace siempre ver tu review!!

**ark86-san: **Wajajaja, ese era el cometido… y lo logre wajaja, pero realmetne Edward no era capaz… aunq desesperado quien sabe jijiji… ya poquito, poquito ya casi al alcance de tu mano =)

**Sakura Daidouji: **Me encanta como los "conti" van en aumento. Ahhhh mándamelo, mándamelo mándamelo… n prometo devoluciones pero tu mandalo a esta pobre alma wajajajajajajaja…. Gracias! Siempre me encanta recibir tus reviews, son muy alentadores!!! Si, realmetne estoy aprendiendo a respirar hondo y contar hasta 100 si es necesario jijiji… si, realmetne no creo q queden mal y en este capi se vio jijiji Espero tu review!!!!!!

**Hernan: **Te extrañabaaaa!!! ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? Jajajajajaja… me alegra muuuucho q te haya hecho pasar un buen rato =) si, nada le quita la poca empatía que se le tiene a Jacob, ¿no crees? Bueno a menos q declarara que jamás le podría ganar a Edward y … no se algo humillante wajajaja

**lkdv94: **Gracias!!!!!! Q linda!!!! Jijiji me alegra te haya gustado!!! Pues, si ya casi, casi, casi jajajajajajaja… espero q te vaya bien con las tareas jijiji =)

**o.o: **jajajaja no estoy segura si esa es la palabra pero si entendí jajajaja lo logre!! Q creyeras q realmente jake había estirado la pata wajajaja… es gracioso, me alegra te haya gustado!! Y pues ya a este punto lo sabes… jajajaja Jake, pero ya será una de sus ultimas apariciones jijiji aunq me gusta la idea q a Jake le da miedo Edward… tiene sentido jijjiji. Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho

_**Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiil gracias por sus reviews q ya espero con ansias!!!!**_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**Nos leemos pronto (el viernes si Dios lo permite)**_

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nalu**_


	24. La llegada atrasada por una década

_**

* * *

**_

¡¡¡HOOOOLAAA!!!

_**¡¡¡Estoy viva!!! Me ha tomado mas de una semana para actualizar... lo siento!! pero aquí esta!!! si no crean, me han hecho falta xD Puchis, si realmente les contara todo lo que me ha pasado en estos diítas no me alcanzaría este espacio para decirles. Pero en pocas palabras, me tuve q ir el fin de semana completo a la casa de mi abuela xD y pues ahí no hay compu… menos internet, debo decir que estuvo bien, y mas porque me inspire mucho para el fic xD**_

_**Bueno primero, pido disculpas, realmente siempre intento actualizar puntualmente el fic... y pues por cuestiones (no solo del colegio sino personales que también se suman a la lista de cosas que me aturden) de la vida no había podido subir el capitulo... Gracias, gracias, gracias a todos por sus reviews! Han sido de gran apoyo, si no fuera porque se que hay muchas preciosas personitas expectantes y pendientes del fic no encontraría la fuerza ni tiempo para escribir, porque realmente lo disfruto **_

_**Y bueno, ¡aquí está el capítulo! ¡¡Disfruten!! Nos leemos abajo!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 24 – La llegada atrasada por una década

-¿Lista de espera? ¿Para que?

-¿Me vas a decir que no lo sabías? Los dados han sido lanzados. Si tu no la conviertes lo hará Jane, si ella no esta, será Felix, si Aro se niega a que sea Felix será…

-¡Ya entendí! –le cortó Edward

-Buena suerte… me despides del chico guapo –le guiño un ojo y se perdió entre la gente.

* * *

-¿Qué pasa? -Edward y Bella estaban abrazados acostados en la cama de la habitación de Bella. Tan solo en la compañía de la penumbra- pareces preocupado –dijo Bella en un susurro.

-Tu también

-Es por ti

-No es nada, cosas sin importancia

-¿Son tan poco importantes que te tienen así? No lo creo

-No se… es que me siento raro… como con… -Edward tomo aire- miedo

Edward desvío la mirada con vergüenza

-¿Miedo de que?-dijo Bella rebuscándolo con la mirada

-Regresar…

-Pero por lo que me has contado de Carlisle y tu familia, te han de esperar con los brazos abiertos

-No lo merezco

-Si no fuera así, ellos no te hubieran buscando desde que te fuiste

-Por eso –Edward acomodo su cabeza en el regazo de ella- yo les di la espalda

-No seas tan duro… volverás a tu familia

Al final de la frase Bella intento evitarlo pero se le quebró la voz. Inmediatamente Edward se incorporó al ver las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

-No llores –le susurró- me duele verte llorar porque soy yo quien te aparta de tu familia –Bella negó con la cabeza pero las lagrimas no cesaban

-Tu y yo sabíamos muy bien que el despedirse era la razón del viaje

-¿Pero acaso no vez que soy yo quien te aleja de tu familia?

-No es tu culpa. Yo fui quien llegue a Volterra, tu no me indujiste a llegar

-Pero yo debí haberte sacado de ahí.. –Bella lo vio con incredulidad

-No seas tonto, eso no hubiera pasado, yo no me hubiera dejado llevar por un guapo desconocido –Edward sonrió de lado

-Créeme tengo mis tácticas, te hubiera convencido –Bella rió

-¿Qué hubieras hecho? –Edward sonrió.

-Me hubiera acercado a ti, te hubiera sonreído y te hubiera dicho "hola" –Edward se quedo callado, cuando Bella comenzó a desternillarse de la risa- yo no le veo lo gracia –dijo sonriente

-Y después me hubieras dicho "soy Edward Cullen y debes seguirme si quieres vivir" –dijo Bella riéndose

-Hubiera funcionado, al menos funcionó para hacerte reír –Bella le sonrió

-Edward –dijo enredando sus dedos en su cabello dorado- no me arrepiento de nada, ya me he equivocado y esto no es fácil pero no me arrepiento, todo es mas llevadero porque estas conmigo –Edward se acercó y la besó suavemente. Bella se hincó en la cama y rodeo el cuello de Edward con sus brazos, él la tomo de la cintura y rozo su piel descubierta en la espada. Ella rió contra su boca

-Te amo… -le susurró el contra sus labios- te quiero a mi lado... te necesito siempre a mi lado –Bella se separó un poco y escruto sorprendida con la mirada

-Yo también te amo con todo mi corazón –contesto ella

Comenzaron a besarse mas apasionadamente. Edward enredo su mano en su cabello y comenzó a delinear sus labios, su cuello… sentía la sangre bajo la piel, el bombeo de su corazón y especialmente el ardor en su garganta.

Cuando regresaran tendría que convertirla. Ahora no deseaba tanto su sangre como el estar con ella. Pero ¿realmente lo permitirían? ¿Ella acaso quisiera seguir a su lado? Su muerto corazón había saltado el escuchar esa plagares de amor y mas al estar el dispuesto a dedicarle su vida eterna a ella

Edward estaba sobre Bella y ponía su peso sobre los codos. Ella estaba sonrojada y respiraba con dificultad. Edward la beso con dulzura y luego sus mejillas y frente. Sus grandes ojos chocolates lo veían con atención

-Bella –susurró él- quiero que me contestes con la verdad –Bella de pronto lo vio con confusión pero asintió- olvidando de quien o que nos espera en Volterra, olvídate de tu promesa, de lo que ganas o pierdes, quiero que me digas con tu corazón de verdad ¿tu deseas convertirte en un vampiro? –Bella lo vio con confusión un momento

-¿Por… porque lo preguntas? –dijo con duda Edward se incorporó y Bella lo imitó

-Necesito saberlo, si tu no lo deseas, si quieres seguir con tu familia y crecer

-Tu acaso no me quieres como…

-¡Claro que si! Pero no pudo ser tan egoísta

-Edward…

-S tu no lo quieres, yo doy mi vida para que dejen libre

-No

-Dime que quieres en realidad

-A ti, estar contigo no importa lo demás

-Bella pero no es tan fácil esta vida

-Tampoco el ser humana –Edward iba a contestar- no Edward, yo ya tome una decisión he hice una promesa, no faltaré a ella. ¿Y a que viene todo esto?

-Debo saber que quieres realmente. ¡Quiero que tengas lo que deseas!

-No te creo… ¿acaso esto tiene que ver con lo que paso el día de mi cumpleaños?

-Te refieres a…

-La chica, ya no me dijiste que te dijo

-No dijo nada importante

-Y te tiene tan pensativo, ¿Qué dijo realmente? Estoy segura que era un vampiro, la mando Aro?

-Fue Cayo… como recordatorio que debemos volver en una semana… y que serás convertida –al recordar a Janice decir sobre la lista de espera sintió rabia. Nadie mas que el la tocaría… ¿o no era así?

-¡Ves! –dijo Bella molesta- no hay otra opción

-¡Claro que si! Podrías huir

-Me encontrarían

-Podrias hacer un trato para que no te conviertan

-Seguro me matan

-Bella…

-No! –sentenció ella- regresaremos y… -dejó la frase sin terminar pero sabia muy bien lo que significaba

-Bella, no seas terca

-Tu tampoco

-Es porque quiero lo mejor para ti

-Yo también y estoy tomando mis decisiones a base de eso –dijo en tono serio. Bella se levanto y se fue al baño cerrando la puerta tras ella

Edward se quedo sentado en la cama y sonrió de lado. Se levanto y se acerco la puerta

-Esta bien ya no hablaremos de eso por hoy… confió en tus decisiones

-Tardeee –dijo ella al otro lado de la puerta

-¿Estas enojada?

-¿No se nota? –dijo sarcástica

-Bella...

-¿Parezco enojada? –Bella abrió la puerta de golpe con los ojos anejados de lagrimas

-Si –Edward la abrazó con suavidad – lo siento –susurró a su oído- te quiero y es por eso que hago eso

-Si realmente sientes eso, ¿respetaras mis decisiones?

-Si

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo –Bella sonrió- ven vamos a acostarte es tarde, mañana por la noche nos vamos –Bella suspiro- mañana tengo q ir a arreglar unas cosas de los pasajes… podrías aprovechar para hablar con Jacob –llegaron a la cama

-No se…

-Hazlo, te arrepentirás si no lo haces

Bella se acostó y Edward la arropó para luego acostarse a su lado

-Bien –dijo ella- pero no se como reaccionará... no le he contado que nos marcharemos

-Todo saldrá bien –susurró Edward mientras acariciaba su cabello. Mientras repetía las mismas palabras en su mente, tratando de convencerse a si mismo de ello

* * *

-Tocan la puerta!

-¡Abre tu! ¡me estoy bañando!

-Solo excusas

Quil se levanto del sillón y camino a la puerta vistiendo una playera blanca y sus bóxers de lobitos. Abrió la puerta mientras trataba de no perderse un minuto de su programa favorito

-Hola –dijo Bella cuando le abrió la puerta

-¡Jacob! –grito Quil al verla- ¡ES BELLA! –se escucho un fuerte golpe tras una de las puertas. Quil rió- ese es Jake cayéndose... Hola Bells! Es un gusto verte por mi humilde morada, pasa adelante –Bella sonrió y entro

-Que bien tienen aquí –dijo Bella viendo el apartamento desordenado- aunque se nota que solo viven dos chicos

-Testosterona –dijo Quil respirando profundamente- eso es lo que se respira –Bella rió. La puerta de donde se había escuchado el golpe se abrió de pronto

-¡Bella! –Jacob salió del baño envuelto en una toalla y todavía escurriendo el agua- hola... ya te saludo bien... –dijo acercándose y dándole un corto beso en la mejilla- solo me visto

-Claro –sonrió bella. Jacob entró a otra habitación casi corriendo

-Para mientras –dijo Quil- siéntate, o mejor no, no se que pueda salir de ahí –dijo viendo el sofá (o lo que quedaba de el) cubierto por miles de cachivaches

-No te preocupes, y de hecho le iba a decir a Jake que saliéramos por un helado

-Me parece genial -dijo Jacob saliendo de su habitación y sonriendo radiante

-Este... hermano –susurró Quil- ¿realmente planeas salir con la camisa al revés? –el sonrojó fue casi imperceptible en su piel morena. Jacob se compuso la camisa rápidamente

-Nos vemos Quil

-Adios Bella, regrésalo vivo –Jacob le pego en el brazo a Quil y luego cerro la puerta tras el

-Gracias por darme un rato de tu ocupada agenda –dijo Jacob cuando caminaban calle abajo

-Para ti siempre tengo tiempo, tenemos una conversación pendiente –comenzaron a caminar calle abajo con caminar lento, el sol brillaba fuertemente y la calle estaba poco transitada- hoy me voy

-¿QUÉ? –se alteró Jacob dejando de caminar- ¿hoy?

-Si

-¿Y porque me lo dices hasta ahora?

-Porque hasta ahora lo confirme

-Bella ¿porque me haces otra vez lo mismo? –Bella lo vio estupefacta- Bella me dejas otra vez así

-Yo...

-Yo se, no lo haces de mala intención, es mi culpa por quererte tanto

-Yo también te quiero y tengo gran culpa en todo esto –Jacob frunció el ceño- Jacob, realmente debí haberte frenado desde el comienzo realmente dejarte en claro que te quiero pero como mi gran amigo

-Tarde... lo logre ver, ya tarde cuando esta todo perdido... y me duele que te vayas otra vez, pero... realmente lo amas, ¿verdad?, te conozco tan bien y realmente él también te ama. Yo fui el entrometido y te pido perdón por eso y por haber causado tanto problema y pues no me queda mas que pedirte que te cuides y me vengas a visitar tan pronto como puedas –Bella se lanzó a los brazos de Jacob con lagrimas en los ojos

-No te merezco, no te merezco, eres grande Jake, realmente lo eres –lo beso en la mejilla y le sonrió- ¿que te parece si vamos por el helado?

* * *

Los ojos de Reneé estaban brillosos. El momento había llegado y estaban en el aeropuerto faltando unos minutos para el abordaje y mama e hija lloraban a lágrima viva

-Escribirás, llamas, me saludas a tu papa, no más te bajes del avión me llamas, vuelve pronto hija, te quiero –dijo Reneé abrazando fuertemente a Bella

-Yo también mama, te extrañaré

_-Se les solicita a los pasajeros del vuelo, 1806 que aborden por la puerta dos, pasajeros del..._

-Ese es... –susurró Edward

Rene apretó con más fuerza a su hija. Edward se despido de Phil y Quil y luego se acerco a Jacob

-Un gusto conocerte Jacob

-No mientras, porque para mi no lo fue... pero aún así, ve con cuidado y cuídala que te las veras conmigo si le pasa algo –Edward sonrió y le extendió la mano

-No te preocupes, la cuidare con mi vida –Jacob sacudió sus mano.

Bella ya se había despegado de Reneé y se despedía de Quil y Phil. Edward ya la esperaba en la puerta tras despedirse de Reneé

-Adiós enana

-Adiós Jake

-Cuídate y llámame

-Claro –Jacob la beso en la frente

_-Última llamada_

-Ve –dijo soltando su mano.

Bella y Edward entraron por la compuerta. E inmediatamente Edward apoyo su mano en su cintura y la acercó a él

-Los volverás a ver...

-Eso espero, realmente eso espero... –dijo con una latente tristeza en su voz

* * *

Bella se había quedado dormida. El cuello le dolía y sentía frío. Que extraño, en el avión estaba climatizado el aíre no escuchaba el motor ensordecedor, más bien un suave ronroneo. Edward ya no apretaba su mano como lo había hecho desde que se habían sentado en sus asientos y en ese momento notó que se encontraba en posición horizontal. Bella comenzó a abrir los ojos y comenzó a enfocar el techo de un auto

-¿Ah? –Exclamo levantándose de golpe- ¿dónde estoy? –tan pronto como vio a su alrededor se sintió tonta. Edward la veía sorprendido

-¿Estas bien? –comenzó a ver a su alrededor desorientada- dormiste mucho

-Donde...

-Estamos en Seattle, ya casi llegamos -la noche era negra y no lograba ver mas allá de la luz del farol del automóvil

-¿Cómo me sacaste del avión? –se sentía somnolienta y y no recordaba nada

-Con camilla, duermes como tronco –Edward sonrió y Bella enrojeció mientras sentía la vergüenza

-¿Qué?

-Es broma... –rió Edward- te cargue, la gente creyó que éramos recién casados

-¿Hasta el auto?

-No es que peses mucho exactamente

-¿Y el auto? –Bella comenzó a ver a su alrededor- ¡este es tu auto!

-No lo iba a dejar en Phoenix

-¿cómo...?

-Larga historia –le corto Edward, mientras Bella se acomodaba- no quieres que nos detengamos en algún lugar así puedes acomodarte, cambiarte...

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar a Forks?

-Unos kilometras

-No, estoy bien –Edward extendió su mano y tomo la de Bella

-Charlie no nos espera hasta mañana –dijo en tono de circunstancia- podríamos pasar la noche en un hotel... o en la casa... de los Cullen –dijo lentamente y una sonrisa nerviosa apareció en su rostro- realmente ellos ya han de saber de nuestra posible llegada

* * *

-¡Alice! ¡Quédate quieta! –una manca borrosa se pasaba por la sala, cocina, sala, nuevamente las gradas, para arriba y para abajo- Alice –gritó Rosalie con un rastro de nerviosismo en su rostro

-Alice –murmuró Carlisle sentado en el sofá con Esme a su lado

-Es que acaso este hombre no se puede decidir? –Alice se desplomo en las gradas. Jasper llego a su lado y la abrazó- sigue pensando venir o no... –Esme la vio con aprensión- cambia de parecer rápidamente

-Paciencia –dijo Carlisle

-¡No! –estallo Alice- lo hemos estado esperando por una década que se ha pasado como un siglo esperando que regrese, que de señales de vida, no puedo espera mas, lo iré a atraer de los pelos si es necesario

-Alice –susurró Jasper tomando a su esposa por la mano

-No Jasper –se soltó- no trates de tranquilizare

-O te tranquilizas –se acercó Emmett abrazándola- o te hago una llave china –una sonrisa fugaz cruzó por sus labios

Desde su partida todo había cambiado tanto en la casa de los Cullen

Carliste andaba mas desanimado al igual que Esme. Emmett ya no bromeaba tanto y Rosalie estaba mas irritada por el entorno. Jasper se mantenía mas que serio pero sobre todo Alice, ya no era tan bailarina ni animada. Se sentía culpable de la partida de su hermano, y por no haberlo cuidado

Sus visiones cambiaban a cada segundo. Se veía a Edward y a Bella llegar y entrar a la casa, llegar hasta el estacionamiento para luego marcharse. A Edward llegando solo o jamás hacerlo. La estaba matando la ansiedad

**_

* * *

_**

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii... al fin!!!!! Han llegado a Forks!! Ya no mas Jacob! Han llegado los Cullen!!! Siiiii wajajaja... en un review me comentaron que ¿por qué habia atrasado tanto la llegada a Forks? Y debo decir que no fue intencional... realmente a mi mente se le ocurrian locas ideas y pues... realmente disfrute esa parte del fic, mucho mas ligera sin tanta drama (bueno si drama pero uno amoroso y hasta a veces un poco tonto) pero ahora tendremos el condimento de cada uno de los Cullen y la corta semana que queda antes que nuestra estimada parejita regresen a Volterra...

**_Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, intente hacer el capitulo un poquito mas largo de lo acostumbrado para que estuviera la primera aparicion de toda la familia Cullen._**

**_Gracias, como siempre, miles de miles de gracias por leer, porque se que muchas personas que leen no dejan review, a ustedes también muchas gracias, gracias por sus maravillosos reviews, alertas, favoritos y por simplemente leer =)_**

**Marina **o.o gracias!!! Me emocione tanto al ver tu review!!! Gracias por preocuparte por mi y lamento que hayas esperado tanto, lo siento realmente. Gracias por entender, si pues como dije antes… me fui todo el fin de semana pasado a la casa de mi abuela para hacer un stop… las cosas estaban muy pesadas y pues alla no hay compu wajajaja menos internet, y pues no tenia el capi para el martes, pero aquí esta!! Hare lo mejor para continuar siendo puntual y no dejarte esperando tanto tiempo.

**Marialex! **Gracias por el consejo! Claro que lo tomo… uff pero quisiera q mi problema principal fuera el examen… claro me cuesta la mate, pero realmetne no logro decidirme que seguir en la uni… osea que me decida es vital… y eso me tiene no muy bien, pero bueno… jajajaja si llego forks! Lametno mucho la tardanza pero espero te haya gustado! Y una vez mas muchas gracias xD

**Hernan: **Hemos superado los 400 wiiiiiiiiii… vamos rápido =) q alegre!! Gracias Hernan por siempre leer y contribuir a hacerme muy feliz

**Black 1200: **Gracias!!! Me alegra te guste! ¿es primera vez q escribes un reveiw, no es asi? Milesssssssss de gracias!!

**ark86**-**san**: si lo se, soy malvada wajajajaja… no sq no quisiera unapareja para el pero realmente no hay q perder el enfoque principal… Volterra wajajajaja… si, tienes mucha razón =) Grax por tu review!

**Sakura Daidouji: **En este capi hubo mas E/B jiji, esepro t haya gustado, si ya fue la despedida y el primer encuentro (tanto Cullen como Charlie) será en el sig capi jijiji Gracias gracias!!!!!! Eres lo max!

**O.O: ***para resaltar* jijiji yeah… pues la lista es por si Edward no se anima a ver quien la convierte, q gracioso verdad… nosotras no somos tan malvadas… uds los hombres tambien lo son… pongamos lo justo 50/50 cada uno wajajaj… no crees? Lamento lo pequeño, pero a veces llevo prisa y no me da tiempo, y el de este capi t lo debo pero t prometo que al siguiente =)

**lkdv94: **Tienes razón.. ya con 24 capitulos… no son a la ligera jijij… me alegra te guste y pues lamento no poder dar todo el fic d un solo, pero hago lo q puedo jijiji… Gracias, miles d gracias por tu review, comentarios y demás, espro lo sigas haciendo xq me encanta saber que piensas

**_Bien, les debo el adelanto, pero realmente creo que pueden darle libre a sus mentes pensando que pasará ahora. Jijiji_**

**_Bueno, sigo muy atareada pero como siempre haré lo mejor para actualizar, porque realmente disfruto mucho todo esto. Y más me estimulan recibiendo sus maravillosos reviews... asi que por quienes habían olvidado mi canción, mi hit del año_**

**_REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS_**

**_Cuídense!_**

**_Nalu_**


	25. Los Cullen

_**Hooola!! Es viernes!! Actualización lista… y hemos llegado a Forks = cullen… el primer encuentro… disfruten!!! (nos leemos abajo)**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 25 – Los Cullen

Estuvieron otro tanto tiempo en silencio. Edward tomaba la mano de Bella, pero ya se hacía acostumbrado a la frialdad de su mano. Edward mantenía el rostro tenso y no hablaba con el ceño fruncido. Bella se debatía internarte si preguntarle o no.

Recién había entrado a Forks. El pueblo dormía, todas las casas por las que pasaban tenían las luces apagadas. Edward conducía a gran velocidad y comenzó a bajar la velocidad hasta ahorillarse a un lado del camino saliendo casi del pueblo

-¿Qué pasa? –susurró Bella. Edward apagó el motor

-Yo no... –Edward cerró las manos en el timón y miraba hacia adelante- ¿qué te parece si mejor nos quedamos?

-¿Por qué? –Edward la volteó a ver y vio ese miedo en sus ojos

-No creo poder...

-Edward –le interrumpió- Te esperan, es tu familia –Edward negó con la cabeza

-Lo que hice...

-¡Ya no importa! –Edward la volteó a ver sorprendido- ahora estamos aqui! A un paso. No es fácil para ti y tampoco para mí, yo dejo a mi familia y tu tienes la oportunidad de volver a ella –dijo en un susurró- si tu no vas yo te arrastrare hasta allá –Edward sonrió

-¿Acaso sabes donde vivo? –Bella lo medito

-Mi padre es el jefe de la policía seguro sabe

-¿Y llegaras a las 11:30 de la noche con tu padre para preguntarle sobre la casa de la familia Cullen?

-Dijiste que t padre es doctor ¿no?

-Si

-Finjo accidentarme, necesitaría un doctor –Edward rió y se relajo- todo saldrá bien

Edward se acercó y la beso tiernamente. Bella no dudo en envolverlo por el cuello y enredar sus manos en su pelo. Adoraba la sensación de cada terminación nerviosa alterarse con tan solo sentir la mano de Edward recorrer su espalda con delicadeza.

Edward comenzó a delinear su mejilla y luego su cuello. Deslizando su lengua en el trayecto escuchando como el corazón de Bella se desbocaba y su respiración se entrecortaba. Bella acariciaba con dedos temblorosos la piel descubierta del cuello de Edward

-¿Estas segura que aún quieres ir?

-¿a dónde? –Edward rió, el lograba hacerla perder la lucidez

-A mi casa

-¿Qué mas propones...? No! –dijo reaccionando- No Edward iremos a tu casa –Edward le sonrió

-Yo me siento muy bien aquí contigo... cómodo –dijo acariciando su cabello y colocando su mano en su nuca

-Edward –le susurró Bella en tono de advertencia

* * *

-Alice, por favor, estas comenzando a alterarme –Jasper abrazo con más fuerza a Alice. Estaban sentados en los peldaños de la entrada de la casa bajo el cielo estrellado

-Jasper, he esperado esto

-Todos cada uno de nosotros lo ha esperado

-Pero yo…

-No tienes la culpa Alice, deja de culparte, estaba fuera de tus manos

-Pero es mi hermano y no lo cuide

-Y uno grande Alice, el sabe lo que hace y va a volver –una sonrisa ilumino su rostro

-Tienes razón –Alice alzo la vista a un carro plateado que apareció entre la penumbra

* * *

-¿por qué apagas las luces? –dijo Bella en un hilo de voz

-No hace falta

-No veo nada

-Yo veo todo claro

-Toda soy humana –Edward rió

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estas nerviosa?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta que conoceré a tu familia –Edward frunció el ceño

-Yo te cuidare...

-¿Y como me protegerás de no agradarles? –Edward la vio confuso

-A ver si entendí... "¿no te preocupa entrar a una casa llena de vampiros sino el no agradarles?"

-Si

-Bella...

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –interrumpió Bella.

Edward frenó y mantuvo la vista fija en aquello que Bella había creído ver como dos siluetas

-Son Alice y Jasper... ¿estas lista? –Bella asintió, sin notar a que hora se bajo Edward ya estaba al otro lado abriéndole la puerta. Bella salió del auto

La luz de la luna resplandecía en todo. Estaban cerca de una hermosa e imponente casa, increíblemente grande que no perdía la armonía con el bosque que la rodeaba.

Realmente hasta ese momento no se había puesto a pensar como sería el hogar de una familia de vampiros. Inconscientemente había esperado algo como Volterra pero era todo lo contrario, tal y como las dos personas paradas frente a la escalera pequeña de la entrada.

Edward caminaba lento como extendiendo el momento de llegada. Incluso ella sentía que iban lento. Mientras más e acervaban odia ver con mas claridad a ambas personas.

La mujer tenia su cabella corto con las puntas en todas direcciones, extremadamente blanca como todos los vampiros que había conocido, con pequeñas ojera pero sus grandes ojos eran dorados como los que Edward ahora tenia. Estaba tomada de la mano de un chico fornido rubio. Y habían llegado a tres pasos de Alice y Jasper. Los ojos de Alice brillaban como si fuera a llorar aunque fuera imposible

-Alice –murmuró Edward

-EDWARD! –dijo abalansandose sobre Edward - ¡hermano! ¡Te he extrañado tanto! –Edward la abrazó de vuelta. Alice comenzó a reír- ¡no puedo creer que estas aquí!

Bella observó que Edward también sonreía y la abrazaba con fuerza, había soltado su mano para abrazar a su hermana. Bella se sintió contagiada por el sentimiento de emoción

-Yo también los extrañe como no tienes idea –Alice se separo y escudriño su rostro y lo volvió a abrazar

-Alice –dijo Jasper- estoy seguro que todos también desean verlo

-claro –dijo Alice sonriente- Ah! –dijo volviéndose a Bella- ¡BELLA! –la abrazo con fuerza como si se rencontrara con una vieja amiga- gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias es por ti que Edward ha vuelto, gracias –Bella se sonrió y se sintió nerviosa pero de inmediato la invadió una onda de tranquilidad -soy Alice –dijo separandose

Bella se volvió hacia Edward y Jasper que compartían un abrazo

-Bueno verte –dijo Jasper

-Lo mismo digo

-El es mi esposo Jasper –señalo Alice acercándola a Jasper, era tan raro que lo llamara "esposo" eran una pareja que se veían tan jóvenes

-Mucho gusto, Bella –le saludo Jasper

-El gusto es mío –contesto Bella sitiendo como Edward la tomaba de la mano nuevamente. Bella volvió su rostro a Edward que le sonreía completamente feliz. Alice capto su atención cuando comenzó dar saltitos

"_Es primera vez que ha eso desde que te fuiste- penso Jasper sonriente. _Y Edward sintió nuevamente culpable pero la oleada fue remplazada por alegría- _no Edward, deja de culparte como ella lo ha hecho , ya no tiene punto, estas aquí"_ –Edward negó con la cabeza- _"tu terquedad no ha cambiado"_

-_Entremos _–interrumpió la voz alegre de Alice- _todos te esperan_

-Esta bien –dijo Edward tomando con mas fuerza la mano de Bella

Aquello era extraño, los tres vampiros parcelan tener una conversación con tan solo con la mirada y al parecer todo había culminado cuando Edward había aceptado fuera lo que fuera.

Ahora caminaban de vuelta a la casa

Primero entro Jasper que abrió la puerta y se paro junto alela, luego Alice y después Edward y Bella juntos

Bella contuvo la respiración al entrar a la hermosa y grande casa, habían cuatro personas paradas a escasos pasos de ellos. Uno sobresalía especialmente, era rubio y sonreía que se veía ligeramente mas grande que los demás. Debía ser Carlisle.

A su lado estaba una mujer muy hermosa de pelo castaño y al otro lado mas atrás se encontraba un gran hombre fornido de pelo castaño agarrado de la mano de una rubia que la observaba a ella de forma desdeñosa. Bella aparto la mirada

Carlisle dio unos pasos hacia Edward que se había quedado sembrado en donde se encontraban. El clima no podría ser mas hostil y tenso pero aún así Carlisle sonreía ampliamente

-Bienvenidos Edward, Bella –y sin que Bella siquiera lo notara Carlisle abrazó a Edward con fuerza. Edward estaba petrificado- bienvenido de vuelta hijo, te hemos extrañado y es increíble que estés aquí de nuevo

-Carlisle... –dijo esté aún aturdido

-Y nada mas importa, solo que estas aquí –Edward sonrió y lo abrazo de vuelta. Alice soltó un gritito de emoción y la atmósfera que había estado tan tensa se relajo inmediatamente

-Ven Bella, te presento a la familia –Edward y Carlisle ya se habían separado y Edwrd tomaba su mano

-Hola Bella –dijo Carlisle estrechándola en un abrazo- soy Carlisle –luego le susurró al oído- Gracias por traerlo de vuelta... –le guiñó el ojo y siguió en tono normal- mi esposa Esme -Esme se acercó sonriente y la abrazó

-Un gusto tenerte aquí Bella –luego se acercó a Edward y como Alice lo hizo se lanzo a los brazos de Edward

-Mama!

-¡Edward no puedo terminar de creer que estas aquí!

-Emmett y su esposa Rosalie –continuó Carlise. El gran hombre se acercó y la abrazó hasta alzarla del suelo

-Nunca hubiera creído que la única persona que traería de vuelta a mi hermano perdido sería una humana –la soltó y deposito en el suelo- Bienvenida a la familia –Rosalie permanecía a escasos pasos y únicamente la saludo con un movimiento de la cabeza

-Rosalie –siseó Carlise. Ella negó con la cabeza

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho –dijo Edward que recibió un codazo de Emmett que reía a su lado luego de haberlo saludado con un fuerte abrazo de oso

-Hola Edward –dijo Rosalie- ya era hora –se acercó a el le dio un corto brazo y se dio la vuelta para sentarse al solfa

-No esperaba menos de Rosalie

-No seas duro con ella, te ha extrañado –contesto Emmett. Edward enarcó al ceja- no lo demuestra y menos frente a tu humana

-No es mi humana –dijo volteando a ver a Bella que era acaparada por Alice

-Pero vaya Alice tenia razón, mi hermananito esta enamorado –dijo dándole un coscorrón- permíteme felicitarte Bella es una chica linda aunque tímida pero eso lo hace más divertido

-Emmett –dijo Eseme en tono amenazador- Es nuestra invitada especial, no piensas convertida en tu objeto de bromas – Emmett sonrió- hablo enserio

* * *

Parecía como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Todos estaban el la sala conversando y riendo. Bella vio a Edward como nunca, feliz, totalmente feliz

-Nos matricularemos el otro año –dijo Jasper

-Hemos querido darnos un descanso estos años –dijo Emmett- Rose y yo tomamos nuestra luna de miel –continuó Emmett estrechando a Rosalie

-Ha sido toda una tortura –dijo Alice riendo- Jasper y yo nos fuimos un año a Arabia... fue todo una experiencia...

La conversación era ligera de cosas sin importancia, era como si todavía no estuvieran listos para enfrentar lo que escondían tras la aparerente tranqujildad. Sin notarlo Bella comenzó a cabecear y apoyo su cabeza en el hombreo de Edward

-Lo siento ya es tarde –le murmuro Edward al oído- hora de dormir

-No –dijo Bella

-No te preocupes Bella –le sonrió Carlisle- me imagino que has de estar cansada por el viaje, Esme te ha preparado una habitación –Bella enarcó la ceja

-Recuerda que Alice nos vio venir –dijo Edward en un susurró.

Realmente en ese momento no lograba juntar dos ideas correctamente. Así que cuando Edward la comenzó a conducir al segundo piso no hizo mayor objeción. Se despidió con la mano de todos y dejo caer su peso en los brazos de Edward que acariciaba su cabello.

Alice mostraba una gran sonrisa

-Esto es aun parece irreal –dijo Esme

-Increíble –coincidió Carlisle

-Lo que yo aun no entiendo es que tiene ella de especial? –dijo Rosalie

-¿No te parece suficiente que ha devuelto a nuestro hermano?

-Eso lo se, pero dices que la van a convertir los Vullturi –la mirada de Alice se entristeció

-La idea volver a Volterra esta muy clara –dijo Alice

-Aro, Cayo y Marco tendrán claras sus razones –continuó Jasper

-Yo no le veo lo extraordinario –continuó Rosalie

-Rose –dijo Emmett

-No seas dura con ella –dijo Carlisle

-Es que como va ser que una humana...

-No es una humana cualquiera –dijo Jasper- eso se ve a leguas

-Creo que no tenemos que seguir especulando sobre Bella -dijo Carlisle- ya Edward nos dirá

* * *

-Descansa –Bella lo veía con grandes ojos

-Se me fue el sueño –Edwar rió y comenzó a tararear una canción

Era como si de pronto toda la sorpresa de todo aquello le hubiera despierta cada terminación nerviosa

-Edward…

-Dime

-No tienes que quedarte conmigo, ve abajo esta tu familia –el negó con la cabeza

-Velaré siempre tu sueño cada noche sin excepción

-¿Quieres dejar de ser terco?

-No te preocupes… tu duerme…

* * *

Trataba de recordar en que momento se había quedado dormida pero lo último que recordaba era los fríos y perfectos labios de Edward sobre los suyos.

La luz ya pasaba por sus parpados, pero se negaba a abrirlos. Toda las vivencias de los últimos días parecían lejanos cuando se había despedido de su madre y Jake en el aeropuerto.

Sabia que se encontraba en la habitación pero no sentía el aroma de Edward pero si una presencia

-¿Crees que ya esta despierta? –dijo una voz grave y masculina

-Si no lo estaba seguro que ya lo está con tus gritos –dijo una segunda voz masculina pero más suave

-Mira, mira –sintió como se acercaban a su rostro

-¡Emmett!

-¡Mira! ¡Se sonrojo! –Bella abrió los ojos- es tan novedoso tener humanos en la casa –el gran rostro aniñado de Emmett sonreía cuando Bella abrió los ojos sin poderse contener- ¡Buenos días! Wooo... llevaba tiempo sin decir esa frase con "ese" significado –Emmett soltó una risa

-¿Emmett quieres hacer el favor de comportarte?

Bella se volteó a su izquierda donde se encontraba Jasper parado al lado de su cama que al verla le sonrió

-Hola Bella

-B-Buenos días –susurró cubriéndose hasta el cuello con las colchas

-Tu amado Edward tiene una conversación con Carlisle, entonces yo y Jazz nos ofrecimos a traerte el desayuno –Emmett jaló una bandeja a rebosar de comida- espero te guste

Bella se incorporó y Emmett le colocó la bandeja y se sentó a los pies de su cama como si fueran grandes amigos. Esto la hizo sonreír

-¿ustedes no?...

-No te preocupes –le sonrió Jasper que seguía parado al lado de la cama

-Ya comimos –dijo Emmett- dale come, me encanta escuchar la sinfonía del sistema digestivo humano, es todo un espectáculo

-Creo que debí venir solo yo –dijo Jasper Bella estaba sonrojada- perdona Bella, tu come y si deseas nos marcharemos

-No por favor –sonrió- es agradable la compañía

Realmente aquella era una casa extraña pero se sentía tan bien, tan cómoda. Con cierta pena probo bocado de unos hot cakes que yacían sobre la bandeja

-Esta muy rico –dijo luego de tragar

-¡Que bueno que te gusto! –sonrió Emmett- lo cocina el super cheff de la casa de los Hot Cakes! Tenían una apariencia desagradable pero si no te gustaban nos encargariamos de ese cheff... –Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. Emmett rió- lo hubiéramos amenazado con que no volveríamos a comprar ahí... ¡imagina lo que sufriría con que los Cullen ya no le compren comida! –Bella suavizo el ceño y comenzó a reír. Jasper también negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en sus labios

* * *

-Edward –sonrió Carlisle

-Calisle... papa... yo te fallé

-Por supuesto que no! –cortó Calisle. Edward sintió los brazos de Carlilse abrazarlo- porque has vuelto, has regresado! Ya no importa que haya pasado, lo que importa es que estas frente a mi

-No...

-¡Deja Edward! ¡Te mereces solo lo mejor! Nada menos –Edward se mantuvo cabizbajo y no alzaba la mirada a su padre- "_Hijo no importa, errores cometemos todos no me has decepcionado, te amo hijo y no hay felicidad más grande que esa, caso no ves como ha cambiado todo debido a tu regreso?_

-Pero debemos volver –Carlisle meditó un momento

-Porque eres un hombre de palabra y debes cumplir pero ahora importa que has regresado.

_**

* * *

**_

Siiii… la vida es bella… y nuestros queridos chicos se han reunido nuevamente jijiji… ok recuerden que donde los Cullen solo estarán una semana, menos que en Phoenix y ya hay varias personas preguntándose si realmente todo será tan fácil referente a la llegada a Volterra y la conversión de Bella… sus dudas en poco se aclararan =) Ah si, como habrán leído puse una frase del libro... no planeo plagiar ni nada, simplemente me encanta esa frase xD

_**Ok, tengo un aviso… les contare a grandes rasgos para que me comprendan bien la situación… yo todos los días voy al cole… hasta el 19 de junio que es descanso de medio año (wiii vacaciones de dos semanas! Y justo el 21 es mi cumple!!! ¿quién seria tan bueno de regalarme a Edward Cullen?) y pues estos días están muy pesados… los miércoles me tengo que quedar mas tiempo al cole (como si no fuera suficiente) a clase de mate, jueves a practicar una obra que se presentara a fin de año con mi clase(presentaremos orgullo y prejuicio xD) y viernes comenzare a trabajar (solo los viernes)… encima que tengo que realizar seminario (mi tortura personal) entonces estas semanas la actualización será solo los viernes… pero si pudiera sacar los capis antes con gusto actualizare… espero su comprensión y se los agradezco.**_

_**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y especialmente por simplemente leer… miles de gracias!!!!!!**_

_**Biiiiennnn ahora a una de las cosas que más me gusta! Contestar sus reviews, recuerden que este espacio es para contestar reviews de las personitas que no tienen cuenta (también agradeceria para facilitar este proceso colocaran su correo para contestarles ahí)… a las demás personas les llegara a su cuenta la respuesta xD**_

**ark86-san: **Si ella debería elegir por Edward, el pobre esta sufriendo… ahhh si una despedida triste pero debía llegar, lo bueno es que ahora esta Charlie jijiji

**Ginebra: **Siii ha llegado Forks! Super!! xD

**Hernan: **Ahhh hubiera querido que fuera Edward… así no me hubiera molestado wjajaja aunque por todos ustedes igual hubiera regresado sin importar que jijiji gracias! Yo también te extrañé!! xD siii ya no mas Jake… ¡hola Cullens!! Yeahh jajajajaj… espero t haya gustado este capi… y como ves ahora no tarde tanto jiji

**o.O: **¿pero quien te dijo que me estaba riendo de ti? ¡Nooo!… jajajaja si suena interesante jajaja tu también eres terrible con eso d imaginar con que me estoy burlando de ti!! Wajajajaja… claro, aparentemente quedo resignado no exactamente feliz… siiii q gracioso wajajaja yo lo puse para poner una referencia a lobitos pero como lo pintas es muy gracioso jajajajajaja Gracias!!! Espero t haya gustado este capi porque ya salen los Cullen jiji cuídate, nos leemos

**lkdv94: **Si, me imagino, si aquí en mi país pues si todavía sigue causando algunos estragos no me puedo imaginar como estas tu... que alegre! Pasas a prepa, y por ese examen... créeme cuando t digo que exageran, realmente esos exámenes son tan complicados como dice y animo!! Siii todos esperábamos ya a los cullen, si, pues jake realmente lo es... en el fondo muuuuuuuuuy en el fondo una persona dulce wjajajaaj no lo puedo evitar el personaje no muy me cae pero tengo q aceptar que es lindo. Gracias por tu ayuda, realmente espero elegir lo correcto jiji y poderme decidir ya... y pues también tolerar toda la presión, pero nada es imposible jijij.. bueno vecinita leslie espero que estés super y puedas ponerte al día con todo del cole xD aunq en parte te envidio tanto "descanso" que te forzaron a tener wjajaajja cuídate!!!

**Mar: **Gracias!! Siento mucho hacerles sufrir, y espero que la espera no haya sido mucha =) espero sigas leyendo y continúes enviando reviews =)

**Sakura Daidouji: **xD bueno pues si habrá mas E/B jijiji habrá mas romanticismo... claro todo a su momento jiji si realmente el reencuentro entre Edward y los Cullen era lo mas esperado... realmente empieza toda una montaña rusa jijiji gracias!! Gracias... si, realmente siempre hay q volver a la vida real... no queda de otra jijiji pero espero te haya gustado el capi y ya espero tu comment de que te pareció el capi =)

**CrisH: **Adoro los abrazos tipo Emmett!!! Jijiji no te preocupes se que tus buenas razones tendrás y lo importante es que para este capi dejaste un review! Claro que espero que lo sigas haciendo jijiji si... debo el adelanto pero este capi si hay... solo sigue bajando jiji nos leemos!!

**pG": **Gracias!! Es primera vez que me escribes un review, ¿no es así? Junto con CrisH bienvenida!! Jijiji me alegra realmente que te guste el fic y es muy alargador que realmente te guste como escribo, espero que sigas leyendo y también espero segu8ir recibiendo mas reviews tuyos!!!!

_**Okis okis... estas fueron las respuestas del capi anterior y ahora lo que todos esperaban... el adelanto del siguiente capi... enjoy!**_

_-Bella!! –dijo Charlie sonriente, Bella se apresuró para abrazar a su padre_

_-Papa!_

_-Ya iba a llamar a tu mama para saber porque..._

_-No tienes de que preocuparte –le sonrió Bella, Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa pero su rostro se congestionó_

_-¿Es él?_

_oOoOoOO_

-_Olvidemos ya eso.. ya hace mucho tiempo fue, ya no lo vale_

_-Pero antes debo hacer algo_

_-¿qué?_

_-Enmendarme con aquella familia..._

_-No esperaba menos de ti_

_oOoOoOoOo_

_-¿Qué es lo que exactamente quieres saber? _

_-(Una forma que la dejan libre –Carlisle se movió incomodo en su silla_

_Edward y Carlisle estaban en su oficina. Carlisle se paro y rodeo el escritorio para quedar frente a frente a su hijo_

_-Realmente no lo se..._

_**Esperen el siguiente capi... si la vida estudiantil me lo permite será el martes... recien acabo de salir de examenes entonces creo que si podre!!**_

_**Y porsupuestisimo... ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS**_

_**ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS ReViEwS**_

_**A mas reviews mas posibilidades de actualizacion el martes... en sus manos esta!**_

_**Cuidense**_

_**Nalu**_


	26. El comienzo del final

**_¡Llego el viernes! ¡¡Actualizaciión!! Super capi!!! Ok disfruten! XD_**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 26 – El comienzo del final

Bella se quedo viendo a Emmett que la veía con el ceño fruncido, comía cohibida. El parecía analizarla al igual que Jasper que se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

-Bella –susurró Emmett- ¿dónde lo encontraste? ¿Realmente lo encontraste en Volterra? –se refería a Edward, a pesar que recién lo conocía su seriedad la sorprendía.

Bella asintió. Jasper y Emmett compartieron una mirada seria y Emmett abrió nuevamente la boca cuando Esme entró sonriente a la habitación haciendo que toda seriedad despareciera del vampiro fornido.

-¡Buenos días Bella! Espero que ninguno de estos dos no hayan sido una molestia

-Claro que no –sonrió Bella

-¿como dormiste querida?

-Bien

-¿Todo fue cómodo?

-Si... gracias

-No es nada querida –dijo acomodando una que otra cosa- Edward mencionó que hoy irán a ver a tu padre

-Si –la emoción embargó su corazón

-Bien te damos espacio para que termines de comer y te arregles

-Gracias Esme

-Vamos chicos

-Hasta luego hermanita –sonrió Emmett, Jasper se despidió con una inclinación

Bella se levantó, baño y vistió con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella familia era mas de lo que esperaba. Había visto la sonrisa que Edward con paz y verdadera alegría y eso era mas de lo que realmente esperaba.

Ahora volvería a ver a su padre. El sabia que llegaría y había insistido en irla a recoger pero Reneé le había disuadido de no hacerlo. Sabia de la posible existencia de Edward pero no había querido enterarse de detalles.

Después de arreglarse, Bella abrió la puerta insegura de no saber que hacer ahora y ahí estaba él. Como siempre su respiración se cortaba y su corazón se aceleraba

-Buenos días Bella

-Hola –dijo como tonta.

El se acerco y con una preciosa sonrisa en sus labios la beso. Agarro su rostro entre sus manos y la beso dulcemente. Bella trataba de recordar como respirar pero aún así respondió fervientemente

-¡Recuerden que esta es una casa decente no un hotel! –gritó Emmett

-No le hagas caso –rió Edward sin dejar de sonreír - ¿lista? –Bella asintió

* * *

Era hermoso nunca realmente le había gustado Forks pero lo había extrañado ver todos aquellos lugares en que había vivido y pasado tantas cosas desde su última visita.

Ya iban por la calle de su casa cuando Bella suspiro con añoranza

-Realmente tu familia es increíble –dijo Bella

-Si –sonrió Edward- no esperaba una bienvenida tan cálida

-Realmente te extrañaban –Edward se detuvo el volvo frente a la casa

-Gracias por estar a mi lado –le dio un corto beso y todavía con sus labios contra los suyos susurró- Charlie esta expectante creo que será mejor que bajemos porque mas tiempo aquí y ya no podre dejarte ir –Bella sonrió y asintió suavemente ante la idea tentadora

Bella y Edward comenzaron a caminar por el corto caminito cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió

-¡¡Bella!! –dijo Charlie sonriente, Bella se apresuró para abrazar a su padre

-¡Papa!

-Ya iba a llamar a tu mama para saber porque... –dijo alejándose Charlie para ver a su hija

-No tienes de que preocuparte –le sonrió Bella, Charlie le devolvió la sonrisa pero su rostro se congestionó

-¿Es él?

-Papa, te presento a mi novio Edward Cullen –al parecer Charlie ya se había preparado mentalmente para no hacer ninguna clase de expresión facial al enterarse pero por mas que intento no pudo evitar hacer un rostro de medio molestia

Edward que estaba a unos pasos observando la escena sonrió nerviosamente y se acercó para estrechar la mano de Charlie que antes de alzar su mano palpo su pistola en su bolsillo, lamento no llevarla consigo.

-Buenos días Jefe Swan

-Cullen... ¿Cullen? Hijo del Dr. Carlisle Cullen?

-Si –el semblante de Charlie se relajo

-No sabia que tenia otro hijo a parte de los otros... momento, creo que si te escuche mencionar, eres el otro Cullen que estudia en el extranjero

-En Italia, estudio medicina –Charlie lo vio con suspicacia

-Bien –dijo comenzando a caminar de vuelta a la casa- regresa con flameante novio de "buenos sentimientos"(1) –dijo en un susurró a si mismo. Edward rio por lo bajo y Bella lo volteó a ver

-¿Qué pasa?

-Luego te explico

* * *

-Bueno Jefe Swan es hora de que me retire –dijo Edward después de unas horas- he quedado con mi padre y mi hermana

-Claro –dijo Charlie sin poder dejar de sonreír feliz- salúdame a tu padre –Edward asintió y se levanto hacia la puerta. Bella lo siguió con el rostro confundido

-¿No te quedas? –dijo Bella cuando ya se encontraban afuera

-Tengo una platica pendiente con Alice, ya me ha de estar esperando, a parte tu padre quiere pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo hoy, y ahora tengo una casa para pasar la noche –el rostro de desilusión de Bella se hizo notar- pero regresare cuando tu papa este dormido –sonrió de lado con complicidad

-Espera, mis cosas las deje en el auto

-No te preocupes, estarán en tu habitación en un rato –la beso en los labios y la abrazó- te veo luego, te quiero

-Yo también –se escucho el carraspear de Charlie dentro de la casa. La beso una vez mas se subió al volvo y se marcho

-¡que te parece si vamos a comer? –dijo Charlie cuando entro a la casa nuevamente.

* * *

Edward entró a la casa. No había nadie al parecer

Comenzó a caminar lentamente observando cada detalle. Todo seguía igual de cómo lo recordada, cada detalle de la casa, igual, al igual que su familia. Lo trataban como si nunca se hubiera marchado, como si sus vidas no lo hubieran cambiado por el error cometido.

Tras la muerte de la chica y los otros chicos el se marcho y su familia debía disfrazar e intentar pasar desapercibida aún mas. Los había puesto en peligro. Lo que eran y lo que intentaban llegar a ser

Edward llegó a esa habitación que recurría a su mente cuando sentía aquella nostalgia donde se encontraba su eterno consuelo en su tiempo de soledad. Su piano

Estaba tal y como siempre, limpio pero aún así se percibía que el ultimo que lo había tocado había sido el, como si nadie se hubiera atrevido a tocarlo siquiera a verlo al él marcharse.

Se sentó en el banco y destapo las teclas, acercó sus manos pero no las toco, las observaba y meditaba.

Aunque Alice le hubiera dicho que hace 10 años que un día regresaría y estaría sentado no lo hubiera creído. Desde su partida todo había sido gris, más bien penumbra completa. Edward soltó una risa irónica, pero por muy tonto que sonara aquello, tenida su buen lado, claro ¿qué puede tener de bueno estar en un castillo frió lleno de asesinos? El conocer a ese ángel, esa luz que lo había hecho regresar, volver a recordad que valía la pena el regresa a su familia

Edward comenzó a deslizar sus manos por las teclas comenzado con una tonada melancólica que luego se iba tornado en algo mas dulce. Un tarareo comenzó a oírse pero no salía de sus labios

El siguió tocando con una sonrisa en los labios y sonrió aún mas al encontrar a Alice sentada a su lado. Tarareando con voz suave y baja al compas de la canción

La canción fue bajando de tono y Alice dejo de tararear y la canción terminó suavemente (2)

-Siempre has arruinado mis canciones

-Siempre se que tocarás antes de que siquiera lo pienses –ambos sonrieron

-¿y los demás?

-Los saque porque sabia que tendríamos esta conversación –Edward rió- no tuve que pedirlo dos veces aunque tuve que sobornar a Emmett

-¿Con que?

-Con dejarlo vestirse por su cuenta por una semana –Alice hizo una mueca de tristeza- Rosalie se molestara conmigo –Edward rió

-No tenias que hacer ese gran sacrificio por mi –dijo sarcástico Alice le sonrió

-Haría lo imposible por ti hermanito

-Eres demasiado buena conmigo, deberías estarme sermonando por lo idiota que he sido

-Si fuera idiota no hubiera vuelto

-Sabes perfectamente que lo dude

-Pero pesaba más tu deseo de volver

-Deberías castigarme

-ya tuviste suficiente con estar lejos de nosotros

-Cierto

-Y para mi también fue un castigo –dijo Alice

-No lo merecías

-No te podía dejar solo en el padecimiento… pero te propongo algo

-¿Qué?

-Olvidemos ya eso... ya hace mucho tiempo fue, ya no lo vale

-Pero antes debo hacer algo

-¿Qué?

-Enmendarme con aquella familia...

-No esperaba menos de ti –Alice sonrió y lo abrazo

-Bien, cumplí mi palabra –apareció Emmett- ahora déjame retar a Eddie a una vencida

-¿Por qué sigues retándome si sabes que eres mas fuerte?

-Porque me encanta ganarte

* * *

-Estas despierta? -ya sabía la respuesta porque escuchaba su respirar irregular y como se revolvía en las sabanas

-No puedo dormir –Edward se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Bella se incorporó e inmediatamente la abrazó- no me siento bien hasta que tu estas –Edward sonrió

-Estas en tu casa, en tu cuarto

-Aún así –lo beso en los labios- ¿cómo te fue? –alzo el rostro y se relajo al verlo sonreír

-Hemos recordado viejos tiempos. Aunque sabía que alguien me faltaba

-Claro, es tu familia –susurró ella. Edward frunció el ceño Bella escondía su rostro en su cuello.

-¿Pero?

-Ya me acostumbre a siempre estar contigo –soltó Bella como si fuera una gran blasfemia

-Tu padre realmente quería pasar el día contigo a solas, lo gritaba mentalmente cada vez que me acercaba

-Pero le agradas

-Y ayer fue estupendo cuando estabamos viendo el partido pero el quería tiempo de calidad con su hija... aunque para mi fue como dejar mi corazón aquí contigo –le susurró.- Esme desea que mañana te la pases con nosotros, tu padre debe ir a trabajar mañana –Bella also las cejas- no te preocupes, es cierto que son vampiros...

-No es eso... se que sonará tonto pero realmente no le agrado a todos

-¿Qué dices? Emmett no dejo de preguntar por ti

-Rosalie...

-No te preocupes por ella... entre nosotros las cosas jamás han sido muy buenas que digamos, no te lo tomes personal –Bella sonrió

-Si claro

-Esta celosa, eres mi hermosa novia –la beso en la mano

-No hay punto de comparación

-Tienes razón tu eres mil veces mas hermosa

-Edward, ella... es increíblemente...

-No es tan deslumbrante como tu –Bella sonrió de lado

-¿Así seré cuando me convierta?

-¿Rubia? –Bella rió- Bella, seguirás siendo tu

-Nada especial...

-¡Escucha lo que dices! Eres todo menos normal, una docena de vampiros te espera en Italia a que vuelvas, estas en compañía de un vampiro...

-Mas bien la novia de un vampiro –Edward sonrió

-Serás mas fuerte, rápida y odiaras la comida humana, pero seguirás siendo tu

-¿Y la razón por la que Aro me quiere convertir?... –Edward frunció el ceño- "mi habilidad"

* * *

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres saber?

-Una forma de que la dejen libre –Carlisle se movió en su silla incomodo

Edward y Carlisle estaban en su oficina. Carlisle se levanto y rodeó su escritorio para acercarse a Edward

-Realmente no lo se... cuando yo estuve con los Vulturi, no tenían una forma tan particular de reclutar, simplemente los encontraban, pero jamás han obligado a nadie a quedarse

-Eso dicen ellos, pero buscan unir tu lazo de afinidad con el de los Vulturis pueden debilitar cualquier otra...

-Aun así, aunque lograras burlar ese "engaño" Bella sabe demasiado. Tal vez la dejaran marchar pero no como humana, ellos no se atreverian a dejarla libre después de todo lo que ellos mismos le han dicho

-Pareciera que no hubiera otra opción…

-¿Realmente estas decidido a regresar con ella a Volterra? –Edward asintió

-No la voy a dejar ir sola –dijo Edward, Carlisle sonrió

-¿En que momento ella se volvió tan importante para ti? Jamaste había visto así, tan enamorado, tan dispuesto a...

-A hacer idioteces! –entro Rosalie de golpe al despacho.

Edward y Carlisle se volvieron para ver a la rubia realmente molesta

* * *

(1) Expresión común en mi país cuando se dice que un hombre de es de "buen corazón" y "buenos sentimientos" quiere decir que es adinerado xD entiéndase que es la mayor expresión de sarcasmo.

(2) La canción que toca Edward en el piano fue inspirada (y se puede decir que es esa) Love Me –de Yiruma. Una hermosa canción

_**Holis! Luego de la explicación... vengo yo!! Wajajaja, saben, tengo que hacer otra aclaración. Realmente estaba pensando en el libro de Twilight y creo que Edward tiene una falla... bueno no Edward, Stephanie le faltó escribir algo que hubiera concordado perfectamente con nuestro vampirito de 118 años... (Que por cierto cumple un día antes que yo jajajaja) y es que... ¿en que momento Edward le pidió a Bella: ¿Quieres ser mi novia?? Seré muy anticuada o lo que quieran pero realmente me gusta eso, una relación no es oficial hasta esa pregunta, y yo me di cuanta que yo también me la comí … PERO SI SON NOVIOS CON TODAS LAS LETRAS JAJAJA**_

_**Siento no haber podido actualizar el martes pero les tengo super buenísimas noticias (para ustedes) Debido ala influenza A (la porcina) han suspendido una semana de clases en mi colegio y justo después de esta semana yo entraba a vacaciones de medido año (2 semanas) y pues se juntaron, haciendo un "descanso" de tres semanas lo que significa: actualizaciones martes y viernes nuevamente!! Si people, lo malo es que tendré que estudiar pero el hecho de poderme despertar mas tarde wajajaja...**_

_**Ok, ahora a lo que tanto me gusta contestar reviews!!! MILES DE MILES DE GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!! POR SUS ALERTAS, FAVORITOS Y POR LEER EL FIC**_

**Sakura Daidouji**: jiji si al menos ahora ya bajaron jajaa... me temo que no tu deseo que Bella y Rose se lleven bien pronto no será posible por ahora... como habrás visto al final de este capi... pero todo evoluciona jijij y pues espero te haya gustado este capi... xD

**ark86-san: **Gracias! Si ahora ya será más seguido xD gracias a ti por leer y siempre dejar tu review. Tan lindos verdad, Jazz y Emmett son tan lindos, cada uno con su especial ¿no?

**o.o: **Mi hermana ve ese programa jajajaja le encanta el protagonista pero no he podido ver un capi completo... no me atrae tanto, prefiero (si son de asesinatos y eso) programas como CSI Miami o LIFE jiji ok, Si, la mujer al fin tenia que hacerse escuchar y tienes razón Bella si es capaz de estrellar el Volvo, seria divertido ¿no crees? Con rose, espera que se va aponer aún mas buena la cosa wajajaja... interesante... Emmett te recuerda a ti mismo jajajaja me hace darme una buena idea de tu sentido del humor XD, realmente Emmett es lo max siempre me mata de la risa. Pues yo siempre me ando ansiosa de saber si realmente les ha gustado el capi, porque puede ser que en una de esas meta la pata con mas de algo jijiji ok ok lo que dices tiene fundamento! Entonces si soy despiadada jajajaja... pero no es con intención mira si yo pudiera actualizar todos los días me encantaría pero la vida real constantemente me baja de mi nube. Ahh, se que es en el otro fic... pero leí tu review, realmente tienes un parecido con Emmet porque me mataba de la risa cuando lo leí, bueno ya te lo contestare en el otro fic para el capi final, asi que te tendrás que meter para ver jijiji tendrás que romper tu promesa, bien esto ya esta muy largo así que nos leemos, bye!

**CrisH: **Ehhh me alegra que lo hayas leído y que te pueda contestar tus reviews, porque ciertamente es una forma de agradecer el tiempo que te tomas en ponerme reviews =) y pues siiii son unos mangos!!! Jijiji oye, ¿me prestas la expresión para despedir los capis que quedan del fic? Es que me encanta!!! ++ Abrazos tipo Emmett... ohhhh jajajajaja nos leemos, cuídate!!

_**Ok, otro final de capi ha llegado, y con el otro adelanto!!! Y también me alegra confirmarles que fijo el martes hay actualización!!! jiji esto se pone bueno!!!!**_

_-Tiene razón –contesto Bella_

_-¿Qué? –dijo Edward. Rosalie sonrió- Bella, ¿Qué dices?_

_-Que creo que debo volver sola a Volterra_

_-Eso no lo vi venir… -susurró Alice_

_OoOoOoOo_

_Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios- ¿Qué Bella? ¿Me vas a decir que lo haces porque me amas? No digas tonterías, primero deberías crecer… -Bella se quedo plantada en la entrada de la casa viendo como Edward que sin decir nada mas se marchaba._

**_RECOMENDACIÓN ESPECIAL: Realmente les quiero recomendar el fic: Un Destino Caprichoso de Kayfre, esta super! ¡¡No se lo pierdan!!_**

_**Y ahora el combustible de esta atolondrada alma.... **_

_**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**_

_**Nos leemos!!**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Abrazos tipo Emmett! (si CrisH me lo permite)**_

_**OoOoOo Nalu OoOoOo**_**  
**


	27. La mejor parte es la reconciliación ¿no?

**_Lo prometido es deuda... ¡Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo!_**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 27 – Lo mejor es la reconciliación ¿no?

-¿Realmente estas decidido a regresar con ella a Volterra? –Edward asintió

-No la voy a dejar ir sola –dijo Edward, Carlisle sonrió

-¿En que momento ella se volvió tan importante para ti? Jamaste había visto así, tan enamorado, tan dispuesto a...

-A hacer idioteces! –entro Rosalie de golpe al despacho.

Edward y Carlisle se volvieron para ver a la rubia realmente molesta

_**-**_Rosalie ¿qué sucede?

-No pude evitarlo pero no puedo creer que te volverás a ir! Y solo por ella

-Rose baja la voz, Bella esta en la casa –contesto Carlisle. Edward miraba amenazante a Rosalie, ella le devolvió una mirada desdeñosa

-NO ME IMPORTA,

-¡Rosalie! –dijo Edward en un siseo.

-Tu no tienes derecho, como no eres tu quien estuvo en esta casa por una década tolerando la pesadumbre de todos –la cara de Edward se contrajo

-Rosalie, él es libre de hacer lo que desee –dijo Carlisle

-Pero nosotros debemos pagar las consecuencias

ooooooooooo

-¿Y Rose? –susurró Jasper a Emmett

-Esta arriba, tal vez en su cuarto, con eso que no muy le agrada Bella

-No entiendo Rose –dijo Alice

Los tres vampiros hablaban en susurros. Esme y Bella se encontraban en la sala contigua conversando.

-Bella es increíble –sonrió Alice

- Lo dices porque tienes proyecto para ella

- Tiene potencial, pero dejando a un lado eso Bella es...

-¡Rosalie! –se escucho el grito de Edward y una mancha paso frente a ellos y se detuvo de Bella a una corta distancia

-Bella –dijo Rosalie.

Edward y Carlisle aparecieron detrás. Alice se tenso. Bella se volvió sorprendida

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Esme

-Rosalie esto no es asunto tuyo –dijo Edward interponiéndose entre su camino y el de Bella

-¡Rose! –salto de pronto Alice

-¡No! –contesto Rosalie a Alice- igual se lo diré, somos adultas ¿no es así, Bella? –Bella asintió- ¿por qué quieres apartar nuevamente a Edward de nosotros? –todos se quedaron en silencio- el no tiene que regresar a Volterra, lo hace solo por ti, ¿realmente quieres dejar a su familia desconsolada otra vez? ¿Crees que el merece regresar? ¡Él cumplió ya! Ahora quien debe cumplir y regresar eres tu –el silencio seguía latente. Bella mantenía los ojos abiertas pero suavizo la expresión

-Tiene razón –contesto Bella

-¿Qué? –dijo Edward. Rosalie sonrió- Bella, ¿Qué dices?

-Que creo que debo volver sola a Volterra

-Eso no lo vi venir… -susurró Alice

-¿Realmente crees eso? –le pregunto Edward volviéndose a Bella

-Si

-¿Solo porque Rosalie te lo dijo?

-No, yo ya lo había pensado –Edward la vio con confusión

-chicos –dijo Carlisle- porque no lo platican –Carlisle hizo un movimiento con la cabeza hacía los demás para que se marcharan

-No –dijo Edward- Rosalie se encargo de involucrar a todos así que todos se quedan –ahora parecía molesto. Bella permanecía impasible- se que es imperdonable que los abandone en aquella situación

-Edward...

-Deja Alice –le cortó

-Yo no dije eso –dijo Rosalie

-Pero con lo que si dijiste tienes razón- dijo Bella- quien deber irse soy yo

-¿Me vas a dejar? –Preguntó Edward- ¿tú no te das cuenta...? –Edward se alejo, se paseaba con a mano por el pelo.

Parecía profundamente alterado, entro a la habitación contigua y se escucharon estruendos. A Bella se le descompuso el rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Bella –se acercó Alice- no, las cosas no son así, no tienen porque ser así, olvida lo que dijo Rosalie

-Tu no me quitas a mi hijo –le dijo Esme- me lo devolviste y se que este viaje que harán no será para siempre

-Déjenla –entro de nuevo Edward mostrando el rostro más apacible- si eso es lo que quiere... alejarse de mí

-No... –dijo Bella a punto de romper a llorar. Edward soltó una risa amarga

-Deja ya, te llevare a tu casa –se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Todos permanecían en silencio.

Oooo

Mucho peor era el sepulcral silencio en el automóvil. Bella iba en el asiento del copiloto. Edward sentí aun torbellino dentro de el. Porque ¿que la hacia pensar eso? Dentro de su mente había considerado la posibilidad que ella no deseara estar siempre con el pero dolía mas de lo que había esperado que eso fuera cierto

Bella batallaba contra las lagrimas, miraba por la ventada, no se atrevía a verlo.

Edward se estaciono frente a la casa, el sol caía por detrás de la casa dándoles los últimos rayos. Detuvo el carro en seco y apago el motor, el clima tenso no mejoró y fue roto por el somatón de la puerta de Edward cuando se bajó para abrirle la puerta a Bella. Se mantuvo como estatua junto a la puerta hasta que Bella se bajo tambaleando

-Edward –susurró ella cuando se bajo del auto viendo sus ojos dorados

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios- ¿Qué Bella? ¿Me vas a decir que lo haces porque me amas? No digas tonterías, primero deberías crecer… -Bella se quedo plantada en la entrada de la casa viendo como Edward que sin decir nada mas se marchaba.

Oooo

La aguja casi topaba el velocímetro, de nada serviría que chocara contra algo deliberadamente porque no se haría si un solo rasguño. Edward se detuvo en seco en un cualquier punto donde se encontraba, realmente no le importaba.

Estrello la cabeza contra el timón y si pudiera llorar lo habría hecho pero no, solo le quedaba gritar pero eso no era suficiente. Edward se bajo del automóvil a la autopista desolada bajo la noche inminente. Golpeo un par de arboles al borde de la carretera hasta arrancarlos de raíz

No, no, no, no, no, no la merecía, pero no se dejaría vencer ante la primera. No, ya había perdido demasiado como para permitir perderla a ella

Oooooo

Bella entró a la casa a oscuras, a tientas y tras caer varias veces al suelo llego a su habitación, sin derramar una sola lagrima. Llego y cerró su puerta tras ella y como costumbre cada vez que la abrumaba la tristeza se apoyo en la puerta y se deslizo hasta llegar al suelo llorando. Sintió que no podía respirar bien y se mareaba, un fuerte calor se apoderaba de ella y a pesar de eso no podía dejar de llorar.

-Perdona, no debí decir eso –Bella alzo el rostro y lo vi ahí, parado a metros de ella. Bella se trago las lágrimas y tomo una respiración honda

-¡FUERA, VETE!

-¿Bella? –dijo Edward sorprendido

-VETE DE AQUÍ

-No

-¿Ah?

-No me voy

-Vete! ¡No te quiero ver!

-¿Qué? también me vas a decir que me odias

-No... no podría...

-¿No me amas?

-Te amo –dijo en un susurró- pero quiero que te vayas

-Necesitamos hablar

-No

-¿Me dejarías hablar?

-No, no tengo tu tiempo –Edward la vio sorprendido, Bella se había levantado y le hablaba cansinamente

-No debí decirte eso, lo hice sin pensar y solo fueron mentiras, estuve mal, pero aún así no logro entender porque decidiste eso –Bella soltó un bufido

-No era decisión definitiva pero Rosalie tiene razón

-¿Desde cuando ella tiene razón sobre lo que tu y yo sentimos?

-Desde que la verdadera razón que tienes para volver a Volterra soy yo

-Yo no he desertado de ser un guardia Vulturi –Bella lo vio sorprendida- debo volver contigo o sin ti ¿o te olvidas que me mandaron para cuidarte?

-Ah, eso se resume, sana y salva

-Si

-Me corrijo, no sana ni salva, tan solo viva. Me debes regresar viva.

-¡Bella, no te vayas sobre la razón! Hago todo esto porque te amo demasiado y no te puedo dejar y sé que tu tampoco a mí

-¿Ahora así lo llamas?

-¡Si! –dijo Edward acortando la distancia a tres grandes zancadas alzando a Bella y besándola con pasión

Bella en la oscuridad no vio acercarse a Edward hasta que sintió sus fuertes brazos alrededor de su cintura, al mismo tiempo que presionaba sus fríos labios contra los suyos con urgencia. Sintió como sus pies se despegaban del piso y la pegaba a la pared, dejándola sin escapatoria para salir de ahí. Y no es que lo deseara.

Bella respondió sus besos y rodeo sus piernas en la cintura de él. Edward comenzó a deslizar su boca por su garganta al mismo tiempo que ella jugaba con su cabello y se aventuro a ir mas allá cuando introdujo sus manos dentro de su camisa.

Edward soltó un suave gruñido y comenzó a descender con sus besos. La separo de la pared y la llevo a la cama sin dejar de besarla. Bella se había logrado deshacer de su camisa y ahora sus manos vagaban de arriba abajo por su torso desnudo.

De la nada se escucho un fuerte portazo de la puerta de entrada que los hizo detenerse.

-¿Bella? –era la voz de Charlie.

Bella vio a Edward en la oscuridad y se sorprendió al verlo sonreír pícaramente

-¿Bella? ¿por qué esta todo apagado? ¿estas bien? -decía charlie mientras se escuchaba que subía las gradas. Edward la besaba en el cuello con delicadeza

-¡Edward, vete!

-No... –susurró

-¡Edward!

-¿Bella? –Charlie estaba mas cerca

-Volveremos juntos, eso no lo dudes –dijo el sonriente

-Si mi padre te encuentra aquí seguro te mata y entonces tendré que volver sola

-No puede matar a un vampiro

-¡Pero yo si! Si no desapareces en este momento...

-Prométeme que volveremos juntos

-Si, esta bien

-¿Estas bien, hija? –Charlie abrió la puerta y vio a su hija acostada en la cama

-Si, solo me dolía la cabeza

-Traje la cena, ¿no quieres que te traiga unas pastillas?

-No, gracias, ya bajo a ayudarte

-No es necesario... ¿segura estas bien? Te escucho muy agitada

-Si, solo me sorprendiste, no te escuche venir –Charlie rió por lo bajo

-Bien, cuando te sientas mejor bajas

-Gracias papa –contesto Bella que soltó un suspiro luego de que la puerta estuviera cerrada

-Bien –apareció Edward nuevamente a su lado- no te dejare aunque me lo pidas

-Me dijiste que respetarías mis decisiones

-Sobre ti misma, no sobre mi –Bella soltó un suspiro- Bella esta pelea es tonta... ambos debemos regresar, eso esta fuera de discusión... olvidemos ya esto

Bella se incorporó y lo observó. Se quedo sin aire. Al parecer a Edward se le había olvidado, no le importaba o realmente lo hacía con intención para confundirla pero realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Edward frente a ella sin camisa. Hasta ahora en escasas lo había visto así y siempre le quitaba el aliento.

Pero un fuerte dolor repentino de cabeza la hizo dejar de admirarlo.

-¿que pasa? –preguntó con la angustia latente en su voz

-Nada, solo un dolor... debe ser por todo esto –Edward la abrazó y la acuno en su pecho. Bella sintió alivio casi inmediato pero tenia algo trabado en la garganta que no la dejaba en paz- realmente te veo tan bien y feliz con tu familia que no me siento capaz de separarte de ellos

-Es por que estoy con mi familia completa y eso te incluye –dijo Edward haciéndola alzar el rostro para verla- sin ti no valdría la pena quedarse.

-¿Realmente como seria tu vida si yo no hubiera llegado a Volterra? –dijo Bella recordando como casi pierde el avión a Italia tras haberse caído con una maleta de equipaje

-Seguiría perdido, triste y solo. Cuando tu llegaste estaba resignado a mi soledad

-¿Te puedes resignar a algo semejante?

-Después de un siglo de vida, si

-¿Y ahora cual es tu perspectiva?

-Tenerte para siempre –Bella le sonrió y volvió a esconder su rostro en su cuello y lo beso con suavidad

-¿Y cuando que sea convertida?

-Si tu me quieres, siempre estaré contigo, incluso si eligieras seguir siendo humana y vivir tu vida como humana –era algo que estaba dispuesto a aceptar pero la idea de que se convirtiera le hacia ¿ilusión? Para que negarlo, realmente ansiaba el momento en que pudieran estar juntos sin el temor de hacer algo mal que pudiera lastimarla pero sobre todo era poder estar el resto de su vida con ella. El estar juntos sin importar nada.

-Yo ya no puedo elegir

-Claro que si

-¿Y Aro?

-Que le haga ganas

-Si me imagino que accederá fácilmente –dijo sarcástica

-Yo lo arreglaría

-¿Cómo? –el rostro de Edward se endureció

-Daría mi vida por ti

-Edward

-¿Realmente te quieres convertir?

-¿Tu lo deseas?

-Lo que yo quiero no importa –porque el quería pero eso no importaba realmente

-Pero te lo estoy preguntando

-Lo que te haga feliz

-Me da miedo pero no importa si estas conmigo

-Lo estaré

-¿T-tu me convertirás?

-Nadie más que yo, no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera

-Entonces si estoy segura, te doy mi vida en tus manos

-Bella... –dijo Edward luego de un silencio no muy prolongado. Bella alzo su rostro y vio sus ojos que parecían debatir que decir, su voz estaba mas ronca y tensa pero llena de expectativa. Su corazón por una extraña razón se acelero- ¿realmente deseas pasar la eternidad conmigo?

-Si –dijo Bella en un susurro

-¿Aunque tengamos que permanecer en Volterra?

-En cualquier parte –Edward tomó su mano y se aceró aún más

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Bella abrió los ojos, aquello no lo había esperado.

Era como un enorme balde de agua pero no era desagradable, todo lo contrario, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba

-¿En... enserio?

-Realmente no lo planeé y no traje el anillo –dijo nervioso- pero ante la idea de perderte –los labios de Bella silenciaron sus palabras haciéndolos a ambos caer de bruces besándose con dulzura

-¿Aceptas? –dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada

-¡Si!

_

* * *

_

Para mi este es como debieron haberse comprometido. Ok, puede que piensen que es muy rápido, pero no cabe duda que no habrá manzana de discordia que los separe... bueno no del tipo de terceras personas aunque pueden haber otras circunstancias no muy positivas jijij. Repito, asi debieron haberse comprometido… Edward sin camisa wajajajaja… y por cierto que si se pusieron meros melocitos, ¿no? jijiji

_Gracias a cada una de las personas que leen, dejan sus reviews, alertan la historia y la incluyen dentro de sus favoritas xD._

O.O: **Naaa… va ya q no pones nombre… te voy a comenzar a decir Emmett! Wajajaja… con eso que te confundes… jijiji… gracias! Me alegra que siempre tengas esa buena noticia que te gusta el fic xD. Yeahhh, gracias que lindo! Te pasaste por el otro fic, wiii *-* y tu respuesta esta en mi perfil pero igual t cuento q soy de 1991, ¿realmente eres el 20 (me lo confirmas) de que año?... prosiguiendo… un super hurra a los chicos que leen crepúsculo dime quien fue y le pego wajajaja… t apuesto lo que quieras que con ese simple hecho ya tenes tema y demás para casaquearte a las chavas… es súper ver que también hay hombres y que no sienten pena de decirlo! Si soy mala… wajajajaja (risa malvada) y mas con el adelanto que se viene, ya se que me querrás matar… bueno… pues como quien soy? Pues a principio me identifico mas con Bella… disfrutar de los detalles, muy sarcástica, terca, una chica normal que aspira a mucho aunque también me encanta el personaje de Alice y me identifico con ella por el positivismo, el buen animo y q cuando se me mete una cosa en la cabeza hago todo para conseguirlo… a cualquier persona que me conozca y le preguntes t dirá que siempre ando sonriente =) jajajaja… soy una mezcolanza… jajajaja. Gracias gracias gracias por tu apoyo y siempre poner tu comentario… es divertido ver lo q piensas y mas contestar jajajaja no crees que tu contestación es mucho mas grande que el resto? ¡no es justo! Jajajajaja ah por cierto, no me gusta la ley y el orden pero los demás están bien wajajaja… cuídate! Espero desde ya tu review de este capi!**

Sakura Daidouji: **Y pensar que antes me costaba poner el nick ahora lo pongo hasta con los ojos cerrados wajajajaja… si, ¿verdad? Que error tan grande de no poner la preguntita pero bueno, mas vale tarde que nunca y lo medite el capi pasado por lo que paso hoy… jijiji espero te haya gustado el capi, este si fue full E/B ¿no? Y pues fijate q cante victoria muy rápido, ya me mandaron una guía de trabajo ¿pero que le hago? Asi es la vida estudiantil wajajaja… gracias! Cuidate!**

PRISGPE: **Yo no lo puede haber dicho mejor… realmente Rosalie esta mal de la cabeza… pero bueno como habrás leído eso realmente no les afecto tanto… pero todo lo que pasa hoy es porque da paso a algo mas importante jijiji es siempre bueno verte por aquí! ¡Graciasssss por tu review!!**

CrisH: **Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii yeah!! Jajajaja gracias! Eres lo max! Gracias yo también extraño cuando paso tiempo sin pasarme por aquí… Edward es un insensible wajajaja… no, no es cierto pero ya ves no todo es tan malo jijiji Gracias por tu review!! Espero el de este capi *-***

_Y bien, ahora lo que habían estado esperando, el adelanto del sig capi!!!_

**-Bella... –susurró Alice con una mirada de desconcierto. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesurados al entender la visión**

**-¡Sube al auto! –dijo Edward abriendo la puerta e instantáneamente arrancando el coche- ¡llama a Carlisle!**

**OOoOoOoOoOo**

**Edward conducía al borde del velocímetro con el acelerador a fondo mientras recorría a toda velocidad las calles de Seattle que conducían a Forks. Mientras cada segundo que transcurría las visiones se hacían mas claras.**

_Wajajajajaja... solo eso puedo decir... realmente creo que el fic cada vez esta mas cerca del final... ¿increíble no? Pero todavía no se alteren que yo les avisare cuantos capis faltan y demás._

_Bien, me debo marchar pero espero con ansias sus reviews ¡por favor! He notado que en los últimos capítulos los reviews han bajado y no lo puedo evitar pero me desanima un poquito, pero eso si, no dejare este fic sin terminar, sería incapaz y mas porque se que hay mucha gente que aunque no deja reviews lee el fic :D y también por aquellas personas que SIEMPRE leen, MILES DE GRACIAS_

_Bueno, nos leemos el viernes _

_Esperen lo inesperado_

_REVIEWS REVIEWS_

_Cuídense_

_¡Abrazos tipo Emmett!_

_Nalu _


	28. ¡¿Bella!

_**Llego el viernes! Y con el un gran fin de semana! Este domingo dejo de ser menor de edad wajaja, es mi cumpleaños número 18 (ya estoy vieja, ¿dónde esta mi vampiro para convertirme?) que alegría... y pues este fin de semana no solo es de festejo para mi sino también para Carlos Augusto alias Emmett (o.o) a quien esta dedicado este capi para felicitarlo también por su mayoría de edad jajajajaja... ¡Felicidades!**_

_**Bien, nuevo capi. Debo decir que me encantaron sus especulaciones referentes a este capi: ¿Vulturis raptan a Bella? ¿Bella embarazada? Jajaja ya verán (blueskys tienes una súper mente!) ... disfruten!!!!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 28 - ¡¿Bella?!

_-¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –Bella abrió los ojos, aquello no lo había esperado._

_Era como un enorme balde de agua pero no era desagradable, todo lo contrario, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba_

_-¿En... enserio?_

_-Realmente no lo planeé y no traje el anillo –dijo nervioso- pero ante la idea de perderte –los labios de Bella silenciaron sus palabras haciéndolos a ambos caer de bruces besándose con dulzura_

_-¿Aceptas? –dijo Edward con la voz entrecortada_

_-¡Si! _

* * *

Bella despertó observando al chico de ojos dorados y cabello alborotado sonriéndole

-Hola –dijo en un susurro

-Hola –contesto el e inmediatamente la beso. Rodeo su cintura con sus manos y la acerco.

Bella colocó su mano en su mejilla y la acarició, su tacto era suave y delicado definitivamente extrañaría eso pero ahora la expectativa de ir a Volterra tenia otro sabor

-Creo que debemos levantarnos –dijo Edward

-Charlie no tardará en venir a despertarme, hoy se tomo un día del trabajo

-Alice y yo iremos a ver a un abogado

-¿Un abogado? ¿Para que?

-Recuerdas que he planeado algo para la familia de aquella chica –Bella asintió- el abogado arreglará todo para que sea legal y confiable

-Eres increíble –Edward sonrió pero negó con su cabeza

-Charlie ya viene, será mejor que me vaya –la beso en la frente- vengo en la noche –y desapareció

-¿Bella?

-Buenos días papa –Bella se incorporó y sintió un mareo tan fuerte que la obligo a acostarse otra vez

-¿Qué sucede? ¿estás bien?

-Si -dijo extrañada- solo me mareé no es nada –con mas lentitud se levanto y sonrió a su padre.- estaba pensando que necesitas varias cosas, deberíamos ir a comprar a _Port Angels_

-Lo que digas, el desayuno est listo

-¿Hiciste el desayuno?

-Intente pero hay cereal con leche –dijo malhumorado saliendo de la habitación

* * *

Edward y Alice iban en el auto. Ambos permanecían en silencio. Hasta que Alice sonrió y se volvió a su hermano

-Me tome el tiempo de investigar, pensaste en pedírmelo y lo hice –Edward alzo la ceja- se llaman Megan y Tom Prince tienen tres hijos ahora ya grandes –la imagen de aquella chica del bosque vino a lamente de Edward- siguen viviendo en Seattle

-¿Son sus padres? –Alice asintió

-No tienen mucho, viven justos en una casita casi a las afueras del pueblo. La hija mayor no puede ir a la Universidad la habían aceptado en Yale pero sin beca, el segundo hijo ya tiene una familia y el pequeño recién se graduó y quiere estudiar música en el conservatorio de Londres- los ojos de Alice brillaron- esta es nuestra oportunidad de compensarles.

Todo el plan pasó por la mente de Alice y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

-Entonces, ¿desean mantener una pensión a la familia completa? –dijo el abogado tras su escritorio mas que sorprendido

-Si pero debe ser anónimo, bajo ninguna circunstancia deben saber que somos nosotros –dijo Alice

-Bueno ustedes me han indicado que el proveedor de todo esto es el doctor Cullen

-si, si –le cortó Alice- ¿pero puede tener todo para mañana?

-No comprendo la urgencia pero aumentarán mis honorarios...

-Eso no es problema –dijo Edward. El abogado no dejaba de verlos sorprendido

-Pueden pasar por los papeles mañana por la mañana

-Perfecto –Alice se levantó- muchas gracias, vendremos por la mañana

El abogado asintió sin dejar de sorprenderse, ¿que hacían dos menores de edad (aparentemente) requiriendo semejante cosa en nombre de su padre? Tendría que investigar…

-Ah, -dijo Edward- y en los papales esta el numero de nuestro padre si necesita verificar algo, esta junto al número de Id mío y de mi hermana –terminó antes de salir del despacho

* * *

-Bella ¿estas bien?

-Me duele la cabeza

-¿Otra vez? No quieres que dejemos esto para después?

-No, ya falta poco –Bella y Charlie siguieron caminando. Bella había palidecido y caminaba tambaleándose ligeramente pero se obligo a obviar la situación y continuar aunque el dolor se hacía más fuerte

-Hija, cuando llegues a casa recuéstate, yo te llevare algo para el dolor –ya iban en la patrulla camino de regreso. Charlie se veía aprensivo y nervioso. Bella había comenzado a sudar frio y no parecía mejorar

* * *

La puerta sonó y Charlie con una taza de te en la mano camino del recibidor y abrió la puerta

-Buenas tardes Jefe Swan

-Hola Edward –saludo regresando a la cocina

-¿Esta Bella?

-Esta acostada en su habitación –Edward frunció el ceño

-¿Esta bien?

-Le duele mucho la cabeza, no estoy seguro que solo sea una jaqueca normal, ella jamás ha padecido de eso

-¿Y no ha pensado traer a un doctor? –Charlie sonrió

-Prueba suerte tu, la chica es testaruda y dice que no es necesario, tal vez tu tienes más suerte, ve sube y llévale esto –le extendió dos aspirinas y la taza de te- asegúrate que lo tome todo –Edward tomó ambas cosas y subió a la habitación de Bella

Toco la puerta y tras un suave y mortecino "pase" entro a la habitación, estaba a oscuras y Bella estaba acostada boca abajo en la cama

-Tu papa me dijo que no estas bien

-Edward –se incorporó Bella pero se dejó caer nuevamente. Edward se sentó a su lado

-Tranquila no te muevas –puso una mano en su frente y sintió la calentura

-Que fresco –dijo ella

-Estas hirviendo

-No es nada, Charlie me acaba de tomar la temperatura

-Charlie te mando esto, debes tomarlo todo –lentamente Bella se incorporo y tomo el te y las aspirinas. Luego se volvió a acostar y Edward junto a ella. Bella sonreía

Ahora más que nunca agradecía la fría piel de Edward, sentía todo el cuerpo débil y cualquier dolor le perforaba la cabeza menos la aterciopelada voz de Edward

-¿cómo te fue? –le susurró

-Perfecto, todo esta listo, mañana planeábamos con Alice ir a Seattle a dejar los papeles, pero le pediré que solo vaya ella, me quedaré contigo

-No Edward –cortó Bella- no es necesario, lo tengo ha de ser una leve infección, ve realmente debes hacerlo

-Si me dejaras traerte a Carlisle me sentiría mas tranquilo –Bella negó con la cabeza

-No, si mañana me siento mal iremos con Charlie al hospital pero ahora no es necesario alterarse

-Bella...

-Ve, no estarás tranquilo hasta que hagas lo correcto yo estaré bien

* * *

-Edward solo dejaremos los papeles y regresaremos

-Si lo se –Edward conducía a gran velocidad, estaban a las afueras de Seattle, Alice llevaba los papeles en su regazo

* * *

-¿Bella? –Charlie se sentó a lado de su hija que mantenía boca abajo. Bella movió al cabeza. Charlie toco su frente- estas hirviendo, será mejor que te lleve con el doctor... iré por una compresa de agua fría para bajarte la fiebre

* * *

Edward tocó la puerta. Alice estaba parada a su lado. Tomo ligeramente su mano

-¿Si? –una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro con algunas canas abrió la puerta

-Señora Prince

-¿Si?

-Venimos a dejarle unos documentos

La familia no lo podía creer. Edward sintió como se estrechaba su corazón al ver varios retratos de aquella chica pero al ver la familia emocionada por todo aquello no podía hacer mas que sonreír.

-¿Cómo le podemos agradecerles? –dijo el señor Prince luego de verificar que no era una broma

-A nosotros no nos deben nada

-¿Pero quien manda esto? –dijo el hijo mas pequeño

-No es necesario darle vuelta –dijo Alice- es mejor que lo aprovechen

-¡Esto nos ha venido del cielo! –dijo la hermana grande- desde nos ve Mariane…

Después de un rato Edward y Alice salieron del hogar. Edward y Alice compartieron una sonrisa de complicidad

-Realmente fue lo mejor

-Aunque aun así… -comenzó a decir Edward

-Te enmendaste... ¿qué te parece si regresamos y pasamos comprando... –Alice se quedo en silencio con la mirada perdida

_Bella se levantaba de la cama, sostenía su cabeza con una mano, sudaba frio y de pronto se desplomaba golpeando el piso luego de darse en la cabeza con la parte de la mesa con un sonido sordo, totalmente inconsciente_

-Bella... –susurró Alice con una mirada de desconcierto. Los ojos de Edward se abrieron desmesurados al entender la visión

-¡Sube al auto! –dijo Edward abriendo la puerta e instantáneamente arrancando el coche- ¡llama a Carlisle!

-Charlie llamara a una ambulancia, Carlisle esta en el hospital tomará más tiempo que Carlisle llegue

-¡Entonces llama a Jasper o Emmett! ¡¡Hay que llevar a Bella lo más pronto posible!! -Edward conducía al borde del velocímetro con el acelerador a fondo mientras recorría a toda velocidad las calles de Seattle que conducían a Forks.

Mientras cada segundo que transcurría las visiones se hacían mas claras.

-Jasper –dijo Alice al teléfono- luego te explico, ve a la casa de los Swam... Bella.. No lo se... –colgó el teléfono- ya van en camino –Edward conducía al borde del limite

Alice no podía decir que todo estaba bien porque no estaba segura cada vez las cosas se veían peor

Cuando Edward y Alice llegaron al hospital de Forks Bella recién había entrado al hospital. Edward entro corriendo al corredor y llego al primer pabellón quirúrgico

-Señor no puede entrar aquí –dijo una enfermera pero el ya se había llegado hasta donde se encontraba Bella inconsciente

-Edward –dijo Carlisle que ya estaba ahí

-Bella –dijo Edward. Bella yacía en la camilla con los ojos cerrados los latidos de las maquinas indicaban que algo estaba mal

-Edward –repitió Carlisle- hijo, tienes que salir, no puede estar aquí… "no importa que hayas estudiado medicina"

-No

-Edward –dijo autoritario- no me obligues a sacarte –la voz de Carlisle era un susurro pero firme.

Edward sin dar la espalda a la escena salió y luego se sentó abatido en loa sala de espera donde ya se encontraban Jasper, Emmett, Alice y Charlie

-¿Te dijeron algo? –preguntó Charlie. Edward negó con la cabeza entre las manos y se volvió a él

-¿Qué sucedió?

-La noche no estuvo muy inquieta –eso lo sabía el, que había velado sus sueños. La fiebre el dolor se habían combinado con sus miedos para crear una terrorífica pesadilla que Bella le había confiado en susurros pero luego durmió hasta el siguiente día. Cuando había partido ella tenia un mejor aspecto aún así se renegaba por haberla dejado- estuvo tranquila hasta media mañana pero incremento la fiebre repentinamente, luego cuando baje por unas comprensas de agua escuche un golpe y cuando subí estaba desmayada, llame a una ambulancia pero justo tus hermanos pasaban por ahí buscando a Bella y me ayudaron a traerla antes

En ese momento llegaron Esme y Rosalie. Esme lucia verdaderamente angustiada

-¿Qué pasó? –Emmett se levantó y se acerco a ambas para explicar todo en susurros –Edward –se lanzó a abrazar Esme a su hijo y se giró luego a Charlie- espero que no sea nada serio.

Charlie parecía sorprendido pero agradecido. Carlisle salió del lugar

-Esta estable –dijo dirigiéndose a todos pero observando a su hijo- al parecer es un caso de hipoglucemia, ya le administramos una dosis de glucagón, estará en observación y los exámenes dirán si es eso, intentaremos descartar un tumor o algo parecido

-¿Puedo verla? –dijo Charlie

-Acaba de despertar –contesto Carlisle. Charlie se levanto y entro al pabellón de emergencia

-¿Un tumor? –dijo Edward en un susurro

-Le haremos una resonancia magnética para descartarlo. Los síntomas son variados lo mas probable es que sea una hipoglucemia avanzada, la medicina parece hacerle bien –dijo Carlisle

-¿Y una infección?

-No hay manifestación de una infección común. Fue difícil estabilizarla –Carlisle evitó las imágenes mentales de lo que hace un momento había acontecido. Edward se levanto, su rostro duro rayaba en el dolor

-Edward –dijo Rosalie acercándose- ella estará bien –Edward la escruto con la mirada y luego asintió viendo que era sincera.

Camino hacia la puerta y regreso. Carlisle ingreso nuevamente al pabellón y tras un momento salieron con Bella en la camilla

-¿Edward? –dijo en un susurro mientras salida de aquel lugar. Rápidamente Edward se acercó y como tu mano

-Hola –Bella sonrió.

Edward se sintió culpable al verla pálida pero con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios. Había marcadas ojeras bajo sus ojos chocolate

-Te vamos a internar –dijo Carlisle cuando iban por el pasillo- para observarte, ahora te haremos unos exámenes –Bella solo asintió

-¿Cómo te sientes? –pregunto Edward cuando llegaron a la habitación designada

-Doctor Cullen –dijo Charlie- ¿puedo hablar con usted? –Carlisle asintió y ambos salieron de la habitación

-Mejor

-Me mataste del susto...

-No había forma de saber que esto sucedería, realmente no es gran cosa

-Bella ¿te fijas en lo que dices? –Bella lo vio sorprendida ante el tono aprensivo que había utilizado- perdóname pero me preocupa todo esto –beso su frente

-No te pongas así, no me voy a ningún lado

-¿Solo eres una frágil humana que no le puede suceder nada? –dijo con un una suave sonrisa en sus labios

-Edward, ¿de que te preocupas? Ya me siento mejor…

Durante el resto del día le realizaron los exámenes a Bella, todo parecía mejorar. Charlie estuvo todo el día hasta que por una emergencia debió marcharse. Esme permanecía en el hospital al igual que Edward que había pasado todo el tiempo tomado de la mano de Bella. Renée y Jacob habían llamado alarmados. Todos parecían preocupados menos Bella

-Hola hermanita –dijo Emmett entrando con una bandeja de comida

-Emmett ¿qué...? –dijo Edward

-¡Es hora de comer para los humanos!

-¿Do donde lo sacaste?

-El chavo de la comida...

-¿Seguro que eso es de Bella?

-¿Quieres dejar de ser tan sobre protector? –dijo poniendo la bandeja en las piernas de Bella- yo no te pondría en peligro –dijo Emmett dirigiéndose a Bella y sonriéndole "realmente no tiene buen aspecto" penso. Edward no iba a negarlo- te tienes que mejorar rápido, las chicas te tienen una visita al centro comercial programada para mañana –Bella rió

-Me temo que no soy fanática de las compras

-Eso no es problema –sonrió- te vienes conmigo a jugar baseball –Bella rió- bien, que comience la sinfonía estomacal

Bella solo tomo el vaso de agua sobre la bandeja ignorando el resto de la comida y comenzó a tomarla con lentitud

-¿Solo eso vas a tomar? –preguntó Edward preocupado

-El estomago me molesta –a puras penas le había pasado el poco de agua

-Tengo una teoría de porque estas así –dijo Emmett que se interrumpió cuando Jaspe y Alice entraron en la habitación

-Hola Bells –saludo Alice

-¡Es el bebe! –dijo Emmett interrumpiendo a todos- le dije a Edward que se cuidaran, la casa no es motel –la risotada que soltó a continuación hizo a Bella reír al igual que el resto delos chicos.

-Eso es –bromeó Bella- es un mini-Cullen

**

* * *

**

Otra noche llegó en el hospital. La habitación estaba a oscuras solo iluminada por la luz del pasillo y el de los aparatos. Charlie dormida profundamente en el sofá. Edward estaba al lado de la cama acariciando la cabeza de Bella y tomaba su mano que dormía. Carlisle estaba de turno esa noche y los demás se habían marchado.

Edward no podía mover su mirada viendo como ella dormida plácidamente. Una imagen que dejaría de existir cuando Aro le ordenara aquello... Ella había dicho que si deseaba ser convertida pero el realmente sabia que Bella no sabia en que se metía. Aquello le preocupaba y mas ahora ante la incertidumbre aunque ella fuera todo lo que le faltaba para ser feliz por la eternidad y mas ahora que era su prometida.

Edward agacho la cabeza y sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Bella cuando algo comenzó con un sutil zumbido de uno de los aparatos en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una ensordecedor pitido y el movimiento brusco del cuerpo de Bella convulsionando

-¡Carlisle! –grito Edward haciendo que Charlie despertada de golpe- llama a Carlisle ¡Bella tiene un ataque! –Charlie se levanto de golpe y Edward vio nervioso a ambos lados sin encontrar algo para ayudar. Su corazón latía desenfrenado.

_

* * *

_

**mis dedos están entumecidos... me cuesta teclear.. Hay mucho frio... jijijiji.**

_**Levanten la mano quien me quiera matar? Mmm... veo varias... si lo se... soy realmente mala... ¡yo no dije que hubiera a haber boda...! claro todavía cabe la posibilidad... pero no aseguro nada... ¿qué creen que sucederá? ¿Qué tendrá Bella? Definitivamente no esta embarazada porque no ha sucedido nada de eso entre Edward y Bella... soy toda oídos para sus ideas!!**_

_**Gracias por sus reviews del capitulo pasado ¡miles de gracias! También por sus alertas y favoritos, realmente me motivan... mas ahorita que mi musa se dio una vacaciones... estoy un poquito estancada con la inspiración pero aún así no se preocupen porque no faltaran las actualizaciones de los martes y viernes =)**_

**Karmen:** Ah! No espero que no haya tarddo yo mucho porque no quiero perder una lectora por locura jiji, me alegra que te haya gustado! Espero q sigas leyendo! Y t haya gustado el capi!

**tanpatts cullen C=: **Gracias! Ahh! Q linda!! *-* jijiji gracias por leer! Me alegra mucho que te guste el fic y también te haya gustado el de female stuff... gracias! Es mu halagador lo que dices! Y me alegra q te hayas animado a dejar tu review y para nada esta largo, mas bonito porque da mas chance jajajajaa... tienes razón la circunstancia fue parecida... pero como decirle que no a semejante hombre! Jijiji gracias por tu apoyo, realmente me anima!!!! Nos leemos!!!

**Sakura Daidouji: **Sakura también fue mi primer anime!! A mi también me gusta! Aunque ahora no he podido ver alguno... ya me podre al dia jajaja... gracias, gracias. Jajaja sabia que te gustaría... fue lindo jiji.. y pues creo que ahora tu respuesta ya ha sido respondida, bueno la de que le pasa a Bella, aunque todavía no es claro pero silo será para el otro capi... y pues no, Renesme no estará en este fic =( pero creo que ni tiempo tendrán...Suerte! q te vaya bien en tu examen... te entiendo es pesado... yo he pasado 2 horas y media metida en un laboratorio (me toca el segundo de regreso de vacaciones y por eso debo estudiar) que te vaya súper!!!! Yo tampoco quiero que se acabe... pero vendrá otro nuevo =) Gracias, se te quiere a ti también!

**PRISGPE: **Exacto! Con semejante hombre.. seria, de espérate que se vaya mi papa y te quiero aquí de vuelta wajajajajajajaja.

**O.O: **Ah, que bonito tu nombre! Mi mejor amigo se llama Carlos jijiji No importa que no lo hayas leído, el punto s que entraste! Con eso me basta y me sobra!!!! Ya somos todos unos adultos ante la sociedad (al menos en mi país) súper cool!! Claro que si funciona... bueno desde mi punto de vista, si un chico llegar y me dice que ha leído Crepúsculo... woow... seria súper! (también seria interesante ir al cine a ver la peli con un amigo que le guste twilight... seria como otro punto de vista) Claro también tendría que ver que tipo de chicas quieres atraer... porque la fiebre twilight ha pegado a diferentes edades... pero yo creo que si tiene potencial, y mira no te frustres.. cada mujer es un mundo he ahí el problema.. pero tampoco los hombres son tan descifrables como dicen ser... no son tan complicados sino... ufff... estresantes y también tienen sus traumas... jajaja yo obligue a mi mejor amigo a ver la peli porque leer los libros ni a patadas... pero no has leído todos los libros? Y ¿dónde dice que es solo para mujeres? Dime porque yo no encuentro donde dice eso... jijiji lo mismo digo, Emmett, ha de ser eso por que me caes tan bien es agradable (después de Edward es mi favorito) y lo de largo no lo decía por ti! Para nada!!! A mi me encantan los reviews largos (por una extraña razón que desconozco) yo decía porque en una de esas te aburro con mis largas respuestas.... *hoy si me excedí*... wajajajaja.... ves! Ves! Eso es lo que no entiendo... Rose podrá ser toda una modelito (que por cierto bajaría el autoestima de cualquier chica "normal") pero se le arruina todo por lo pesadita sangrona es poco! Jajaja, espero te haya gustado la actualización y pues te reitero que el capi esta dedicado para ti por tu cumple! ¡Felicidades! Happy birthday to you... wajajaja cuídate! Nos leemos!!!!

**CrisH: **Si a mi también me dan ilusión esas situaciones wajaja ¿no se nota? Pero es que hace rato buscaba una despedida bonita... jajaja y me encanto! GraciasS! Nos leemos!!!

**Carla: **Wiiii nueva lectora! Bienvenida!!! Jajaja si tienes razón no hubiera podido contestar… tan mango jajaja. Que bueno que te gusto… y eso que los cacharan hubiera sido súper jajajaja espero t siga gustando y sigas leyendo!!! Cuídate

**Marialex!: **No te preocupes chica! Te entiende la mujer mas estresada de Guatemala jajajajaja… espero q todo t salga bien y tomate todo con tranquilidad, cuando puedas t pasas por aquí, siempre es bueno leer tus reviews xD animo que ya tendrás tu recompensa!!

**Ah, por cierto tengo un nuevo fic:** _Bienvenido a mi cuerpo _

Edward es Rosalie, Rosalie es Jasper, Jasper es Alice, Alice es Emmett y Emmett es Edward ¿qué pasa cuando estos 5 vampiros son obligados a comportarse y manejar las habilidades del otro por estar en su cuerpo? . Y Bella metida en medio de todo. Nada puede salir bien

_**http://w**** w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 3 5 1 7 5 / 1 / B i e n v e n i d o _ a _ m i _ c u e r p o**_

_**Se viene mi cumple!!!! Yeah! Y que mejor que festejarlo con un reegalo... realmente lo que les quiero pedir no es demasiado... creo que ya lo sospechan ¿no? REVIEWSSSS soy adicta a a los reviews, y realmente me harán muy feliz ¿si? Reviews! Reviews reviews reviews para la cumpleañera... mmm también lo pueden hacer por nuestro protagonista... (al igual que o.o) cumple el 20 de junio, 108 años... **_

_**Ok, espero con ansias sus reviews!!!**_

_**Cuidense!**_

_**Abrazos tipo Emmett!!**_

_**NaLu "la cumpleañera mayor de edad"**_


	29. La muerte

**_Llego el martes de una nueva semana y con el un nuevo capi y esta autora con otro año de vida (gracias a Dios!!!) xD_**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 29 – La muerte

Edward agacho la cabeza y sintió la calidez del cuerpo de Bella cuando algo comenzó con un sutil zumbido de uno de los aparatos en cuestión de segundos se convirtió en una ensordecedor pitido y el movimiento brusco del cuerpo de Bella convulsionando

-¡Carlisle! –grito Edward haciendo que Charlie despertada de golpe- llama a Carlisle ¡Bella tiene un ataque! –Charlie se levanto de golpe y Edward vio nervioso a ambos lados sin encontrar algo para ayudar. Su corazón latía desenfrenado.

En seguida entró Carlisle y una enferma a la habitación

-¡una dosis de glucagón!

-¡Se le administro hace 20 minutos no podemos darle otra! –dijo la enfermera

-2 miligramos de detofrina ¡Rápido! ¡O entrara en shock! Edward, Charlie, ¡fuera! –dijo con voz fuerte.

Otra enfermera entró y con voz suave les pidió que se retiraran pero ambos veían como convulsionada Bella sin poderse mover. El ataque de pronto ceso pero no el sonido de la maquina que monitoreaba su corazón

-¿Qué? –dijo Edward con rostro de sorpresa y profundo sufrimiento

-¡Fuera! –dijo Carlisle

-Señores por favor

-Hijo, vamos –reaccionó Charlie. Edward se giro a verlo y veía a su hija con ojos desorbitados

-"_Entrará en coma_" –era lo que repetía Carlisle mentalmente

Charlie saco a Edward aún sin reaccionar. Ambos se sentaron contra la pared sentados en suelo. Los ojos de Charlie estaban llenos de lágrimas y Edward jamás quiso tanto poder hacerlo. La enfermera entraba y salía corriendo de la habitación. Edward bloqueó los pensamientos de dentro dela habitación porque ya no lo toleraba, era demasiado.

-Edward... –Edward alzo el rostro y vio el rostro de dolor profundo de Alice, pero ella se negaba a recordar la imagen que la había hecho llegar bajo la lluvia de la casa al hospital corriendo. Charlie tenía la mirada perdida y estaba ajeno a todo.

Fijo su mirada en la puerta cuando Carlisle salió con el rostro inexpresivo, como cuando un doctor tiene malas noticias.

En ese momento era el Dr. Cullen y no su padre.

-Bella sufrió un ataque, el glucagón ni el damasol funcionaron, los resultados de los exámenes estarán mañana por la mañana para saber la causa exacta –ambos Edward y Charlie se levantaron

-¿Pero ya esta bien? –preguntó Charlie. Edward nuevamente se dejó hacer al suelo con un golpe sordo

-Cayo en coma –el silencio reino – hicimos todo lo posible pero el ataque fue muy fuerte

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Indefinido... podría que no despierte, el ataque daño varias fibras cerebrales y hay que hacerle una segunda resonancia magnética para ver los daños causados, el corazón está débil y tuvimos que entubarla, no puede respirar por sí misma...

Alice estaba sentada al lado de su hermano abrazándolo mientras el parecía llorar sino es que a punto de gritar

-¿No escucha, no reacciona?

-No reacciona a ningún tipo de estímulo –Charlie se largo a llorar al darle espalda al doctor y golpear la pared

_Bella... mi bella, mi hija... _repetía Charlie _¿fue mi culpa? ¿Cuándo paso esto? Mi nena... mi hija_

-Lo siento mucho –susurró Carlisle

* * *

-Se cree que cuando les hablas escuchan –susurró Alice. Charlie todavía estaba afuera sin estar preparado todavía para ver a su hija en ese estado.

Edward no hablaba solo observaba a Bella acostada en la cama, totalmente inmóvil con sus preciosos ojos cerrados, con un tubo y respirador en la boca; los aparatos se habían duplicado y los pitidos eran molestos.

Alguien tocó ala puerta. Alice fue a abrirla, entraron todos los Cullen

-Lo siento hijo –dijo Carlisle

_¿Edward? _

Edward alzó la mirada, ahí estaba toda su familia observándolo con infinita pena. Los observó pero no habló

-los resultados llegaron –dijo Carlisle extendiéndoles los papeles- ya le enseñe a Charlie...

Edward tomó el sobre con aprensión, a velocidad vampírica y saco los papeles e inmediatamente frunció el ceño

-¿coma hepático?

-Por encefalopatía hepática, partes de su hígado se desprendió y se fue por el conducto sanguíneo

-Directo al cerebro y al corazón –susurró Edward. Alice contuvo un gritito

-La tendremos en observación... pero

-Rara vez es reversible –cortó Edward- ¿cómo paso esto? –dijo con voz mas alta

-No había forma de saberlo Edward, apenas unos días atrás estaba bien, fue algo sorpresivo, la única forma de prevenirlo hubiera sido que le hubiéramos hecho exámenes de sangre cada 12 horas

-¿No despertará? –susurró Alice. Carlisle negó con la cabeza

Edward bajó la cabeza sin agregar nada mas. Giro su rostro hacía Bella y la observó por un momento antes de abrir los ojos sorprendido

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó

-Funcionaría –dijo Jasper- funcionó contigo, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett

Edward fulminó con la mirada a Jasper pero la mirada de este se mantuvo firme. Carlisle asintió

-¿convertirla? –dijo Esme

-La sacaría del coma –dijo Emmett en tono grave- eso es seguro

-¡No! –saltó Edward- esto no se supone que sea así

-el coma puede durar meses, años o puede morir en días si no lo controlan –dijo Rose- no se de medicina pero si que desaparecerá todo si la conviertes

-No! –dijo Edward realmente alterado- ella...

-Lo deseaba –dijo Alice- su decisión sigue siendo clara

-¿La vez convertida?

-Ahora que tu lo dudas no –le contestó a Edward- ella la veo convertida pero no en donde... su entorno es borroso

-Ahora tú decides –le dijo Carlisle

-¿Y Charlie? –preguntó luego de respirar hondo intentando tranquilizarse

-Tu decides si la conviertes o no, después veremos que hacemos respecto a Charlie

Edward se volvió a Bella sintiendo que el mundo se había detenido junto con ella. Se sentía sedado, perdido. Lo comenzó a meditar pero bloqueo todo pensamiento exceptuando el de Alice

-_Edward tu sabes que es la única solución_ –pensó Alice.

No convertirla. La imagen borrosa vino a su mente donde estaba Bella entubada luciendo mayor pero con la misma posición. ¿Qué derecho tenia el a elegir por ella?

-Quiero estar solo –dijo Edward.

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación y Carlisle el último que salió le dijo:

-Necesito te decidas pronto.

* * *

-Edward, ve a tu casa a cambiarte, duerme. Yo me quedaré

-No es necesario –dijo Edward en tono bajo

-Yo cuidaré de ella –su voz autoritaria que lo hizo desistir de replicar.

Charlie tenía el rostro sereno pero triste. Edward asintió y salió de la habitación pero no fue muy lejos. No fue a su casa, se fue hacia la de los Swam

Sentía como hubiera un elástico que lo jalaba por la espalda hacia Bella, presión en la cabeza, casi dolor, y no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Quería dormir, y dejar su mente descansar, soñar con que Bella aparecería sonriente en su cuarto y le diría que todo esta bien, que todo fue una pesadilla pero su realidad era otra, y lo golpeaba con fuerza

Se sentó en su cama y aspiro el fuerte y penetrante olor, su olor. Tan dulce y doloroso como siempre.

Si alguna vez había dudado si un vampiro sufría, ahora quedaba claro. El dolor era real. Tan real como las sabanas bajo sus palmas, como la soledad que sentía al estar ahí sin ella.

Edward permaneció en la misma posición por horas y horas, pensando y dándole vueltas esperando llegar a la solución por arte de magia. Debía aislar su decisión de las los demás: los Vulturis, su familia, Charlie, solo enfocarse en ella, ni tampoco pensar en él mismo. Solo en ella

No se podía equivocar, era su vida y el la tenia en sus manos.

**FLASH BACK**

_-¿T-tu me convertirás? _

_-Nadie más que yo, no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera_

_-Entonces si estoy segura, te doy mi vida en tus manos_

_-Bella... –dijo Edward luego de un silencio no muy prolongado. Bella alzo su rostro y vio sus ojos que parecían debatir que decir, su voz estaba mas ronca y tensa pero llena de expectativa. Su corazón por una extraña razón se acelero- ¿realmente deseas pasar la eternidad conmigo?_

_-Si –dijo Bella en un susurro_

_-¿Aunque tengamos que permanecer en Volterra?_

_-En cualquier parte –Edward tomó su mano y se aceró aún más_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Edward tomo un hondo suspiro y saco el teléfono

-Carlisle, tenemos que hablar ¿dónde estas?

* * *

-¿Seguro?

-Si –Carlisle lo abrazó

-Se que haces lo correcto

-Eso espero... –estaban en el despacho. Tal y como tantas veces antes se habían sentado por horas para platicar como padre e hijo pero ahora era diferente, porque era de hombre a hombre- realmente es irreversible? –preguntó Edward una vez más

-Edward, todo su organismo se esta desgastando y no responde a los medicamentos, yo mismo llevo el control

-Bien, pero no puede ser en el hospital

-Todo tenemos que planearlo

-¿Y Charlie? No podemos fingir que murió y raptar su cuerpo

-Edward –dijo Carlisle muy serio- yo me encargaré de eso. Todo absolutamente, pero te ruego, no hagas preguntas, no intentes interferir, ve y arregla todo para partir en 5 días a Italia –Edward asintió sin decir nada mas

* * *

-Emmett ve con Edward, yo te avisaré cuando puedan regresar –dijo Carlisle al teléfono.

Colgó en el preciso momento que la puerta de su despacho fue golpeada y acto seguido entro Alice

-¿Me ibas a buscar?

-Justo a tiempo Alice, necesito tu ayuda... necesito que acondiciones la Hummer, cuando te llame y todo este listo necesito que llegues a donde te indique.

Alice asintió y salió del despacho. Carlisle se sentó en el sofá y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-Respira amor, todo estará bien –Carlisle alzó el rostro para ver a su esposa sonreírle mientras lo abrazaba

-No se si saldrá bien... tantas cosas, tan peligroso... si algo sale mal, los chicos...

-Nada saldrá mal... no puede salir mal. Todo lo estas haciendo como mejor crees.

-Yo haré lo mejor pero Aro se tomará todo esto como una ofensa... nadie mas que tu yo puede saber lo que hacemos respecto a Charlie... sino para los chicos será peor

-No podemos dejar a Bella morir, no resistiría un viaje a Italia en ese estado

-Definitivamente no, el convertirla no hay discusión... pero tendrá que pagar un precio…

-¿Qué harás con su padre?

-Intentaré que firme la orden de defunción haciéndolo pensar que es el papeleo de la transferencia

-¿Por qué? ¿No tien mas punto que firme los papeles de la transferencia?

-Si luego ponemos que Bella falleció en otro hospital, se lo notificaran a sus padres, y entonces ellos reclamarán el cuerpo… y eso es imposible

-¿Crees que lo note?

-Espero, sinceramente, que no

* * *

Edward conducía con la mirada clavada en el camino

-¿Y si te relajas, muy feo? –Edward vio a Emmett sin expresión- no llegaremos ni a la esquina si dejas el carro sin volante –Edward notó la presión que ejercía sobre el manubrio y sus dedos comenzaban a marcarse en el. Se volvió hacia el camino sitiándose aún mas angustiado mientras pasaba cada segundo

* * *

-Charlie –dijo Carlisle entrando ala habitación donde se encontraba Bella

-Buenos días Doctor –contesto Charlie sentado al lado de la cama

-Necesito hablar con usted un momento ¿es posible? -Charlie asintió

-¿Aquí?

-Si, aquí esta bien –Charlie se sentó en el sofá junto a la ventana y Carlisle se sentó frente a él – los estudios mostraron que la situación de Bella no mejorará, realmente esta muy delicada... ha surgido una oportunidad de transferirla a Texas, donde esta el equipo y la posibilidad de más estudios –Charlie asintió- solo tiene que firmar esto y la transferiremos

-¿Cuándo?

-Hoy mismo –Carlisle le tendió los papeles

-Iré con ella

-No Jefe Swam, no puede

-¿Por qué?

-Usted tendría que costearse sus propios gastos y allá no le permitirán estar como aquí –Charlie tomo los papeles con el ceño fruncido

-Solo firme abajo –dijo Carlisle señalándole donde y tratando de que no viera el resto del papel pero Charlie tomó los papeles y comenzó a leer.

-Esto es el acta de defunción –dijo con el ceño fruncido. Carlisle trató mantenerse inexpresivo.

**_

* * *

_**

Ah ya ayyy... como que Carlisle no se penso muy bien las cosas... Y pues bien, que hará Carlisle? Ya verán en el sig capi. El adelanto se los debo... seria demasiado revelador... como me dijeron ¿se nota que ya se acerca el final? Bueno en sus reviews me han comentando varias teorías y es realmente interesante saber que piensan.

**_Bueno quiero agradecer mucho por sus buenos deseos y felicitaciones por mi cumple (también acepte felicitaciones en nombre de nuestro también cumpleañero Edward) me la he pasado genial... pastel, regalos y de todo... solo me falto mi Eddie... pero me han dado nuevas esperanzas... Tengo hasta los 26 pues ya que perdí el tren "Edward" todavía me queda el "Carlisle" wajajajajajajajaja...._**

**_Gracias por sus reviews que ahora son: alertas: y favoritos: wow, nada de esto seria posible sin ustedes... cada una de las personas que leen el fic... son lo máximo!!!!_**

**Marina: **Wajajaja.. espero no afectar mucho tu sueño jijiji.. gracias!!! Me la he pasado super… gracias!!! Espero t haya gustado el capi

**Hernan: **Ya me preguntaba que te habías hecho!!! Jajajaja, q bueno q volviste, no te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente lo cansado que puede ser la vida estudiantil jiji bueno tenerte de vuelta! xD

**O.O: **Un gusto!!! Espero t haya gustado tu "regalo". Pistear? Con que dinero?? Como digo: tengo libertad hasta donde mis padres me lo permitan wajajaja… creo q ya ahorita ya esta clara tu duda ¿no? Wajajaja… siii es el aura jajaja esa es la razón… oye q chilero.. realmente igual yo ahorita todos los chicos q conozco son mis amigos ni nada mas… xD ve y paga esa cosa! Wajaja, ya se me hacia raro que tardaras tanto…jijiji nos leemos!! Gracias una vez mas y felicidades para ti también… ya somos grandes!

**Sakura Daidouji: **Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Me alegra q todo haya ido bien jiji, yo ando pues dándole todavía jiji… gracias cuando tenga tiempo lo leere!!! Y pues si, un cambio… y espera q todavía falta jijij, espero t haya gustado el capi jijiji, Cuídate! Nos leemos

**FabiOro: **Ahhhh, gracias! Que halagador!!! Me alegro tanto de ser la privilegiada escritora a quien le das tu primer comment *-* gracias!!! Jijiji, te prometo lo compensaré jijiji espero sigas escribiéndome tus reviews *-*

**Martita cor: **Si, tienes mucha razón (como habrás visto) pero no será tan fácil lastimosmente … jijiji espero t haya gustado el capi! Nos leemos

**Tampatts Cullen C=: **Gracias!!!!! Jajajaj gracias por todo lo que dices, me anima mucho, saber que el fic se ha mantenido en calidad xD. Siii es una lata… ¿Por qué no hay mas Edwards? Jajaja a mi también me encanta Emmett me mata de la risa jijiji… si tienes una super mente jijiji ya veraz q tan acertada estas… gracias una vez mas! Nos leemos!!

**Lkdv94: **Hola!! C= gracias!!!!! Gracias gracias!!! Que Dios te bendiga mucho!! Nos leemos, cuidate

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE: próximamente dejaré de contestar reviews aquí en el capitulo pues la pagina no lo permite y realmente no quiero tener problemas. Para mi es un verdadero gusto contestarles pero no quiero que después quiten la historia o algo parecido. Entonces les pido y ofrezco dos soluciones 1) dejar un correo donde les pueda contestar porque seguramente lo haré. 2) contestaré los reviews que no tienen cuenta, en mi perfil. Ustedes eligen pero lo que menos quiero es que dejen de mandar sus maravillosos reviews!!!!_**

**_Bueno, voy corriendo (como siempre, cuando la vida me dará tregua? Wajaja)... ha sido un finde cansado y lamento que el capi este corto pero este fin de semana ustedes entenderán que tuve mi tiempo limitado xD_**

**_Gracias, gracias, gracias_**

**_Y espero ya con ansias sus reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews, reviews reviews_**

**_Nos leemos_**

**_Abrazos tipo Emmett!_**

**_Cuídense_**

**Nalu Cullen Potter**


	30. La nueva Bella

**Ha llegado el viernes!!! Wuju… y pues aquí la continuación. Enjoy!**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 30 – La nueva Bella

-Charlie, realmente hay una forma de salvarla –por una extraña razón Charlie parecía casi molesto solo casi. Su color en el rostro había subido pero había mantenido en silencio

-Pero no es Texas ¿verdad? –Carlisle negó con la cabe- doctor Cullen, realmente yo lo creía como alguien correcto

-Charlie no dude que mis intenciones son las mejores

-Entonces porque mee hace firmar esto?

-Porque es necesario, no la podemos salvar aquí. Es necesario reportarla como

-Muerta –dijo Charlie

-Charlie, si tu firmas esto yo te aseguro que en cuatro días la veraz –Charlie pareció sorprenderse

-No me ha dicho que…

-Lo se, pero está esta posibilidad…

-¿De que trata? –Carlisle lo meditó

-Ella misma se lo explicará cuando la vea

-¿Por qué habría de creerle?

-Porque su hija le salvo la vida al mío, se lo debo

* * *

-¿Aló? Si… ya… ¿ya?... –Emmett hablaba por el teléfono. Edward frenó el automóvil- bien… -Emmett colgó y Edward escucho la explicación en sus pensamientos

-Bella

-Ya esta en casa… ¿estas listo? –Edward lo vio con una combinación de miedo e inseguridad pero al momento abandono la expresión

-Si

* * *

Edward entro a la casa e inmediatamente escucho el suave sonido de su corazón. No había nadie en la primera planta

-Esta arriba –dijo Emmett

-Sube, ya te sigo –dijo a secas

Oía claramente su corazón. Ella estaba arriba, su latir era débil. Esto había llegado incuso antes de que lo pudiera realmente procesar. Si antes había estado temeroso ahora había estado aterrado pero más era el miedo a perderla para siempre. Edward comenzó a subir escaleras arriba y siguiendo el sonido del latido entró a la biblioteca que había sido acondicionada.

Bella estaba acostada tal y como la última vez que la había visto, conectada a todo las maquinas necesarias y un respirador. Todos se encontraban ahí y lo veían fijamente haciéndose preguntas mentales.

-chicos –dijo Esme- será mejor que salgamos

-No –dijo Alice- no lo quiero dejar

-Alice –susurró Edward sin despegar los ojos de Bella- no te preocupes, por favor ve

Todos se marcharon luego de darle una última vistazo a su rostro. Menos Carlisle.

-si deseas podemos esperar

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en convertirse?

-Tres días

-¿Sera tan doloroso como recuerdo?

-No lo se, esta medicada

-¿Solo debo morder una vez?

-Si así tu lo crees necesario… -Edward asintió- ¿listo?

-No realmente… promete que me detendrás si… -a su mente vinieron imágenes de hace diez año cuando dejo ala chica sin una sola gota en sus venas

-No será necesario

-Prométemelo

-Aquí estoy Edward, no dejare que nada pase

Edward se acercó a Bella y acarició su cabello, sonrió suavemente y beso su frente.

-Ayúdame –susurró a su oído- no me quiero equivocar –mantuvo su rostro cerca al de ella y luego beso sus labios suavemente luego de bajar y besar su cuello con dulzura.

Un sutil cambió se percibió en su ritmo cardiaco pero Edward bloqueó cualquier sonido y cerró los ojos conteniendo la respiración contra su cuello. Lo beso una vez más pero no despego sus labios.

Sentía la corriente sanguínea bajo su piel. Sentía su latir, su vida bajo sus labios. Abrió ligeramente la boca para dar paso a los dientes, respiro hondo y detuvo su respiración.

Tratando que fuera como un tercer beso, hundió sus dientes en la tersa piel. Sintió como la suave piel cedió bajo la presión y aquel nuevo y mas suculento sabor llegaba a su boca. Era la mejor sangre que en su vida había probado. Era aquel elixir de la vida que desde un principio lo había hecho reaccionar y vivir aunque muerto estuviera.

El sabor ya llegaba a su garganta y lo hacía desear mas pero aún tomando su mano con suavidad se alejó de su cuello y observó que su rostro seguía igual.

* * *

De pronto todo volvió, recuerdos y sensaciones, aquella oscuridad completa y desesperante había desaparecido. Iba clareando mientras también desaparecía el frio que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Había calo que comenzaba en cada terminación nerviosa pero había una solaparte de su cuerpo que parecía no afectar tanto. Su mano.

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala en total silencio. Alice se tenso y mantuvo la mirada perdida, después de unos segundos se relajó y sonrió

-Escuchen… -dijo Emmett- su corazón se detuvo –lo mas parecido a una oleada de pánico paso por ellos

Ya casi se había cumplido el tiempo y Bella seguía en aquella misma posición de días, sin mostrar mas signo de vida que el latir de su corazón.

-¿Hay posibilidad que un humano no lo soporte?

-si lo dejas con muy poca sangre, casi seco –dijo Esme- pero es casi imposible que no lo resista

-¿Qué viste? –preguntó Jasper a Alice

-Bella –sonrió radiante- vi a Bella bajando esas escaleras totalmente convertida

El clima inmediatamente se relajo.

* * *

-¿Por qué no despierta?

-dale un momento, su corazón ya se detuvo –Edward veía a Bella con aprensión y aún sostenía su mano

Tocaron la puerta.

-Los chichos están intrigados –dijo Esme cuando Carlisle le abrió

-Bajaré –dijo Carlisle saliendo junto a su esposa

Edward regresó a la posición en la que llevaba horas y días. Ahora ya notaba el cambió en la tonalidad de su piel mientras el contacto bajo su mano había dejado de ser tan caliente como siempre a ser tibia. Al parecer todo iba bien pero no podría estar tranquilo hasta que ella finalmente abriera los ojos.

Edward dejó caer su cabeza sobre s pecho ya no se escuchaba su corazón pero cerró los ojos tratando de soñar. Ignoraba que se podían quedar ahí y Bella a su lado en Forks

-Edward? –sintió como una mano pasaba por su cabello. Después de tanto imaginarlo se sentía tan real- ¿Edward?

Bella arió los ojos y enfoco la habitación ¿Qué había sucedido? Todo se sentía tan extraño cada uno de sus sentidos estaban alerta y mil veces más. Sintió sobre su vientre una caricia. Alzo el rostro y vio a Edward apoyado en ella. Sonrió y sintió como cada uno de sus músculos se relajaban.

Sentía la sed arder en su garganta, más de lo que había imaginado pero tolerable, sentía como si la hubieran golpeado o algo parecido pero se sentía ella.

Acarició el cabello dorado y llamo a su nombre pero el no respondió.

Bella no podía ver la sonrisa que dibujan los labios de Edward al escuchar su voz llamándolo.

-Edward, mírame –dijo Bella intentando incorporarse. Edward se incorporó y la observó por un segundo.

Aquello debía ser una mala pasada de su imaginación… ahí estaba ella sonriéndole viva, hermosa como siempre, esperando su respuesta. Y lo que mas podía hacer era sonreír, sonreír como tonto de la felicidad.

* * *

-Despertó! –dijo Alice dando brinquitos antes de subir las gradas a gran velocidad y abriendo la puerta.

Edward y Bella compartían un caluroso beso, tal vez demasiado cariñoso porque no notaron la presencia de nadie hasta que todos los observaban e hicieron mas ruido del necesario.

Al verlos todos ahí parados Edward sonrió y Bella se tenso.

-Tranquila –susurró Edward a su oído y ayudo a Bella a incorporarse. Bella observaba a todos inexpresiva.

Alice dio pasos adelantes y a pesar que Jasper intento detenerla se zafó de su agarre y avanzó a Bella para abrazarla

-¡Bienvenida a la familia! –dijo Alice sonriente

-Gracias, Alice –contesto Bella haciendo que el clima se aligerara.

Mientras tanto, en un lugar donde el sol iluminaba en pleno día

-¿No crees que ya debieron volver?

-es un viaje familiar –dijo Aro conciliador

-Si claro –contesto Cayo- Janice no volvió y se fue hace dos semanas

-No me digas que los mandaste a investigar

-Si lo hice, porque algo no me huele bien

-Cayo, confía en los muchachos

-Inexpertos e ignorantes, no, no confío

-¿Qué puede ser lo pero? ¿Qué se enamoren? ¿Qué más da? ¿Qué huyan? El mundo no es infintio, es fácil encontrarlos

_**

* * *

**_

Jijijiji como mucho creen los Vulturi… bueno tarde o temprano aparecerían y como han dejado en claro no dejarán que los tortolitos se vayan no mas así.

_**Este capitulo ha sido corto, lo se, pero mi computadora esta fallando horriblemente, no se que le pasa… no me deja hacer nada y al parecer no es virus, a puras penas logre mecanografiar estas paginas… spero s compresión.**_

_**Ok, no quisiera ser portadora de mala noticias pero a partir de la otra semana comienzo a estudiar arduamente par ami próximo gran examen entonces regresamos a actualización semanal: los viernes, si puedo actualizare el martes, hare lo posible**_

_**Ahora la parte alegre!! ¡sus reviews!**_

**Rommii: **Gracias! Espero tu sigas mandando tus reviews

**lkdv94: **Ahhh mi tiempo libre se ha visto cortado, mermado por el yugo del colegio… esuna lata… lo repito, me dejaron tanto q hacer… y por mas q intente correr me alcanzo… jijijiji si, tengo esperanzas…bueno ya veraz.. tan loco no esta el doc =)

**O.O: **Are we bilingual today? Nooo… es mas spanglish jajajaja…cierto q ahora soy adulta pero cmo no estoy casada no soy "adultera" wajajaja y espero jamas serlo, casarme si "adultera" no… ¿estas molestandome? ¿te estas burlando de mi? … si yo se, q lequita el chiste pero no quiero q después resulte con que mequitan el fic por eso! Coraje me daría y muuucho coraje…. Y pues wajajajaja si Carlisle cometió un error, siento q haya sido corto y este aun mas pero entenderas…jijiji aunq queda mas clara la situación xD nos leemos!!!

**FabiOro: **naaa, si seria triste, pero eso entrara en vigencia unos capis después asi que tu sigue mandando y yo siempre te seguire contestando =D me temo q no… no tendrá experiencias humanas ni tampoco a nessie, es una lata pero el fic no da para tanto wajajaja imagina, 3 meses sin regresar… mmm…jijiji, espero q este capi t haya gustado, como ves ya no sufre tanto…todavía jajajaja son bromitas =) ¡Gracias! Cuidate

**Sakura Daidouji: **ahhh gracias! Estoy segura de ello. Pues tu correo no me apareció, debe ser la pagina, hay q separarlo por espacio o algo porque sino no sale aquí esta el mio: a n a e y r h o t m a i l . c o m =) Gracias siempre me animas! Cuidate!!!

**Soles: **Gracias!!!! Me alegra t guste! Espero sigas comentando1!!

_**Bien, lamento volver a la actualización de los viernes pero realmente todo se me ha aumentado..**_

_** Espero sobrevivir...**_

_**Bien, nos leemos! Y para quienes vivan en mi país hoy habrá la primera reunión de fanáticos de twilight en Guatemala… wiii organizado por la editorial… para allá voy =) **_

_**Ok, gracias a todos por leer! Gracias!!**_

**_Abrazos tipo Emmett_**

_**Cuídense**_

_**Nalu**_


	31. Antes de lo pensado

**_Ya superamos los 30 capítulos... wow eso me sorprende, saben que inicialmente pensé que el fic sería de 17 capítulos? Creo que me extendí no más tantito (nótese sarcasmo)_**

**_Bien, había planeado un adelanto para el capitulo anterior pero por las carreras no pude... jijiji (risa malvada) creo que hasta ahora este es mi capitulo favorito. Y pues el final si, ya esta cerca. No les puedo decir cuantos capítulos faltan porque aún no lo he escrito pero cuando sepa les diré... pero por una mala noticia les debo dar una buena. Ya tengo la idea para el nuevo fic... ya tiene nombre ay, estará súper!_**

**_NOTA SUPER ESPECIAL...: Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a dos personas en las que he encontrado amigas y personas increíbles, y aún mas me han ayudado y animado con este fic, lo harán transcender como nunca! Hotaru Koullen... no puedo dejar de ver el art que hiciste... esta más que hermoso, te lo agradezco con todo mi corazón, me muero por ver el resultado final ahhh no puedo dejar de saltar. Y ah Kayfre: wooo llevas el fic a un nuevo nivel ¡Francés! Mi fic en francés!! ¡Gracias! Milll gracias!!!_**

**_Es lo menos que puedo hacer, porque si pudiera me iría a México y a Reunión para agradecerles personalmente. Dedicado a ustedes chicas... HOTARU KOULLEN Y KAYFRE._**

**_Ok, disfruten mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora_**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 31 – Antes de lo pensado

Esa misma noche había sido toda una excursión de caza. Se podría decir que había sido su primera noche a solas con Edward como vampiro. Aquello era difícil de digerir sus sentidos estaban potencializados, su agilidad era ahora sorprendente y el rastro de lo que había vivido como humana era tan solo una sombra.

Se sentaron cuando ya se disponían a volver a la orilla del rio cerca ya de la casa. La luna estaba llena y el aire estaba fresco y el agua bajos sus pies. Edward la rodeo con sus hombros y la observaba con casi reverencia. Su tacto era suave y delicado y por sobre todo tibio.

Alice la había hecho cambiarse aun vestido azul marino del cual ahora solo quedaban vestigios. Si hubiera podido se hubiera sonrojado cuando Edward lo notó y la vio con ojos profundos, antes de besarla como jamás lo había hecho. Con una profunda mezcla de pasión y amor, ya no se contenía y mas bien ahora parecía que le era más difícil controlarse

-Aún no puedo creer que estas frente a mí, creí que te había perdido, realmente lo creí por un momento

-Yo no te dejaría, no podría –le contesto Bella en un susurró

-Aún así, me mostraste aún mas que no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi todo –la beso con dulzura

-¿Nos debemos ir tan pronto? –preguntó Bella recordando lo que Carlisle le había dicho en privado y pedido que no dijera a Edward sobre dichos planes.

-Si debemos

-¿Y que pasará?

-No lo sé

-¿Podremos volver aquí?

-Yo no lo sé... que mas quiero. Alice ha pensado irse con nosotros junto con Jasper pero ya le dije que no... pero Bella debo pedirte algo

-¿Qué?

-Si yo me debo quedar y tú puedes regresar....

-No lo haré Edward yo no me iré sin ti

* * *

Bella y Carlisle iban en el auto. Ambos estaban en silencio. Bella retorcía sus manos con nerviosismo sobre su falda. Carlisle se giró y le sonrió.

-Tranquila Bella, todo saldrá bien... pero recuerda que debes ser breve

Apenas habían vuelto con Edward de la expedición de caza y Carlisle le indicó a Bella que debía arreglarse para hacer una visita. Edward no había preguntado porque sabia que no debía y la había despedido en la puerta con aquellos sus besos adictivos.

Y entonces en lamente de Bella dejo de pensar en lo demás y se ocupo tan solo en Edward, el nerviosísimo había sido reemplazado por un fuego que sentía en todo el cuerpo al recordad los labios de Edward contra los suyos, sus caricias, y su mente comenzó a divagar en...

-Tienes que usar estos –le interrumpió Carlisle dándole unos lentes de sol- no te los quites por ninguna razón

-Por mis nuevos ojos –dijo Bella en un susurro.

Ella misma se había maravillado al verse a si misma en el espejo, tan... hermosa pero aún siendo ella todo estaba bien exceptuando sus nuevos ojos rojos.

-Bella –continuó Carlisle mientras conducía tan rápido, sino es que mas que Edward- eres una neófita excepcional, te sabes controlar muy bien. En todos mis años jamás había visto algo parecido, y aún no se en que radica pero aún así debo pedirte por favor que mientras estés con Charlie contengas la respiración, no podemos atenernos... –Bella asintió

Carlisle iba a cumplir su palabra a Charlie de que vería a su hija después de cuatro días. Era riesgoso pero solamente Esme, Alice, Bella y él sabían de este trato. Edward no podía ni sospecharlo, si Aro llegara a leer esto les daría verdaderos problemas. Seria una visita corta. Una visita de despedida

-Carlisle –dijo Bella- ayer hablamos con Edward... –Carlisle sonrió

-Ya me lo dijo... y estoy de acuerdo partirán mañana por la noche, tenemos el día para festejar la boda... será algo privado y pequeño pero realmente deben consumar ese gran amor...

-Mi padre no podrá estar –dijo Bella en tono taciturno- pero ¿me podrías entregar tu?

-Por supuesto –sonrió Carlisle mientras aminoraba la marcha llegando casi a la casa- se que parecerá algo improvisado pero te aseguro que Alice ya esta en los arreglos y prevé algo sorprendente y olvidarás que faltan tus padres

-No lo creo olvidar... –susurró- pero ya me resigne

Carlisle salió y tan como su hijo le abrió la puerta a Bella

-Se que preferirías estar a solas con el pero no podemos arriesgarnos... me quedare, no lo notaras pero debo controlar todo –Bella asintió

Bella camino por aquel sendero tan conocido y que extrañaría tanto. Sería la última vez que caminaría por el y posiblemente vería a su padre

No hubo necesidad de tocar la puerta porque Charlie la abrió con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

-Dije blancas no champagne... blan-cas... ¿entiendes? B-l-a-n-c-a-s!

-Epa, Alice, estas cosas sacan lo peor de ti –dijo Emmett pasando al lado de su hermana que hablaba acaloradamente en el teléfono- ¿es para los preparativos de tu novia?

Edward sonrió ante la palabra y asintió

-Vaya que Alice no organizó la mía, ninguna de las catorce veces –Alice con el teléfono en mano le pego pero este sonrió- pero Edward dime, ¿por qué te casas?

-¿Cómo que porque? –dijo Edward sin borrar su sonrisa

-En estos tiempos actuales no es tan importante casarse como para consumar

-Emmett! –le interrumpió Edward- ¿qué dices? Claro que importa, sin importar el tiempo, yo haré las cosas como se deben

-Hay perdón... se me olvida con quien trato –dijo Emmett fingiendo ofendido pero luego sonrió- lo haces bien hermanito, primero hazla Mrs. Edward Cullen antes de...

-Si ya entendí –interrumpió Edward- no es necesario que seas tan explicito...

-Ya sabes que si deseas alguna recomendación

-Ni en sueños te la pediré...

-¡Edward! –gritó Alice- Lirios, rosas blancas o una lagrima con todo tipo de flores blancas (1)

Edward arqueó la ceja confuso

_(1) Adorno de flores blancas, como los que llevan las novias_

* * *

-Me debo ir papa... –Bella lo abrazó- te extrañare

-Yo también hija, yo también –dijo Charlie con lagrimas en los ojos- no olvides que te amo y que te esperare siempre

-Si papa, lo se... te quiero –le dijo antes de caminar de vuelta al auto donde ya la esperaba Carlisle

Deseaba llorar pero en sus ojos no había más que el deseo. Charlie no había preguntado nada de lo sucedía, se había limitado a expresar su cariño como jamás lo había hecho.

Charlie era un hombre de pocas palabras y de poco expresarse pero ahora se había esforzado para demostrar su alegría de verla bien y ansioso por la siguiente vez que se verían. El se había encargado de hablar con Reneé y Jacob para tranquilizarlos, aún desconocía que les había dicho pero logró hablar con Reneé y puedo asegurarle que todo estaba bien.

-Has estado increíble –le sonrió Carlisle mientras conducía de vuelta a la casa- me sorprendes cada vez más Bella...

Bella sentía la pesadumbre en su corazón mientras entraba a la casa. Había una tranquilidad anormal en el lugar, parecía que no había nadie. Carlisle se detuvo en la puerta

-Debo irme al hospital para mi turno... regreso pronto, hija –la abrazó y le beso en la mejilla y Bella sonrió- tu futuro esposo te espera en la sala... –se marcho a su auto, arranco y desapareció.

Una tonada comenzó a sonar en toda la casa, la tonada de piano era la más bella que había escuchado. Camino hasta llegar al piano de cola y no puedo evitar sonreír. Cerró la puerta de la sala tras ella cuando entró al salón de piano.

Estaba el gran piano de cola en medio de la habitación y frente a el estaba sentado Edward clavando sus ojos dorados en ella. Si siguiera siendo humana se hubiera sonrojado pero tan solo bajo la mirada ante la mirada penetrante de Edward.

Lo escucho levantarse aún sin ella levantar la mirada, y caminar hacia ella con sutileza, como cuando la seda roza tu piel, no mas que un susurro. Aún así sabiendo que el estaba frente a ella, ella no alzo el rostro, hasta que los suaves y tibios dedos de Edward la obligaron a verlo.

El sonreía de lado y ella volvió a sentir esa sensación que se derretía aún mas al verlo sonreír. El no dio nada y la beso, fue un beso como el de la noche anterior, tan nuevo para su paladar. Lleno de amor y pasión

Rápidamente la envolvió en sus brazos y acarició su cabello. Bella cerró los ojos sintiendo como los labios de Edward se volvían mas ansiosos sobre los de ella. Ella lo abrazó y alzo su mano para tocar su rostro.

No había necesidad de aire o de detenerse y adoraba la sensación. Edward delineó sus labios y extendió sus besos a sus mejillas, quijada y cuello. Bella sentía cada una de las sensaciones multiplicadas. Pero se detuvo

Tomo su mano y la beso. Bella todavía sorprendida lo observo con una sonrisa. Al mismo tiempo que el deslizaba un anillo por su dedo. Bella bajo l airada y vio sorprendida el anillo de compromiso

-Quería darte esto –dijo en un susurro Bella lo abrazó

-Gracias murmuró

-No tienes que agradecer nada...

-Claro que si! Gracias por ser tu –Edward sonrió- quien me hará feliz el resto de la eternidad

Edward la volvió a besar y la alzo poniéndola contra la pared y haciendo que ella lo rodeara con sus piernas pero alguien golpeo la puerta con brusquedad

-¡Esta es una casa decente! –grito Emmett antes de carcajearse

-Vámonos –susurró Edward

-¿A dónde?

-A nuestro lugar especial –Bella dejo que Edward la condujera mientras subían al coche.

En una ocasión cuando Bella todavía era humana Edward la había llevado a un claro, un lugar hermoso que ahora era un recuerdo borroso que se moría por ver con sus nuevos ojos

* * *

Corrieron por el bosque nocturno agarrados de la mano. Amos reían mientras se deslizaban como fantasmas. El bosque parecía despertar por donde ellos pasaban. Llegaron al claro en menos de unos minutos y al llegar se dejaron caer sobre el llano

-¿Cansada?

-Ni de broma –dijo riendo y acostándose en el pecho de Edward

-¿Feliz?

-A más no poder –alzo el rostro y alcanzo los labios de Edward

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No me termino de acostumbrar... todo es tan claro, tan...

-Cuestión de tiempo

-Todos mis sentidos parecen haberse aumentado y multiplicado, cada sensación

-Es abrumador al comienzo

-Pero lo que siento por ti –le interrumpió, dijo en tono bajo e hizo que Edward frunciera el ceño- es lo que mas se ha intensificado

Edward observó a Bella sonríete con los ojos llenos de tantas cosas. Con una mirada que tan solo un hombre realmente enamorado puede dar. Bella se estremeció y su corazón se hubiera desbocado si latiera

-Te amo –dijo- y lo haré por la eternidad

-También yo, te amo con todas mis fuerzas

Edward la abrazó por la cintura y ella se acerco mas para alcanzar sus labios, eran suaves y tersos, una caricia exquisita. Primero tan solo rozaban sus labios disfrutando el contacto, sus respiraciones llevaban el mismo ritmo. Bella escuchaba los murmullos delos animales e inmediatamente se tenso.

-Shhh,.. –susurró el- tranquila, relájate –dijo Edward con los ojos cerrados- olvida los sonido y déjate guiar –Bella se relajo tras cerrar sus ojos y acercándose nuevamente a Edward, beso su frente, luego su nariz, sus mejillas con infinita paciencia

El se quedo quieto mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Bella comenzó a delinear su quijada pero incapaz de soportarlo el tomo su rostro y beso sus labios con frenesí.

Sus besos fueron mas apasionados, si acaso eso era posible. Edward mantenía sus manos en su rostro mientras ella las ponía en su pecho. Bella estaba sobre Edward disfrutando el contacto.

¿Había posibilidad de sentir calor? Los besos eran infinitos y sus respiraciones irregulares, no tenían mas que el uno al otro, disfrutando de estar juntos cuando sucedió.

De un segundo a otro Edward dejó de sentir sus labios y su suave peso sobre el, a la misma velocidad que abrió los ojos y se incorporó, logró ver el rostro sorprendido y amordazado de Bella desaparecer en el bosque.

-¡Bella! –gritó tras salir corriendo hacia las sombras.

Iba lo mas rápido que había corrido jamás impulsándose para ir aún mas rápido. Alcanzó ver su cabellera café guiado por el olor, y había identificado perfectamente los otros tres olores que acompañaban: Renata, Dimitri y Felix.

Casi alcanzaba las capas cuando de la nada apareció otra figura interceptándolo y haciéndolos golpear un árbol que cedió al impacto

-Hola Eddie, un gusto verte otra vez-Edward trató de zafarse, pero lo sostenía del cuello, a pocos pasos Felix se detuvo- creo que ella nos acompañara por un tiempo. –lo soltó y lo dejo caer.

Jane bajo la capa descubriendo su rostro y enfoco su mirad en el. Edward no se pudo contener porque mientras todo su cuerpo se retorcía bajo la mirada de Jane, sentía como su frio corazón se estremecía al saber que se la llevaba.

Los Vulturi sabían todo y ella debía pagar. Hasta que un grito desesperado salió de la boca de Edward, Jane no se dio por satisfecha y Felix y ella se marcharon desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡¡EDWARD!! –era un grito igual al de una década atrás, con la voz desesperada de Alice...

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando escucho también la voz de Emmett llamándolo pero no podía responder, era como si lo hubieran golpeado fuerte y arrancado lo que quedaba de su corazón. No se podía mover, sabía que caería de nuevo si se intentaba levantar. No había punto en aquello. Se podía quedar allí, no podía, no sin ella.

_**

* * *

**_

... ... ... eh... ¿cómo están? Este... ahora si... ¿quién desea mi cabeza?

_**No tengo mucho que decir al respecto, esta última escena se me hizo un poco como si fuera el segundo libro pero Bella hubiera dejado a Edward... pues como habrán visto... no, no hubo necesidad que se fueran a volterra... Realmente ahora se nota que son los capítulos finales... no puedo decir cuantos exactamente pero si ya queda poco, en mi cuaderno el fic esta casi terminado… pero quien les dijo que me voy? Ya hay nuevo fic... subiré el primer capitulo el mismo dia que suba el final de este... ya tiene nombre y en el sig capi les dara un resumen... espero q si les gusta mi forma de escribir y forma de ver las cosas, sigan leyendo!!**_

_**Como en todos los capítulos debo agradecer por sus reviews, y especialmente por simplemente leer.... me hacen tan feliz... me anima mucho y me ayudan a persegu8ir mi sueño de un dia poder publicar mis libros... (un alto sueño ¿no? Pero no imposible) GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRAICAS, GRACIASSSSS**_

**Romii: **Gracias! Espero q este capi también! Espero tu review!!

**Lkdv94: **Siento mucho no haber actualizado… pero espero q este capi te lo compense jijiji, pues si es una verdadera lata, pero que le haremos? Uff, suerte en el examen, me cuentas como te fue… yo el jueves y viernes dela otra semana tengo exámenes importantes :s

**¬.¬: **Eres quien creo que eres… naaa jiji fijate q no me salió del todo tu correo y no pude enviarte la respuesta, te agradecería si me lo mandaras nuevamente con espacios para asegurarnos que salga (y con el arroba indicado en paréntesis) xD Gracias!!

**O.O: **Wajaja, siempre me haces reír… tirarme de un avión, mejor del puente, mas practico… oye no estoy diciendo q me voy a casar… pero pues… wajajajajaja tampoco deseo quedarme solterona!! Jajajajaja… hay realmente harías eso por mi si quitan el fic? *-* wooo wajajaja, me alegra q siempre t gusten los capis y espero q este no sea la diferencia =) platicamos!!! xD

_**¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS A QUIENES HAN DEJADO SU CORREO, ME HAN AYUDADO MILES!!!**_

_**Nos leemos pronto... agárrense de su asiento que todavía esto se pone bueno... ah y para animar y compensar... ¿quién quiere adelanto?**_

_-¡has vuelto! Y con un viejo amigo –sonrió Aro_

_-Aro –saludo Carlisle_

_-¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno verte estas tal y como te recuerdo _

_-Lo mismo digo_

_-Edward –Aro se giro- ¿y Bella? ¿Acaso no esta contigo? –Edward empuño las manos y bajo la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse_

_oOoOoOO_

_DIA 4_

_Edward se detuvo. Ya no diferenciaba el día de la noche, el calor del frio. Por un segundo se detuvo a pensar. Aquello era su pero pesadilla, no podía articular palabra, el dolo en el corazón se había extendido a cada parte de su cuerpo (...) todo era una gran cortina de humo asfixiando a cada uno de los involucrados y ya no le quedaba ms esperanza que el solo encontrarla._

_**Nos leemos pronto! **_

**_Recuerden mis tan anhelados ReVieWs!! reviews, reviews... es todo lo que pido!!!_**

_**Feliz semana!!!**_

_**¡Cuídense!**_

_**Nalu**_

_**Pd. He decidió subir el capi el día de hoy en vez de mañana por cuestiones personales (lamentablemente ha fallecido un ser querido… pero tengo fe que ya me ve desde el cielo), espero su comprensión.**_


	32. La búsqueda

_**¡Hola! ... no tengo mas que decir que... DISFRUTEN**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 32 – La búsqueda

-¡Bella! –gritó tras salir corriendo hacia las sombras. Iba lo mas rápido que había corrido jamás impulsándose para ir aún mas rápido. Alcanzó ver su cabellera café guiado por el olor, y había identificado perfectamente los otros tres olores que acompañaban: Renata, Dimitri y Felix.

Casi alcanzaba las capas cuando de la nada apareció otra figura interceptándolo y haciéndolos golpear un árbol que cedió al impacto

-Hola Eddie, un gusto verte otra vez-Edward trató de zafarse, pero lo sostenía del cuello, a pocos pasos Felix se detuvo- creo que ella nos acompañara por un tiempo. –lo soltó y lo dejo caer.

Jane bajo la capa descubriendo su rostro y enfoco su mirada en el. Edward no se pudo contener porque mientras todo su cuerpo se retorcía bajo la mirada de jane, sentía como su frio corazón se estremecía al saber que se la llevaba.

Los Vulturi sabían todo y ella debía pagar. Hasta que un grito desesperado salio de su boca Jane no se dio por satisfecha y Felix y ella se marcharon desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

-¡¡EDWARD!! –era un grito igual al de una década atrás...

No había pasado ni un minuto cuando escucho también la voz de Emmett llamándolo pero no podía responder, era como si lo hubieran golpeado fuerte y arrancado lo que quedaba de su corazón. No se podía mover, sabía que caería de nuevo si se intentaba levantar. No había punto en aquello. Se podía quedar allí, no podía, no sin ella.

-¿Edward? –dijo la voz mas cerca de Alice que se encontraba ya casi a su lado

Cerca ya veían Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Esme y Emmett

-"_Llegamos tarde"_ –pensó Emmett al arrodillarse a su lado

Cuanto deseaba poder estar realmente inconsciente y no escuchar todo eso

-Borraron el trazo –dijo Carlisle- fueron rápidos

-Edward por favor, -dijo la voz de Alice- no te puedes quedar así –Edward abrió los ojos y el dolor en su pecho se intensificó

-Soy patético –susurró

-Iré a buscar rastros –dijo Emmett

-Yo te acompaño

-Y yo... –dijo Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie se fueron a toda velocidad

-Edward realmente no tenías oportunidad

-¿Los viste?

-Sí pero apenas hace un minuto –Edward volvió a cerrar los ojos- tuvieron mucho cuidado

-No los escuche, debí sospechar que nos controlaba todo esto es por haberla convertido –Edward se decidió y se levantó

-¿Qué haces?

-La buscaré, iré con Aro

-¡No iras solo!

-Claro que si

-Hijo... –susurró Esme

-Quien debería ir contigo soy yo –dijo Carlisle- soy tan responsable en esto como tu

-No porque fue a mi quien le pusieron para cuidarla a nadie mas

-Aunque te guste o no iré contigo, Esme, Alice quédense para ver noticias de los chicos o de los Vulturi

Edward y Carlisle salieron del bosque, buscaron uno de los autos y se fueron. Edward dejó que Carlisle condujera, el seguramente hubiera roto algo del coraje que ahora corría por sus venas ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué se la habían llevado solo a él? ¿Por qué no lo habían castigado a él también?

-Sera mejor que vayamos a Volterra, los chicos no encontraron rastro, seguro que ya no están aquí –Edward asintió y el silencio volvió a reinar

El dolor era demasiado que hubiera sido mas fácil sacarse el corazón muerto, mucho mas fácil y lo haría si no la encontraba viva.

Se marcharon en el primer vuelo a Italia, cada segundo era lento y doloroso. Pasaba con lentitud, como jamás le había sucedido. Carlisle le hablaba pero el no escuchaba, ni siquiera las voces de su mente... al fin había logrado callarlas casi en su totalidad, ahora eran un solo murmullo

-Edward hijo –llamo su atención Carlisle a Edward por cuarta vez. Edward se giro su vista- no te dejes llevar por tus impulsos- Edward sonrió de forma sarcástica. Durante todas las horas que había pasado se había ahorrado todo para decírselo a Aro

-Me pides demasiado

-La razón que hayan hecho eso no parecer ser que la hayas convertido, ellos no actúan así por ese tipo de cosas, hay algo mas, puede ser que supieran que Charlie la vio después de que estaba casi muerta y si es así, es mi culpa –Edward negó

-Me cuesta que creer que hagan algo así por algo tan intrascendente, veremos

-Ya casi llegamos y te vuelvo a pedir, piénsalo bien

-No necesito pensar nada.

Oooooooo

Llegaron a Italia y la noche estaba avanzada, caminaron por Italia hasta que llegaron frente a la plaza del castillo. La plaza estaba vacía, la atravesaron en segundos cuando dos sombras lo interceptaron

-Carlisle, que gusto volverte a ver

-Hola Corin (*_guarida Vulturi)_

-Los esperábamos, bueno no exactamente a ti pero si a Edward

-Llévame con Aro

-Paciencia niño dijo otra voz profunda

-No Eleazar

-Déjame siquiera saludarte- una sonrisa bailó en sus labios pero desapareció

-Llévame con Aro –repitió

-Ya te espera –dijo Corin- tranquilízate

Entraron al castillo y comenzaron a caminar. El olor y lugar tan conocido pero parecía un recuerdo lejano de lo que un día había sido. El olor le resultaba y repugnante, le faltaba su fragancia, el de _ella_

-Me encanta el color de tus ojos, te vez diferente –dijo Corin pero Edward no contesto.

Habían llegado a la puerta cerrada. Los pensamientos de Carlisle eran pasivos, mas preocupado estaba Eleazar y feliz por la situación esta Corin

-Quiero entrar solo –dijo Edward

-No lo creo

-Carlisle lo siento pero no puedes entrar –dijo Corin abriendo la puerta

-Que entre mi viejo amigo –dijo Aro tan pronto como los visualizo

Edward frunció e l ceño y entró a la gran sala donde el fondo estaban Aro, Cayo y Marco

-¡has vuelto! Y con un viejo amigo –sonrió Aro

-Aro –saludo Carlisle

-¡Tanto tiempo! Bueno verte estas tal y como te recuerdo

-Lo mismo digo

-Edward –Aro se giro- ¿y Bella? ¿Acaso no esta contigo? –Edward empuño las manos y bajo la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse

-Tú lo sabrás mejor que yo –siseó

-¿Cómo habría de saber yo? Tu estas con ella

-Estaba, hasta que miembros de tu guardia se la llevaron

-Ah eso, mi guardia, no seas malo, recuerda que es nuestra guardia, todavía eres un Vulturi

-¿Donde esta Bella?

-Ahora debe estar por Suramérica digo yo....

-Suéltala

-Tranquilo Edward –dijo Arlo levantándose- no te apresures, primero debo ver tu punto de vista de lo sucedido –Aro estiro la mano. Edward la observó- si no tienes nada que temer, ¿porque no me das tu mano?

-Porque se que de nada sirve

-No me subestimes –Edward tendió la mano y Aro la tomó. Cayo soltó un bufido

-Ya deja de tanta cosa –dijo Caro. Aro rió

-Hay Edward, que la hayas convertido es lo de menos... bueno no tanto así pero tarde o temprano sería, hubiera preferido que hubiera sido bajo mi tutela pero esta bien que haya sido bajo la de Carlisle, pero queridos amigos los estimo pero cometieron varios errores. Carlisle estas siendo investigado por la congregación de doctores por eutanasia, creen que la mataste y varios humanos la vieron, incluso su propio padre, aunque eso ya esta arreglado

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Edward fuera de si

-No te subleves –dijo Cayo-mide tus palabras y reacciones

Edward respiraba entrecortadamente y apretaba los puños

-¿Lo mataron?

-Eso es lo de menos

-No es nada a comparación de la desaparición de Janice –dijo Cayo

-¿Janice? –preguntó Carlisle

-La enviaron con un ultimátum para mí

-Para ti y Bella, fue su última actividad como Vulturi

-Yo no tengo nada que ver con ella, Janice se marchó después de darme el mensaje

-Cierto, lo vi

-Pero el padre de la chica también se enteró y tu no lo viste ¿verdad? –dijo Cayo con el tono latoso en su voz, la mueca de tranquilidad en el rostro de Aro desapareció

-Aro –interrumpió Carlisle- yo soy el responsable de eso, yo me encargue de eso

-Eso pues ya esta resuelto

-Aro –dijo Marco llegando a la altura de Aro- ¿no creces que ya es suficiente? Déjalo, lo que suceda en adelante estará en sus manos.

Las manos de Edward temblaban de forma incontrolable. Aro lo escudriñó con la mirada.

-La falta no es tan grande, y ya padecerá lo suficiente

-Bien bien –dijo Aro- te puedes ir Edward, pero si quisieras vivir no puedes pisar este castillo por dos siglos a menos que quieras que te matemos

-¿Y Bella?

-Va lo mismo para ella, ya me harté de esta situación

-¿Dónde está? –dijo alterado

-¿Qué? ¿Pretendes que te diga? Algo tiene que pagar en alguna parte del mundo ha de estar, búscala, si es que la encuentras viva –sonrió- estoy siendo bueno querido Edward

Edward giró y somatando la puerta la abrió de golpe

-Mejor controlas a tu crío hasta que salga de aquí a menos que quiera más problemas

Edward caminaba por los pasillos a toda velocidad cuando otra figura lo hizo detenerse

-¿Edward? ¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Edward? –Edward enfocó su rostro

-¿Carmen?

-Jane y Alec regresaron, escuché lo que sucedió

-¿Sabes donde está? –Carmen negó con la cabeza

-Tuvieron cuidado de no decir nada

-Lo siento Carmen, pero debo irme –soltándose de su agarre, Edward continuó caminando

En ese momento deseaba quemar el castillo, matar todos de la forma más dolorosa y lenta posible, torturarlos hasta que le dijeran donde se encontraba Bella, pelearía, tenía que encontrarla

-¿Aló? –escucho Edward hablar a Carlisle que venía pasos atrás- ve a la casa del Jefe Swan... ¿Cómo?.... ¿Cuándo?... eso cambia las cosas, volveremos... busca su rastro –Carlisle colgó en el preciso momento que salieron del castillo en las puertas y Edward se detuvo

-Dilo en voz alta –dijo a secas dándole la espalda aún

-Charlie esta desaparecido... los chicos ya buscaron rastros solo está el aroma de Bella –Edward estaba inexpresivo eso era lo que más miedo le daba a Carlisle- parece que Aro no mentía...

-Lo mataron...

-Debemos regresar

-¡No! No hay tiempo... debo buscarla

-No sabemos ni donde buscar, Edward

-Y regresar no ayuda

-Edward, se mejor que tu que tipos como Felix no podría resistirse a dejar algo... ya sea para confundirte pero eso nos puede llevar a algo

-¡Ve tu! Yo no iré

-Edward....

-Edward, váyanse ustedes, nosotros comenzaremos a buscar aquí –Eleazar apareció junto a Carmen aún con loas capas- no dejaremos un solo espacio sin buscar

-Carlisle regresa tú –dijo Edward

-Creo que será bueno que fueras a buscar a Charlie, es importante para Bella... lleva ya días perdido... –Edward pareció meditarlo

-No puedo, debo buscar a Bella, tal vez logremos llegar

-Mandare a los chicos a otras partes y yo volveré Forks, -dijo Carlisle finalmente

Edward asintió y sin volverse se fue corriendo hasta desaparecer

Eleazar se giro a Carlisle con rostro de preocupación

-No podría convencerlo de lo contrario, no descansara hasta encontrar a Bella

-¿Crees que ya la hayan matado? –pregunto Carmen antes que se le quebrara la voz

-Conociendo a Aro, no lo creo, no todavía

-solo Jane y Alece regresaron

-Eso quiere decir que los otros dos siguen cuidándola

-Carmen y yo buscaremos en lugares que sospechemos

-Aunque no creo que vayan a hacer algo predecible, -Carlisle sacó el teléfono y contestó- ¿Alo?... Regresare solo

-_Si ya lo vi... es mas testarudo... –dijo Alice molesta- Emmett y Jasper regresaron, hay rastros por toda la casa de ellos y Bella pero no de Charlie, el pueblo no está enterado... quieren creer que tomo vacaciones_

-Ya voy para allá

-_Jasper y yo nos iremos al sur. Emmett y Rose irán al norte podría estar en cualquier lugar ¿verdad?_

-Cualquier lugar...

_**

* * *

**_

El final esta cerca, así que no den nada por sentado... no crean todo lo que se diga ni tampoco pasen por alto los detalles... es mi recomendación xD

_**Bueno, he reanudado clases... si es una lata... (lo volveré mi dicho personal) una verdadera lata pero cada vez estoy mas cerca de la graduación así que a darle duro... **_

_**Gracias, por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, mandar sus reviews, incluirlo entre sus favoritos y alertas... gracias por quienes leen mis otros fic y por cada sonrisa que me dan al contestar sus reviews... aunque debo decir que me he desanimado un poquitín... díganme exigente y fuerte pero... es que no hubieron muchos reviews el capi pasado... y eso me hace pensar una sola cosa... que no les gusta, que ya les aburrí... claro a excepción de las maravillosas personas que siempre me dejan sus reviews y me dejan en clarito que les gusto y que no jajajajajajja... bueno llámenme loca pero los reviews son mi alimento como la sangre para Edward... pero yo no puedo hacer dieta!! Jajajajajajajaja....**_

**Giny lily potter weasley: **Gracias, gracias! Y bienvenida! Me alegra mucho que te guste!!! Jijiji espero sigas leyendo estos últimos capis y me diga qaue te parecen =) Cuidate

**Lkdv94: **Exámenes, exámenes siempre agobiando nuestra existencia.. a mi ya me dieron resultados de uno de los tantos que me ha tocado hacer y me fue súper! Ahhh pero recien se me vienen unos peores para la otra semana... uff, gracias! Si yo tengo fe que así es... jajajajaja los vulturi, me alegra t haya gustado el capi!!!

**Tanpattz Cullen C=: **¡volviste! Me alegro hayas vuelto... jajajaja si le atinaste... muchas preguntas que poco a poco serán resueltas, bueno creo que la de Edward, esta calara, no le harán nada, no directamente... ah por cierto, fíjate que necesito que separes tu correo por espacios xq sino no aparece.... espero me lo puedas volver a mandar... ah, gracias es triste pero ahora todo mejor. Y GRACIAS! Es muy halagador!!! GRACIAS a ti por leer y ayudarme a superarme

**Yessinblue: **Ay gracias! Me agrada tu forma de redactar tu review, directo y sincero, gracias jijiji realmente no había necesidad de tanta cosa con Charlie... eso lo dejo a la imaginación jiji, espero también te haya gustado este capi

**Soles: **Digo si a todo lo que me has dicho jajajaja, tienes razón en todo jajaja... bueno menos en una como te habrás dado cuenta con lo de Aro, pero espero t haya gustado el capi y espero tu reacción =)

**O.o: **Me acabas de describir! Naaa no es cierto, jajajaja soy dulce y buenita (bueno no soy mi mejor juez) jijiji pero ya sabes, tengo una debilidad de cortar los capítulos en momentos así, aun así espero seguir mereciendo recibir tus reviews jijiji, ahhhh pues el punto es que lo veas ¿no? Jajajaj yo vivo en Guatemala, no se donde tu pero habrá que ver que tan alto tendría que hacer las señas... ahhhh gracias! Ok, si algún día me mandan a decir algo los remitiré a ti para que me defiendas *-* jiji cuídate! Y siempre un verdadero gusto leer tus reviews!

_**Ahhhhh y pues como les prometiii un adelanto de mi siguiente fic... bueno aquí les explicare cmo va la cosa, el titulo no es definitivo... lo he cambiando al menos tres veces pero hasta ahora este es el que mas me gusta:**_

_**EXTRAÑAME ¿PORFAVOR? **__Edward/Bella – Romance/Humor/Drama/No licantropodos pero si mucho humor y amor al estilo Familia Cullen _

_Summary: El Doctor Edward Cullen convierte a la moribunda Bella Swan creyendo que la salva y se convertirá en su compañera para la eternidad pero las cosas no salen como lo había pensado, a ella no le interesa ser vegetariana y por sobre todo no le interesa el. El la hará cambiar de parecer cueste lo que le cueste._

**_A SAFE TONIGHT le quedan exactamente dos capítulos (sin contar este) así que en 15 días sabrán el final y el mismo día subiré el capítulo de estreno de este fic... ¿qué les parece la idea?_**

**_Espero sus reviews... POR FAVOR REVIEWS!!!_**

**_Abracitos tipo el osito lindo de Emmett!_**

**_Cuídense_**

**_Nalu_**


	33. Penúltimo capítulo: La venganza es dulce

**_Lamento no haber podido actualizar ayer, pero me quede sin señal de internet y no pude hacer nada…_**

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 33 – La venganza es dulce

Tiene que estar viva. Tendría que estarlo. No podrían arrebatársela sí por así, no podían dejarlo solo nuevamente, esta vez no lo toleraría.

Edward buscaba su olor, un seña, algo a que aferrarse, no podría soportar el dolor que aquejaba a cada parte de su cuerpo, no por mucho tiempo. Necesitaba saber que ella se encontraba bien, que estaba viva, que no sufría. Quería estrecharla en sus brazos, besar sus labios como poco había podido, ver su sonrisa y saber que todo esta bien. La necesitaba

* * *

Alice colgó el teléfono. Giro su rostro hacia Esme que al igual que todos la veían con aprensión

-Carlisle viene para acá. Edward tomó su camino... debemos encontrar a Bella

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? –preguntó Emmett

-No lo se, no logro ver nada, al parecer no se lo han planteado que hacer con ella, no han decidido matarla y lo único que logre captar por un segundo fue un cuarto negro pero sin una sola pista

-¿Qué esperamos? –dijo Jasper- esto nos podría tomar semanas, revisar el mundo no es fácil

-Esperemos que si lo sea...

* * *

-Me gustan las fieras

-Ella es una nueva liga

-Y espera que después de nuestro regalo, tendremos que sortearnos para ver si no ha intentado matarse sola –ambos vampiros rieron

-No es para tanto, en unos días dejara de ser divertido

-Para mi no, esto es un nuevo hobby

-Bien, así te encargas tu, yo me quiero ir

* * *

DIA 1

Carlisle llego a Forks, Esme lo esperaba en las gradas de la entrada, y lo abrazó fuertemente

-No tienes buena pinta –le susurró Esme a su esposo

-Me llamaron del hospital, la policía esta investigando todo, incluso la aparente muerte de Charlie

-Aún no... no puedo creerlo

-Jamás creí capaz a Aro de algo semejante...

-Pero Charlie no sabía nada ¿o si?

-El no pidió explicaciones, pero la vio convertida y también lo hicieron porque Edward la convirtió, le pidieron llevara viva no convertida y que mejor que hacer todo caer sobre Bella, seguramente lo asesinaron en su presencia... Alice creyó ver el cuerpo inerte tirado en el suelo pero todo fue confuso, dice ella

-¿Crees que le harán algo a ella?

-Si no la matan... no le tendrán compasión

-Carlisle –ahogó Esme un gemido de dolor

-Vamos al hospital, luego iremos a la casa de los Swan a buscar un rastro y nos uniremos a los chicos...

* * *

DIA 2

…

* * *

DIA 3

…

* * *

DIA 4

Edward se detuvo. Ya no diferenciaba el día de la noche, el calor del frio. Por un segundo reflexionó aquello era su peor pesadilla, no podía articular palabra, el dolor en el corazón estaba extendido por todo su cuerpo. Solo porque no podía no lloraba y solo porque no tenia voz no gritaba, solo porque no moriría no se tiraba de un acantilado. ¿Dónde esta? Había buscado ya en muchos países, nada parecía cambiar, ni el panorama.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett habían buscado dese Alaska hasta las isla argentinas. Carlisle y Esme se habían integrado a la búsqueda comenzando por Oceanía. Luego que Carlisle fuera descartado al igual que el como sospechosos de los extraños casos de los "Swan"

Todo era una gran cortina de humo asfixiando a cada uno de los involucrados, sin más esperanza. Y el no tenia mas esperanza que tan solo encontrarla. El había dado casi todo de sí.

Cuando Jasper se había comunicado con el, Edward había dejado claramente que no lo contactaran a menos que la encontrara y hasta ahora su teléfono no se había movido de su bolsillo ¿un vampiro se podía volver loco?

* * *

DIA 5

El teléfono vibró una sola vez. Abrió el aparto y espero en silencio a que le hablaran

-Edward, estoy en Cracovia –dijo la voz tranquila de Jasper- encontré su rastro, junto con el de Feliz y Dimitri, ya avisé al resto...

Edward colgó y comenzó a correr

* * *

Edward llegó y ahí ya se encontraban Alice y Jasper. Era un pueblito fantasma con casas a grandes distancias. Estaban frente a una casa que parecía que la botaría el aire, con una fachada de madera podrida a casi un kilometro de distancia de la siguiente casa.

Alice fijo sus dorados ojos en los negros de Edward y se apresuró a abrazarlo

Edward se detuvo un momento y le devolvió el abrazo, se sintió reconfortado pero se sentía ansioso porque sentía su olor, su aroma tan particular.

-¿Has visto algo?

-Realmente te esperamos... uno de ellos se fue, solo Dimitri esta pendiente de ella, el otro regresó a Italia. Su rastro esta claro, pero te esperábamos Felix se marcho desde hace unos días y Dimitri no tardara en regresar

-Gracias Alice –quiso sonreír pero no podía, no salía natural

-"_Epa, que pinta"_ –Edward vio su propia imagen mental desde el punto de vista de Jasper, realmente se veía mal, al borde del desquicio, con los ojos oscurecidos, la ropa rasgada y desentendido de su apariencia. Logro sonreír amargamente- esta ahí –dijo Jasper- Carlisle esta cerca "_espéralo"_

-No puedo esperar, yo entrare

-Entrare contigo –le corto Jasper- Alice, espera aquí para avisar quienes vengan

-Lo haré –contesto Alice- pero entrare con ustedes

Edward dejó atrás la discusión que tenían sus hermanos. Edward caminó a la casa que rechino a sus pies y sintió aún más fuerte el aroma de Bella.

Camino por el lugar hasta la parte trasera donde había una puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, donde la marca del olor era tan fuerte, mostraba unas escaleras y el olor se combino con uno nuevo y desconocido, tan fuerte que sus músculos se tensaron, listo para atacar, el olor de la sangre era demasiado fuerte

-Esperen aquí –dijo en un siseó y bajo.

Todo estaba en total penumbra, la habitación, vacia excepto por una esquina donde yacía un cuerpo inerte- ¿Bella?

Alzo su rostro y observó sus ojos totalmente negros y llenos de miedo e ira

-¡Aléjate de mi! –gritó Bella al mismo tiempo que una fuerte onda golpeada a Edward de lleno en el pecho, lanzándolo contra la otra pared. Jasper y Alice aparecieron a su lado y lo alzaron

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo Alice con voz horrorizada observando a su alrededor

Edward camino nuevamente a donde se encontraba ella de forma cautelosa y lenta

-Bella...

-¡Fuera!

-Soy yo Edward –dijo en un susurro. Bella dejo de gritar pero no dejo de reflejar el miedo- Bella, soy yo –se acercó mas- Bella –susurró nuevamente, ella se acomodo para verlo y Edward notó que tenia las manos atadas con una extraña combinación de materiales

Edward estiró su mano, y ella giro la cabeza para dejar de verlo, el acarició su mejilla y sus temblores cesaron.

-Edward –susurró ella volviéndose a el- sácame de aquí ya no lo tolero –el olor a sangre era casi insoportable, los ojos de Bella se abrieron de tal forma que lo obligaron a girarse para ver a su alrededor.

Jasper y Alice permanecían cerca pero con el rostro crispado de lo mas parecido a dolor. Las paredes de aquel lugar estaba lleno de sangre humana mientras que bajo sus pies había viseras tiradas por todo, un frio corazón estaba a un escaso metro de donde se encontraba Bella. Aquello era la pura tortura

Edward se acuclillo a su lado y la abrazó, ella soltó un gemido

-Dime que estoy soñando, que es un mal sueño –su voz se quebró

-Jasper, -dijo Edward con la voz endurecida sintiendo la bilis recorrer todo su cuerpo, cuando encontrara a ese bastardo manifestaría todo su enojo- ayúdame a quitarle esto

-Dimitri –susurró Alice con la mirada ausente- ya no regresará. Lo decidió, esta cerca pero no volverá, sintió tu aroma

-cobarde –gritó Edward y Bella se encogió- esto no ha acabado

-¡Por Dios! ¡Que olor! –se escucho loa voz de Emmett entrar a la casa acompañado de Rosalie

-¿Qué es esto? –dijo Jasper al ver lo que ataba las manos de Bella. Alice se acercó

-Es una mezcla de muchos materiales, para que ella no pudiera escapar

-Edward –dijo Bella en sollozos- lo mataron, a mi padre, a Charlie, lo mataron y buscarán a Reneé y a Jacob...

-No Bella, Reneé esta viva –dijo Alice. Edward se giró a su hermana, vio su visión clara de Reneé que se encontraba perfecta, solo Reneé

-Pero no Charlie –dijo Bella

Emmett y Rosalie aparecieron al lado de los demás. Después de un momento la lograron soltar, e inmediatamente Edward la abrazó

-Vámonos –le dijo Edward, con un tono notoriamente mas aliviado pero colérico- ya todo terminará... cuando Dimitri caiga –una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Jasper y Emmett al mismo tiempo que Bella se levantó asintiendo pero inmediatamente se volvió dejar caer

-Esta muy débil –dijo Rosalie- jamas había visto a alguien con tanta sed...

Edward la cargó en brazos mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras a Bella. Cuando salieron al aire libre y su rostro dejo de estar crispado. Pero también Edward pudo ver las profundas marcas bajo sus ojos.

-Edward –dijo Alice con el rostro mas tranquilo- si lo deseas alcanzar este es el momento, Rosalie y yo llevaremos a Bella a cazar –Edward se giró a Bella

-Ambos iremos –dijo Bella- las cosas no quedarán así

-Estas débil

-No sabes todo lo que me hizo –los ojos de Edward reflejaron dolor, pero no tanto como Bella

-Bella debes alimentarte…

-Solo quiero venganza

Edward asintió con la cabeza y tomando de la mano salió corriendo siguiendo el aroma seguido por el resto del clan Cullen

-Carlisle ya esta aquí con Esme –dijo Alice al tiempo que se detenía de correr, Rosalie también se detuvo- hay algo importante que necesita decir

Rosalie asintió

* * *

El trazo era claro, el aroma, Edward sostenía fuertemente la mano de Bella y no podía pensar en nada mas que estar a su lado pero también vengar todo lo que los habían hecho pasar.

* * *

-¿Los chicos? –preguntó Esme

-Fueron tras Dimitri –contesto Rosalie

-Todo fue un engaño –dijo Carlisle- Charlie esta vivo

-Pero Bella dijo que vio cuando lo mataban

-¿Lo vio morir? Eso es lo que le hicieron ver, al parecer encontraron a un chico que ocupado el lugar vacante de Bella, con una capacidad increíble

-¿cómo?

-Hace ilusiones... muy reales y vividas, hicieron la prueba con Bella

-¿Charlie?

-Ya regresó a Forks, después de que vio a Bella comenzó a faltar al trabajo y se le vio decaído. Se fue por un tiempo a La Push, pero hay algo extraño...

-Hay que detenerlos –dijo Esme. Alice negó con la cabeza

-No lo harán, si vieras como la tenían, entenderías...

-Aro no seria capaz de cosas semejantes –dijo Carlisle, a quien le había contado a grandes rasgos lo sucedido

-Lo dudo- dijo Rosalie- ellos seran la ley pero esto no tiene nombre...

-El poder corrompe –dijo Alice

-Bella debe saber que Charlie esta vivo

-No contestaran ninguno, están entregados a la cacería

* * *

Corrían por el lugar sintiendo el rastro, casi salían de los limites del país

-Esta cerca –dijo Jasper- Bella ¿segura que quieres hacer esto?

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer

Lo divisaron en el justo momento que el noto que venían tras el. Comenzó a correr y Edward soltó de la mano a Bella para alcanzarlo y tumbarlo de golpe, tirando al suelo.

Emmett, Jasper y Bella llegaron medio segundo después a aquel especie de prado congelado y totalmente cubierto de nieve, las nubes dominaban el cielo y no dejaban ver el sol

Edward daba de golpes a Dimitri y este los devolvía con igual ímpetu, hasta que llegaron los chicos que los detuvieron

-Por favor Edward ¿qué haces? ¿Te estas vengando? Tu chica esta viva –dijo Dimitri

-La que se desea vengar soy yo –dijo Bella. Dimitri le sonrió desde el suelo

-Por algo dicen que las mujer son mas peligrosas ¿no? –Bella lo golpeo pateándolo en el costado. Jasper y Emmett lo sostenían.

Después de hacer una ligera expresión de dolor Dimitri sonrió- ¿qué, me vas a matar? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, que te han usado? ¿Que tanto puede hace tu escudo? No mucho Fuiste el conejillo de indios y un divertido –Bella lo volvió a golpear

-¡Cállate imbécil! –le dijo Bella

Edward se quedó estático observando a Dimitri tirado en el suelo veía con claridad tolo lo que realmente había sucedido

Penúltimo capitulo! Esto me emociona tanto... por dos razones, porque ya he terminado de escribir el fic en mi cuaderno y me ha gustado el desenlace, espero q ustedes también... y porque ya comencé el nuevo ficcc!!!! Ahhhh esta súper, la inspiración no ha faltado... la música es mi musa y gracias a ella todo va viento en popa... Bella no será la típica sumisa, nada de lo que estamos acostumbrados... y como me pidieron: una Bella rebelde... y vampira... jijiji claro el fic no será tan largo como este y habrá más combinación de humor, espero lo lean!!

_**

* * *

**_

Ahhh pero ahora también les aconsejo: Bienvenido a mi cuerpo, es mi otro fic (q muchos de aquí leen) que es pura comedia, cuando todos los Cullen cambian de cuerpo y Bella esta metida en el medio

_**Link: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 3 5 1 7 5 / 1 / B i e n v e n i d o _ a _ m i _ c u e r p o (recuerden unir cada una de las letras para que el hipervínculo funcine)**_

_**También**__** la historia de Kayfre: "Un destino caprichoso" en el que soy de un modo "Beta" el fic esta súper! Se los recomiendo mucho**_

**_Link: h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 5 1 2 8 1 4 3 / 1 / U n _ D e s t i n o _ C a p r i c h o s o_**

_**Ahhh y vamos a la parte bonita:**_

**Lkdv94: **Ah, gracias!! Si, será un súper fic! Jiji me emociona mucho, y si, ahora se me vienen otros pero así este año estudiantil... me alegro que ases a una nueva etapa... y me da tristeza que termine pero tenia que llegar el final... suerte con encontrar vestidooo wjajajaajjajaja cuídate!

**O.o: **¿y nazii? Puchis... vaya comparación.. ya me han dicho de todo, malvada, vil, etc, pero Nazi... puchis.... oye una pregunta, que es ¿masoca? Me perdi xq no entiendo que es eso jijiji, lo siento... gracias! Me alegra tener tu apoyo jiji y pues con el msn, lo dejo a tu discreción, si me di cuenta pero aún así tu me dices q prefieres... =)

**Sakura Daidouji: **Gracias!!! Jamas me cansare de agradecerte. Fíjate que he contestado tus reviews por correo, al que tengo pero tu dime si los has recibido por eso te contesto este acá... espero si te estén llegando... y si es una tristeza que se termine, extrañare este fic pero se viene otro, una nueva ilusión jijiji.... estará súper xD y gracias! Me alegra q te siga gustando lo que escribo y espero siempre estemos en contacto!!! Suerte para ti también en todo lo que hagas

**Nadeshko-hime: **Siii... todo lo q comienza debe terminar y es una lastima pero ni modo.... me alegra t guste!! Espero guste el final.... jiji y leas mi nuevo fic!!! Cuídate!!

**_Ya me empezó a dar cosita ¿a ustedes no? El otro viernes, será el ultimo para este fic... ahhh capitulo final y al mismo tiempo estreno de mi nuevo fic.... ahhhhhhhh tengo sentimientos encontrados XD_**

_**Ah gracias por su apoyo durante este largo viaje... y nos leemos en el prox capi**_

_**Recuerden REVIEWS!!!**_

_**Cuídense!**_

_**Nalu *feliz ganadora de sus laboratorios oficiales (etapa 2), a un paso de la graduación***_


	34. El final de la vida

_**CAPITULO FINAL HA LLEGADO. Si ha llegado, **__**espero les guste, de hecho escribí dos finales, porque no estaba segura pero al final me decidí por publicar este, espero les guste… **_

_**Y pues aunque este ha terminado ya he comenzado un nuevo (el que ya les había contado) VAMPIRA REBELDE (si al final le cambie de nombre) aquí el link: **_

h t t p : / / w w w .f a n f i c t i on . n e t / s / 5 2 4 3 0 6 8 / 1 /

_**Y pues primero, contestare los reviews del capi pasado:**_

**Lkdv94: **Espero t guste el capi de hoy y gracias por pasarte por mi otro fic =) espero estes bien

**o.o: **Epa, espero q ya estes mejor, no te preocupes entiendo… espero t guste el capi… me cuentas q te parece! Que sigas mejor y gracias por la aclaración

**Sakura Daidouji: **Gracias!! Jiji ya esta elnuevo fic, (arriba el link) espero q también te guste y no defraudarte… por cierto q ahora no t he visto en msn… espero pronto podamos hablar, ha sido increíble poder hablar contigo! Otra nueva amiga!!!! Espero t guste el capi!!

_**Gracias por sus: 146 favoritos, 93 alertas y 653 reviews, gracias gracias, aunq si el ultimo capi no tuvo muchos reviews :S no importa porque se que hay mucha gente q espera con ansias este capi! GRACIASGRACIAS**_

_**NOTA: Para los reviews de las personas que no tienen cuenta los contestare en mi perfil. Así que chéquenlo!**_

SAFE TONIGHT

Capitulo 34 – El fin de la vida

Edward daba de golpes a Dimitri y este los devolvía con igual ímpetu, hasta que llegaron los chicos que los detuvieron

-Por favor Edward ¿qué haces? ¿Te estas vengando? Tu chica esta viva –dijo Dimitri

-La que se desea vengar soy yo –dijo Bella. Dimitri le sonrió desde el suelo

-Por algo dicen que las mujer son mas peligrosas ¿no? –Bella lo golpeo pateándolo en el costado. Jasper y Emmett lo sostenían.

Después de hacer una ligera expresión de dolor Dimitri sonrió- ¿qué, me vas a matar? ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta, que te han usado? ¿Que tanto puede hace tu escudo? No mucho Fuiste el conejillo de indios y un divertido –Bella lo volvió a golpear

-¡Cállate imbécil! –le dijo Bella

Edward se quedó estático observando a Dimitri tirado en el suelo veía con claridad tolo lo que realmente había sucedido

-Déjenlo –dijo Carlisle- no servirá mas que para complicar las cosas

-¿Qué lo deje? –se volvió Bella- después de... –se estremeció –no estaré tranquila hasta vengar la muerte de Charlie

-Bella era –Edward dijo y Dimitri rió- Charlie esta vivo –Dimitri estallo en carcajadas

-Cállate –grito Bellla, cerro los ojos suspiro- yo lo vi cuando lo mataron, no me digas que no se…

-Bella te engañaron Charlie esta vivo –dijo Alice- ya lo vi, hoy regresa a Forks, estuvo en la Push investigando

-Escúchalos muñeca –dijo Dimitri y ahora Edward le dio una patada

-Si quieres vivir, Dimitri, cállate mira que aunque Charlie viva me debes suficientes pare encontrar razones y matarte sin que Aro me reniegue nada

-Ah, entonces dale –sonrió Emmett

-Bella -se acercó Edward- lo vi en su mente, es una nueva adquisición de los Vulturi, ha llegado en el momento oportuno, es el nuevo juguete de Aro, que lo tiene ilusionado, no le importa perder a otros guardias

Bella cerró los ojos y negó sin decir nada. Se sentó en el suelo y alzó el rostro cuando empezó a llover

-Bella regresemos, podemos regresar y no debemos nada a nadie, empezar de nuevo –Edward la abrazó- tenemos la eternidad para nosotros –Bella oculto su rostro en su cuello

-Realmente esta vivo?

-Créeme

-¿Y que hacemos con este? –preguntó Emmett señalando a Dimitri

* * *

Las puertas de la habitación principal se escucharon al ser golpeadas. Dimitri entró

-Hola Dimitri –le sonrió Renata- ¿te perdiste de regreso?

Dimitri la ignoro y camino donde Aro, Cayo y Marco se encontraban. Se detuvo a un metro y dijo

-He vuelto –Aro se giro para verlo

-¿La encontró? –el asintió

-Pero vaya si se sublevaron todo el clan de Olympia se abalanzó sobre mi –Aro rió

-No te cae mal un baño de humildad –Dimitri contuvo un gruñido empuñando los puños- pero al fin de al cabo, yo se que llegara el día en que Edward y compañía regresaran… yo lo se… - Aro sonrió

* * *

El tiempo durante la eternidad adquiere un nuevo significado. Es como todo cambia de lugar en las prioridades, lo que antes intentabas para poder dormir mas, lo que hacías para poder disfrutar de tu comida favorita, o los cuidados que debías tener para no enfermar.

Todo desparece en ese nuevo estado. El centro y razón de vida es otro, tu forma de ver las cosas, son mas claras, aprendes con más facilidad pero también cuesta más lograr llevar aquella vida ideal.

Las cosas que te marcaron de por vida, te marcan para siempre, cambian algo dentro de tu ser que hace que ya no seas el mismo, que si antes temías o hacías algo, lo cambias porque todo dentro de ti cambió. Te cambian las nuevas experiencias, enfrentar tus miedos, encontrar amor, sufrir por cuestiones aparentes de tu mente y alegrías que te de la vida.

_Cada segundo es un momento, que antes era tu futuro, es tu ahora y pronto será tu pasado... cada segundo en la vida es así._

Edward acarició su mejilla mientras ella recostaba su cabeza en su hombro. La aeromoza anunciaba que en poco tiempo el avión llegaría a tierra y que debían abrocharse el cinturón.

Bella alzó la mirada y lo observó. Los ojos de ambos ya lucían de un color dorado, los de Bella con un tono rojizo pero Edward no podía impedir el sonreír. Al fin la tenia en sus brazos, la paz que sentía en ese momento era la compensación del sufrimiento que había sufrido por días, el sentimiento de vació y perdida de la razón de tu vida, ahora era reemplazado por el de su corazón rebosante de inconfundible alegría.

Aunque su corazón se encogió al ver que ella no reflejaba el mismo sentimiento.

-…¿Bella? –dijo Edward con un tono de miedo y alerta en la voz. Ella sonrió suavemente- ¿Qué piensas? –Bella soltó una risita

-Demasiadas cosas, que me siento aturdida y no me acostumbro… -Edward sonrió de lado y la beso en la frente

-Yo… siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por… todo _eso, _el que debió estar en tu lugar debí ser yo, no tu….

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-al menos debí estar a tu lado

-Lo estuviste… -Edward arqueó la ceja- no deje de pensar en ti un solo momento, si lo hubiera hecho hubiera exigido que me mataran… como tantas veces que me lo pidieron –Edward suspiró hondo. Le costaba asimilar lo que ella había sufrido sin sentirse culpable

-¿Ves? No fui rápido…

-Edward, no digas tonterías… todo ya paso... de nada sirve lamentarse, de nada sirve pensar el "que hubiera pasado si…" porque no existe…

-Yo debería estarte consolando no tu a mi... hasta eso hago mal… -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Haces tanto por mí y no lo notas…

-La última vez que intente hacer algo bien por ti, los Vulturi te llevaron

-No la última vez, me sacaste de aquel lugar –Bella volvió a recostar su cabeza en su hombro- ahora lo único que realmente deseo es estar solo contigo

-Bella –dijo alzando su rostro con la mano- te prometo que nada malo volverá a suceder mientras yo este a tu lado para impedirlo

-Eso no tienes que decirlo, yo lo sé…

-_Se le anuncia a los pasajeros que hemos aterrizado en el aeropuerto de Seattle, gracias por viajar con nosotros, esperamos su vuelo haya sido placentero…_

* * *

Bella entro a la pequeña choza y cerró la puerta tras ella suavemente. Se dejo recostar sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos. Recién venia de la casa de su familia, había estado discutiendo con Alice por la ropa y hecho una peleíta con Emmett que después de muchos años seguía perdiendo ante ella no se resignaba.

De pronto lo sintió, no necesitaba abrir los ojos para sentir su presencia, su aroma, su cuerpo que se estrechaba contra ella y la tomaba en brazos, y omitiendo su boca se conducía a su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo con suavidad, a morder suavemente. Una sonrisa cruzó en sus labios

-Te estuve esperando...

-Lo siento... Emmett

-No te preocupes, ya escuche, bien hecho cariño, se lo merecía...

-Creo que lo dejare ganar, para que me deje de molestar

Edward rió contra su cuello y se separo para verla al rostro

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto después de verla por un momento

-Hable con Reneé…

-…Jacob… -susurró Edward

-Regresara aquí a Forks –Edward no dijo nada- ¿Qué piensas?

-¿Qué se supone que piense? Aunque quisiera eso no puedo evitar que venga

-Nos quiere ver y reprochar que no lo hayamos invitado a nuestra boda

El tiempo ahora tenía un nuevo significado. Y la boda había sido hace ya mucho, después que Bella hubiera logrado superar aquella situación… de la cual evitaban hablar más que fuera necesario. Había sido una hermosa ceremonia intima, llena de flores, problemas de Alice con todos por ser incompetentes y sobre todo de alegría.

Tardaron cierto tiempo en poder llevar a cabo la ceremonia. Edward deseaba que Bella estuviera más que perfecta para ese día. La situación de los Vulturi la había afectado lo aceptara o no y él deseaba que ella estuviera mas que segura de todo.

_---------------------------------------FLASH_ _BACK---------------------------------------_

-¡Pasameee el ramo! –gritó Alice a Emmett que estaba fuera de la habitación donde Bella se encontraba ya lista

-¿Dónde esta?

-Frente a tu nariz

-En mi nariz no hay nada, Alice

-Deja de decir pendejadas y pásamelo…

-¡No está! –contesto Emmett- y no es broma!

Rosalie subió las gradas apresuradamente llevando consigo el ramo

-Estaba allá abajo… -dijo dándoselo

-Gracias –Alice cerró la puerta y tras un momento la volvió a abrir- Rose, ya esta lista… podemos comenzar… -dijo sonriente.

Rosalie y Emmett asintieron y Jasper entró a la casa y tras subir las gradas ofreció su brazo a Alice pero antes se dirigió a Bella que estaba en el umbral de la puerta

-Estas hermosa, _cuñada_ –le sonrió Jasper- tu padre esta en el umbral de la puerta de abajo

Bella asintió y vio como haciendo una marcha los demás bajaban.

Después de bajar las gradas llegó a donde estaba Charlie que le sonrió y sin decirle nada le ofreció su brazo y comenzaron a caminar hacía las afueras dela casa, donde todo estaba arreglado de blanco sobre el fondo verde del bosque. El cielo se tenía de naranja y rosado mientras el sol caía.

Bella comenzó a caminar hacia adelante y observó a Edward que sonreía, con la sonrisa mas hermosa que hubiera visto jamás

La ceremonia terminó en el punto clímax del crepúsculo. Perfecto

_-----------------------------------FIN FLASH BACK----------------------------------------_

-Eso no fue nuestra culpa…

-Si, lo se y lo sabe… tu sabes como es…

-Claro que lo se… bueno cuando venga le daremos una calurosa bienvenida… -Bella alzó la ceja- habló enserio… no hay resentimientos

Y la beso en los labios dando por terminada la conversación. Y ella estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Desde el primer momento que la había besado había sentido esa urgencia en sus labios contra los suyos, el deseo de estar con ella. Sus labios besaron los suyos sin cansancio, comenzó a deslizarse por su cuello y acariciar sus hombros, volvió a alzar su rostro para volver a capturar sus labios mientras la conducía a la habitación.

Bella ya había enredado sus manos en su cabello y se deshacía de los botones de su camisa con rapidez…

-Te amo… -susurró contra sus labios

-Para la eternidad –contesto Edward

A veces la vida te parece difícil y abrumadora, todas las cosas e incluso el mundo parece estar en contra de ti… pero a veces no somos capaces de ver que todo lo que sucede ahora es preparación para lo bueno que viene del futuro, que cada vivencia nos hace crecer, mejorar y enfrentarte a todo.

Aunque realmente el mundo se ponga contra a ti o nada parezca servir, jamás será en vano tu esfuerzo ni tus sueños, menos los deseos de tu corazón.

Bella había llegado a esa conclusión después de tanto cuestionarse el sufrimiento padecido. Siempre hay algo mejor para ti.

Siempre.

_**

* * *

**_

Este fic ha sido sin lugar a duda uno de los mejores que he escrito, ha sido increíble este viaje y realmente lo extrañare… ha sido maravillo porque gracias a este fic he crecido como escritora y he conocido a personas increíbles, ha sido mi estimulo y escapatoria cuando todo parece no estar bien, porque se que aprecian lo que escribo y les hago pasar un buen rato (espero)

_**Gracias, miles de gracias!**_

_**Nalu**_


End file.
